


Deep in Space

by atoricrash, BigLeoSis



Series: After Darkness there is Light [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 114,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte beginnt nach den Vorfällen von Into Darkness. Mittlerweilen befindet sich die Enterprise, unter dem Kommando von Cpt. Kirk, auf einer fünfjahres Mission. Doch selbst wenn die Erlebnisse mit Khan weit hinter ihnen liegen, so hat doch jeder an Bord seine kleinen Wunden davongetragen. ACHTUNG: Die Story besteht aus zwei parralelen Handlungsverläufen. Zum einen McCoy & Chekov, der andere Kirk & Spock. Man kann sich zwar sein Pairing raussuchen, aber wir empfehlen alles zu lesen!</p><p>Teil 2 der 'After Darkness there is Light'-Serie. Und die eigentliche Hauptstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I would fall for you - 01 (written by atoricrash)

**Kapitel 01 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

"Pille ich brauche dich im Maschinenraum!" Kirks Stimme halte durch meine Krankenstation, er klang nicht gerade erfreut. Was gab es Schöneres, als einen wütenden Captain, mit einem wahrscheinlich Schwerverletzten, an einem sonst fast schon langweiligen Tag?

Ich ließ von meinem Patienten ab und übergab an einen der Assistenzärzte.

 

Anscheinend wurde meine Person schon erwartet, denn kaum stand ich vor dem Eingang, glitt die Tür fast lautlos auf und schloss sich kaum eine Sekunde nach meinem Eintreten. 

"Pille beeil dich!" 

Kirk triezte mich ja schon mal ganz gerne, zwar nicht so leidenschaftlich wie Spock, aber doch schon oft genug, nur jetzt klang er mal wirklich ernst. Hatte sich vielleicht jemand einen Arm abgetrennt? Wäre für diese Person und das Reinigungsteam kein wünschenswerter Zustand, aber mal eine Abwechslung, nur kamen solche Vorkommnisse hier nicht vor.

Es brauchte noch ein paar Minuten um Kirk und seinen Notfall zu finden und er war anders, als ich angenommen hatte, viel unspektakulärer! 

Jim kniete über dem jungen Chekov und strich ihm über den Rücken, ein recht seltsamer Anblick war es schon. Pavel selbst war völlig in sich zusammengesackt und lehnte an einer der Maschinen, ohne wäre er wohl einfach umgefallen.

"Pille du hast lange gebraucht!"

Mein Empfang fiel ja sehr herzlich aus. Unter diesen harmlosen Umständen, ich hatte bei seinem Tonfall mit schlimmeren gerechnet. 

"Nun, es ist schwer jemanden ohne genaue Ortsangabe zu finden." Ich wurde einfach ignoriert, denn Jim ging gar nicht erst auf meinen Einwand ein.

"Irgendjemand hat ihm Alkohol gegeben! Zu viel Alkohol!" 

Kirk klang sauer, war aber auch verständlich. Chekov war nicht gerade sehr standhaft, mal abgesehen davon hatten solche Getränke nichts außerhalb von bestimmten Räumlichkeiten verloren. Schon beim hinunterknien schlug mir der beißende Geruch entgegen.

"Er riecht ja wie eine ganze Schnapsfabrik!" Nichtsdestotrotz besah ich mir erst mal die Funktion seiner Augen.

"Er ist komplett weggetreten, Pupillen geweitet, flache Atmung." 

"Kriegst du ihn wieder auf die Beine?" Jim erwartete hier wohl ein sofortiges Wunder, das konnte ich ihm aber nicht geben. 

"Jetzt sofort oder in ein bis zwei Tagen?" 

"Jetzt!" bestätigte mein Captain die Vermutung mit einem sehr ernsten Tonfall.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte ich aber ab.

"Er ist betrunken, dagegen habe ich keine Wundermedizin!" Beherzt griff ich Chekov unter die Arme und zog ihn auf die Beine. Wohl das erste Mal seit Stunden, denn sie gaben fast sofort wieder nach und ließen ihn einige Zentimeter nach unten wandern.

"Na mein Freund, bleib stehen!"

"Pille, er bekommt ein Einzelzimmer und keiner wird über seinen genauen Zustand informiert, keiner außer mir!" Jim war heute wohl nicht bester Laune, aber das was er verlangte war ja wohl übertrieben! 

"Man Jim, der Junge ist betrunken und nicht sterbenskrank! Er hat keine ansteckende Krankheit und kann sich in einem der normalen Betten ausschlafen. Meine Leute werden sich gut um ihn kümmern!" 

Jims Blick verriet mir aber schon, dass seine Worte beschlossene Sache waren.

"Pille, wie klingt es für dich, dass der Navigator Pavel Andreievich Chekov seinen Dienst auf der Brücke nicht antreten konnte aufgrund von Alkoholmissbrauch?!" Da musste ich nicht lange überlegen.

"Das klingt so als wäre er noch nicht reif genug für so viel Verantwortung! So wie ich es dir schon einige Mal gesagt habe." 

Kirk räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, er wurde also ernst. Noch ernster ging ja bei ihm kaum noch.

"Doktor McCoy, bitte bringen Sie Mr. Chekov in eine Einzelkabine, bis zu seiner Genesung. Ein genauer Bericht, bei einer Erkältung, ist nicht von Nöten." Damit drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und ging. 

Ich blieb mit dem betrunkenen Pavel kurz stehen 

"Kannst du laufen?" Von dem Russen kam aber keine Reaktion, er machte kein Anstand sich irgendwie zu bewegen.

"Na super, also ab mit dir auf den Rücken!" 

Zwei, drei Handbewegungen später hatte ich ihn huckepack und den fürchterlichen Gestank um die Nase. 

"Wehe du kotzt mich voll, dann bezahlst du die Reinigung!" Er hörte mir ja eh nicht zu. 

 

Auch wenn Chekov praktisch nichts wog, war es nicht gerade einfach sich ungesehen fort zu bewegen. Ich wusste, das Jim von der Brücke aus alles so steuern würde, dass uns keiner auf den Aufzeichnungen sah, aber den sich hier bewegenden Menschen musste schon ich ausweichen. 

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und mehreren Versteckaktionen standen wir vor Chekovs Räumlichkeiten und einem Problem. Die Tür wollte sich nicht öffnen! 

Der Junge hatte sie wohl mit einem Code verriegelt und nun durfte ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen! Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen den Code einzutippen, sein Geburtsdatum in mehreren Kombinationen, gab ich doch fluchend auf und schlug einfach mit der Faust dagegen. 

Siehe da, sie glitt zur Seite! Wer da seine Hände im Spiel hatte musste ich nicht lange überlegen, hier gab es nur einen, der überall rein kam. 

"Na komm Kleiner ab in die Federn!" 

Vorsichtig ließ ich Chekov von meinem Rücken gleiten, auch wenn mein Beruf keine wirklichen körperlichen Kräfte benötigte, ihn zu transportieren war ein Leichtes. 

Chekov gab nur ein kurzes, leises Murren von sich, drehte sich von mir weg und schlief ein. Er war der einzige Russe, den ich kannte, der wirklich nichts vertrug. Aber bei seiner schmächtigen Statur kein Wunder. Vielleicht könnte er etwas mehr Training gebrauchen, wäre bestimmt eine gute Sache, man brauchte immerhin einen guten und gesunden Körper in seinem Alter. 

Chekov machte keine Anstalt mehr sich für die nächste Zeit zu bewegen. Ich deckte ihn zu und sah mich erst mal in seine Räumlichkeiten um.

Sie waren wie die der Anderen auch. Selbe Größe, Form und Ausstattung, nur die persönlichen Kleinigkeiten unterschieden sich. Er hatte Bilder von seiner Familie, Mutter, Vater und auch ein ganz kleines mit einer Frau drauf. Der unscheinbare Pavel hatte also eine Freundin! 

Sollte er sich erst mal ausschlafen, ich machte es mir auf dem Sofa gemütlich und schloss selbst kurz die Augen.

 

Es steckte doch etwas Gutes in der Situation, mal die Beine ausstrecken und Babysitter spielen hatte was. Die Ruhe hielt nicht lang, nach einer Stunde vernahmen meine Ohren im Halbschlaf ein Rascheln und schnelle Schritte, nach einigen Sekunden auch ein Würgen. Da kam es auch schon raus, das böse Zeug!

"Na wieder wach?" Chekov hing über seiner Toilette und ließ seinem Mageninhalt freien Lauf.

"Mr. McCoy was mache ich hier?" Seine Stimme klang kratzig und verheult. 

"Ich würde ja sagen, Sie begrüßen den Alkohol wieder Mr. Chekov!" 

Der Jüngere drehte sein Kopf ein kleines Stück weit und sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Alkohol?"   
"Ja, Captain Kirk hat Sie betrunken im Maschinenraum gefunden, sie haben ihren Dienst an der Brücke nicht übernommen." 

Meine Worte schienen ihn zu verwirren, hatte ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt? Wir waren doch beide derselben Sprache mächtig, dachte ich bisher. 

"Kommen Sie Mr. Chekov, ich will Sie Mal durchchecken. Der Captain macht sich Sorgen und würde gerne wissen, wie es Ihnen geht."

Abermals griff ich ihn am Arm und half ihm hoch, diesmal blieben seine Beine sogar halbwegs stabil.

"Können sie laufen Chekov?" 

"Ich denke schon." Er versuchte ein Bein vor das Andere zu setzen und stolperte dabei nur erfolgreich in meine Arme.

"Doch wohl nicht. Kommen Sie, dass hat vorhin auch schon geklappt!" Abermals schnappte ich mir den leichten Körper des Jüngeren und platzierte ihn auf meinem Rücken. 

"Danke Mr. McCoy, ich weiß gar nicht, was passiert ist." Er klang noch immer sehr heiser und müde.

"Darüber können wir gleich reden, erst Mal schicken wir Captain Kirk ihren Statusbericht damit er aufhören kann sich Sorgen zu machen." 

Vorsichtiger als beim letzten Mal setzte ich ihn auf dem Bett ab und holte den Tricorder hervor. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte ich alle benötigten Daten, Chekov war von dem Bewegungsverbot weggenickt und wachte nun wieder auf.

"Mr. McCoy mein Kopf tut weh." 

Sicher tat der ihm weh, dass er überhaupt jetzt schon wach war, wunderte mich! 

"Das wird schon werden, ich habe hier ein einfaches Schmerzmittel, das dürfte für ein wenig Linderung sorgen." Aus meiner Notfalltasche kam eine Spritze hervor und ich versenkte ihre dünne Spitze in Chekovs Arm. 

"Ein wenig Geduld noch und es wird besser!" versicherte ich ihm. 

Aber was sollte man auch bei seinem fast schon mitleiderregenden Anblick sagen? Er war blass, hatte blutunterlaufene Augen und klang einfach schrecklich. 

"Sie müssen jetzt viel trinken und sich ausschlafen, ich gebe Ihnen auch noch ein Schlafmittel. Der Captain besteht darauf, Sie so schnell wie möglich auf den Beinen zu sehen." 

Ich zog eine zweite Spritze hervor und injizierte sie ihm abermals, er verzog nicht mal ein Gesicht. Braver Junge. 

"Was ist eigentlich passiert? Sie sind doch kein großer Trinker und ihre Blutwerte gefallen mir auch nicht." Ich überflog nebenher seine Auswertung. 

"Mr. McCoy ich weiß es nicht, ich habe ganz normal zu Abend gegessen, mich mit ein paar aus der Sicherung unterhalten und danach ist alles weg."

Sicherung also, das interessierte Jim bestimmt. Ich machte Anstalten mich zu bewegen, kam aber nicht weit, weil etwas meinen Arm festhielt.

"Bitte noch nicht gehen, mein Kopf tut so schrecklich weh!" 

Das Chekov so einen herzzerreißenden Blick aufsetzen konnte war etwas Neues und brachte einen irgendwie aus der Bahn. 

"Ok, ich bleibe noch fünf Minuten, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen sind." 

Er hatte immerhin noch die Kraft mich ein wenig hinunter zu zerren, was wohl so viel bedeuten, sollte, wie das ich mich zu ihm setzten sollte. Ich machte es mir neben seinem Kissen gemütlich und sah zu wie Chekov seinen Rücken zu mir drehte.

"Danke, dass sie noch hier bleiben, Mr. McCoy." 

"Kein Problem, ich bin extra für Sie freigestellt für heute." Ich hatte ja sonst nie so viel freie Zeit zur Verfügung.

"Ich habe Heute also einen Arzt für mich allein" stellte er mir etwas zu vergnügt fest. 

Als sein Atem ruhiger wurde, nach wenigen Minuten, war es das Zeichen für mich, dass das Schlafmittel anschlug. 

"Sie sollten etwas mehr für ihren Körper machen" murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst.

Die Stille und Dunkelheit im Raum machten nun auch mich schläfrig, aber noch war die Sicherheit nicht da, dass auch mein Patient schlief. 

Ganz vorsichtig legte sich eine meiner Hände auf seinem Kopf ab und fuhr einmal durch die etwas krausen Haare. Es kam keine Reaktion mehr, also konnte ich jetzt auch meine Augen für eine Weile schließen. Jim konnte mit dem Bericht noch etwas warten. 


	2. I'll try to fix you - 01 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 0** **2 – Kirk & Spock **

 

Die S.S. Enterprise war vor wenigen Wochen zur ihrer fünfjährigen Mission aufgebrochen. Sie befanden sich im Moment auf unbewohnten Gebiet und alles war ruhig an Bord. Erneut war eine Nacht über das Schiff hereingebrochen und die führenden Offiziere inklusive ihres Captains befanden sich in ihren Räumen, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als ich mich aus meinem Zimmer schlich und mich auf den Weg zu meinem 1st Commander machte. Ich hatte Pille und Chekov heil in das Quartier des Jüngeren geschafft und hoffte nun endlich einen Bericht über den Gesundheitszustand des Blonden zu erhalten. Aber anscheinend hielt es unser 1ter medizinischer Offizier nicht für nötig, mich zu informieren. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich mich darüber aufregen, oder ob ich es fürs Erste gut sein lassen sollte.

Auch Spocks gesundheitlicher Zustand machte mir Sorgen. Kurz nach unserem Aufbruch hatte er sich zu Pille auf die Krankenstation begeben, mit der Aussage, er fühle sich nicht wohl. Die einfache Tatsache war gewesen, dass ihn Albträume quälten, aber aus diesen nicht erwachte.

Mit der Zeit hatten wir herausgefunden, dass der Vulkanier ruhiger schlief, wenn ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhielt.

 

Also schlich ich mich heimlich jede Nacht aus meinem Zimmer, wie ein kleiner Junge, um IHM eine ruhige Nacht zu bescheren. Vor der Tür des Älteren angekommen gab ich schnell den Sicherungscode für die verriegelte Tür ein und schlüpfte ungesehen hinein.

Es war stockfinster im Zimmer. Trotz der Schwärze draußen hatte Spock es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, die Rollläden seiner Fenster zu schließen. Ich ging zur Steuerkonsole und erhöhte den Lichtanteil auf 10 Prozent, damit ich wenigstens sah, wohin ich ging.

Der Schwarzhaarige lag in seinem Bett. Steif wie ein Stock. Es faszinierte mich immer wieder, dass der Ältere selbst im Schlaf noch sowas steifes an sich hatte.

Ich zog mir meine Jacke aus und legte sie ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf den Stuhl gegenüber dem Bett. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, saß Spock kerzengerade im Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Seufzend ging ich zu ihm und setzte mich auf die Bettkante.

„Es tut mir Leid ...“ sagte ich leise.

„Ich konnte nicht früher kommen.“

Spock sah mich schwer atmend an. Es schien, als ob er noch nicht realisiert hatte, dass ich bei ihm war.

„Captain ..?“

Ich nickte verstehend. Der Vulkanier war wirklich noch nicht allzu wach. Ich schmunzelte leicht, ehe ich die Decke ein Stück hob und mich in die Kissen kuschelte. Wenn ich schon beinahe jede Nacht hier verbrachte, so konnte ich doch wenigstens schlafen.

„Spock leg dich hin!“

Ich streckte den Arm aus und packte den anderen an seinem T-Shirt, zog ihn zurück in die Laken. Es war unvorstellbar, wie heiß der Andere war. Seine Körpertemperatur lag soviel höher als meine eigene.

Ich kuschelte mich in die Kissen, schloss die Augen, wobei mich das bisschen Licht nicht einmal störte. Was waren denn schon zehn Prozent. Und überhaupt musste ich in wenigen Stunden schon wieder aufstehen.

„Das hätte nie passieren dürfen.“ Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen.

„Spock … egal wie oft du dir noch Gedanken darüber machst, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich es getan habe und es passiert ist!“

Das der Ältere sich drehte, bemerkte ich an der Bewegung der Matratze. Schließlich öffnete ich doch ein Auge, um Spock anzusehen.

„Es tut mir Leid Spock … ich schwöre, ich werde es nicht noch einmal tun!“

„Das, Captain, möchte ich dir auch geraten haben!“

Ich richtete mich ein Stück auf, um Auge in Auge mit meinem Commander zu sein.

„Ich verspreche es hiermit, dass ich so etwas nicht mehr tun werde! Außer die Situation erfordert es!“  
„Die Situation?“

„Jawohl, die Situation ...“

„Definiere Situation Jim!“

Wir waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt, doch ich wandte mich unvermittelt von Spock ab und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Ich muss mich nicht dauernd vor dir erklären! Ich weiß nicht, wann die Situation es erfordert und wie sie sein wird! Aber ich werde nicht davonlaufen!“ Ich ging zum Stuhl zurück und nahm meine Jacke. 

„Ich denke ich sollte heute Nacht nicht hier sein!“

Spock hatte sich mittlerweilen hingesetzt und sah zu mir.

„Läufst du jetzt weg Jim?“

Beinahe wütend drehte ich mich um.

„Ich mache was?!“

„Weglaufen! Das hast du doch in deiner Kindheit schon gemacht, oder sind meine Informationen dazu inkorrekt?“

Ich ballte meine Hand zur Faust, um nicht gleich auszurasten. Erst das mit Pavel und nun das! Würde denn der Stress nie ein Ende nehmen?

„Ich bin vor nichts weggelaufen und das werde ich auch in Zukunft nicht! Und vor allem werde ich nicht vor einem paranoiden, schlafkranken Vulkanier davonlaufen!“

„Definiere paranoid, James!“

„Da gibt es nichts zu definieren! Du hast seit diesem Vorfall im Kernreaktor keine Nacht mehr vernünftig geschlafen, wenn man unserem Arzt glauben darf! Ich schleiche mich seit Wochen jede Nacht in dein Zimmer, damit wenigstens du etwas Ruhe findest! Das findest du normal Spock? Wirklich?!“  
Der Vulkanier sah verwirrt aus. Typischerweise den Kopf etwas zur Seite gelegt und eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Fühlst du dich von mir bedrängt?“ war seine Frage.

Ich atmete tief durch.

„Ich fühle mich nicht von dir bedrängt, nur … Ich bin verunsichert! Das ist alles.“ 

„In wie fern verunsichert? Das entzieht sich meiner Logik!“

„Logik … natürlich ...“

Ich schmiss meine Jacke wieder in Richtung Sessel, doch landete sie daneben.

„Du bleibst hier?“ fragte Spock.

Natürlich würde ich bleiben. Ich war doch bis jetzt immer geblieben. Aber manchmal war es, wie es mir erschien, noch immer schwer für Spock, die 'Logik' der Menschen zu begreifen.

So kehrte ich zurück ins Bett, wo ich von Spock zugedeckt wurde. Ich musste darüber lächeln, denn Spock erschien mir in solchen Situationen weitaus menschlicher, als er sich es wohl jemals selbst zugestanden hatte.

 

Das unstete Piepsen des Weckers ließ mich langsam aus meinem tiefen Schlummern erwachen. Während ich mich ein wenig streckte, spürte ich den warmen Atem des Älteren über mein Ohr streichen. War Spock denn noch nicht wach? Für gewöhnlich war er der Erste von uns.

Ich tastete nach dem Schalter für den Computer und ließ die Rollläden nach oben gleiten. Es war zwar noch lange nicht morgen. Aber es wäre mit Sicherheit gesünder, wenn ich in meinem Zimmer aufzufinden wäre.

Spocks Arm hatte sich fest um meine Taille gelegt und er schmiegte sich noch fester an mich, als ich mich auf den Rücken drehte. Ich fand es schön jeden Morgen neben jemandem aufzuwachen. Auch wenn es Spock war.

Wobei ... das klang gemein. Er konnte ja nichts für seine Albträume und er war ja auch eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Wenn er es denn nicht mit seinem bissigen Kommentaren übertrieb.

Gedankenverloren strich ich dem Vulkanier über die Spitzen seiner Ohren, was diesen leise im Schlaf grummeln ließ. Doch hatte es auch eine andere Wirkung auf den Schwarzhaarigen, denn er drängte sich noch fester an mich.

„Mr. Spock!“ sprach ich ihn nun leise an.

„Sie müssen aufstehen! Das ist ein Befehl!“

Der Schwarzhaarige grummelte mürrisch, ehe er langsam die Augen öffnete. Verschlafen blickte er in die blauen Augen des Jüngeren.

„Wie spät ist es?“ 

Er war tatsächlich verwirrt? Und verschlafen? Ich schob mir den freien Arm unter den Hinterkopf und spielte weiter an Spocks Ohren.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, damit aufzuhören?“ Unschuldig blickte ich auf Spock. 

Die Erregung, welche sich beim Vulkanier breit machte, hatte ich natürlich längst bemerkt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ 

Der Ältere stemmte sich hoch, wobei meine Hand nutzlos auf die Matratze fiel. Sein Blick hätte Andere wohl das Fürchten gelehrt, so doch nicht mich.

„Ich kann das nicht leiden!“

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als mein Blick an Spock nach unten glitt. Er konnte es also nicht leiden? Sein Körper anscheinend schon. Ich stemmte mich hoch, um auf Augenhöhe mit meinem Commander zu sein. Dieser sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Mr Spock, ich erkenne da ein Problem, welches behoben werden sollte!“

Die Augenbraue des Schwarzhaarigen wanderte nach oben.

„Ich habe keine Probleme James.“

Ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nein“ meinte ich sarkastisch.

„Die hast du wahrlich nicht. Aber das in deiner Hose … ich weiß nicht. Das wirkt schon wie ein kleines Problem.“

Der Vulkanier blickte an sich hinab, was mich stutzen ließ. Hatte er das etwa nicht bemerkt? Die braunen Augen wanderten wieder nach oben, trafen auf meine Blauen.

'Er ist sprachlos. Wie süß!' - dachte ich.

Ich drückte mich aus dem Kissen hoch und kroch zum Älteren. Dieser saß noch immer verloren im Bett, wusste anscheinend wirklich nicht, was mit sich zu tun war. Meine Hand legte ich auf Spocks Oberschenkel, sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Lass mich dir helfen!“

Ich beugte mich leicht nach vorne, küsste den Älteren sanft, welcher noch immer stocksteif vor mir saß, sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen schien. Also löste ich mich wieder von ihm und stockte …

Spocks Wangen waren grün. War es ihm peinlich?

Doch eigentlich sprach sein Blick etwas völlig anderes. Sein Blick hatte sich etwas verfinstert, was mich jetzt doch etwas stutzen ließ. 

Ich ließ die Hand vom Schenkel gleiten, da ich mich ja jetzt auch nicht aufdrängen wollte und stand auf. Ich hatte nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit, um auf mein Zimmer zurückzukehren, ehe das restliche Schiff wieder aus seinem Schlaf erwachen würde. Und ich hoffentlich endlich den Bericht zu Chekovs Gesundheitszustand auf meinem Tisch haben würde! Oh ich würde Pille ordentlich den Marsch blasen, wenn wir das nächste Mal unter vier Augen waren!

Ich ging zum Stuhl, neben welchem noch immer meine Jacke lag und hob sie vom Boden auf. Ohne ein Wort zu Spock zu sagen öffnete ich die Tür und trat nach draußen.

Was hatte ich mir dabei eigentlich nur gedacht? Es war wohl logisch gewesen, dass der Ältere nicht darauf reagieren würde. Großer Gott … Ich hatte wirklich versucht Spock zu verführen. Etwas Dümmeres hätte mir ja wirklich nicht einfallen können. 

Seufzend schmiss ich meine Jacke über die Schulter und ging in Richtung meines Zimmers.

 

Spock saß wie verankert auf seinem Bett und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Das war doch nicht rational, was sich gerade in ihm aufbaute. Er konnte James in dem Punkt, dass er ein Problem hatte, auch wenn dieses nicht näher definiert war, zustimmen. Aber was hatte das Andere zu bedeuten gehabt?  
Ihm waren die Gebaren der Menschen nach wie vor nicht wirklich vertraut, auch wenn er darüber gelesen hatte. Aber war das gerade ein Versuch gewesen, ihn zu verführen? Vermutlich kaum, denn James hatte bis jetzt immer die weibliche Gattung bevorzugt.

Doch dieser Vorfall im Reaktor hatte so viel für sie alle geändert. Auch für ihn. 

Nyota hatte sich von ihm zurückgezogen. Es war beinahe, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hatte, nachdem sie ihn mit Khan auf diesem Schiff kämpfen gesehen hatte.

Für diesen einen kleinen Moment hatte er die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Er hatte seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben. Wut, Ärger … der Trauer um seinen Freund. Auch wenn es irrational war, er war schließlich zur Hälfte Mensch.

Sollte er mit James darüber reden? Das wäre wohl eine logische Schlussfolgerung, dachte sich Spock und folgte seinem Captain hinaus in die Gänge der Enterprise.

Nach einem kurzen Blick nach links und rechts entschied sich der Vulkanier dafür, dass der Captain wohl seine Räume aufsuchen würde, ehe er sich auf der Brücke einfand.

So lief er los und wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn nach wenigen Biegungen kam der Blonde in sein Blickfeld. Sie waren allein auf dem Gang und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, packte er James an der Schulter und hielt ihn auf.

„Captain!“  
In der Öffentlichkeit sprachen sie sich nur selten mit Namen an.

„Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen!“

 

Ich sah ihn mit meinem typischen Blick an.

„Schon gut Commander. Lassen Sie es gut sein!“

Ich wand mich aus der Umklammerung und ging weiter.

„Ich hätte Sie nicht abweisen dürfen!“

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah Spock mit einem Blick an, der die Luft zum erfrieren hätte bringen können. Mit weniger als drei Schritten war ich bei ihm.

„Ich sagte, du sollst es gut sein lassen Spock“ zischte ich.

„Es war ein Fehler meinerseits. Er wird nicht wieder vorkommen!“

Während ich gesprochen hatte, hatte ich dem Älteren immer wieder mit dem Finger auf die Brust getippt. Nun wandte ich mich erneut ab, doch der Vulkanier packte mich am Handgelenk und zog mich zu sich zurück, sodass unsere Gesichter dicht beieinander waren.

„Du hättest wirklich darüber nachdenken sollen Jim. Man sollte schlafende Hunde nicht wecken!“

Nach diesen Worten entließ Spock seinen Captain wieder in die Freiheit und ging den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

 

Verwirrt stand ich an der Stelle, an der Spock mich zurückgelassen hatte. 'Schlafende Hunde'? Es war schon seltsam genug, dass der Vulkanier Gefühle zeigte. Aber noch verwirrender fand ich, dass er menschliche Redewendungen benutzte.

Grübelnd machte ich mich nun auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, wobei ich meine Fingerspitzen aneinander rieb. War das etwa gerade ein Kuss gewesen?


	3. I would fall for you - 02 (written by atoricrash)

**Kapitel 03 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

Irgendetwas viel zu warmes drückte sich da gegen meinen Rücken. Ich brauchte noch einige Augenblicke, ehe mir einfiel, wo ich war, beziehungsweise wo ich eigentlich geschlafen hatte.

So vorsichtig wie möglich glitt ich aus der schläfrigen Umarmung der Decke hervor. Chekov bewegte keinen Muskel. Nicht eine einzige Regung war von ihm zu vernehmen, aber das war auch kein Wunder bei der Dosis an Schlafmittel, und vor allem Alkohol, den sein Körper gerade abbaute.

Jim wollte bestimmt endlich den 'Bericht', bevor der Trubel losging. Seine schlechte Laune wollte ich nicht ertragen, jedenfalls nicht so früh!

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Pavel, er hatte etwas von einem Welpen, verließ ich seine Räumlichkeiten mit meiner Ausrüstung unter dem Arm.

Jim legte ich eine kleine Notiz auf den Schreibtisch und machte mich erst Mal daran aus diesen Sachen zu kommen, sie rochen mir zu sehr nach ihm.

In wenigen Stunden würde die nächste Schicht anbrechen. Ich musste arbeiten und Chekov konnte in Ruhe ausschlafen. Er hatte ja eine Erkältung.

 

"Mr. McCoy!" rief mir eine mittlerweile allzu bekannte Stimme hinterher.

"Was?!" Es war ja nicht so, dass ich hier jeden gerne so anfuhr, aber er war es schon gewohnt.

"Er hat es schon wieder getan! Captain Kirk hat während seiner Ruhezeit wieder bei Mr. Spock geschlafen!"  
Chekov ging es besser und mittlerweile war es wirklich fast so, als hätte ich einen kleinen Hund um den ich mich kümmern durfte. Ob ich wollte oder nicht. Außerdem beschäftigte sich Chekov für meinen Geschmack viel zu sehr mit dem Thema.

Hatte er nichts anderes, um das er sich Sorgen machen konnte? Wenn nicht, dann hätte ich sein Leben gerne gehabt. Als Arzt hatte ich ständig Dinge zu erledigen, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht. Und wenn es nur die Behandlung eines schlaflosen Vulkaniers war.

"Ich glaube du hast zu viel Freizeit und vor allem: Warum schleicht man bitte Jim hinterher, anstelle zu schlafen?!"

Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, er entwickelte eine ungesunde Neigung zum Stalking. Nicht nur, dass Chekov praktisch immer wusste wo Jim die Nacht verbracht hatte, nein: er wusste auch immer, wo ich war. Noch konnte man es ja unter jugendlichen Elan verbuchen. Noch!

"Sollten junge Leute wie du nicht lieber Röcken hinterher steigen, oder so? Anstelle ihrem Captain in der Freizeit zu verfolgen?"

Meine Worte schienen ihn gar nicht so recht zu interessieren, denn der junge Russe plapperte einfach unbeeindruckt weiter, so wie die letzten Male auch schon.

"Aber das ist doch seltsam, so viel kann man doch gar nicht besprechen, während man eigentlich schlafen sollte!"

Warum würden mir nur so viele Gründe mehr einfallen, mich in das Zimmer einer anderen Person zu schleichen, als eine 'geheime Besprechung'?

Jim sollte seine unauffälligen Schleichaktionen noch mal ein wenig üben. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Dieser elende Trampel, am Ende blieb es nur wieder an mir hängen alles zu erklären!

"Wollen wir uns darauf einigen, dass sie einfach für jede Situation den passenden Plan zurechtgelegt haben wollen? Unser Captain und sein Erster könnten ja kaum unterschiedlicher sein!"

Eigentlich musste ich Jims Verhalten bald ein Ende setzten. Während Spock immer mehr Schlaf bekam, wurde er immer erschöpfter. Komisch, dass man es ihm kaum ansah. So wenig Ruhe wie er in letzter Zeit hatte.

"Ich würde ja sagen, das Gespräch ist beendet und jetzt wieder ab an die Arbeit!"

Chekov stand noch immer vor mir mit seinem bettelnden Hundeblick. Irgendwie war es ja klar, dass er sich nicht so einfach abschütteln ließ. Die letzten Male hatte es ja auch nicht geklappt!  
"Hör mal, ich will essen gehen und mich hier nicht über Kirk unterhalten! Meine Schicht war gerade lang und nervig genug. Also gehst du jetzt entweder weg und machst, was du bisher gemacht hast, oder du bist endlich still!"

Weiter auf Chekov eingehen musste ich nicht, er würde mir nur wieder folgen und mir Gesellschaft beim Essen leisten, so wie es schon seit dem Vorfall im Maschinenraum war. Ab und an plapperte er fröhlich vor sich hin, sprach aber das Thema Jim und Spock nicht weiter an.

 

Es war aber auch eine sehr seltsame Freundschaft, in meinen Augen jedenfalls! Spock und Jim beschimpften sich oder eher Kirk rastete aus, weil Spock ihm zu sachlich blieb.

Wegen diesem kindischen Verhalten durfte ich oft genug Wunden nähen, wobei es meist Jim war der bei mir landete. Trotzdem schien es so als würden sie sehr aneinander hängen. Uhura passte das nicht, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie sah den Beiden nur zu, doch wie lange sie das noch durchhalten konnte, war eine andere Frage.

  
Wie ich erwartet hatte saß mir gegenüber der junge Russe und starrte abermals sein Essen an. Vermutete er ernsthaft, dass dort wieder etwas drin war? Chekov aß immer weniger. Und das wusste ich, weil wir mittlerweile praktisch immer zusammen speisten.

"Jetzt komm, iss! Es ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Zeug!"

Etwas unsanft trat ich ihm gegen das Bein. Das konnte doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen!

"Wenn du jetzt nicht genügend isst, wirst du noch dürrer und Frauen mögen keine Leichtgewichte! Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Freundin auf Magermilch steht."

Gut, ich war vor meiner Ex-Frau ins All geflüchtet. Als moralisches Beispiel konnte man mich wohl nicht nehmen. Aber ich wusste doch in etwa, worauf das weibliche Geschlecht so stand.

"Freundin? Mr. McCoy wovon reden Sie?"

Er schien doch sehr verwirrt zu sein, dass ich es wusste. Es war aber kaum zu übersehen, wenn er ein Foto von ihr im Zimmer hatte. Einige Momente brauchte es wohl, bis Pavel begriff von wem ich sprach. Ihm konnte man es ansehen, wie sich seine Gefühle änderten oder worüber er nachdachte.

"Sie meinen Irina? Nein, nein so ist das nicht mehr."

Eigentlich sollte man annehmen, dass man bei einem Gespräch über die Ex traurig wirkte, aber er wirkte eher erleichtert. Gut ich war ins Weltall geflohen, ich brauchte wohl kaum ein Urteil fällen.

"Hmm Weiber sind eine Plage! Deswegen beschäftige ich mich nicht mehr mit ihnen! Erstmal ist alles gut und dann nehmen sie dir einfach alles weg und du musst zusehen wie es weiter geht! Überprüfe sie also wirklich gut! Man kauft schließlich keine Katze im Sack!"

Jetzt war mir das Essen aber auch vergangen, mit jeder Sekunde ähnelte es mehr und mehr einem zerstückelten Unfall.

"Wissen Sie Mr. McCoy ich glaube es gibt für jeden die passende Person, man muss sie bloß finden und bis dahin … naja … einfach schauen, was so kommt."

So was hätte ich nun von ihm gar nicht gedacht. Das Hündchen hatte also auch eine nicht so unschuldige Seite?

Chekov hatte mittlerweile endlich ein paar Happen gegessen, stocherte aber nun erneut in seinem Essen herum. Mit einem erneuten, aber etwas leichteren Tritt in sein Bein, holte ich mir seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder.

"Und was kam denn bei dir schon so?"

So ein Gespräch hatten wir auch noch nicht, nicht mal im Ansatz und ihm schien das jetzt unangenehm zu werden, dass sagte mir jedenfalls sein rotes Gesicht. Es interessierte mich jetzt schon.

"Darüber redet man nicht Mr. McCoy, so entstehen nur Gerüchte."

Seine Gabel bohrte sich immer tiefer in den Brei, der vor kurzem noch Essen gewesen war.

"Ich werde mir Mühe geben es nicht weiter zu erzählen, es hätte wohl nur keiner gedacht, dass der kleine Pavel ein Aufreißer ist!"

In meiner Stimme klang wohl zu viel Vergnügen, denn Chekov schmiss wütend seine Gabel auf den Essensbrei und ließ ihn dabei überall umher spritzen. Mit viel Schwung stand er auf und knallte die Fäuste auf den Tisch.

"Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr Mr. McCoy! Falls Ihnen das nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin ein Mann wie Sie und Keptin Kirk!"

Sein Ausbruch ließ mich nur schmunzeln, aber er hatte ja schon recht, ich sah ihn schon noch als Kind!  
"Stimmt, es ist mir bisher wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen. Wird wohl der schmächtige Körper sein."

Ich musste ihn einfach weiter triezen, es machte Spaß, wie er da wütend  
wurde und rot anlief.

"Sie entschuldigen mich jetzt!" pressten seine zusammengedrückten Lippen noch hervor, bevor er sein Tablett nahm und wegging.

Ich blieb noch ein wenig sitzen und betrachtete die verwirrt aussehenden Leute. Seit wann interessierte es mich, was sie dachten?

 


	4. I'll try to fix you - 02 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 04 – Kirk & Spock**

 

Ich erledigte meine Morgentoilette ziemlich schnell. Spock und ich hatten doch länger geschlafen, als gedacht. Noch mit der Zahnbürste im Mund ließ ich mir mein Frühstück replizieren, anschließend sprang ich schnell unter die Dusche.

Als ich mich gerade anzog, wurde mir ein Besucher an der Tür angekündigt.

„Captain, hier ist Lieutenant Uhura!“

„Treten Sie ein!“ forderte ich sie auf.

Nur mit Hose und Stiefeln bekleidet stand ich nun vor ihr.

„Ich hätte auch noch einen Moment gewartet“ meinte sie.

Ich zuckte unschuldig blickend mit den Schultern, ehe ich in die Uniform schlüpfte.

„Ich bringe Ihnen die medizinischen Daten, welche Sie angefordert hatten.“

Uhura reichte mir das PADD. Ich schlug die ersten Seiten auf, besah mir Chekovs Profil und Pilles Daten dazu. Die Sicherungstruppe also? Die konnten ihr blaues Wunder erleben! Die würde ich mir später vorknöpfen!

Anschließend legte ich den PADD beiseite.

„Captain, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?“ Verlegen blickte die Dunkelhäutige zu mir auf.

„Diese Daten … über Schlafprobleme. Geht es dem Commander nicht besser?“

Im ersten Moment sah ich sie verwirrt an. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass auch noch dazu Daten gespeichert waren. Ich ließ mich in einen nahen Stuhl fallen, deutete ihr, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Wenn ich wohl jemandem auf diesem Schiff vertraute, dann der Linguistin. Mit Sicherheit hätte ich mich auch an Pille wenden können, aber der hätte nicht sonderlich freudig reagiert.

Mit sorgenvollem Blick saß Nyota mir nun gegenüber. Ich wusste um den Kampf zwischen Khan und Spock und dass sich seitdem etwas zwischen Spock und Nyota geändert hatte, aber ich hatte nie näher danach gefragt.

„Sie treffen sich nicht mehr mit Commander Spock. Was ist zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen?“

Die Dunkelhaarige sah betreten zu Boden.

„Der Commander und ich haben uns getrennt, das ist wahr“ gestand sie.

„Nach diesem Vorfall … ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Er war verzweifelt … wütend, völlig außer sich. Er machte mir Angst. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Nähe nicht mehr wohl. Und mit diesen Albträumen kam ich nicht zu Recht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde ihm nicht genügen. Er brauchte einfach jemand anderen bei sich.“ Nyota lächelte mich schwach an.

„Er brauchte Sie.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ich meine Fassung wieder hatte. Spock sollte mich brauchen?

„Sie müssen sich täuschen Nyota. Warum sollte Mr. Spock ausgerechnet mich brauchen?“

„Captain“ sagte sie leicht tadelnd.

„Wenn er Sie nicht brauchen würde, warum schleichen Sie dann jede Nacht heimlich in sein Quartier?“

Meine Gedanken rasten.

„Woher?“

„Woher ich es weiß? Captain, ich habe Augen und Ohren. Ich erkenne es mit Leichtigkeit, wenn an einer Tür der Code zweimal eingegeben wird. Und ich kenne die Tippmuster.“

Ich atmete tief durch, während Nyota sich von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Keine Sorge Captain, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

Und an diesen Worten zweifelte ich nicht einen Moment.

 

Es waren ein paar Tage ohne größere Zwischenfälle an Bord vergangen. Wofür ich ziemlich dankbar war.

Ich hatte mir die Jungs von der Sicherung vorgeknöpft und ihnen einen moralisch sehr anspruchsvollen Vortrag über Alkohol gehalten. Ebenso hatte ich ihnen nahegelegt, in Zukunft die Finger von meinem Navigator zu lassen, da sie sonst mit ernsthaften Konsequenzen zu rechnen hätten.

Die Abende beziehungsweise Nächte mit Spock waren seltener geworden, hatten aber noch nicht gänzlich aufgehört. Ab und an trieb es mich noch immer zum Vulkanier. Zu meiner großen Verwunderung hatte er mich auch bereits zweimal aufgesucht. Heute war das dritte Mal.

Wir saßen bei einer Partie Schach zusammen, sprachen beinahe nicht miteinander. Spock war am gewinnen, da ich erstens ein miserabler Spieler war und zweitens etwas übermüdet, womit mir meine Konzentration etwas abhanden gekommen war.

„Jim, du bist an der Reihe.“

Spocks Worte rissen mich aus meiner Gedankenlosigkeit. Mit einem Blick erkannte ich, dass es wenig Sinn haben würde, noch einen Zug zu machen. Er hatte sowieso gewonnen. Also schob ich das Brett beiseite und stand auf, um mir ein Glas Scotch zu genehmigen.

„Möchtest du auch einen?“

Allein schon das hochziehen seiner Augenbraue reichte mir als Antwort. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet? Erwartete ich überhaupt zu viel? Ich wusste es nicht.

Ich kehrte zu Spock zurück, setzte mich und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Es brannte wie Feuer in meiner Kehle.

„Was fühlst du Jim?“

Diese Frage überraschte mich wirklich.

„Was ich fühle? Ich weiß es nicht so genau … vielleicht ist es Resignation?“

„Resignation? Das verstehe ich nicht.“

„Spock ich fühle es, weil ich nicht mehr weiter weiß.“ Ein Seufzen entrang sich meiner Kehle.

„Ich kann nicht erkennen, wohin uns dieser Weg führt und ob du mich begleitest.“

„Ich kann das Schiff wohl kaum in einem leeren Quadranten verlassen oder?“

„Um Himmels Willen Spock! Ich meinte nicht die Mission! Ich meine uns! Dich und mich! Was soll aus uns werden? Was habe ich zu erwarten? Freundschaft...?“

„Wir sind Freunde Jim!“

„... oder mehr, Spock?!“

Ich hatte ihn harsch unterbrochen, was ihn wirklich zum Schweigen brachte.

„Du hast gesagt, am Kernreaktor, du würdest etwas fühlen. Was war es Spock? Angst? Wut? Liebe?“  
Ich wusste, dass ich mich damit auf dünnes Eis begab. Mehr als einmal waren wir aus einem solchen Grund schon aneinander geraten. Aber ich musste es wissen! Und zwar jetzt! Erneut hatte ich mich erhoben und stand nun vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Der Vulkanier sah skeptisch zu mir auf.

„Das ist lang her Jim, außerdem weiß ich nicht, was du damit meinst!“

Ich warf die Arme aus Verzweiflung in die Luft. War es denn so schwer? Konnte er nicht einfach das sagen, was er fühlte?

„Was ich damit meinte Spock … hast du Gefühle für mich? Ist da etwas, das du mir entgegenbringen kannst?“

Er sah mich noch immer verständnislos an. Und ich war es Leid, mich ständig darüber fragen zu müssen, ob da etwas war. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und starrte nach draußen, in die Leere des Weltraums.

„Vermutlich hast du nur für deine Mutter je etwas gefühlt!“

Es kam erneut keine Antwort von Spock. Mein Blick war noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Doch wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das!“

Mir entwich jegliche Luft aus den Lungen, als ich hart gegen die Wand prallte. Verdammt! Ich hatte es doch lauter als erwartet ausgesprochen. Und wenn Spock je einen wunden Punkt gehabt hatte, dann war es seine Mutter gewesen.

Ich drückte mich von der Wand hoch und drehte mich genau in dem Moment um, als mich ein Schlag in die Rippen traf. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst auszuweichen, weil ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte.

Daraufhin versuchte ich mich aus der Schlaglinie von Spock zu bringen, indem ich mich hinter dem nächstbesten Möbelstück versteckte. Doch da war ich nicht lange in Sicherheit. Spock war einfach viel zu schnell für mich und meinen momentanen Zustand. Dennoch bedeckte ich zumindest mein Gesicht, um es zu schützen, während ich weiter zurückwich. Dabei stolperte ich über den Rand meines Bettes und stürzte.

Ich brachte gerade noch rechtzeitig meinen Fuß hoch, womit ich Spock vor einem erneuten Schlag abhalten konnte, da ich ihn in der Magengegend traf.

Er lag beinahe auf mir, seine Hände neben meinem Kopf abgestützt. Ich erwartete beinahe schon den nächsten Schlag, als ein erneuter Besucher angekündigt wurde und Uhura ohne Umschweife in meinem Wohnraum stand.

„Captain, ich … COMMANDER!!!“

Ihre Stimme war laut, sie war wohl entsetzt. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei uns und kniete hinter meinem Kopf nieder. Da Spock bereits aufgehört hatte, konnte Uhura mich unter einiger Kraftaufwendung unter ihm hervorziehen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut Captain?“

Ich brachte ein klägliches Nicken zustande.

„Es geht … würden Sie mich dennoch auf die Krankenstation bringen Nyota?“

Es war eigentlich nur zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass nichts gebrochen war, dennoch könnte ich ein paar Schmerzmittel vertragen.

„Natürlich Captain!“

 


	5. Random (written by atoricrash & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 05 – Random**

 

**Kirk POV**

Uhura brachte mich gerade auf die Krankenstation. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sie hatte sich doch als treue Seele erwiesen.

Als sie mich so gesehen hatte, war ihr im ersten Moment wohl die Lust vergangen, doch schließlich hatte sie mich aufgelesen und nebenbei meinen ersten Commander mit Blicken erdolcht.

Sah ich denn dieses Mal wieder so schlimm aus? Ich prügelte mich ja generell gerne, war es also auch gewohnt, etwas einzustecken.

Nyota betätigte ihren Stimmtransmitter.

"Doktor? Würden Sie sich bitte auf die Krankenstation begeben? Es handelt sich um einen dringenden Notfall!"

Sie hatte meinen Arm um ihren Nacken gelegt und mich vom Boden hoch gehievt. Ihr Blick traf noch einmal auf den Vulkanier. Auch ich drehte mich zu ihm um, wollte ihm in die Augen schauen, doch sein Blick war stur auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Lassen Sie uns gehen Captain!" sagte die Dunkelhäutige.

Humpelnd ging ich neben ihr den Gang entlang. Ich musste mich schwer auf sie stützen, da ich doch ziemliche Schmerzen hatte, vor allem in der Rippengegend. Verdammt, wir mussten echt beide lernen unsere Gefühle und Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Es machte echt Spaß, Spock zu ärgern, aber irgendwann würde mich das wohl selbst ins Grab bringen.

"Captain, bin ich zu schnell?" Mein Blick richtete sich auf Nyota.

"Es geht schon Lieutenant!"

Ich hoffte nur, dass mich Pille nicht umbringen würde. Es war in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft vorgekommen, dass er mich verarzten hatte müssen.

An der Krankenstation angekommen, betätigte Uhura die Tür und wir traten ein. So schnell wie möglich brachte sie mich zu einem der Untersuchungstische.

"Ich bin sicher, Dr. McCoy wird gleich bei uns sein!"

Ich nickte dankend. Aber ob ich das wirklich wollte, wusste ich beim besten Willen noch nicht.

 

**McCoy POV**

Notfall? Wer es glaubte! Hier gab es keine gottverdammten Notfälle! Ich ließ mein Essen einfach stehen, irgendwer würde es schon wegräumen und ging an meinen Arbeitsplatz.

Chekov war sauer auf mich und würde sich wohl eine Weile nicht mehr blicken lassen. Vielleicht vergaß er auch mal die Sache mit Jim. Schön wär's, denn meine Ausrede klang idiotisch! Das er sie mir überhaupt abkaufte, zeugte entweder von einem doch nicht so schlauen Kopf, oder von unglaublich viel Naivität.

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, was los war. Kaum hatte ich die Krankenstation betreten, rannten alle ganz aufgeregt hin und her.

"Alle raus hier!" befahl ich den übrig gebliebenen.

So oft wie Jim schon hier gelandet war, so oft hatte ich meine Leute hier schon raus geschmissen.

Keiner verarztete ihn, außer mir und vor allem sollte keiner dabei sein, wenn der Captain nach einer Prügelei wieder zusammengeflickt wurde. Ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe einen Kittel über zu ziehen. Mein Patient lag schmerzgeplagt da und wartete auf Rettung.

"Na, was haben wir denn Heute?"

Ich trat mit einem ernsten Blick an ihn heran, begrüßte Uhura kurz und bat sie dann zu gehen. Es konnte hässlich werden, denn diesmal würde er keine Betäubung bekommen! Irgendwann musste auch mal Schluss sein!

"Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du gelangweilt bist von deinem Dasein als Captain?"

Nebenbei öffnete ich Jims Uniform und besah mir den Schaden. Spock traf meist die selben schmerzhaften Ziele, die ich schon im Schlaf nennen konnte.

"Diesmal hat er wohl besonders hart zugeschlagen, oder du hast es nicht mehr geschafft auszuweichen."

 

**Kirk POV**

Uhuras Blick wanderte noch einmal zu mir, ehe sie sich verabschiedete. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich ihr überhaupt jemals dafür danken konnte. Diese Frau war einfach der Hammer. Und das in mehrerlei Hinsicht.

Doch dann musste ich mich auf unseren weltraumkranken Arzt konzentrieren, der sich an meiner Uniform zu schaffen machte.

Als er meine Rippen berührte, musste ich einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Verdammt! Er hatte es schon wieder getan! Als ich wieder atmen konnte, sah ich zu Pille.

"Ich bin nicht ausgewichen! Habs gar nicht versucht!"

Es war dumm, dass wusste ich. Aber wie sollte ich auch? In solchen Momenten, in denen ich Spock emotional in die Enge trieb, war das die logische Schlussfolgerung.

"Und nein: Ich bin nicht gelangweilt!" Ich versuchte mich auf die Seite zu drehen, denn dann tat es weitaus weniger weh.

"Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Kann ich heute wieder raus?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Könnte besser sein."

Könnte allerdings auch schlimmer sein. Spock hatte nicht Ernst gemacht, denn es war nichts gebrochen, nur geprellt. Nur um mir noch mal etwas Freude zu gönnen, drückte ich mit der flachen Hand die schmerzenden Rippen entlang. Jim hatte seine Strafe wirklich verdient!

"Nichts gebrochen, ausnahmsweise mal. Jetzt verrate mir mal, warum bist du nicht ausgewichen? Stehst du auf Schläge, Schmerzen oder brauchst du nur einen guten Grund, um mir die Betten blockieren zu können?"

Nebenbei hievte ich ihn etwas grob hoch und entfernte das Blut von Gesicht und Oberkörper. Hier und da ein paar Schrammen und Kratzer, nichts was nicht von allein weg gehen würde.

"Jim, du musst endlich mit dem Scheiß aufhören! Deine Werte sind komplett im Arsch, du bist übermüdet und hast die Reaktionsfähigkeit einer Schnecke!" Das dreckige Oberteil wurde nun komplett entfernt.

"Schon allein dafür sollte ich dich hier behalten, es nützt keinem was, wenn du nur halb bei Bewusstsein bist!"

Mit wenigen Handgriffen schmiegte sich stramm ein Verband um Jims Oberkörper, nicht ohne dabei etwas gröber zu sein, denn diesen Zustand hatte er sich selbst eingehandelt.

"Du bleibst heute Nacht hier liegen, gaffst ein paar meiner Schwestern hinterher und ruhst dich aus! Dann hab ich auch mal wieder etwas Ruhe!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich konnte einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als Pille voller Genuss gegen meine Rippen drückte. Elender Sadist, der er war. Er tat es nur zu gern, mich zu quälen. Als ob ich das mit Absicht machen würde.  
"Du kennst mich besser, als jeder andere Pille. Ich steh einfach drauf, dir die Betten zu blockieren. Und Mr. Spock ist mir dabei immer so gerne behilflich!"

Ich hätte den Arzt am liebsten angesprungen, als er mein Gesicht so schändlich und schmerzlich behandelte. Aber in seinen Augen hatte ich es wohl nicht anders verdient. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, hätte ich wohl ebenso gehandelt. Aber wie sollte ich ihm nur die Hintergründe vermitteln, ohne Spock zu blamieren? Das war schier unmöglich.

Doch bei seinem nächsten Satz sah ich ihn an, wie ein Auto mit Fernlicht. Er wusste mehr, als er zugab.  
"Reaktionsfähigkeit einer Schnecke also?" Ich grinste. Gut, ich versuchte es.

"Hey... das heißt ja, dass ich noch lebe oder?" Aber ich wollte nicht hier bleiben!

"Verflucht Pille, du tust mir WEH!!!!"

Ich versuchte mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien, nur war mir noch nicht so ganz klar, wie ich das anstellen sollte.

"Lässt dir dein Haustier nicht genügend Ruhe? Ich muss zurück Pille! Ich will in meinem Bett schlafen!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich war ruppig, weil er nicht hören wollte. War ich hier jetzt zu seinem Erziehungsberechtigten geworden?  
"Als würdest du in deinem Bett schlafen! Ich beobachte euch die ganze verdammte Zeit und jetzt ist Schluss damit!" Er würde ja eh nicht auf mich hören wollen, dass war mir klar.

"Keine Prügeleien, keine mitternächtlichen Ausflüge mehr! Ich warne dich, noch so eine Sache und ich leg dich für eine Woche schlafen, damit du nichts mehr anstellen kannst."

Ich war sauer, wirklich sauer und das konnte er ruhig noch ein wenig mehr merken!

"Selbst eine Schnecke kann sich besser verteidigen, als du. Doch wer ist schon so lebensmüde und triezt einen Vulkanier? Erklärst du mir den Sinn dahinter?"

Ich setzte mich auf das Bett gegenüber und sah Jim wartend an.

"Und wenn du schon merkst, dass Chekov dir folgt, dann mach was dagegen! Ich bin hier kein Kindermädchen, dass sollte dir eigentlich klar sein!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich strich mir mit der heilen Hand übers Gesicht. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Pille es wusste. Ich hätte mich damals schon gar nicht überreden lassen dürfen, eine Weile auf Spock zu achten. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen.

"Was willst du von mir hören? Das es mir Leid tut, dass ich mich in diese Situationen bringe? Das kann ich nicht, denn es tut mir nicht Leid! Ich kann es mir doch selbst nicht erklären, aber ..." Ich seufzte resigniert.

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht, was ich mir davon erwarte. Vielleicht, dass er reagiert. Gut, nicht so reagiert." Ich deutete an meinem geschundenen Körper hinab.

Ich blickte in die braunen Augen unseres Arztes.

"Ich denke, du kannst mir den Sinn dahinter besser erklären. Ich werde ihn wohl nie verstehen können. Er zieht mich magisch an. Ärger hat mich schon immer magisch angezogen. Du weißt, wie ich zu diesem Job gekommen bin. Ganz legal war es nicht und du hast mir geholfen!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, bereute es aber aufgrund des Schmerzes sofort wieder.

"Uhura meinte, er würde mich brauchen Pille. Vielleicht brauche ich ihn ja auch..." Ich war bei meinen letzten Worten immer leiser geworden.

Kam mir dabei ziemlich albern vor. Wieso erklärte ich mich auch schon wieder vor jemandem? Ich war verdammt nochmal der Captain!

"Chekov ... er ist mein kleinstes Problem Pille, weil du einfach ein gutes Kindermädchen bist. Und hör auf ihn zu verunglimpfen, er ist auch schon 20 Jahre alt."

Ich schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hatte Pille ja Recht. Etwas Abstand würde mir mit Sicherheit nicht schaden. Aber …

"Wer wird auf Spock achten?..." Ich stellte mir die Frage eigentlich mehr für mich selbst, erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort. War mir aber dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass sie kommen würde. Ob ich wollte oder nicht.

"Lass mich gehen Pille. Ich schwöre, ich werde auf mich aufpassen!"

Mit dem süßesten Blick versuchte ich unseren Arzt zu überzeugen, dass ich es dieses Mal ernst meinte.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Jim, Jim, Jim..." Seine Worte entlockten mir nur ein Kopfschütteln.

"Es war die Rede von ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen und nicht dein Leben nach ihm richten!"

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und bandagierte sie auch noch ein, sie war jetzt schon ein wenig geschwollen. Jim war wahrscheinlich verdammt doof auf sie gefallen, er wich ja neuerdings nicht mehr aus.

"Ich würde sagen, du bist ein verdammter Masochist, der einfach jeden retten will, der ihm über den Weg läuft. Das kannst du aber nicht! DU kannst nicht allen helfen, ohne selbst dabei völlig zu Grunde zu gehen." Die Bandagen wurden sauber weggeräumt und ich sah mir seine Augen noch mal.

"Mit deinem Kopf ist anscheinend alles völlig in Ordnung. Komisch, ich hatte angenommen, du hättest einen größeren Schaden davon getragen. Scheint aber noch intakt zu sein, mehr oder weniger."

Jim so zusammen gekauert zu sehen, war schon ein wenig seltsam. Sonst hatte er mehr Selbstvertrauen, als die gesamte Besatzung zusammen. Aber jetzt hatte er etwas von einem verunsicherten Kind.

"Weißt du was, ich tu dir jetzt einen Gefallen und das nur, weil wir Freunde sind."

Aus einer der Schubladen fischte ich blindlings einen Hypospray und befüllte ihn mit einem lang wirksamen Schlafmittel.

"Das Spiel kennst du schon, ein kurzer Schmerz und alles ist wieder gut."

Ich setzte die Öffnung an seinem Hals an, in der Nähe der Hauptschlagader. So würde es sich am schnellsten verteilen und drückte ab.

"Du kannst mich später dafür gerne anschreien, aber acht Stunden wird er ohne dich schaffen."

Gleich müsste das Schlafmittel wirken und meinen Freund ins Reich der Träume schicken, die Dosis war für genau acht Stunden eingestellt. Danach würde er aufstehen und wütend auf mich sein.

 

"Ich sag Uhura Bescheid, dass du ein wenig Ruhe brauchst. So hat sie auch mal wieder die Chance, etwas Zeit mit Spock zu verbringen."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Möglichkeit, mich zu wehren oder gar zu reagieren. Das war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen kam es mir manchmal in den Sinn, mir ohne jeglichen Grund Spritzen in den Hals zu jagen. So hatte damals auch alles angefangen.

Oh und wie ich ihn in acht Stunden anschreien würde, darauf konnte er Gift nehmen!

 

**Uhura POV**

Ich war unruhig vor der Krankenstation auf und ab gegangen. Es war schon seltsam, vor weniger als zwei Jahren hatte ich den Captain noch aus meiner Wohnung geworfen und jetzt ging ich wirklich hier auf und ab und machte mir Sorgen um ihn. Aber er hatte auch wirklich sehr sehr übel ausgesehen. Und Spock ... Oh ich würde ihm so sehr den Kopf waschen.

Erschrocken blickte ich auf, als der Doktor plötzlich vor mir stand.

"Wie geht es ihm? Wird er wieder gesund?"

Was eigentlich eine absurde Frage war, er war ja nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt gewesen, nur verprügelt. Ich musste dringend ein Wort mit Spock reden. Oder mehrere, je nachdem wie die Resonanz ausfiel.

"Kann ich zu ihm?" Zumindest wollte ich mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es ihm soweit gut ging. Er war mir in der letzten Zeit doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen, dieser blonde Teufel.

 

**McCoy POV**

Bei Lieutenant Uhuras besorgtem Ton musste ich schon schmunzeln. Konnte Jim sich nicht auch so ein nettes Mädchen suchen, dass er umsorgen konnte? Nein es musste ja ein gewalttätiger Vulkanier sein.   
"Dem geht es jetzt blendend. Er wird ein paar Stunden lang schlafen, mich danach anbrüllen und alles wird wieder gut. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken." Mit einem nassen Tuch versuchte ich die Reste von Jims getrocknetem Blut von den Fingern zu bekommen.

"Nur ein paar geprellte Rippen, eine verstauchte Hand und sonst Kratzer. Also besser, als beim letzten Mal."

Es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können. Spock schlug mit reiner Logik auf die empfindlichsten Stellen und Jim war eher kopflos bei der Sache.

"Bitte teilen Sie Mr. Spock mit, dass er jetzt das Kommando übernehmen muss, solange der Captain sich ausruht."

Ich war der Meinung, das Richtige getan zu haben. Es war meine Verantwortung für die Gesundheit Aller zu sorgen und wenn das drastische Maßnahmen erforderte, dann griff ich auch nach ihnen.

"Ich denke es wird allen mal ganz gut tun, acht Stunden Ruhe zu haben."

 

**Uhura POV**

Ich durfte also nicht nach ihm sehen. Nun gut, damit musste ich wohl leben.

"Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es eine kluge Entscheidung ist, Mr. Spock jetzt die Verantwortung für das Schiff zu übertragen?"

Ich zweifelte im Moment an ihm. Und das würde sich wohl auch so schnell nicht ändern.

"Verzeihen Sie meine Zweifel, doch ich habe den Captain aus diesem Zimmer geholt und Mr. Spock gesehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er dazu in der Lage ist, ein Schiff zu leiten!"

Ich sah ihn ziemlich selbstsicher an. Aber seit wann würde denn einmal ein Mann auf diesem Schiff auf mich hören? Wäre ja das erste Mal! Ich drehte mich um, um zu gehen. Doch bevor ich mich entfernte, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu McCoy um.

"Glauben Sie mir, diese Ruhe wird weitaus weniger angenehm werden, als sie hoffen, Doktor!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Die Entscheidung ihm zum Ersten zu machen, lag damals bei Jim und nicht bei mir, also war es nun mal seine Aufgabe.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Mr. Spock abermals von Captain Kirk bedrängt und verärgert wurde. Es sollte ihn nicht weiter daran hindern, acht Stunden lang die Stellung zu halten und immerhin hat er noch Sie, oder?" Mit einer Augenbraue nach oben sah ich sie fragend an.

"Und Sie müssen mir glauben, Captain Kirk wäre im Moment nicht mal in der Lage allein die Toilette aufzusuchen. Er hat in letzter Zeit kaum geschlafen und holt das jetzt nur ein wenig nach. Ein übermüdeter Captain bringt uns leider noch viel weniger, als ein emotionaler Vulkanier."

Eigentlich ging ich nicht davon aus, dass etwas passieren würde, aber wenn, dann musste ich wohl dem grünblütigem Waldschrat etwas mehr Vertrauen schenken. Es hatte bestimmt seinen Grund, warum er diese Position hatte, auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht gefunden hatte.

 

**Uhura POV**

Mich? Er sollte mich haben? Spock und ich waren schon vor unserer Mission getrennte Wege gegangen. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob die Gerüchteküche hier auf dem Schiff wirklich so dermaßen langsam funktionierte. Oder ob McCoy generell nichts darauf gab.

"Er mag müde sein, aber er kam zu mehr Schlaf, als Sie ihm zugestehen Mr. McCoy. Ich weiß das, weil er mit mir redet. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ich werde ein Auge auf den Commander haben. Acht Stunden sollten zu schaffen sein."

Damit ging ich meiner Wege und suchte den Commander auf. Er befand sich noch immer auf Kirks Zimmer, starrte gegen die Wand. Zumindest hatte er sich bewegt.

"Der Captain wird die nächsten Stunden auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Mr. McCoy sah es als dringend an, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Er muss sehr erschöpft sein. Und ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass Sie von jetzt, bis zur Genesung des Captains, das Kommando über die Enterprise haben!"

Spock bewegte sich kein Stückchen. Ignorierte er mich oder hatte er mich gar nicht gehört?

"Commander?!"  
Nun drehte er sich doch zu mir um.

"Wie schlimm ist es Lieutenant?"

Es interessierte ihn also wirklich?

"Der Doktor meinte, er hätte geprellte Rippen, eine geprellte Hand, Schürfwunden... Es sei nicht so schlimm, wie die letzten Male. Was meinte er damit Spock? Die letzten Male?"

Der Vulkanier erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging schweigend an mir vorbei nach draußen und ließ mich einfach im Zimmer des Captains stehen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Als ich erwachte, tat mir jeder verdammte Knochen in meinem Körper weh und ich stöhnte leise auf. Pille hatte wohl die Schmerzmittel vergessen! Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich, da mir dazu einfach die Kraft fehlte.

"Pille?"  
Ich konnte nichts sehen, es war ziemlich dunkel auf der Station.

"Pille, bist du da?!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Sollte sie denken, was auch immer sie wollte, ich empfand meine Tat als richtig.

Damit nicht alle auf der Krankenstation umher schlichen und sich nicht trauten, etwas zu machen, brachte ich Jim in einen extra Raum. Während er vor sich hin schlummerte, erledigte ich den Papierkram der letzten Tage. Es war eine Menge angefallen. Es war aber auch nicht unbedingt meine Lieblingsaufgabe, Formulare auszufüllen.

Irgendwie wurde das mit jedem Wort langweiliger. Doch wenn nicht ich, wer sollte es dann machen?

Aus dem Trott holte mich Jims krächzende Stimme, die nach mir verlangte.

"Brüll hier nicht so rum, ich bin ja da, verdammt! Computer Licht an, auf 40% und dann steigern!"

Aus reinem Gluckeninstinkt hatte ich ihm schon mal ein wenig Essen und Trinken kommen lassen und stellte es ihm auf den Nachttisch.

"Und wie geht es dir? Kopfschmerzen? Übelkeit? Ist dir schwindelig?"

Auch wenn eigentlich alles soweit in Ordnung zu sein schien, besorgt war ich trotzdem um meinen Freund.

 

**Kirk POV**

Das Licht blendete mich trotz der geringen Stärke enorm und ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Mir gehts gut! Ich fühl mich wie der junge Morgen, ich könnte Luftsprünge machen!" meinte ich sarkastisch.  
"Mir tut alles weh ... aber ich will hier weg!"

Erneut versuchte ich mich aufzurichten und zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen schaffte ich es sogar. Mich mit meiner gesunden Hand am Rand des Bettes festhaltend, sah ich zu Pille hoch.

"Lässt du mich jetzt gehen? Ich habe geschlafen, wie du es von mir verlangt hast, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, mir ständig irgendwelche Nadeln in den Hals zu rammen? Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Nadelkissen! Du bist damit nicht besser als Spock, der mich jedes Mal angreift, wenn er sich emotional von mir kompromittiert fühlt! Als ob ich das zum Spaß machen würde!"

Ich sah meinen Freund finster an.

"Du rufst jetzt sofort meinen ersten Commander! Und ich werde mit ihm gehen, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Weißt du was Jim, tu was du willst, und mit wem du willst! Richte dich doch zu Grunde! Nur mach das nicht unter meiner Aufsicht!"

Dieser Mann wollte mich heute zur Weißglut treiben, was dachte er sich eigentlich? Weil er der Captain war, rollte nur sein Kopf, wenn etwas passierte? Da hatte er sich aber geschnitten!

"Denkst du eigentlich auch mal an Andere, oder ist dir das komplett egal? Denkst du, es macht mir so viel Spaß, zuzuschauen wie du immer wieder aufs Neue die Fresse poliert bekommst? Haha, wirklich ganz witzig!"

Genervt deutete ich auf seine Ausrüstung.

"Ruf ihn doch selbst! Ich bin raus aus der Sache, du musst dir einen neuen ersten medizinischen Offizier suchen!"

Wie voll ich die Schnauze gerade von ihm und seinem egoistischen Verhalten hatte, ging auf keine Kuhhaut! Freunde hin oder her.

"Wenn es dir nicht passt, wie ernst ich die Gesundheit unseres Captains nehme, musst du dir echt jemand Neuen suchen!"

Mittlerweile hatte ich meine wichtigsten sieben Sachen zusammen gesucht und ging zur Tür.

"In der letzten Zeit hast du mir mehr graue Haare verpasst, als meine Exfrau während der gesamten Scheidung!"   
Damit verließ ich dann auch, mehr als sauer, das Krankenzimmer. Schlimmer konnte der Tag doch einfach nicht mehr werden!

 

 

 

 


	6. I would fall for you - 03 (written by atoricrash)

**Kapitel 06 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

Das durfte hier wohl alles nicht wahr sein! Ein masochistischer und komplett egomanischer Captain! Ein prügelnder vulkanischer Commander! Klang doch wie ein schlechter Scherz.

Ich hatte die Schnauze voll von diesem Mist! Ich war Arzt und nicht Psychologe! Mich interessierte der Geist anderer Menschen nicht.

Wütend verschaffte ich mir Zugang zu meinen Räumlichkeiten. Ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe die Tür zu sichern, es war doch eh alles egal. Hier tat doch jeder, was er wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste … Gut - tat ich auch, aber nicht, wenn dafür die Köpfe Anderer herhalten mussten.

Bei Jim war das egal, er machte, was er wollte!

Spock tat nur das, was die Logik ihm als richtig empfahl. Wobei, nicht mal mehr das, denn inwieweit war es logisch, Jim dauernd die Fresse zu polieren?

Wenn sie sich irgendwann mal umbrachten, wäre es bestimmt interessant ihre Gehirne zu untersuchen, auf irgendwelche Anzeichen von Wahnsinn oder anormalen Bildungen, die darauf hindeuteten, warum sie so besessen voneinander waren! Drückte da vielleicht etwas auf eine ihrer Gehirnwindungen?  
Es wäre jedenfalls eine sehr interessante Arbeit!

"Computer, Licht!" bellte ich das Programm an.

Sofort wurde es um mich herum heller. Ich zog hastig die Stiefel aus und schmiss mich aufs Bett. Eigentlich hätte ich gerne etwas auseinander genommen, aber so wie mir gerade die Hände zitterten, würde es keinen Sinn machen, mich in Untersuchungen zu stürzen.

Vom vielen Nerven und Ärgern dröhnte mir schon der Kopf. Es war aber auch im Moment verdammt ätzend hier!

"Computer, Licht aus!"

Etwas Ruhe würde mir helfen, ein wenig runter zu kommen. Vielleicht sah dann auch alles anders aus, nicht mehr ganz so beschissen!

 

Gefühlt hatte die Ruhe nur fünf Minuten gedauert, als meine Tür auf glitt und jemand die Dunkelheit betrat. Verdammt, mussten die mich heute alle nerven?

"Jim, du wirst dich doch eh nicht entschuldigen, weil es in deinen Augen nichts gibt, dass eine Entschuldigung wert wäre, also verschwinde!"

Ich drehte mich von der Seite auf den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war noch immer jemand bei mir und hielt es anscheinend nicht für nötig, zu verschwinden oder ein Wort zu sagen.

"Jetzt verschwinde endlich! Ich werde es mir bestimmt nicht anders überlegen! Ich hab dir gerade nichts mehr zu sagen!" Meine Stimme klang noch immer genauso gereizt, wie im Krankenzimmer.

Meine Laune war nicht besser und ich war auch nicht freundlicher drauf.

"Hier ist nicht Keptin Kirk, Mr. McCoy." Es war eine viel jüngere Stimme und bei weitem nicht so kräftig wie Jims.

Der Akzent allerdings, der in den Worten zu vernehmen war, ließ mich nur auf eine Person schließen.

"Was willst du hier? Mir ist nicht nach Plaudern zu Mute!" Nein, freundlicher ging es heute wirklich nicht mehr.

"Ich finde es nicht in Ordnung, dass Zie in mir noch ein Kind sehen! Nur weil ich jung bin, behandeln Zie mich anders!"

Er klang nicht unbedingt so wütend, wie beim Essen, eher verletzt.

"Computer, Licht!"

Zum zigten Mal heute schnauzte ich ein Computerprogramm an. Na, der würde es mir wohl nicht übel nehmen.

Mein Kopf wanderte ein Stück nach oben und musterte den Eindringling.

Pavel stand noch immer völlig verkrampft an der Tür, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, rot im Gesicht und um die Augen herum.

"Hast du etwa geheult?" Also wenn er wegen so was das Flennen bekam, war er definitiv noch zu jung!  
"Nein hab ich nicht!" fiel er mir sofort ins Wort.

Ich musste nicht mal genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass seine Lippen zusammengekniffen waren und seine Atmung beschleunigt war.

Also entweder ging es ihm wirklich nicht gut, oder er war einfach nur aufgebracht.

"Computer, Licht aus!" befahl dieses Mal nicht ich, sondern mein Besucher.

Was erlaubte er sich hier? Immerhin waren das meine Räumlichkeiten!

"Comp..."

Ich vernahm ein Rascheln in meiner Nähe, und schon legte sich etwas Warmes auf meine Lippen.

"Ich werde Ihnen schon beweisen, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin!"

Chekov klang verdammt ernst, so hatte ihn wohl bisher kaum einer gehört.

War ich eigentlich alt genug, ihm in die Hand zu beißen, oder wäre der Versuch ihn los zu werden zu kindisch?

Vorerst entschied ich mich, ihn nicht zu beißen. Vielleicht wollte er mich einfach nur ein wenig ärgern, als Revanche für meine Worte beim Essen und so viel konnte er nun auch nicht anstellen.

Etwas Schweres machte sich auf meinen Hüften bemerkbar.

Gut, das war seltsam! Noch merkwürdiger wurde es allerdings, als mein Kopf zurück ins Kissen gedrückt wurde. Er hatte ungeahnt viel Kraft! Okay, dass musste ich ihm lassen!

Nun reichte es mir aber mit den Spielchen.

Ich ließ meinen Mund ein Stück weit aufgehen und glitt mit der Zunge über seine Handinnenfläche.

Leider fiel die Reaktion nicht wie gewünscht aus, nämlich angeekelt. Sondern sie wurde nur mit einem unterdrückten Keuchen quittiert.

Empfindliche Hände waren eine gute Sache, ein gutes Werkzeug und ein schönes Spielzeug.

Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass mein Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief, aber es hatte dieses verdammte Keuchen registriert und als gut empfunden.

 

Okay, da saß also ein junger Kerl auf meinem Schoß.

In meinem Zimmer.

In tiefster Dunkelheit ... und keuchte.

Ich wusste, was Jim tun würde, hätte man sich ihm so bereitwillig an den Hals geschmissen.

Die Frage war nur, ob ich es auch konnte und vor allem wollte.

 

Viel Zeit wurde mir zum Entscheiden nicht überlassen, denn Chekovs Hand verschwand von meinem Mund, wurde aber sofort durch seine Lippen ersetzt.

Er ließ mir kaum Zeit zum Reagieren! Seine Hände waren einfach schneller in ihren Bewegungen und leider hatte ich seine Kraft wirklich unterschätzt! Denn jetzt schaffte er es sogar, meine Knöchel zu packen und sie an den Seiten fest zu halten.

Als Mediziner musste man keine körperliche Stärke vorweisen, aber es reichte allemal, um mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und meine Hände um sein schmales Gesicht zu legen. Mit ein wenig mehr Kraftaufwand zog ich ihn stärker an mich.

Pavel spannte sich kurz an, als er merkte, dass ich anfing sein Tun zu erwidern, entspannte sich jedoch sehr schnell wieder. Ich glaube, er wusste einfach selbst nicht genau, was er wollte.

Nun lag es wohl an mir, ihm zu zeigen was ICH langsam wollte und das hatte er ganz allein sich selbst zu verdanken, denn ein ' _Mann_ ' machte keine Rückzieher und darum ging es hier ja wohl.

Zumindest war das mein letzter Stand der Dinge.

 

Es fiel mir sehr leicht, den jungen Russen kurz von mir zu drücken und die Postionen mit ihm zu tauschen. Er war wirklich ein Fliegengewicht, da reichte meine bescheidene Kraft völlig aus.

In meiner doch etwas aufgemunterten Laune, gab ich ihm die Chance auf einen Rückzug.

"Na, keine Lust mehr?"

"Doch!" kam es mit einer festeren Stimme, als ich sie erwartet hätte.

Zwei Hände legten sich um meinen Kragen und zogen mich wieder zu einem Kuss nach unten. Ohne Pause ging es weiter.

Da hatte es jemand eiliger, als ich, vorwärts zukommen, denn zwei warme Hände verschwanden unter meinem blauen Oberteil und versuchten es weiter nach oben zu ziehen. Es scheiterte aber daran, dass wir uns nicht so leicht voneinander lösen wollten.

Ich richtete mich ruckartig auf, denn sonst hätte das wohl nie ein Ende, und zog mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Es landete irgendwo achtlos im Zimmer und ich sorgte auch sofort dafür, dass Pavels Oberteil meinem folgte.

Der Jüngere hatte es entweder sehr nötig, oder einfach eilig, denn kaum war sein Shirt weg, nestelten seine Hände an meinem Hosenbund herum. Aber diesmal ließ ich ihn einfach machen und öffnete geschickt mit einer Handbewegung seine Hose.

Seinem Mund entkam ein leises Keuchen, als alles, was ihn noch bekleidete, ihm mit einem Mal bis zu den Kniekehlen herunter gezogen wurde. Wir hatten in unserem bisherigen Tun seine Stiefel vollkommen vergessen.

Es brauchte nur eine weitere Handbewegung, um den Reißverschluss nach unten zu ziehen und den ersten Stiefel mit einem lauten Poltern im Raum landen zu lassen. Der Krach würde keinem etwas ausmachen. Auch nicht, als ich den Zweiten hinterher warf.

Meine Hose hatte es immerhin auch schon geschafft, ein Stück weit weiter runter zu rutschen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie sehr seine Finger zitterten, als es darum ging auch die Unterwäsche zu entfernen.

"Hey, doch etwas nervös?"

Eine der zittrigen Hände wurde geschnappt und als ich nach einigen Sekunden noch immer keine Antwort bekam, biss ich sanft in seine Finger hinein.

"Nein!" gab Chekov erstaunlicherweise von sich.

Es war keine Spur von Unsicherheit aus ihr zu hören und das gefiel mir. Die zittrige Hand wurde wieder an meine Shorts gelegt und ich half ein wenig nach, sie ebenfalls zu entfernen.

Pavel richtete sich auf und nahm meinen Mund wieder in Beschlag, gieriger und fordernder als bisher.

Wieder so eine Sache, die mir verdammt gut gefiel!

 

Unter meinen Händen fühlte sich sein Körper so wunderbar warm an. An den Seiten war er kitzelig und am Hals empfindlich, wie meine Finger feststellen konnten. Je nachdem wo ich ihn berührte, kam eine Neue, mir noch unbekannte Reaktion und irgendwie war das süß.

So dünn, wie ich angenommen hatte, war Pavel gar nicht. Er war zwar kein Muskelprotz und sein Körperbau unterschied sich definitiv von Jims, aber trainiert war er trotzdem. Seine Bauchmuskeln zuckten entzückt unter der Berührung meiner Fingerkuppen.

Als meine Hand noch weiter wanderte, musste ich ihm schon Recht geben, er war definitiv kein Kind mehr. Da streckte sich mir etwas komplett ausgewachsenes entgegen. Und auch die Töne, die aus seinem Mund kamen, als ich seine Erregung berührte, waren alles andere als kindlich. Ich würde meine Behauptung wohl wieder revidieren müssen, was sein Alter anging.

"Mr. McCoy...das...ist...gemein...!"

Mit Absicht ließ ich ihn keinen ganzen Satz sprechen, es war einfach zu süß, wie er sich unter meinen Berührungen wand.

Meine Erfahrungen in dem Gebiet waren nicht gerade die eines Profis, aber auf dem College hatte wohl jeder eine Paar Erfahrungen gemacht.

 

Leider musste ich kurz von meinem neuen Spielzeug lassen, um in den kleinen Schrank neben dem Bett zu greifen. Eine Gummipackung landete neben dem Kissen und eine kleine Tube in meiner Hand, um mir anschließend mit dem Gel die Finger zu benetzen. (wieso hat der Kerl Gleitgel in seiner Schublade? :D das musst mir im FB mal sagen :D)

Der Jüngere unter mir wurde immer ungeduldiger und drückte seinen Körper immer näher an meinen. Er gab erst nach und wurde ruhiger, als der erste Finger vorsichtig den Weg in ihn fand. Die fehlende Reaktion ließ mich erst einmal stoppen.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Zwar war zu merken, dass Chekov den Kopf bewegte, aber das reichte mir nicht als Antwort. Ich legte die freie Hand an sein Gesicht und strich kurz über seine Lippen.

"Ich muss dich hören! Beiss die Zähne also nicht zusammen!"

Ein Finger wurde zwischen seine Lippe geschoben und schaffte es sogar irgendwie seine Zähne zu öffnen und sich dazwischen zu legen, damit er sie nicht noch mal zusammenpressen konnte, während meine andere Hand ihr Vorhaben wieder aufnahm.

Die ersten Momente kam nichts, außer einem leisen Wimmern, erst als ich weiter ging und einen weiteren Finger nahm, keuchte Pavel laut. Das war es, was ich hören wollte. In seinen Körper kam mehr Bewegung und ich hörte in der Dunkelheit das Rascheln der Kondompackung. Pavels Zunge leckte nun über meinen Daumen, der sich noch immer zwischen seinen Lippen befand. Seine Hände taten ihr eigenes Werk. Ich konnte hören, wie das Päckchen geöffnet wurde und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken das Kondom seinen Platz auf mir fand.

Ich ersetzte meine Finger an Pavels Mund durch meine Lippen, was er mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen und ich konnte weiter gehen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell meine Finger seinen empfindlichsten Punkt fanden und Pavel sich mit einem Stöhnen in meine Kissen drückte.

Ich wollte mehr davon hören, ich wollte vor Allem mehr sehen!

"Computer, Licht auf zehn Prozent!“ sprach ich leicht zittrig und zog meine Hand von ihm weg.

Ich platzierte die feinen Hüften nun direkt vor mir.

Ein Blick reichte bei dem schwachen Licht, um den Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Die Augen leicht geschlossen, sah Chekov mich verwirrt von unten an.

"Ich steh nicht auf Sex im Finstren."

Er nickte nur und sah peinlich berührt zur Seite. Aber er war schon ein verdammt heißer Anblick. Seine Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, sein Brustkorb, der sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, das wirre blonde Haar, welches ihm jetzt schon in leichten Strähnen am Kopf klebte.

Es war, als ob ich ein Dejavu hatte. Ein paar Jahre in die Zeit zurück versetzt.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt mir erst wieder, als ich anfing, vorsichtig in ihn einzudringen. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, meine Augen ruhten fasziniert auf seinem Gesicht und warteten auf mehr Reaktionen.

Der lockige Schopf wurde tiefer in die Kissen gedrückt und er kam mir mit dem Körper noch mehr entgegen. Was mir persönlich jetzt viel zu schnell ging, denn so verschwand ich fast mit einem Mal komplett in ihm.

Das war zu viel Wärme und Enge auf einmal, um ihr standhalten zu können. Laut keuchend, fiel ich fast auf ihm zusammen, konnte mich aber gerade noch so fassen.

"Verdammt, mach nicht so schnell!"

Es schien ihm aber egal zu sein, denn ohne auf mich acht zu geben, fing Pavel an, sich zu bewegen. Er wusste, wie er seine Hüften einsetzen musste, um jemanden in Ekstase zu befördern. Hatte er das etwa schon öfter getan?

Jedoch wirkte ich dem Ganzen schnell entgegen und übernahm wieder das Ruder. Meine Hände griffen nach seinen Hüften und drückten ihn an mich, nur um noch einmal so tief wie möglich in ihn einzudringen.

Chekov jetzt so unter mir zu sehen und zu hören, gefiel mir! Ich hätte niemals daran gedacht, dass er so sein konnte.

Dieser vernebelte Blick, der schmale aber muskulöse Körper, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen unter mir und dann diese Stimme! Alles zusammen nahm mich gerade einfach komplett ein und raubte mir die Sinne!

Wir wurden immer schneller und ungehaltener, bis er es nicht mehr halten konnte und mit einem heiseren Stöhnen kam. Dabei bog sich Pavels Rücken beinahe vollständig durch, seine Hände krampften sich im Laken zusammen. Ein Anblick für Götter.

Mich riss dieser Anblick und die plötzliche Enge einfach mit und ich erlebte einen heftigen Höhepunkt.  
  
"Musst du zum Dienst?"

Bisher hatten wir schweigend nebeneinander gelegen. Wir waren dank Taschentüchern wieder sauber, aber Worte waren bis jetzt noch nicht gefallen. Das Schweigen war zur Abwechslung auch mal ganz nett gewesen.

"Nein, ich komme gerade von der Brücke und habe jetzt ein wenig Ruhe" antwortete Pavel.

Dann drehte er mir den Rücken zu und zog die Beine an.

"Gut."

Ich schnappte mir meine Decke und legte sie um uns, denn langsam wurde es ein wenig kühl.   
"Dann lass uns schlafen, war ein verdammt beschissener Tag. Computer, Licht aus!"

Die Decke wurde mir augenblicklich weggezogen, als es finster war.

„Was soll das?!“

Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich Pavel neben mir drehte und ich spürte seinen Blick förmlich auf mir.

„Beschissen also, ja?!“

War wohl die falsche Wortwahl gewesen.

„Ich fand es jetzt gar nicht so beschissen. Ausbaufähig ja, aber nicht beschissen“ kam die kecke Antwort, ehe er mir wieder etwas von der Decke zugestand.

 


	7. I'll try to fix you - 03 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 07 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Nachdem Pille das Zimmer verlassen hatte, erhob ich mich langsam vom Bett, was sich aber als eine blöde Idee herausstellte. Mir war verdammt schwindlig.

„Computer, wo ist Commander Spock?“

„Commander Spock befindet sich augenblicklich auf der Brücke.“

Okay, dann wäre es wohl klüger, ihn nicht zu rufen. Wie würde das denn wirken?

„Und wo ist Lieutenant Uhura?“

„Lieutenant Uhura befindet sich augenblicklich auf der Brücke.“

Na toll! Beide auf der Brücke. Dann musste ich wohl selbst zurück auf mein Zimmer kommen. Ich packte meine Uniform und schlüpfte, mehr schlecht als recht, in das schwarze Shirt. Das musste derweil reichen.

Mich an der Wand entlang schiebend, kam ich immerhin schon einmal bis zur Tür. Aber es war anstrengend und ich wusste nicht mal wirklich, wo ich war.

Neben der Tür war ein Bildschirm angebracht, welcher mir verriet, dass ich drei Decks zwischen mir und meinem Zimmer hatte. Aber der Aufzug war zum Glück nicht allzu weit weg. Das musste doch zu schaffen sein!

Ich öffnete die Tür, ging auf den Gang hinaus, um endlich in meine gewohnten Wände zu gelangen.

 

Am Ende meiner Kräfte angekommen stand ich endlich vor meinem Bett. Entweder waren es noch immer die Nachwirkungen von Pilles Schlafmittel, oder er hatte mit seiner Behauptung, ich wäre am Ende, doch Recht.

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich musste mich dringend bei ihm entschuldigen! Das, was ich zu ihm gesagt hatte, tat ihm unrecht. Er war ein brillanter Arzt, ein großartiger Mann und mein Freund. Er wollte schließlich nur mein Bestes!

Ich ließ mich langsam auf die weiche Matratze sinken, mich dabei auf den Bauch legend, und schob meinen heilen Arm unters Kissen, um noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

Als ich leise Schritte hörte, dachte ich im ersten Moment, ich würde träumen. Zwei sanfte Hände schoben sich unter mich, drehten mich auf den Rücken, deckten mich zu. Ich war im Halbschlaf, als mir jemand etwas Kühles auf die Stirn legte. Dann dämmerte ich wieder weg.

 

Das nächste Mal, als ich wach wurde, war das Licht in meinem Zimmer an. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und stockte. An meinem Bett saß die schlafende Nyota. Ich versuchte mich erst einmal aufzusetzen, war aber immer noch sehr schwach.

„Captain? Sie sind wach?“

Verschlafen sah die Dunkelhaarige zu mir auf. Ich nickte.

„Brauchen Sie etwas, Captain?“

„Nennen Sie mich Jim, Lieutenant. Ich denke über das 'Sie' sind wir längst hinaus.“ Sie nickte lächelnd.

„Brauchst du etwas Jim? Etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken vielleicht?“

Erst als sie es ansprach bemerkte ich, wie durstig ich eigentlich war.

„Etwas Wasser wäre wirklich nett.“

Sie stand von ihrem Platz auf, holte ein Glas und eine Karaffe. Währenddessen bemerkte ich, dass jemand mein Zimmer aufgeräumt hatte. Es waren keinerlei Kampfspuren von mir und Spock mehr zu erkennen. Nyota kehrte zu mir zurück. Mit dem vollen Glas setzte sie sich an die Bettkante und gab mir Schluckweise zu trinken.

„Der Commander wird dann nach dir sehen. Er macht sich große Sorgen.“

Ich konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Sorgen … klar doch. Warum auch nicht? Ihm habe ich ...“ Nyota unterbrach mich.

„Es ist auch mit deine Schuld. Ihr provoziert euch permanent gegenseitig! Und wie ich von Mr. McCoy erfahren habe, war es auch nicht das erste Mal!“

Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht. Nyota stellte das Glas auf meinen Nachttisch und schnappte sich meine Hand, an der sich der Verband gelockert hatte. Mit geschickten Fingern löste sie die Bandage und befestigte sie neu, aber nicht mehr ganz so stramm wie Pille zuvor.

„Er ist lediglich verwirrt Jim. Er hatte sich für ein vulkanisches Dasein entschieden, ohne Gefühle und nur bestehend aus Logik. Und mit einem Mal empfindet er etwas. Zuerst für mich … jetzt für dich. Er muss sich darüber erst klar werden.“ Spock hatte Gefühle für mich?

Allein mein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck entlockte der Linguistin eine Antwort.

„Ich bin eine Frau, James. Ich erkenne so etwas auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung!“

Normalerweise hätte ich das auch nicht bestritten, aber ob für Vulkanier die gleichen Regeln galten, wie für Menschen? Wohl kaum!

Wieder kündigte meine Tür einen Besucher an.

„Ich werde nun gehen.“

Sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, in dem Moment, als Spock eintrat. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet wie immer nichts, aber sein Körper verspannte sich. Ich hielt Nyota noch einen Moment zurück.

„Danke Nyota … für alles!“

Die Dunkelhaarige lächelte erneut. Mit einem 'Commander' ging sie an Spock vorbei und wenige Augenblicke später waren wir wieder allein. Der Vulkanier stand noch immer neben der Tür.

„Wie geht es dir?“

Zumindest besaß er den Anstand danach zu fragen.

„Pille hätte mich am liebsten umgebracht. Hat mich ohne Schmerzmittel behandelt und dann für acht Stunden ins Land der Träume befördert. Ich werd schon wieder!“

Der Schwarzhaarige stand noch immer am selben Fleck.

„Spock ...“ Meine Stimme klang seufzend.

„Spock es ist doch nichts weiter passiert!“

Die braunen Augen trafen augenblicklich auf meine.

„Mehr als du denkst, Jim!“

Und mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in den Vulkanier und er war bei mir. Auf meinem Bett war noch etwas Platz frei, welchen er sofort in Anspruch nahm. Er nahm meine bandagierte Hand, hielt sie vorsichtig in seiner.

„Es tut mir Leid Jim. Aber ...“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist passiert Spock. Wir können es nicht rückgängig machen. Wir sollten nur versuchen, in nächster Zeit weniger aufeinander loszugehen. Sonst haben wir bald keinen ersten medizinischen Offizier mehr.“

Denn ich bezweifelte nicht, dass Pille in eine Rettungskapsel steigen würde, nur um die Enterprise verlassen zu können.

Spock hielt meine Hand noch immer.

„Wenn du in Zukunft meine Mutter aus diesen Diskussionen lässt, dann werde ich wohl umsichtiger handeln“ meinte er leise.

„Das verspreche ich! Würdest du mir bitte das Glas reichen? Ich hab ein wenig Durst.“

Der Vulkanier drehte sich ein wenig von mir weg, damit er es fassen konnte. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, seinen Blick dabei auf das zerbrechliche Glas gerichtet, strich ich mit meiner freien Hand über seine Wange. Spock hielt inne, hob langsam seinen Blick, ehe sich unsere Lippen trafen.

Ich hatte Angst, dass er mich erneut abweisen würde, doch Spock erwiderte den Kuss.

Das Glas fiel klirrend auf den Boden, ehe Spock mich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Ich verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht, da meine Rippen noch immer schmerzten. Sofort ließ mich der Ältere los, sah mich etwas genauer an.

„Du siehst schlimm aus“ bemerkte er.

„Nur halb so wild!“

Ich konnte und wollte mich jetzt auch nicht zurückhalten. Erneut zog ich Spock in einen Kuss, dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher.

Genießend schloss ich meine Augen, als er mich sanft umfing. Als wir uns erneut trennten, sah ich die leichte Grünfärbung auf seinen Wangen. Es war so verdammt süß.

Ich wollte die Zeit mit ihm jetzt ungestört genießen, deshalb machte ich Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Jim!“ Spock hielt mich fest.

„Was tust du?“

„Ich werde jetzt diese Türe verschließen und zwar so, dass selbst Mr. Scott sie nicht mehr öffnen kann!“

Doch der Vulkanier hielt mich fest, ehe er mich sanft in die Kissen drückte.

„Lass mich das machen.“

Spock stand auf, verriegelte die Tür und blockierte wohl auch die Sprachsteuerung. Am Bett angekommen zog er sich erst einmal die Stiefel und das Shirt aus.

„Mr. McCoy erwähnte in seinem Bericht, du würdest Schlaf brauchen.“

Bei seinen Worten schlüpfte er aus der Hose. Gott sei Dank war es hier nicht taghell, sonst hätte er meinen rotglühenden Kopf noch besser gesehen. Er war ziemlich trainiert, was man ohne die Kleider noch besser erkennen konnte.

Jetzt war es auch an mir, ihn zu fragen, was er da tat.

„Schlafen, Jim“ war seine simple Antwort.

Nur noch mit seinen Shorts bekleidet, kroch er zu mir ins Bett. Seltsamerweise war ich jetzt aufgeregt, wie ein Schulmädchen, sodass mir auch erst jetzt auffiel, dass ich keine Hose mehr trug, nur noch mein schwarzes Shirt. Himmel, ich musste doch fester geschlafen haben, als ich zuerst angenommen hatte.

Der Vulkanier lag nun an der Außenseite des Bettes.

„Computer, Licht auf 15% dimmen!“

Ich lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Wie weit würde das jetzt noch gehen? Wollte ich das überhaupt? War ich denn zu diesem Schritt schon bereit?

Doch die quälendste aller Fragen war: Wer war hier der Boss? Ich hatte bis jetzt noch nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einmal der Bottom in einer _**Beziehung**_ zu sein. Bis jetzt war ich meist immer on top gewesen. Derjenige, der das Tempo vorgab. Aber wollte ich das in diesem Fall überhaupt?

„Jim, ich beiße nicht!“

Gänzlich in meine Gedanken versunken, hatte ich nicht bemerkt, wie Spock näher an mich gerückt war. Langsam bewegte ich mich nun in seine Richtung, bis mein Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Wie mir bis dato schon öfter aufgefallen war, glühte sein Körper förmlich, was wohl an seiner Anatomie lag.

Jetzt war ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr müde, sondern hellwach. Spocks heißer Atem strich über mein Gesicht, sodass ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Diese sinnlichen Lippen luden einen ja förmlich dazu ein, sie zu berühren. Also strich ich sanft mit meinen Fingern darüber.

Spock bewegte sich nicht weiter, beobachtete nur mich und was ich tat.

Ich ließ meinen Fingern nun einen erneuten Kuss folgen. Sanft umschlossen sich unsere Lippen und als Spock um Einlass bat, gewährte ich ihm diesen. Seine freie Hand begann langsam über meine Seite zu streicheln, was mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Da ich noch immer auf dem Rücken lag, drehte sich Spock noch ein bisschen mehr, was ihm und mir mehr Spielraum einräumte.

Als wir voneinander abließen, atmeten wir Beide schwer. Ich hätte in diesem Moment die ganze Welt, ach was, das ganze Universum umarmen können. All die Zweifel der letzten Wochen waren wie weggeblasen.

Spocks Lippen begaben sich nun auf Wanderschaft, mein Kinn entlang, meinen Hals hinab, zum Rand des schwarzen Shirts. Seine eine Hand ruhte auf meiner Hüfte, während die Andere meinen Nacken kraulte. Meine Arme suchten Halt in seinem Nacken. Als er sanft in die weiche Haut in meiner Halsbeuge biss, bäumte ich mich stöhnend auf, doch er hielt mich mit sanftem Druck auf der Matratze.

Meine Hände suchten ihren Weg zurück zu Spocks Wangen und zogen ihn in einen erneuten Kuss, wobei sich der Ältere nun über mich kniete. Seine Hände schoben sich langsam unter mein Shirt, zogen es Stück für Stück hoch, bis es nicht mehr weiterging. Mit einem leichten Murren, weil ich den Kuss unterbrechen musste, hob ich meinen Oberkörper und Spock streifte mir das störende Stück Stoff über den Kopf. Mit einer energischen Bewegung landete es irgendwo hinter meinem Bett. Ich setzte mich nun auch vollständig auf und sah Spock tief in die Augen. Ein Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in mir breit.

Der Ältere beugte sich nun zu mir vor, drückte mich mit dem nächsten Kuss zurück in die Kissen. Erneut machten sich seine Hände auf, meinen Körper zu erkunden, wobei ihn der Verband kein bisschen zu stören schien. Da, wo zuvor seine Hände gewesen waren, folgten seine Lippen, die ein heißes Netz aus Begierde über meinen Körper verbreiteten.

Ich lag unter ihm, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun, ließ mich einfach von ihm leiten.

Spock kam zu mir zurück, küsste mich nun vorsichtig, während er sich auf seine Unterarme abstütze, sich mit seinem Oberkörper auf mich legte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, diese Schwere auf mir zu fühlen, wie sie mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Und es lag nicht an den Schmerzen.

Während er sich an meinem Hals zu schaffen machte, glitt eine Hand wieder in tiefere Regionen, widmete sich meiner Erregung. Allein bei der Berührung wäre ich beinahe gekommen, doch ich konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen.

Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern auf und ab, mal stärker, mal sanfter, immer darum bemüht, mir ein leises Stöhnen zu entlocken. Als ich schon meinte, meinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, ließ er jedoch von mir ab, zog mir meine Shorts endgültig aus.

„Jim ...“ flüsterte er leise dicht neben meinem Ohr.

Noch immer heftig atmend, drehte ich meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und bekam einen sanften Kuss, ehe er sich erhob.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Noch immer konnte ich nicht realisieren, was überhaupt in diesem Moment mit mir geschah. Spock bewegte sich nicht weit weg von mir. Beugte sich eigentlich nur zur Seite und fischte etwas aus seiner Hose, ehe er sich auch seiner Shorts entledigte.

Nackt, wie er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, kniete er nun über mir. Eine heiße Welle der Erregung stieg in mir auf, als ich ihn so sah. Er war mehr, als ich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er war mein!

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich wieder zu mir hinab, küsste mich fordernd, während ich im Augenwinkel beobachten konnte, wie er mit seinen Fingern einen Deckel von einer kleinen Tube schraubte und ein wenig von dem Inhalt über seine Finger laufen ließ.

„Entspann dich“ hauchte er leise in mein Ohr.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Vulkanier meine Beine, begann mit seinen Fingern nach meinem Eingang zu tasten.  
Ich hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Dieses Gefühl, als er in mich eindrang war … seltsam. Es schmerzte irgendwie. Dennoch war da auch diese süße Sehnsucht nach mehr. Durch die Wärme des Älteren fühlte sich das sonst so kühle Gel nicht kalt an. Vorsichtig bewegte er den ersten Finger in mir, bevor er langsam den zweiten dazu nahm. Meine Finger krallten sich in das Laken, während ich versuchte, meinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Das war alles doch schon etwas länger her, aber es fühlte sich gut an. So verdammt gut.

Ich kam mir in Spocks Händen wie Wachs vor. Ich konnte meine Hände aus dem Laken lösen und umfasste das Gesicht des Älteren, zog ihn erneut in einen Kuss. Unsere Zungen fochten ein heißes Duell aus, während Spock immer wieder mit seinen Fingern in mich glitt.

Schließlich schob er sich zwischen meine Beine, richtete sich noch einmal auf und zog ein Kondom unter der Decke hervor. Das musste er wohl vorhin auch aus seiner Hosentasche geholt haben.

Er streifte sich den Gummi über, ehe er erneut über mich kam.

„Jim ...“ hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Mit einer Hand fasste er zwischen unsere Körper, brachte sich in Position. Ich konnte es nicht abstreiten, aber ich hatte Angst.

Auch Spock schien das zu spüren. Wie hätte er auch nicht gekonnt, meine Finger krallten sich schließlich in seine trainierten Oberarme.

„Ruhig Jim... Atme!“ Seine tiefe Stimme zog mich auf eine neue Ebene.

Als er nun in mich eindrang, bäumte ich mich mit einem Schrei auf. Gott, das tat weh! Da nützte auch die Vorarbeit mit den Fingern nichts mehr.

Spock hauchte leise Liebkosungen in mein Ohr, versuchte mich zu entspannen. Ich begann tief ein- und auszuatmen, während Spock sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Er war sanft und langsam begann ich mich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Meine Hände glitten nun an Spocks Seiten nach unten, während er sich wieder zu mir hinabbeugte und mir sanfte Schmetterlingsküsse auf die Lippen hauchte. Meine linke Hand blieb nun in seiner rechten Lebergegend liegen, wo das Herz eines Vulkaniers saß. Und zu spüren, wie es schlug, brachte mich an den Rand meines Verstandes. Auch weil Spock einen Punkt in mir getroffen hatte, der mich Sterne sehen ließ.

Keuchend und stöhnend lag ich nun unter ihm, bewegte mich seinen Stößen entgegen. Als sein Unterleib meine Erregung streifte, schrie ich vor Lust auf.

„Jim!“ Mit meinem Namen traf er erneut diesen Punkt, brachte mich damit erneut zum Schreien.

Mein Körper schmerzte noch immer von seinen Schlägen, doch die süße Lust, die er mir nun bescherte, machte das alles wieder wett.

Mit einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus schaffte Spock es, dass ich über den süßen Rand gerissen wurde, der einen glaubend machte, man könne fliegen.

 

Als mein Verstand sich wieder aufklarte, lag ich noch immer schwer atmend auf dem Rücken, Spock lag halb über mir. Ich hob meine zitternde Hand und strich ihm den schwarzen Pony aus dem Gesicht, welcher ihm verschwitzt an der Stirn klebte. So konnte ich in seine Augen sehen. Ich mochte dieses Braun. Es war in gewissen Situationen beinahe schwarz, finster … ein wahres Verhängnis

Der Vulkanier stemmte sich hoch und glitt dabei aus mir heraus. Als er sich das Kondom abgestreift hatte, welches in einem nahen Mülleimer landete, legte er sich an meine Seite, zog mich in seine Arme. Ein Hauch von einem Kuss streifte meine Stirn, während er die Decke über uns zog.

Mit einem Mal war ich wieder so müde, wie noch vor weniger als einer Stunde. Mein Körper schmerzte mehr, als zuvor, aber ich wusste ja, woher es kam.

„Spock ...“

Ich schlang meinen gesunden Arm um ihn und presste ihn fest an mich. Mit mir im Arm, drehte er sich auf den Rücken, sodass ich halb auf ihm lag.

„Schlaf jetzt Jim“ sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Meine Augen fielen beinahe schon von alleine zu, da die Wärme von Spock mich noch schläfriger werden ließ. Dennoch brachte ich noch genügend Verstand auf, mit meiner Hand nach unten zu gleiten, sie wieder auf seinem Herz liegen lassend.

„Meins“ nuschelte ich noch leise, bevor ich wieder einschlief.


	8. Random (written by atoricrash & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 08 – Random**

 

**Kirk POV**

Als ich wach wurde, wusste ich im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, wie mir war. Ich konnte mich nur bruchstückhaft an den vergangenen Tag erinnern. Die Prügelei mit Spock, der Streit mit Bones, der Sex …

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass ich in das schlafende Gesicht Spocks blickte. Er wirkte in diesem Moment so friedlich. Als hätte nichts seine Laune trüben können.

Ich lag noch immer halb auf ihm, spürte jede Faser seines Körpers, jeden Muskel, der meine Haut berührte. Und diese Wärme ... Darum waren wir wohl auch kaum noch zugedeckt.

Ich riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr und es war eigentlich schon fast wieder zu spät, um noch irgendetwas zu machen. Aber ich war ja krank, also musste ich nicht wirklich hetzten. Dennoch musste ich mich heute wieder auf der Brücke sehen lassen. Ein Captain, der seinen Pflichten nicht nachkam, war kein guter Captain!

Also schälte ich mich langsam aus meinem Bett und tapste ins Bad. Mir tat mein Hintern so verdammt weh. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis ich mich wieder daran gewöhnt hatte? Würde ich mich je daran gewöhnen? Und wäre ich vor allem immer unten?

"Computer, Licht an!" sagte ich, als ich im Bad angekommen war.

Mein Anblick konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. Meine Wange zierte eine kleine Schramme und meine Lippen waren geschwollen, wobei das wohl eher an letzter Nacht lag, als an der Prügelei.

Der Verband um meine Brust störte mich wirklich, also begann ich ihn langsam zu lösen. Ich hätte bei jeder meiner Bewegungen aufstöhnen können, so schmerzhaft war es. Ich würde mir von Bones wohl einen Neuen holen müssen ... und mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Ich war nicht fair zu ihm gewesen.  
Die Inspektion meiner Rippen fiel auch ernüchternd aus. Ein großer Bluterguss erstreckte sich über die komplette rechte Seite. Mein Vulkanier hatte wirklich gut gezielt.

Und irgendwann musste sich Spock an meinem Hals gütlich getan haben, dort prangte nämlich ein riesiger Knutschfleck. Ich würde mir von irgendwoher Make-Up besorgen müssen. So konnte ich ja beinahe nicht nach draußen gehen!

Ich stieg unter die Dusche und schaltete das Wasser an, welches kühl auf mich herabprasselte. Das tat wirklich gut, linderte die Spannung auf meiner Haut auch ein wenig.

Nach der Dusche zog ich mich an und ging nach draußen, wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. Spock lag noch immer auf dem Rücken. Ich glitt zurück zu ihm aufs Bett und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

"Mr. Spock, Sie müssen langsam aufstehen. Man wird uns bereits auf der Brücke erwarten."

Langsam schlug der Vulkanier seine Augen auf und sah mich verschlafen an.

"Jim ..." Er musterte mich. "Wieso bist du schon angezogen?"

"Es ist bereits nach 0800. Wir müssen langsam los! Ich werde vor dem Gang auf die Brücke noch Bones aufsuchen. Ich muss noch etwas mit ihm klären."

Verständnislos blickte mich Spock an. Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, ehe ich mich erhob.

"Wir sehen uns auf der Brücke, Commander."

Nach diesen Worten verließ ich meine Gemächer und machte mich auf zu den Räumlichkeiten unseres ersten medizinischen Offiziers. Hoffentlich würde er nicht noch schlafen.

Bei Bones angekommen, betätigte ich den Computer, um mich anzumelden.

 

**McCoy POV**

Dieser Idiot störte mich hier bei meinem wohl verdienten Schlaf?!

Der Computer kündigte mir seit einigen Minuten schon an, dass Jim vor meiner Tür stand. Bisher konnte ich es ja ignorieren, aber langsam nervte es.

Etwas schwerfällig kletterte ich über den murrenden Pavel, welcher sich aber nur wieder auf die andere Seite drehte.

"Wehe es ist nicht wichtig!" keifte ich leise zu mir selbst.

Ich hatte Heute Nachtdienst auf der Station, und somit eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, mein Bett vor dem Mittagessen zu verlassen.

Es dauerte noch etwas, ehe ich wenigstens Shirt und Shorts an hatte, um nicht komplett nackt an die Tür zu gehen.

"Was ist denn, verdammt noch mal, so früh schon so wichtig, um mich zu wecken?" fiel mein Gruß doch recht schroff aus.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hatte nicht wirklich eine freundliche Begrüßung erwartet ... aber das? War es wirklich so schlimm gewesen?

"Guten Morgen." Wenigstens ich wollte meinen Anstand wahren.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

 

**McCoy POV**

Mein Kopf schnellte kurz zur Seite und ich warf ein Blick nach hinten.

"Nein, hier ist es gerade nicht so günstig. Alles unordentlich und dreckig … müsste mal aufräumen."

Mein Glück war nur, dass hinter mir Dunkelheit herrschte und der Jüngere im Bett bestimmt keinen Mucks von sich geben würde.

"Lass uns einfach in den Speisesaal gehen, warte, ich zieh mir nur schnell eine Hose an."

Ich verschwand in der Dunkelheit und kam angezogen wieder heraus.

 

**Kirk POV**

Speisesaal? Jetzt? Echt?

Was zum Teufel war in Leonard gefahren? Sonst hätte er sein Zimmer nie vor Mittag verlassen.

Aber okay, ich war ja bereit, mich zu entschuldigen. Und dafür würde ich jetzt auch in den Speisesaal gehen, um mich mit meinem medizinischen Offizier zu unterhalten.

Gemeinsam gingen wir nun los. Schweigend. Was mir im Moment mehr als unangenehm war.

"Bones ... es tut mir Leid. Das was gestern vorgefallen ist."

Die Tür zum Speisezimmer glitt auf und ließ dem Arzt den Vortritt.

"Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Was du nicht sagst...."

Ohne weiter auf Jim und seine, schon von mir vorhergesehene, Schuldbekundung einzugehen steuerte ich erst einmal meine Kaffeequelle an. Danach konnte man besser mit mir reden.

Mittlerweile hatte ich ja immerhin schon durchgerungen, dass dort eine ganze Kanne Kaffee stand und er nicht nur häppchenweise ausgeschenkt wurde.

Ich schnappte mir die Kanne und einen Becher, schlurfte damit zu einem der etwas abgelegeneren Tischen und machte es mir erst einmal halbwegs gemütlich.

"Hmmm … Jetzt kannst du reden. Bin wach, glaub ich."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich folgte Bones erst einmal wie ein kleiner Junge, entschied mich aber, es ihm gleichzutun. Etwas Kaffee konnte mir wohl auch nicht schaden.

An unserem Tisch angekommen, nahm auch ich erst einmal Platz. Waren denn meine Worte vollkommen in seinem Halbschlaf untergegangen?

"Ich hätte von Anfang an auf dich hören sollen. Es macht keinen Sinn, mir meine Gesundheit zu ruinieren. Das Schiff braucht seinen Captain. Und das ist mir nun klar geworden. Du bist weise großer Medizinmann und ich werde deine Ratschläge in Zukunft wohl besser beherzigen."

Sowas in der Art hatte ich Spock vor einiger Zeit auch versprochen. Die Frage war nur bei Beiden, ob ich es auch wirklich halten würde.

 

**McCoy POV**

Mehr als skeptisch sah ich meinen Freund über den Becherrand an.

"Ja klar, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn du dich daran halten würdest" ließ ich ihn an meiner Skepsis Teil haben und trank weiter.

"Ist im Endeffekt deine Entscheidung. Wäre nur gut, wenn du dir darüber im Klaren wärst, dass der diensthabende erste medizinische Offizier, der Einzige ist, der den Captain aus seinem Dienst heben kann."

Ich hatte es zwar nicht vor, aber ab und an musste man ihn einfach mal daran erinnern.

"Höre also in Zukunft auf den verdammten, alten Mann!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hob abwehrend meine Hände und sah Leonard unschuldig an.

"Ich weiß, dass du dazu die Befugnis hast und ich hoffe, dass du nie davon Gebrauch machen musst."  
Ich besah mir den Älteren nun etwas genauer. Er wirkte irgendwie ... frischer.

"Sag mal, was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht? Du siehst 5 Jahre jünger aus? Hattest du etwa Sex?" fragte ich zwinkernd.

 

**McCoy POV**

Wie es sonst eher Spocks Angewohnheit war, wanderte meine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben.

"Siehst du nun Gespenster nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf?"

Da konnten wir noch so gut befreundet sein, das würde ich ihm nicht erzählen! Da konnte ich auf die Existenz meiner geliebten Hyposprays schwören!

"Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu halluzinieren, dann Schlaf doch lieber weniger! So können wir dich auch nicht gebrauchen."

Sein Gesicht sah noch immer nicht allzu gut aus. Und kam es mir nur so vor, oder war der Fleck am Hals gestern noch nicht gewesen?

"Sag mal, was hast du denn bitte getrieben? Dein Hals sieht komisch aus und vor allem halten die Verbände noch?"

Eigentlich hatte ich sie ja fest genug angelegt, aber das hatte bei Jim nichts zu sagen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich ignorierte Bones bissigen Kommentar, schluckte den Kaffee hinunter, ehe ich meinen Blick hob, um ihn anzusehen.

"Welchen Fleck meinst du? Den Knutschfleck? Ja, der ist neu."

Ich stellte meine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und schlug die Beine übereinander, was etwas im Gesäßbereich zog.

"Ich hatte noch eine interessante Begegnung gestern Abend. War ... überraschend. Und nein, Verbände sind alle runter. Ich musste dringend duschen und mit Verband ist das schlecht gegangen. Also hab ich den um die Brust abgenommen und den an der Hand muss ich wohl im Bett verloren haben. Aber die tut eh schon fast nicht mehr weh."

Ich hob sie und winkte Bones demonstrativ zu.

"So gut wie neu!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Reicht es nicht, dass du fast die gesamte Akademie flach gelegt hattest? Jetzt noch deine Crew? Jim … ehrlich jetzt?!"

Eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis das wieder los ging.

Jetzt wusste ich, warum Spock fast immer seine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte, wenn er mit Jim sprach! Eine Erkenntnis am Frühstückstisch!

Ich goss seinen Becher noch mal bis zum Rand voll mit Kaffee und starrte auf die Hand.

"Anheben!" War meine einzige Anweisung.

 

**Kirk POV**

Jetzt war ich aber schon ein wenig beleidigt.

"Was heißt hier 'gesamte Akademie'? Ein, zwei Mädchen waren das, vielleicht ein paar mehr. Und an meiner Crew würde ich mich nie vergreifen! Das wäre gegen meine Prinzipien …"

Gut, wobei Spock auch zu meiner Crew gehörte.

"Außerdem hab nicht ich jemanden flachgelegt ..." fügte ich leise hinzu.

Ich beobachtete, wie Bones die Tasse füllte. Hart seufzend streckte ich die verletzte Hand aus und griff die Tasse, ehe ich sie hochhob. Es schmerzte ein wenig, aber es war zum aushalten.

"Zufrieden?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ach komm, es ging sogar das Gerücht um, dass einige von ihnen nicht Humanoid waren! Nein, seit wann lässt du dich denn wieder verführen?!"

Das war mir im Moment neu. Sonst hatte sich Jim das geholt, was er wollte und ließ sich nicht 'holen'.

"Erfahre ich auch den Namen der Holden, die sich an dich getraut hat?"

Interessant war es definitiv und vor allem würde ich mir mal ihr Blutbild anschauen!

 

**Kirk POV**

"Ich war beinahe vollkommen wehrlos!" gab ich zu bedenken.

"Du hattest mich mit deiner Infusion ganz schön betäubt. Ich bin auf mein Zimmer und als ich aufwachte war Uhura da …"

Ich sah ihn schmollend an.

"Du hast mir gestern kein Stück zugehört oder? Als ich dir mein Leid geklagt habe?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Jim du hast so viele Probleme!" Ich verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

"Also hat Uhura doch mal Nachgegeben? Oder war Spock auch dabei?!"

Ein wenig musste man ihn ja doch aufziehen, sonst dachte er noch, dass ihn jeder ernst nahm!

Mittlerweile leerte sich der dritte Becher Kaffee und ich war froh, dass er von mir als Thema weggekommen war.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Nur kleine Probleme ... die sich nicht irgendwie alle lösen lassen würden."

Das er Nyota wirklich als meine Liason ansah, ließ mich stutzen. Von wem jammerte ich ihm wohl die meiste Zeit die Hucke voll?

"Einer der Beiden war auf alle Fälle mal nicht dabei!" kommentierte ich seine Aussage.

"Und soweit ich weiß, denn ich habe den Dienstplan erstellt, hatte Lieutenant Uhura gestern Nacht Dienst." Eine Chance wollte ich den grauen Zellen des alten Mannes noch geben.

"Was macht eigentlich dein russisches Hündchen? Noch immer so anhänglich?" Bones hatte auch seine Probleme und ich hörte ihm ab und an zumindest mal zu.

 

**McCoy POV**

Er ging ja ernsthaft davon aus, dass mich die Dienstpläne der Anderen interessierten. Ich kannte die meiner Ärzte, Schwestern und Assistenten und mehr nicht.

"Hmm …. Du hast dich also von Spock nageln lassen, interessante Entwicklung." Die vierte Tasse wurde angefangen, aber nur um einen Schluck erleichtert.

"Wie war's so? Ich kann mir einen Vulkanier beim besten Willen nicht beim Sex vorstellen!"

Da gehörten doch Leidenschaft und Gefühle hinein, und sie waren nun mal nicht die Sorte Lebewesen, die das so offen zeigten. Wenn überhaupt.

"Ach, ich hab ihm erzählt, dass Mr. Spock, dir Schach beibringt." winkte ich weniger beherzt ab.

Ob er jetzt noch immer so anhänglich bleiben würde, musste sich erst noch zeigen.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Du kannst ein gewaltiger Arsch sein, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" fragte ich ihn mit einem leicht zynischen Unterton.

"Wie ich dir bereits mehrfach versucht habe zu erklären, steckt mehr in ihm! Er ist im Grunde ein netter Kerl! Und das geht dich wirklich nichts an! Das ist Privat!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Wenn ich wohl etwas nicht mehr erlernen werde, dann ist es Schach!"

Ich sah Bones durchdringend an.

"Und ich bin kein Idiot!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Weißt du eigentlich, welches große Geheimnis Vulkanier um ihren Paarungsakt machen?"

Es interessierte mich in erster Linie als Mediziner, erst in zweiter als Freund. Aber im Moment verhielt ich mich wirklich nicht gerade wie ein Freund, da steckte wohl noch das geknickte Ego von gestern dahinter.

"'Tschuldige Jim, das war echt mies von mir." Ein kleines Zugeständnis konnte ich ja noch machen.

"Jetzt mal im Ernst, wie war's? Und bitte, nur keine Details, sonst kann ich ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen!"

Irgendwie fand ich die 'Sie spielen Schach' Erklärung sehr passend.

"Ich würde mir gerne vor dem Dienst noch deine Rippen anschauen, so können sie noch nicht bleiben."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich seufzte bei Bones Entschuldigung. Ich war kein nachtragender Mensch. Ich erwartete von allen hier Ehrlichkeit und wenn ich nicht ehrlich zu meiner Crew war, warum sollten sie es dann auch zu mir sein.

"Es war ... ich weiß nicht. Schmerzhaft? Tat schon weh ..." Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde und drehte den Kopf weg.

"Und es war schön ..." fügte ich leise hinzu.

Meine Rippen sollte er sich wirklich nochmal ansehen. Es tat ohne Verband wirklich weh.

"Willst du gleich gehen?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Hmm, dass glaub ich dir gern."

Ich selbst hatte noch nie das große Bedürfnis gehabt, unten zu sein, bei der Geschichte.

"Na komm, lass uns gehen."

Damit stand ich auf und ging erst einmal nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, sondern mit Jim auf die Krankenstation, um mir die Schäden noch mal an zu sehen.

"Ich glaube, heute hast du dir sogar ein Schmerzmittel verdient."

Ich befüllte schon mal das Hypospray, während mein Freund sich schon mal oben rum frei machte. Sie waren definitiv anders gebaut, stellte ich gedankenverloren noch mal fest.

Nebenbei fiel mir gerade noch ein, dass ich hier in den Stiefeln ohne Socken war und es fühlte sich widerlich an!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich war Bones schweigend gefolgt und zog mein Shirt über den Kopf, wobei ich wieder schmerzerfüllt ausschnaubte.

"Welche Gnade du doch mit deinem Lieblingsnadelkissen hast!" bemerkte ich grinsend.

"Aber nicht zu arg, ich möchte heute arbeiten!"

Ich war selbst erstaunt über meine eigene Motivation, aber konnte zur Abwechslung auch nicht schaden.  
Der Computer piepte und ein offener Kanal wurde freigeschaltet.

"Hier spricht Lieutenant Uhura! Ich möchte alle ersten Offiziere und den Captain so schnell wie möglich auf die Brücke bitten! Ich glaube, wir haben da etwas entdeckt!"

Ich atmete tief ein.

"Kommst du mit? Du hast ja eigentlich noch frei."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Oh sehr schön, du hast deine Bestimmung akzeptiert! Das freut mich aber."

Das Hypospray fand seinen Weg an Jims Hals und entlud sich mit einem leisen Geräusch.

"Ich hab nicht vor, dich zuzudröhnen, wäre nicht so produktiv."

Während das Spray seine Wirkung entfaltete, tastete ich seine Rippen noch mal ab und legte einen neuen Verband an, es war nur eine Kleinigkeit und erforderte keine großen Maßnahmen zur Heilung.  
Bei Lieutenant Uhuras Aussage war ich schon wieder dabei, meine Hände zu reinigen und warf dem Nadelkissen nur einen missmutigen Blick zu.

"Hier heißt 'alle', nun mal 'alle'."

Damit war nichts mehr mit Freizeit. Aber daran gewöhnte man sich und vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich mal was Interessantes!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schlüpfte in mein Shirt. Das Schmerzmittel zeigte wahrlich schnell seine Wirkung und ich hatte kaum mehr Schmerzen. Wäre es doch nur immer so leicht.

"Nun ... dann wollen wir uns doch mal ansehen, was Nyota schönes für uns hat."

Dieses Mal ging ich voraus. Auf dem Gang trafen wir auf Mr. Scott.

"Captain!" Er klang erstaunt.

"Sie sehen furchtbar aus!"

Scotty hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, dass Wesentliche zu erkennen! Und das, obwohl es einen förmlich anzuspringen schien.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Scotty. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst! Ich fühle mich blendend."  
Ich betrat einen der Fahrstühle und wartete auf meine Begleiter.

"Was wurde denn gefunden Captain?" fragte mich der Ingenieur.

"Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Ich war bis eben noch bei Bones auf der Krankenstation."

Wir waren auf der Brücke angekommen.

"Captain auf der Brücke!" rief Mr. Sulu.

"Was haben Sie für mich Lieutenant Uhura!"

"Captain, ich denke, wir haben einen bewohnten, bis jetzt noch unentdeckten Klasse-M-Planeten gefunden!"  
Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz über die Brücke schweifen.

"Wo sind Mr. Chekov und Commander Spock?"

Mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und Spock trat ein.

"Damit würde uns nur noch Mr. Chekov fehlen."

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe laut zu Grüßen, würde bei Scottys Redefluss nur untergehen. So blieb ich dicht bei Jim und nickte nur.

Als wir die Brücke betraten und uns die Lage anhörten, hoffte ich das Chekov hier bald mal auftauchen würde! Es wäre nicht gerade leicht zu erklären, was er in meinen privaten Räumen zu suchen hatte. Besser mir würde wohl so schnell wie möglich eine Ausrede einfallen.

Nach einigen quälenden Minuten betrat er, noch etwas verplant und zerknittert, die Brücke und sah sich, leicht peinlich berührt, in der auf ihn wartenden Runde um.

"Guten Morgen, entschuldigen zie die Verspätung." Damit setzte er sich auf sein Platz und drehte mir so den Rücken zu.

Irgendwie war es erleichternd, dass Chekov mich weder besonders angesehen hatte, noch versucht hatte meinen Blick einzufangen.

**Kirk POV**

Nun, da waren wir doch alle komplett. Der junge Navigator war in letzter Zeit immer mal etwas verplant gewesen, ich würde es ihm verzeihen.

"Lieutnant Uhura, hätten Sie die Güte, uns alle auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen?"

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte.

"Wir haben das Signal weiter laufen lassen, mit welchem wir nach Geräuschen in der weiteren Umgebung suchten. Vor wenigen Stunden wurde ich dann auf etwas Aufmerksam und nach einem näheren Umgebungsscan stellten wir fest, dass es sich um einen Planeten handelte. Welcher bewohnt ist."

Sie wandte sich zu Mr. Sulu, welcher gleich aufnahm.

"Wir haben einen Kurs zu diesem Planeten eingeschlagen. Wir konnten noch keine genaueren Analysen der Umgebung starten, da wir noch mindestens 6 Stunden davon entfernt sind. Aber wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass es sich dort um eine nicht menschenunähnliche Lebensart handeln könnte."  
Mr. Sulu projezierte ein Bild auf den Schirm. Spock trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Sein Gesicht war so ernst wie immer.

"Ich stimme Mr. Sulu und Lieutnant Uhura zu, was den Grad des Planeten angeht" meinte er. Er wandte sich zu mir um.

"Wir sollten es in Betracht ziehen, den Planeten zu erforschen, sollte er für uns begehbar sein."

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Bones, wir sollten ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen. Du wirst uns dieses Mal begleiten. Ebenso Mr. Chekov!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Oh na wunderbar, ein Klassenausflug auf einen unbekannten Planeten. Wäre ich nur im Bett geblieben!

Wer konnte jetzt schon vorher sagen welche Krankheiten sie hatten? Vielleicht lag dort ein Virus in der Luft oder mikroskopisch kleine Käfer die sich in unseren Nasen einnisteten oder in den Ohren und uns dann von Innen auffraßen! Tolle Aussichten waren das.

"Ich packe das Nötigste ein, um Proben zu sammeln und Infektionen zu bekämpfen."

Warum konnten wir nicht mal einen sterilen Planeten entdecken? Einen der zwar bewohnt, aber so sauber und bazillenfrei war, dass man dort selbst vom Boden essen konnte!

Ich sah mich noch kurz unter den Teilnehmern des Ausflugs um, Jim freute sich darauf, endlich das Schiff wieder zu verlassen, Spock zeigte nichts außer Interesse an den bisherigen Scans und Chekov sah ein wenig blass aus.

Bisher war es auch nicht unbedingt oft vorgekommen, dass Jim ihn mitnahm, aber jemand der unseren Aufenthaltsort bestimmen konnte, wenn die Kommunikation abbrach, war bestimmt nützlich.

Mir fiel auch auf, dass seine Haare noch feucht waren, hatte er es noch in sein Zimmer geschafft oder hatte er sich einfach an meinem Bad bedient? Die Bettwäsche musste gewechselt werden, ich mochte es nicht, wenn es nach anderen roch.

"Dann mache ich mich mal an die Vorbereitungen."

Damit verließ ich die Brücke und ging erst einmal wieder zurück, duschen, waschen, umziehen. Endlich mal Socken anhaben!

 

**Kirk POV**

Sechs Stunden waren wirklich keine allzu lange Zeit mehr. Bones hatte Recht, wenn er sich um die Ausrüstung kümmerte.

"Wissen wir denn, um welche Art von Zivilisation es sich handelt?" fragte ich.

Wenn ich etwas aus unserer letzten Mission gelernt hatte, dann wohl, sich den Menschen bzw. Lebewesen anzupassen.

"Negativ Captain" antwortete Spock.

"Das wird sich wohl in den nächsten Stunden herauskristallisieren, wenn wir für einen direkten Scan nah genug dran sind." Ich nickte verstehend.

"Mr. Chekov, bringen Sie uns auf direkten Kurs zu diesem Planeten. Mr. Sulu, Warpgeschwindigkeit. Ich möchte keine Zeit verlieren!"

Ich wandte mich an Scotty.

"Und du kümmerst dich um unsere Waffen!"

Der Ingenieur nickte.

"Aye Captain."

Nun, das war doch ein äußerst produktiver Morgen! Ich ließ mich in meinen Stuhl fallen.

  
 **Uhura POV**

Als sich alle ihren Aufgaben zugewendet hatten, sah ich mich ein wenig im Raum um. Es schien beim Captain doch alles ziemlich gut verlaufen zu sein, letzte Nacht. Er wirkte fröhlich.

Bei Spock konnte man das ja so schlecht abschätzen. Selten zeigte er seine Gefühle öffentlich.

Nur Mr. Chekov wollte mir an diesem Morgen nicht gefallen. Für gewöhnlich war der Russe quirlig und zu einem Späßchen aufgelegt. Doch er war blass und still.

In einem ruhigen Moment stahl ich mich zu ihm hinüber.

"Mr. Chekov, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Aye Keptin." Meine Stimme klang noch etwas heiser und leise.

Als Lieutenant Uhura mich ansprach, sah ich sie wohl noch leicht verwirrt an, sammelte mich dann aber wieder. Es war nicht die Zeit, zum müde sein oder Tagträume zu haben!

"Ja … ja alles okee, Lieutenant. Es war nur eine sehr kurze Nacht."

Ich machte mich daran, die gegeben Befehle in die Tat umzusetzen.

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit. An jedem anderen Tag gerne, nur nicht Heute! Die Nacht war kurz gewesen, der Schlaf zu leicht, weil es einfach ungewohnt war, mit jemanden das Bett zu teilen.

Zeit um sich zusammen zu reißen! Ich musste jetzt 100 Prozent geben!!!

  
 **McCoy POV**

Es war wirklich etwas feines, frisch gewaschen zu sein und Socken an den Füßen zu tragen! Ein Wunder!  
Im Lagerbereich der medizinischen Abteilung packte ich alles, was in meinen Augen wichtig sein konnte. Musste mich aber schon sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht zu viel mit zu nehmen, nicht dass wir doch zu auffällig wurden.

Es brauchte wirklich gut vier Stunden bis ich alles beisammen hatte, Jim würde sich wohl aufregen, dass die Hälfte davon unnötig war, aber sicher war sicher!

Einer der Vorzüge ein Offizier zu sein war, dass ich Anderen den Befehl geben konnte, den ganzen Krempel in den Transporterraum zu schleppen. Ich selbst ging zurück zu Jim, auf die Brücke.

"Alles gepackt und rüber getragen!" berichtete ich artig meinem Captain.

 

**Uhrua POV**

Ich war nicht überzeugt von Chekovs Worten. Aber ich ließ es auf sich beruhen. Denn schließlich wollte ich mich niemandem aufdrängen. Sie würden schon kommen, wenn sie etwas von mir brauchten.  
Ich ging zu Jim hinüber.

"Denkst du wirklich, es ist eine gute Idee, Mr. Chekov mitzunehmen? Er sieht müde aus und angespannt."  
Er hob seinen Blick und ich kannte die Antwort, ohne das er etwas sagen brauchte.

'Gut' dachte ich mir, würde ich eben in Zukunft meinen Mund wieder halten. Somit ging ich wieder zurück an meinen Posten und nahm das Abhören der Frequenzen wieder auf.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hob meinen Blick, als Nyota neben mir stehen blieb. Ich hatte Pavels Zustand durchaus bemerkt, aber es war erforderlich, dass der Navigator mit uns kam. Für was genau, war mir jetzt noch nicht ganz klar, aber er war auch ein brillanter Physiker und neben Scotty einer der Menschen, dem ich mein Leben beim beamen anvertrauen würde.

Mr. Scott hatte mir vor wenigen Minuten eine exzellente Auswahl an kleinen Waffen präsentiert, die sich prima verstecken ließen. Spock und ich hatten noch kein Wort, dafür aber ein paar Blicke, gewechselt.

Eine Mission wollte mir eigentlich gerade gar nicht schmecken. Lieber hätte ich wieder Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber so kamen wir zumindest alle einmal von Bord. Auch Bones, wobei der wohl wenig begeistert war. Aber es musste sein.

Und schon betrat auch unser erster medizinischer Offizier, einigermaßen gut gelaunt, die Brücke.

"Das ist ja mal eine gute Nachricht!" Ich klatschte freudig in die Hände.

"Mr. Chekov, wie ist unser aktueller Status? Wie lange werden wir noch brauchen?"

 

**Chekov P** **OV**

"Mir geht es virklich gut, var nur eine seltsame Nacht."

Ich hatte alles unterschätzt, oder mich überschätzt, wie man es nahm.

Ich wollte nicht mit, ich wollte mit ihm reden und wenn es etwas zu klären gab, dann wollte ich es jetzt auch geklärt haben! Ich mochte es nicht, Wichtiges aufzuschieben, aber die Arbeit ging vor!

Das musste ich mir jetzt bewusst machen.

Ich hatte eine Aufgabe und es war wichtiger zu funktionieren, als sich privaten Problemen hin zu geben.  
"Keptin wir befinden uns auf Kurs, noch zirka eineinhalb Stunden bis zum Erreichen unseres Ziels."

Konzentrieren und auf deine Befehle hören, dass hatte man mir beigebracht und jetzt setzte ich es krampfhaft in die Tat um.

Es fiel mir erst schwer, als Leonards Stimme nach einigen Stunden wieder auftauchte, ein kurzer Blick nach hinten sagte mir, dass er wieder an Kirks Seite war.

Ich mochte das nicht, diese Freundschaft! Ihn sah er immer völlig anders an, als mich. Für mich blieb immer nur der besorgt-ungläubige Blick.

Während er und Keptin Kirk sich einfach auf Augenhöhe begegneten, war ich nur ein Junge für ihn!

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich blieb neben Jims Stuhl stehen und lehnte mich an. Um dieses Teil beneidete ich ihn definitiv nicht!

Wenn etwas schief ging, hatte er allein die Schuld. Allein die Verantwortung für Hunderte von Menschenleben, aber er wollte es nicht anders. Er war für seinen Beruf wie gemacht und ich für meinen.  
Mein Blick blieb an Chekovs Nacken hängen, er sah leider etwas angespannt aus und das Einzige, dass sich an seinen Erscheinungsbild verändert hatte waren seine jetzt trocknen Haare.

"Jim, ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen alle noch mal etwas essen, bevor es los geht."

War er überhaupt zum Frühstücken gekommen oder hatte Uhuras Ansage ihn aus der Dusche gezerrt?

Wenn wir jetzt gingen, musste ich daran denken Bescheid zu sagen, dass ich frische Bettwäsche brauchte. Ob sich letzte Nacht wiederholen würde, konnte ich einfach nicht sagen. Da war es besser erst einmal alles zu beseitigen.

 

**Spock POV**

Bei den Worten von Dr. McCoy horchte ich auf. Ich fand die Idee äußerst gut. Ich hatte wenig Zeit damit verbracht, mich mit einem Frühstück zu beschäftigen. Ich hatte mich auf das wesentliche konzentriert, was der Dusche und der üblichen Morgentoilette entsprach.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, da meine bisherigen Analysen abgeschlossen waren.

"Captain, ich stimme Dr. McCoy zu. Es wäre besser, die verbleibende Zeit, welche Mr. Chekov genannt hat, sinnvoll zu nutzen."

Es faszinierte mich, dass Jim so ruhig war. Ich hätte mehr ... Gefühle bei ihm erwartet, aber er war klar denkend und besonnen. Er hatte mich mit wenigen Blicken bedacht, allerdings waren einige davon so intensiv gewesen, dass ich nicht wusste, was er damit andeuten wollte.

Allerdings waren wir im Moment wohl Beide nicht weiter in der Verfassung, klar zu denken. Zumindest mir entzog sich jegliche Logik, was die letzte Nacht zu bedeuten hatte. Ich hatte Dr. McCoys Bericht bezüglich Jims gesundheitlicher Verfassung gestern gelesen. Ich machte mir deswegen auch wegen dem Außeneinsatzes Sorgen. Er würde eigentlich noch mehr Ruhe benötigen. Allerdings würde er nicht auf mich hören. Wie immer. Aber er hörte ja auf niemanden. Auch nicht auf unseren Schiffsarzt, den ich zumindest als vernünftigen Menschen ansah.

Letzte Nacht hatte ich eigentlich auf Jim Acht geben wollen, allerdings war alles etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Meine Gefühle für ihn waren intensiver, als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte und als er in meinen Armen gelegen hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr klar denken. Es war einfach über mich gekommen.  
Und damit, dass Jim so reagieren würde, hatte ich am wenigsten gerechnet. Wir würden uns dringend darüber unterhalten müssen. Am Besten noch vor der Mission.

"Captain, ich möchte Sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten."

Nach diesen Worten verließ ich die Brücke.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich nickte bei Mr. Chekovs Worten. Auch Bones Worten musste ich zustimmen. Als ich mich diesbezüglich äußern wollte, kam mir der Commander zuvor.

Ich war mir sicher, dass nicht nur mein Kopf in seine Richtung wanderte, sondern auch Bones'. Es kam schon selten genug vor, dass sie miteinander sprachen, aber das Bones auch noch Zustimmung fand ... ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Gut, dann würden wir frühstücken gehen. Außer Kaffee hatte ich noch nichts nahrhaftes zu mir genommen. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, als Spock um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat.

Wollte er etwa jetzt noch darüber reden? Oder wollte er mich etwa schon wieder vernaschen?

"Natürlich Mr. Spock" war meine Antwort, ehe er ging.

Ich wandte mich allerdings noch an die Crew, bevor ich ihm folgte.

"Bones, Mr. Chekov, ihr geht frühstücken oder nutzt die Zeit für euch allein. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier auf der Brücke. Lieutenant Uhura, Sie behalten die Frequenz im Auge und wenn der Scan etwas Neues ergibt, informieren Sie mich umgehend! Mr. Sulu, Sie haben das Kommando!"  
Ich nickte zufrieden, ehe ich mich in den Aufzug begab, dessen Türen sich hinter mir schlossen.

"Computer, wo ist Mr. Spock?"

"Der Commander befindet sich in den Räumlichkeiten des Captains."

Das war Interessant. Mein Zimmer also …


	9. I would fall for you - 04 (written by atoricrash

**Kapitel 09 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

Diese Stille zwischen uns, war etwas Neues.

Chekov sagte kein Wort auf unserem Weg zum Speisesaal. Kein für mich sinnloses Geplapper, seine Augen waren starr auf den Weg vor uns gerichtet. Die Lippen hatte er zu einer feinen Linie zusammengepresst.

Machte er sich doch etwa Gedanken um letzte Nacht? War es ihm unangenehm? Bereute er es?

Fakt war, irgendetwas ging ihm im Kopf vor. Diesen Blick kannte ich nun schon. Denn immer, wenn er so aussah, kamen eigentlich kurz darauf wirre Worte von ihm. Jedenfalls war es für mich unverständlich.

Verdammt ich war Arzt, und kein Gedankenleser!

Selbst beim Essen konnte ich ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Verhalten und meine Aufgabe war es, solchem auf den Grund zu gehen. Es konnte vielleicht ja auch was Ernsteres dahinter stecken.

"Worüber grübelst du wieder?" murmelte ich ihm zwischen zwei Happen zu.

Ich war mehr als überrascht, als binnen eines kurzen Augenblickes wirklich eine normal klingende Antwort kam.

"Taktiken Doktor. Taktiken für den Kampf in der Unterzahl. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr mit so vas beschäftigt und frische alles vieder auf. Vir wissen nicht was uns erwartet, ich bereite mich auf alles Mögliche vor."

Nicht zu fassen, ich machte mir Sorgen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging und der Junge rette schon mal unsere imaginären Ärsche aus unbekannten Situationen! Aber eigentlich hätte es mir klar sein müssen. Es war sein Gebiet, dafür war er ja hier.

Was musste man für eine Kindheit haben, wenn man sich mit nichts anderem als Kriegsführung und Manövern beschäftigte?

Jaja, das russische Wunderkind, am Arsch!

Er war doch auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch und verdiente Mal etwas Auszeit, erst recht in seinem Alter.

"Haben Zie sich Sorgen gemacht, Doktor?"

Die großen Augen fixierten mich mit einem wissenden Blick, er gab mir gerade kaum eine Chance auszuweichen und das gefiel mir nicht.

"Nur das du zu wenig Schlaf hattest. Sahst ganz schön scheiße aus vorhin. Ich glaub die Anderen hätten dir am liebsten alle eine Kuscheldecke und einen Kakao gegeben."

Es klang überheblicher als gewollt, aber so war ich und er wusste es.

Während sich unsere Teller langsam leerten, was völlig an mir vorbei ging, denn eigentlich hätte ich auch gar nicht essen müssen, sah ich ihn noch immer mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Wissen Zie, ich kann jede Kampfhandlung im Kopf berechnen. Vie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass etwas passiert, unter der Berücksichtigung der teilnehmenden Parteien und Möglichkeiten. Aber es fällt mir schwer Menschen im privaten Bereich einzuschätzen. So etwas kann man nicht berechnen!“

Die ganze Zeit umspielte ein seltsames Lächeln seine Lippen, diese unschuldig wirkenden Augen sahen mich noch immer fest an.

"Also ich weiß nicht, warum es passierte, und möchte es auch gar nicht versuchen zu hinterfragen. Zie sind Arzt und wissen, was mit dem Körper bei sexuellen Handlungen geschieht. Es ging uns beiden gut dabei und …"

Er wurde von Uhuras Stimme unterbrochen, die jetzt durch das ganze Schiff schallte.

„Hier spricht Lieutenant Uhura! Captain, wir haben unser Ziel beinahe erreicht. Und ich habe Informationen für Sie, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy und Mr. Chekov! Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich auf der Brücke einzufinden!“

"Hmm, scheint so als würde man uns schon vermissen."

Wir beeilten uns, zur Brücke zu gelangen und anzuhören, was sie gefunden hatte. Denn alles konnte hilfreich sein.

Kurz bevor der Turbolift hielt und uns hinaus treten ließ, drückte sich Chekov an mich und setzte wieder seinen unwiderstehlichen Blick ein.

"Herr Doktor, ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Er hatte wieder deutlich mehr Farbe im Gesicht und sein Körper an meinem fühlte sich so wunderbar warm an. Ich konnte gerade noch feststellen, dass Chekov wohl bei mir geduscht hatte, denn er roch nach meinem Duschgel.

Die Tür glitt auf und ließ uns hinaus auf die Brücke.

Sofort nahm der Jüngere auf seinem Sitz platz und sah Sulu fragend an. Ich blieb hinter dem Captains - Chair verdattert stehen und starre auf den lockigen Hinterkopf.

Verdammte Jungend heutzutage!


	10. I'll try to fix you - 04 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 10 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Ich war auf dem Weg zu mir noch auf Scotty getroffen, der mir erklärte, dass Bones zu viel eingepackt hatte.

„Wie viel ist zu viel?“ fragte ich den Ingenieur.

„Er könnte ein verdammtes Krankenhaus da unten aufmachen!“

Ich verzog die Lippen. Bones Enthusiasmus in Ehren, aber das war definitiv zu viel. Desinfektionsmittel und ein paar Hyposprays würden ihm reichen müssen! Das war zu … Er und seine Phobie gegen Keime und jegliche Art von Bakterien. Manchmal wunderte ich mich, wie er überhaupt Arzt hatte werde können.

Ich versprach Scotty, mich darum zu kümmern.

Doch nun würde ich erst einmal mein Quartier aufsuchen. Und wie mir schien, wurde ich auch schon erwartet. Spock stand vor dem Fenster und sah nach draußen. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und stellte mich neben den Commander. Als er nichts sagte, hob ich meinen Blick, betrachtete ihn eingehend. Auch er drehte sich nach einer Weile zu mir, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Spock … ich ...“

Aber er unterbrach mich mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er hob seine Hand und strich über den Fleck an meinem Hals, welchen er hinterlassen hatte. Bei der sanften Berührung bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper. Spock lächelte.

„Ich habe dich wohl noch mehr zerschunden letzte Nacht“ meinte er leise.

Meine Hand legte sich nun über seine, während ich den Kopf leicht drehte, um sein Handgelenk sanft zu küssen.

„Es fällt kaum auf“ antwortete ich ihm.

Und das war auch wirklich so. Bei all den Schrammen fiel der Knutschfleck kaum auf.

„Ich hoffe du hast keine Schmerzen.“

Bei diesen Worten wurde ich rot und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer waren unser Hände umschlungen und Spock führte mich zur Couch. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was das jetzt werden würde, denn er wirkte so ernst.

Bereute er etwa die letzte Nacht?

Das er meine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte, wertete ich mal als gutes Zeichen.

„Weißt du Jim, ich habe darüber im Bordcomputer gelesen, da ich mit sexuellen Interaktionen nicht sehr vertraut war.“

Ich horchte auf. So etwas stand in unserem Bordcomputer? Wirklich? Hatte man denn als Programmierer keine anderen Sorgen, als den Sex zwischen Männern zu erklären? Oder Sex generell?

Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass ich damit keine Erfahrung hatte, aber es lag schon so viele Jahre zurück.

Die Jahre auf der Akademie waren echt interessant verlaufen.

Jetzt sah ich Spock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Keine Erfahrung, huh? Davon hab ich aber nichts gemerkt“ gab ich ihm zur Antwort.

„Und mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin ein großer Junge und verkrafte das.“

Seine Augenbraue wanderte hoch.

„Hattest du schon Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet?“

Ich räusperte mich kurz, ehe ich zu Spock aufsah.

„Es liegt in meiner Natur, nichts unversucht zu lassen. Aber es liegt mindestens … fünf Jahre zurück. Es war nichts ernstes. Kurz und heftig, aber definitiv nichts ernstes.“

Spocks Finger strichen sanft über meinen Handrücken, während sein Blick mich fixierte.

„Ist es denn jetzt ernst?“

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas wie Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hörte. Ich löste meine Hand aus seiner und legte sie an seine Wange.

„Glaub mir Spock, ich hätte das letzte Nacht nicht mit mir machen lassen, wenn es mir nicht ernst wäre. Ich würde nie etwas tun, dass dich verletzt. Das hier … zwischen dir und mir … ist mir ernster und wichtiger, als mir je etwas gewesen ist. DU bist mir wichtiger, als alles Andere!“

Meine zweite Hand legte sich an sein Gesicht, ehe ich ihn für einen Kuss zu mir zog. Es war eine sanfte Berührung unserer Lippen, dennoch lag so viel Liebe darin.

Spocks Arme schlangen sich um mich und er zog mich zu sich, sodass beinahe auf ihn gefallen wäre, weil ich den Halt verlor.

Als wir uns lösten, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals.

„Was wird die Crew wohl sagen?“ fragte Spock leise.

Ich unterbrach mein Tun für einen Moment, und sah zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick war ernst nach vorne gerichtet. Auch ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach.

„Sie wird es nicht erfahren. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.“

Es würde mit Sicherheit nicht lange geheim bleiben. Denn wir konnten uns schließlich nicht dauernd auf Besprechungen raus reden oder irgendwelche Notfallpläne, die erstellt werden mussten. Und so schlecht konnte ich auch in Schach nicht sein, dass Spock es mir hätte lernen müssen.

„Hältst du das für klug, Jim?“

„Vorerst schon.“

Wie lange es wirklich geheim bleiben würde, würde sich zeigen. Aber ich wusste jetzt schon, wer es neben Bones als erstes erfahren würde. Doch auf Nyotas Verschwiegenheit konnte ich bauen.

Spock schob mich ein wenig von sich weg, ehe er es sich gemütlich machte und ich mich an ihn lehnen konnte. Ich genoss diese Zweisamkeit so sehr.

Es war wie ein Anker auf rauer See für mich. Lange Wochen bzw. Monate hatte ich mich jetzt gequält und jetzt war es endlich gut. Endlich würde ich Ruhe finden.

Ich schloss meine Augen, während Spocks Finger meinen Nacken kraulten. Es hätte nicht schöner sein können.

 

Doch unsere Zweisamkeit dauerte nicht lange an.

„Hier spricht Lieutenant Uhura! Captain, wir haben unser Ziel beinahe erreicht. Und ich habe Informationen für Sie, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy und Mr. Chekov! Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich auf der Brücke einzufinden!“

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Aber es würde nichts helfen.

Ich stemmte mich vom Sofa hoch und sah zu Spock. Auch er erhob sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Gemeinsam gingen wir zur Tür, doch ehe er sie öffnen konnte, zog ich ihn noch einmal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wer konnte schon sagen, wann wir das nächste Mal dazu kommen würden.


	11. Random (written by atoricrash & BigLeoSis)

_Ihr lieben lieben Leserlein! Ab heute wird das Updating in einem Rhytmus von 14 Tagen erfolgen. Immer Donnerstags und wir hoffen, auch immer pünktlich. Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß weiterhin beim lesen._  
LG **  
**

_atoricrash & BigLeoSis  
_

**Kapitel 11 – Random**

 

**Kirk POV**

"Captain auf der Brücke!" kam es von Sulu, als ich durch die Tür trat. Bones und Chekov waren auch schon eingetroffen.

Ich nahm auf meinem Stuhl platz.

"Lieutenant Uhura, was haben Sie für Informationen für uns."

Die Dunkelhaarige drehte sich zu uns um. Ihre Lippen zierte ein seltsames Lächeln. Ich war jetzt auf alles gefasst.

"Captain, bei den Einwohnern des Planeten handelt es sich um eine humanoide Lebensform, welche sich in einer antiken Lebenswelt befindet. Sie würde wohl unserem alten Griechenland entsprechen."

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

"Gut ... Griechenland ... auch schön."

"Durchaus Captain. Ich habe Mr. Scott bereits darum gebeten, ihnen allen passende Kleidung zu suchen."  
Moment mal ... Kleidung?

Wie aufs Stichwort kam unser Bordmechaniker auf die Brücke.

"Also ich bin ja für vieles zuständig, aber mich nochmal in diese Folterkammer zu schicken, da mach ich nich mit."

Er war beladen mit etwas farbig anmutender Kleidung. Ich deutete darauf, als ich mich zu Uhura umdrehte.  
"Was ... ist ... das?!"

"Tuniken, Sir" war ihre schlichte Antwort.

"Sie sollten Ihnen passen."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Moment, Tuniken? Ist das euer Ernst, verdammte Scheiße?"

Fühlte sich hier gerade noch wer vom Leben verarscht? Anscheinend stand ich allein da, denn Jim sah zwar ungläubig drein, würde sie aber definitiv anziehen.

Spock fand ja eh immer alles faszinierend, dass er nicht kannte und Chekov machte gleich Nägel mit Köpfen.

Ohne auf nur auf eine weitere Reaktion von uns zu achten, stand er auf und ließ sich eines dieser Bettlaken in seiner Größe geben. Hatten die überhaupt verschiedene Größen oder ging das nach mehr bzw. weniger Stoff?

Der Jüngere verschwand, an mir vorbei, im Turbolift und tauchte nach wenigen Minuten wieder auf, mit seiner Uniform fein säuberlich zusammen gelegt auf den Armen. Das war ein Fahrstuhl mit Überwachungskamera, verdammt! Irgendwo in unseren System schwirrten also Bilder, von ihm, wie er da drin nackt war! Schlechter Gedanke im Übrigen, denn da regte sich was.

"Lieutenant könnten Sie es bitte richtig binden? Ich habe da wohl einen Fehler gemacht."

Er legte seine Sachen auf dem Stuhl ab und lief auf Uhura zu, um alles fest machen zu lassen. Jetzt lag es an mir, bleich zu werden. Hatte ich gestern irgendwelche sichtbaren Male hinterlassen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Oder doch? Ach verdammt!

Ich zog die Augenbrauen angespannt zusammen und sah Chekov durch meine hinweg an. Der Junge konnte wirklich alles tragen.

Seine schlanke Figur wurde auch durch die Lagen an Stoff nicht besonders verdeckt. An den Rändern waren goldene Borten mit kleinen Stickereien. Seine Arme waren mit ein paar goldenen Armreifen geschmückt. Jetzt konnte man auch wunderbar erkennen, dass dort nicht nur Haut und Knochen war, sondern einiges an Muskeln.

Es fehlten ihm nur noch ein paar Engelsflügel, Pfeil und Bogen, um den perfekten Amor darzustellen!

Uhura war nach einigen Minuten fertig mit der Feinjustierung und sah ihn entzückt an. Ja, er sah damit gut aus! Hatte ich auch schon zur Kenntnis genommen, danke fürs Aufmerksam machen!

"Jim, vergiss es! Das zieh ich definitiv nicht an! Wir gehen doch nicht auf einen Kostümball und Spock, bleiben Sie mir mit der obersten Direktive fern, den Mist kenne ich, aber da ist nichts zu machen!" schoss es auf ein mal los.

Ich machte mich hier doch nicht zum Affen!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schaute nicht schlecht, als ausgerechnet unser Navigator mit gutem Beispiel voran ging. Ich erhob mich grade aus meinem Stuhl, als Bones explodierte. Erstaunlich, dass ich auch bei ihm mal meine Autorität spielen lassen musste.

"Bones, es handelt sich um einen nicht erforschten Planeten, mit einer unbekannten Lebensform. Wir werden die oberste Direktive nicht verletzen! Nimm die ein Beispiel an Mr. Chekov, der stellt sich nicht so an." Mein Blick wurde ernster, als ich Bones in die Augen sah.

"Anziehen, das ist ein Befehl!"

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, ging ich zu Scotty und entnahm seiner Hand die Tunika, welche er mir entgegenhielt.

Ich hatte das selbe Model an, wie Pavel. Schlicht, weiß, mit goldenen Abschlüssen. Auch ich ließ mir von Nyota beim Binden helfen. Doch leider zeigte dieser wenige Stoff jede einzelne Blessur an meinem Körper.

"Sie sehen gut aus Commander!" meinte Uhura mit einem Blick an mir vorbei.

Auch ich drehte mich um und erblickte den Älteren. Seine Tunika war beinahe Bodenlang, mit einem blauen Überwurf. Moment Mal!

"Wieso trägt Mr. Spock eine lange Tunika?" wollte ich von Nyota wissen.

"Die Kultur scheint gewissen Regeln zu unterliegen. Einem Herren-Sklaven-Verhältnis. Es erschien mir logisch, Dr. McCoy und dem Commander die Tuniken der Obrigen zu geben."

Ich sagte nichts weiter, aber hätten Blicke töten können …

 

**McCoy POV**

"Na schön, aber dafür bist du mir was schuldig!" knurrte ich Jim an und ging mich ebenfalls umziehen. Jetzt in diesem Moment hasste ich die Rollenverteilung!

Angenervt an mir zupfend kam ich wieder. War ich der Einzige, der damit wirklich scheiße aussah?

Chekov sah aus wie ein junger Cupido, Jim wirkte fast immer wie … er konnte tragen, was er wollte. Spock stand das Teil irgendwie auch verdammt gut, nur ich wirkte total unförmig und mehr als unglücklich.

Meine Kleidung glich der von Spock und die Erklärung warum, gefiel mir dann auch noch recht gut. Ich erkannte nun einen Vorteil bei diesen Dingern, unter meine Schärpe passte der Tricorder perfekt rein und fiel auch nicht weiter auf.

Bei Uhuras Worten schlich sich dann doch ein ganz kleines Grinsen und ich stellte mich mit verschränkten Armen neben den Vulkanier.

"Also Mr. Spock, welchen der Beiden möchten sie für unseren Ausflug 'buchen'?"

Mein guter Freund konnte sich seine tödlichen Blicke sparen, die waren bei weitem weniger ätzend, als das hier zu tragen!

'Selbst schuld, Jimmy-Boy!' dachte ich mir und sah ihn auch amüsiert an, er wusste was ich meinte, da war ich mir sehr sicher.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah, wie Spocks Augenbraue nach oben wanderte und bemerkte, wie Chekov sich neben mir versteifte.  
"Eine äußerst unpassende Wortwohl, finden sich nicht Doktor?" fragte der Vulkanier.

Ich wollte schon zustimmen.

"Würde ich Sie in der Lage wähnen, unseren Captain zu bändigen, würde ich Mr. Chekov bevorzugen. Aber diese Bürde, möchte ich Ihnen nicht auferlegen. Das wäre zu viel verlangt."

Mich bändigen? Soweit waren wir hier also schon? Ich war der handzahmste Mensch auf Erden!

Wenn ich denn meinem Willen bekam.

Also verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust.

"Noch treffe ich hier die Entscheidungen, damit das klar ist!" sagte ich grollend.

"Mr. Chekov wird mit ... Dr. McCoy gehen." Wobei ich grade Lust und Laune hatte, Spock und Bones den Tag zu versauen. Aber ich wollte ja nicht so sein.

"Da weder Mr. Chekov, noch ich Möglichkeiten haben, Waffen oder dergleichen unterzubringen, müsst ihr für unsere Sicherheit sorgen. Und Bones …" Ich wandte mich an den Arzt.

"Reduziere die Medikamente! Desinfektionsmittel und die nötigsten Medikamente kommen mit, mehr nicht. Scotty sagte, du könntest da unten ein Krankenhaus aufmachen. Ein Hypospray für jeden … mehr nicht!"

Ich drehte mich zu Mr. Sulu um.

"Lagebericht Mr. Sulu!"

Der Asiat drehte sich zu mir um.

"Wir erreichen den Planeten in gut zehn Minuten. Wir werden im Orbit bleiben, um für ihre gesunde Rückkehr Sorge zu tragen. Sie werden auf einen unbewohnten Fleck, ca. ein bis zwei Kilometer von der nächsten Siedlung nach unten gebeamt. Der Auftrag der Föderation lautete neue Zivilisationen zu entdecken und Informationen darüber sammeln, ohne deren gewohnte Lebensweise zu stören."

Das kannten wir ja bereits.

"Na dann!" meinte ich.

"Mr. Sulu, Sie haben während unserer Abwesenheit das Kommando über die Brücke. Lieutenant Uhura, Sie behalten unsere Frequenzen im Auge."

Ich drehte mich erneut um und ging in Richtung Turbolift.

"Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was uns auf diesem schönen Planeten erwartet."

 

**McCoy POV**

„Ach Mr. Spock, die Situation muss man doch mit Humor nehmen."

Hier musste man gerade sehr viel mit Humor nehmen, sonst wurde man noch depressiv.

Jim war am niedlichsten, wenn er anfing zu schmollen, dann hatte man wohl definitiv einen wunden Punkt getroffen und da wir hier gerade unsere Partner für die bevorstehende Mission aussuchten und er da einfach mal nicht wirklich etwas zu entscheiden hatte, wurde er motzig.

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um ja nicht zu sagen, wie man ihn am besten bändigen konnte, dafür hätte er mich definitiv getötet und zwar hier und jetzt, auf der Stelle!

Das jetzt auch noch meine Ausrüstung so drastisch gekürzt wurde, passte mir wiederum nicht. Ich konnte nicht einschätzen, was uns da erwartete und sollte dann mit ruhigem Gewissen meine Sachen hier lassen, die unter Umständen lebensrettend sein konnten?

Schön, dann sollte er mal sehen, was wir davon hatten, ich zwang keinem meine Hilfe auf!

Langsam ging ich davon aus, dass man mich hier bestrafen wollte! Irgendetwas hatte ich wohl gehörig falsch gemacht.

Da lief dieses junge und verdammt knackige Etwas, in so knappen Klamotten vor mir her und ich konnte ihn nicht mal kurz anfassen. Das musste eine Strafe sein!

Chekovs Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Augen strahlten förmlich. Ich ging davon aus, dass er sich jetzt einfach nur freute, diesen Planeten zu sehen, ihn zu erforschen. Er war halt ein verdammt schlauer Junge.

Wenn schon Spock lieber mit ihm gegangen wäre, sollte es was heißen!

Irgendwie war ich ein wenig stolz auf ihn.

Irgendwie war es doch klar gewesen, dass nicht so viele Sachen mitkommen sollten, darauf hatte ich mich vorbereitet und griff nach meiner Haupttasche, in der wirklich nur das Wichtigste drin war.

Mit einem verdammt mulmigen Gefühl stieg ich auf die Transportplattformen und sah Scotty ernst an.

"Wehe wir kommen da nur in Stücken an!"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Sie sollten mehr vertrauen in mich haben Doktor! Ich könnte Sie aus Einzelteilen zusammenbeamen!" meinte der Schotte.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg ich auf die Transporterplattform.

Ich blickte mich noch einmal um, ob alle ihren Platz eingenommen hatten und wandte mich dann an Scotty.  
"Energie, Mr. Scott!"

Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch. Das konnte ja wahrlich heiter werden, wenn Bones weiterhin eine solche Laune hatte.

 

Das Erste was mich umfing, war der schwere Duft von blühenden Blumen und ein sanfter warmer Wind, der sich in meiner Tunika verfing und sie ein wenig herumwirbelte.

Wir standen in einem kleinen Olivenhain und wurden somit vor der Sonne geschützt. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass es hier so herrlich warm war.

"Faszinierend!" sagte Spock und ging ein wenig von uns weg, zu einem der Bäume.

"Diese Bäume ähneln sehr den Olivenbäumen der Erde!"

Ich wandte mich an Chekov

"In welcher Richtung liegt die Siedlung?"

"Wir sollten uns auch eine Geschichte zurecht legen, falls wir gefragt werden, woher wir stammen und was wir hier machen" bemerkte Spock.

Oh großer Gott … wir würden improvisieren. Zumindest wäre es mein Vorschlag gewesen, doch weder Spock noch Bones sahen so aus, als ob sie damit einverstanden wären.

"Was schlagen Sie also vor, Mr. Spock?" fragte ich.

"Nun der Lieutenant hatte etwas von Sklaven erwähnt, wir könnten vorgeben, welche in der Stadt erwerben zu wollen. Sie und Mr. Chekov werden uns als Schreiber und dergleichen dienen?"

"Dergleichen?" fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nun Captain, die Griechen bevorzugten es, sich Lustknaben zu halten." Ich versuchte meine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren, als er das so eiskalt von sich gab.

 

**McCoy POV**

Dieses seltsame Gefühl beim beamen, ich mochte es nicht! Warum hatte sich der Mensch so etwas einfallen lassen? In seine Bestandteile aufgelöst und an einem anderen Ort wieder fehlerfrei zusammen gesetzt zu werden, kam meinem persönlichen Albtraum schon recht nahe.

  
  


Die schwere Süße schlug mir um die Nase und das Erste was ich tat, war nicht die Landschaft genießen, sondern meinen Tricorder zu zücken und die Luft genauer zu analysieren, sollte sich Jim doch für die Blumen und Oliven-Dinger begeistern, ich wollte lieber genauer wissen, womit sich da meine Lungen füllten.

Die Werte waren aber in Ordnung, keine großen Abweichungen zum gewohnten Sauerstoff, auch konnte ich keine gefährlichen Erreger finden.

"Jim die Atmosphäre ist für einen längeren Aufenthalt in Ordnung. Saubere Luft, keine unbekannten Substanzen."

Vielleicht interessierte es ihn ja, dass wir von den nächsten zehn Atemzügen nicht tot umfallen würden.  
"Und ich muss Mr. Spock recht geben, so gern ich mir auch Geschichten ausdenke, etwas sollten wir schon mal parat haben."

Das Gehirn meines Freundes arbeitete unter Druck zwar besonders gut, aber darauf wollte ich es nicht ankommen lassen. Nicht dieses Mal.

"Keptin wir müssen in Richtung Süden weiter. Venn ich mich nicht irre, werden vir auch bald die ersten Bauernfelder passieren" mischte sich unser ganz persönlicher Cupido ins Gespräch.

Bisher war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, unsere genaue Position zu berechnen und die Route weiter fest zu legen.

Er freute sich mehr über all das hier, als wir alle zusammen. Der Jüngere freute sich immer, wenn er gefordert wurde und hier waren wir ja fast auf ihn angewiesen. Chekov hatte für mich noch immer etwas von einem kleinem Schoßhund, so aufgedreht wie er meist war.

"Ich würde im übrigen gerne Mr. Spocks Vorhaben unterstützen. Es ist besser, schon vorher etwas parat zu haben, als sich vor dem Gegner eine Blöße zu leisten."

Jetzt konnte Jim aber doch wirklich nicht 'nein' sagen, unser taktischer Offizier hatte gesprochen! Irgendwie brachte mich das zum schmunzeln, ausnahmsweise mal standen wir auf Spocks Seite.

Den Tag sollte man sich im Kalender markieren!

  
**Kirk POV**

Ich sah meine anderen beiden Begleiter fassungslos an. Hatten sie etwa nicht zugehört? Oder hatte ich mir den letzten Satz nur eingebildet? Wohl kaum? Spock hatte einen brillanten Verstand, aber er verstand manchmal nicht, wann welche Worte angebracht waren.

"Gegner? Mr. Chekov, wir sind hier für Forschungen und nicht für einen Kampf" sagte ich ruhig, und starrte dann Böse zu Spock.

"Süden sagten Sie, Mr. Chekov. Dann wollen wir mal losgehen. Sie gehen mit Bones voraus! Wir sollten auf der Hut sein, denn wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet. Achten wir darauf, zusammen zu bleiben!"  
Ich klopfte dem jungen Navigator auf die Schulter und schob ihn in die richtige Richtung davon, damit er losging. Ich würde wohl ein ernstes Wörtchen mit meinem Commander reden müssen.

Chekov begann loszumarschieren und nach einem letzten finsteren Blick folgte ihm auch Bones.

Auch Spock begann loszugehen, doch ich blieb noch einen Moment an meinem Platz stehen. Ich würde mich wohl in diesem Fall meinem Schicksal hingeben müssen. Ich hoffte Nyota würde meine Frequenz allein überwachen.

"Wir müssen dringend reden, wenn ich zurück bin!"

Bereits jetzt entnervt, schloss ich meine Augen mit einem Seufzen und folgte den drei Anderen.

  
**McCoy POV**

"Keptin auch wenn ich optimistisch bin, dass alles friedlich verlaufen vird, so sollten vir uns doch besser auf jede Möglichkeit vorbereiten."

Chekov drehte sein Lockenköpfchen kurz zu Jim herum und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf den Weg.

Auch wenn ich in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, wie hoch konzentriert er war, hatte sein Blick etwas gelöstes. Sein schlauer Kopf beschäftigte sich wahrscheinlich mal nicht mit Gleichungen und Berechnungen, sondern mit dem Hier und Jetzt, dass war wohl eine wirklich willkommene Abwechslung.

Dank des Jüngeren und seinen Berechnungen mussten wir keine Sekunde lang stehen bleiben und uns neu orientieren, wo es weiter ging. Wir brauchten nicht lange, um die ersten angekündigten Felder zu passieren.

Ab und an musste ich dem Drang widerstehen, stehen zu bleiben und mir die seltsamen Früchte anzuschauen. Wer wusste schon, was das alles war?! Am Ende konnten die Dinger uns fressen! Beschissene Vorstellung.

Vom Himmel schienen gleich zwei Sonnen, dennoch war es nicht übermäßig warm, anscheinend waren hier beide als Wärmequelle von Nöten, damit das Leben entstehen konnte.

Ich blieb bei Chekov, und erst Recht, als wir uns den ersten Einheimischen näherten. Meine Finger juckte es, mal den Tricorder raus zu holen und sie einmal zu scannen, aber das wäre nun wirklich kein unauffälliges Verhalten.

Unser Navigator führte uns zielstrebig in Richtung Stadttor und kaum, dass wir dem näher kamen, griff ich instinktiv nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn zu mir heran. Wenn man sich hier so umsah, war er mir zu knapp bekleidet, um allein herum zu laufen.

"Wir sollten nun wirklich dichter beieinander bleiben."

Spock sollte vielleicht auch besser auf Jim acht geben. Der zog Gesindel ja auch fast schon magisch an und dann noch mit dem bisschen Fetzen um den Körper.

  
**Kirk POV**

Als wir uns der Stadt näherten, schob mich Spock ein wenig hinter sich. Ich war schließlich unbewaffnet und ein 'Sklave'. Zu welchem Zweck ich diente, würde sich wohl noch herausstellen.

Aber ich ahnte, worauf sich das ganze belaufen würde...

Ich musste Bones zustimmen. Es wäre mit Sicherheit klüger, wenn wir zusammen blieben.

"Moment mal, was machen wir eigentlich hier, wenn man uns fragt?"

Spock drehte sich zu mir um.

"Lassen Sie das mal meine und Dr. McCoys Problem sein. Sie tun weiter nichts, außer Sie werden von einem von uns dazu aufgefordert." Er wandte sich an Chekov.

"Das gleiche gilt für Sie Mr. Chekov! Kein Wort kommt über Ihre Lippen, außer Sie werden von uns gefragt!"

Ja ja ... ich hatte schon verstanden. Sklaven, Lustknaben und so weiter. Das Recht auf Individualismus hatten wir verloren. Ich seufzte tief.

Wir traten durch das Tor der Stadt und ich fühlte mich wie in eine andere Zeit versetzt. Es war unglaublich. Den Anblick von Säulen und dergleichen kannte ich ansatzweise aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Aber so etwas mal in Echt zu sehen war unglaublich.

"Doktor, wir sollten uns vielleicht in Richtung Marktplatz begeben, um diese Zivilisation zu erforschen. Dort sollte für gewöhnlich das regste Leben herrschen" schlug Spock vor.

"Und Mr. Chekov, Sie sollten sich vielleicht zum Captain begeben. Sklaven sollten nicht vor ihren Herren laufen."

Oh ... wie ich mich zusammenreißen musste. Das würde er mir büßen und ich wusste, dass ihm das vermutlich Spaß machte. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hatte.

"Aye Commander!" antwortete Mr. Chekov und gesellte sich zu mir.

Ich würde wohl ein Auge auf ihn haben. Er sah im Moment aus, wie die Unschuld in Person und das konnte gefährlich werden. Ich war vielleicht als Gegner doch ernster zu nehmen, dank der ganzen Blessuren.

"Bleiben Sie in meiner Nähe, Pavel!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Es gefiel mir so gar nicht, ihn los zu lassen, aber es musste wohl wirklich sein. Meine Hand glitt von seinem Handgelenk und ich warf Jim einen warnenden Blick zu. Er sollte ja auf ihn aufpassen!

Wir mussten die Beiden mit einer kleinen Waffe ausstatten, so ging das doch nicht! Wenn wir mal für ein paar Augenblicke nicht aufpassten, wären die Beiden doch weg!

"Mr. Spock, ich würde die Beiden doch gerne mit einem Messer oder ähnlichem ausstatten, etwas kleinem, unscheinbaren, dass sie unter ihren Roben am Bein oder so befestigen können. Wäre vielleicht ganz nützlich."

Ich würde mich damit jedenfalls viel wohler fühlen und könnte mich ein ganz klein wenig mehr auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren, anstelle dauernd dem Drang zu folgen, zu kontrollieren, ob Jim und Chekov noch hinter uns waren! Selbst die Stadt interessierte mich gerade herzlich wenig, viele Menschen bedeuteten viele Gefahren!

In solchen Stadien der Zivilisation herrschten oft Seuchen, die von diversen Kleintieren übertragen wurden. Wir konnten nicht ausschließen, dass es hier nicht so war.

Ich versuchte meine Gedanken weiter beisammen zu halten und sah mich abermals um.

"Es ist interessant, dass ihre Entwicklung so ähnlich verlaufen ist. Mich würden die körperlichen Unterschiede mal interessieren." flüsterte ich meinen Begleitern leise zu, während wir langsam immer tiefer in die unbekannte Gegend gingen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ja Waffen wären schon eine feine Sache, dachte ich so bei mir. Aber die Roben waren wirklich äußerst kurz. Da wäre wohl nicht einmal ein Messer drin. Aber ich hatte eine Ausbildung im Nahkampf, also machte ich mir da keine so großen Sorgen, wie Bones. Und ja, ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, ich würde schon auf sein Schoßhündchen hier aufpassen.

In diesem Moment fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob zwischen den Beiden nichts lief! Chekov war wirklich nicht zu verachten. Hübsch, intelligent ... sein Körper ließ vieles vermuten. Und hätte ich nicht jemand Interessantes gefunden, so hätte ich mich schon zu einer kleinen Dummheit hinreißen lassen können.

"Bones, das wird schon schief gehen! Solange wir die Transponder bei uns haben und Scotty uns jederzeit zurückbeamen kann, ist alles in Ordnung! Jetzt verhalt dich gefälligst wie ein Meister, uns gegenüber!" zischte ich ihm leise zu.

Spock war ein kleines Stück vorausgegangen und wir folgten ihm nun.

"Es ist faszinierend Captain, diese Spezies spricht beinahe die selbe Sprache wie wir! Es könnte ein leichtes für uns sein, mit ihnen zu kommunizieren."

Das war doch mal eine positive Nachricht! Wir würden sie verstehen!

Aber ich fragte mich eben, ob Uhura die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte, was Sklaven und Herren anging. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich mich in dieser Situation einfach unwohl fühlte, hätte ich mich bei weitem nicht auffälliger verhalten können als Bones. Nur weil ich Kleiner war. Das bisschen.  
Ich drehte mich gerade um, als ich bemerkte, das Pavel in eine völlig andere Richtung ging. Auf die Marktstände zu.

Himmel noch eins!

"Pavel!" schrie ich ihm nach und begann zu laufen!

"Pavel, was tust du denn?!" Ich würde ihn jetzt einfach duzen, das wäre angebrachter.

Ich holte den Lockenkopf ein, als er an einem Stand mit kleinen Fitzeleien stehen blieb.

"Sehen Zie..." Bei meinem Blick verstummte er.

"Du?" Ich nickte.

"Sind das nicht schöne Schmuckstücke? Vir sollten vielleicht dem Lieutenant etwas davon mitbringen!"  
War es denn zu fassen? Er dachte wirklich an unsere Linguistin!

"Pavel, unsere Meister werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie merken, dass wir weg sind!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Aber fürs Beamen musste man einige Augenblick still stehen und das ging in vielen Situationen nicht, darüber machte ich mir Sorgen! Er stellte es sich so einfach vor, das war es aber definitiv nicht!  
„Ich würde gerne bei einer Gelegenheit einen Körperscan vornehmen und Proben entnehmen" klärte ich den Vulkanier neben mir auf, während wir uns weiter umsahen und immer tiefer in die Stadt gingen.

"Spock, wir haben ein Problem!" stellte ich schon fast kreidebleich fest, als ich nach einer Weile nach hinten sah und unsere Anhängsel weg waren.

Ich wusste schon, warum mein innerer Alarm ausgeschlagen hatte! Auf Instinkte konnte man sich doch noch immer am Besten verlassen!

"Los wir müssen sie suchen!"

Ich war wütend, die Ansage war klar gewesen: Wir bleiben zusammen und jetzt waren sie weg!

Verdammt, was hatten sie sich dabei nur gedacht?! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gar nicht gedacht!

"Die beiden gehören an die Leine gelegt, sonst geht das hier noch den ganzen verdammten Tag lang so weiter! Den Arsch sollten wir ihnen versohlen!"

Meine Augen versuchten in dem Gewirr an Menschen etwas zu erkennen, was nicht ganz so leicht war, wenn alle fast dieselbe Kleidung trugen. Ich konnte nur hoffen das Spock mehr Glück hatte!

Schon allein sein Gehör war um ein Vielfaches besser.

 

**Kirk POV**

Er sah mich mit seinem jugendlichen Augen herzerweichend an.

"Aber ... Mr. McCoy und Mr. Spock werden doch sicher nicht böse sein, nur weil wir uns umgeschaut haben, James!"

Oh ... da wäre ich mir jetzt an seiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Bones würde mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmeres. Und Spock ... Ja die Strafe wollte ich mir jetzt mal nicht ausmalen. Ungehorsam würde mit Sicherheit in dieser Zivilisation bestraft werden.

"Pavel, wir müssen zurück, wir müssen zusammenbleiben, da wir uns hier ja auch nicht wirklich auskennen!"  
Ich schnappte den Jüngeren am Arm und drehte mich um, wo ich gleich in einen Berg von Mann lief.  
"Woah ..." kam es aus meinem Mund.

"Können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo sie hinlatschen?!" fragte ich aufgebracht.

Chekov zupfte nervös an meiner Tunika.

"Was?!" fragte ich gereizt.

"Kept ... James, vir sollten vielleicht etwas aufpassen?" kam es leise von ihm und ich riskierte einen Blick auf den Berg.

Oh … ja, war wohl ein etwas höher gestellter Mann, als wir Beide es im Moment waren. Das würde Ärger geben.

"Was fällt dir armseliger Kreatur ein, so mit mir zu reden! Dein Herr hat dich wohl nicht genügend verprügelt, wie mir scheint, wenn du noch immer so frech bist!"

Wo waren Bones und Spock, wenn man sie einmal brauchte?

"Entschuldigen Zie meinen Freund!" sprach Pavel.

"Er darf nicht sehr oft in die Stadt und hat vohl seine Manieren vergessen!"

Mit finsterem Blick starrte mich der andere Mann an und ich versuchte zumindest entschuldigend drein zu blicken.

 

"Doktor! Dort drüben sind die Beiden!" Spock deutete zu den Marktständen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Mir fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, als Spock die beiden Ausreißer in einem Stück entdeckte, nur war er sofort wieder da, als wir ihre Situation sahen. Wir waren keine zehn Minuten getrennt und sie gerieten schon in Schwierigkeiten. Gut, Jim war dabei, da sollte es mich nicht wundern.

Ich wusste nicht, ob Spock vor hatte, die beiden Jüngeren eine Abreibung kassieren zu lassen, aber zu meinen Absichten gehörte das definitiv nicht. Auch wenn es ihnen wirklich mal eine Lehre gewesen wäre! Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich los, wurde erst langsamer als das Szenario näher kam. Sofort straffte sich meine Haltung wieder, von selbst wurde meine Stimme eine tiefes, wütendes Grollen.

"Wenn Sie mein Eigentum beschädigen, muss ich eine entsprechende Vergütung fordern!"

Es war schon fast erstaunlich wie ruhig meine Stimme blieb, obwohl mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Eine unbekannte Situation, in der es darum ging, sich nicht zu verraten und unbeschadet heraus zu kommen.

Den beiden Jüngeren warf ich keinen einzigen Blick zu, sondern fixierte lieber den Unbekannten, der sie gerade bedrohte.

Ich stelle mich vor die Beiden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ich war sauer auf sie und auf den Typen!

"Steht auf, macht euch sauber und entschuldigt euch!" befahl ich ihnen mit einem beißenden Unterton.

Jim gefiel das bestimmt nicht, aber damit musste er jetzt leben. Meine Stimme blieb weiterhin hart.

Es fiel mir erstaunlicherweise von Sekunde zu Sekunde leichter, den Fremden immer finsterer an zu sehen, auch wenn ich noch ein gutes Stück kleiner war, kam ich gar nicht dazu, Furcht zu empfinden, wir hatten immerhin versprochen, auf sie auf zu passen.

"Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Sie mir meine Freude an dem hübschen Gesicht bestimmt nicht ruinieren wollen."

 

**Kirk POV**

Pavel reichte mir seine Hand und zog mich hoch. Er hatte mehr Kraft, als man ihm ansah. Ich strich den Dreck von meiner Kleidung und sah noch immer finster zu dem Wandschrank.

"Es tut mir Leid, Herr!" sagte ich entschuldigend.

Jetzt tauchte Spock hinter Bones auf, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den man wohl mit sieben Tagen Regenwetter vergleichen konnte.

"Das nächste Mal sollten wir ihn wieder zu Hause lassen!" sagte er kühl an Bones gewandt.

Der Blick des Berges wanderte zu Bones und Spock, sagte jedoch kein Wort mehr, ehe er sich an mir und Pavel vorbei schob. Ich grummelte leise vor mich hin, während ich den restlichen Staub von meinen Kleidern klopfte.

"Pavel, ich würde dir raten, das nicht nochmal zu wiederholen!" meinte ich mit bissigem Unterton in die Richtung des Jüngeren.

"Und wo zum Teufel wart ihr Beiden!" fuhr ich Spock und Bones an, aber so leise, dass es nur sie hören konnten.

"Warum hab ich mich darauf eingelassen?" grummelte ich weiter, während ich mich an Bones vorbei schob, um mich zum Commander zu gesellen.

"Wo wollten wir nochmal hin?" fragte ich gereizt.

"Und gib Pavel Geld, damit er Schmuck für Nyota kaufen kann!"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, ehe er nach einem kleinen Beutel griff und ein paar Münzen herausfischte. Er händigte das Geld an den Blonden aus.

"Ich würde Ihnen Ohrringe empfehlen Mr. Chekov. Die hat sie besonders gern!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Du brauchst dich hier gar nicht zu beschweren! Ihr wart einfach weg!" motzte ich zurück und sah ihm finster hinterher.

Wir waren auf unserem Weg geblieben, nur die Beiden hatten sich entschieden, einfach mal wo anders hin zu gehen.

"Wir sollten euch besser eine Leine kaufen, anstelle von Schmuck!" stellte ich etwas gereizt fest.

Dann sah Chekov sauer an. Es brachte nichts, denn meine Wut verdampfte augenblicklich. Diese verdammten Klamotten trieben mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Musste der so unschuldig darin aussehen?!

"Wir wollten weiter in Richtung Stadtmitte" erinnerte ich Jim noch mal daran, ließ meine Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf dem Jüngsten unserer Gruppe ruhen.

'Es ging ihm gut, alles noch heil, also kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen!' wiederholte mein Kopf immer und immer wieder.

"Lass uns etwas für sie kaufen und dann weiter gehen."

Noch einmal würde ich ihn keine zwei Meter von mir weg lassen, also gingen wir zusammen zum Schmuckstand zurück und ich ließ ihn einfach etwas für sie aussuchen. Ohrringe waren Weiberkram, der mich wenig interessierte. Ich wusste nicht mal, was sie daran so toll fanden, sich etwas in die Ohren zu hängen!

 

**Kirk POV**

Stadtmitte, genau. Das hatte ich vergessen. Ich stand nun neben dem schwarzhaarigen Vulkanier, der mir finstere Blicke zusandte.

"Was?" fragte ich gereizt.

"Du hättest dich nicht so weit entfernen dürfen, Jim."

Warum war ich schon wieder schuld? Warum meinte immer jeder, dass ich es war, der das Unheil magisch anzog. Ich hatte doch nur versucht, den kleinen Russen zu beschützen.

"Ich bin nur Pavel gefolgt! Ohne mich wäre er jetzt wohl schon längst entführt und ein Spielzeug für solche Typen, wie diesem Berg dort! Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie er in diesem Gewand wirkt?" Ich sprach noch immer leise, damit niemand der Außenstehenden etwas mitbekam.

"Es ist mir durchaus aufgefallen, dass Mr. Chekov aufreizend wirkt in diesem Kostüm" gab Spock zu.

Ich wäre beinahe einen halben Meter in die Luft gesprungen, als ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern spürte.

"Aber es ist nichts zudem, wie heiß du in diesem Gewand wirkst" raunte er mir zu.

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Es war als ob er seit der letzten Nacht ein wenig ausgewechselt war.

"Mr. McCoy" wandte sich Spock an unseren Arzt.

"Wie lange gedenken wir, hier zu verweilen? Wenn wir etwas länger bleiben, sollten wir uns wohl eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen."


	12. Random - (written by atoricrash & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 12 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

Chekov konnte sich wirklich für diese kleinen Dinger begeistern, er sah Unterschiede in praktisch jedem einzelnen Stein, die eigentlich völlig gleich aussahen. Irgendwie erstaunte mich das, aber da hatte Lieutenant Uhura wohl eine perfekte Shopping - Begleitung gefunden.

Die Minuten die wir hier schon standen, kamen mir wie Stunden vor, aber er hatte halt seine Freude daran, ihr etwas Schönes raus zu suchen. Also ließ ich ihn einfach machen.

Warum sollte ich eigentlich einen Zeitplan im Kopf haben? Ich war hier, um alle in Notfällen wieder zusammenflicken zu können!

"Mr. Spock, je eher wir hier weg sind, desto besser" war meine Antwort auf seine Frage, das hätte ihm aber klar sein sollen.

Der Einzige, der unsere Route im Kopf hatte, war Pavel. Nicht nur den Weg, die Gegend, sondern auch den Zeitplan, den er wahrscheinlich schon hundert Mal durchgegangen war, in seinem schlauen Kopf.

Der Jüngere hatte jetzt auch mal endlich das Passende gefunden und bezahlt. Hatte ja wohl lange genug gedauert!

"Pavel, wie sieht es denn bisher aus?"

Es war komisch, ihn mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen, hatte ich das überhaupt schon mal gemacht?

Erinnern konnte ich mich jedenfalls nicht daran.

Der Angesprochene hielt zufrieden ein kleines Kästchen in seinen Händen und antwortete ohne Zögern.

"Vir hängen im Moment noch ein wenig nach, es fehlen Proben und Anschauungsobjekte, meine Notizen verden noch etwas dürftig ausfallen. Es väre gut, wenn vir noch eine Nacht bleiben würden."

Ich sah Spock mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und deutete auf meinen jüngeren Begleiter.

"Sie haben den Jungen gehört, Mr. Spock, wir bleiben wohl noch eine Nacht."

Mir passte es nicht. Denn wer konnte, schon sagen, wie die Schlafplätze ausfielen und vor allem was für Käfer sich da herum trieben!

Ich hasste Käfer!!

 

**Kirk POV**

Natürlich hingen wir ein bisschen hinten nach. Wenn wir uns mit jedem Firlefanz aufhielten.

"Bones, du beginnst so unauffällig wie möglich mit den Scans. Pavel, du vervollständigst deine Notizen und Mr. Spock und ich kümmern uns um die Proben und die Unterkunft für die Nacht. Ich denke, wir sollten uns gegen morgen Nachmittag zurück auf die Enterprise beamen lassen."

Bis dahin sollten wir wirklich sämtliche Daten, welche wir benötigten, gesammelt haben. Ich überlegte noch einen Moment.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt aufteilen. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier! Und Pavel, du bleibst in Bones' Nähe, ich möchte mir nicht anhören müssen, dass er dich verloren hat, ja?"

Ich sah den Jüngeren ernst an. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, dem Flottenkommando erklären zu müssen, wie ich meinen Navigator auf einem Klasse-M-Planeten hatte verlieren können. Es gab keine Fotos, die _DAS_ veranschaulichen würden.

Ich seufzte, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Als Erstes wäre es wohl am Klügsten, wir würden uns eine Unterkunft besorgen. Spock folgte mir, ging schließlich einen Schritt voraus.

"Wir müssen nicht nur auf Mr. Chekov Acht geben, Jim."

Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen.

"Dafür bist ja du da!" gab ich zurück.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Komm mal her Junge!"

Ich wartete bis Jim und Spock los gingen, um mir den Jüngeren zu greifen und vor mir zu positionieren.

"Leg deine Hände auf meine Ellbogen, so kann man kaum den Tricorder sehen."

Eine simulierte Umarmung, in der Öffentlichkeit einer unbekannten Welt! Super!

Was würde noch kommen?! Eine Nummer im Stall?!

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel, nicht wegen der Nummer, sondern dem Stall

Ich holte das Gerät aus meiner Tunika hervor und schaltete es an, machte dabei laute Hustgeräusche um das Piepen zu übertönen. Es war so nicht unbedingt einfach, die richtigen Einstellungen vorzunehmen, wenn man so verkrampft dastand und die Sicht eingeschränkt war. Gut, wenn man in seiner Sicht auch noch zwei nackte Beine hatte!

Es würde etwas länger dauern, bis er fertig mit den Scans war. Leider hatten wir keine Möglichkeiten, uns ungesehen vor diverse Objekte zu stellen und von dort aus alles zu machen.

Mein Gesicht lehnte ich an Pavels Schläfen, eine Hand um seine Hüften und zog ihn, mit dem Tricorder als Abstandhalter, noch ein wenig zu mir.

"Ich bin müde, also sei still, bis das Teil fertig ist!"

Damit schlossen sich meine Augen und ich überließ ihn seinen eigenen Gedanken, meine kreisten leider wieder darum, wie gut mein Duschgel an ihm roch.

Es wäre ja auch irgendwie verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Chekov sich an meine Bitte um Stille halten würde, das hatte er bisher immer ignoriert.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass Zie sich Sorgen gemacht hatten. Ich bin einfach los gerannt … und"

Während er nach Worten suchte, unterbrach ich ihn einfach. Es war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern.

"Da hatte dein Supergehirn einen kleinen Aussetzer. Du trägst verdammt viel Verantwortung für dein Alter. Mist bauen gehört zum Erwachsen werden dazu, nur nicht unbedingt in schon gefährlichen Situationen."

Damit war es für mich eigentlich schon wieder gegessen.

"Und wenn du noch mal wegrennst, dann leg ich dir wirklich eine Leine um, Kleiner!"

Zwischen uns piepte es leise unter den Stoffen hervor, ich packte das Gerät wieder zwischen meine neue Kleidung und ließ Chekov los.

"Jetzt los, schau dir alles an, was du so brauchst!"

Nun sah er wieder glücklicher aus und rannte zurück zu einem der Schmuckstände. Er sollte hier arbeiten und nicht Extremshopping betreiben! Was war an ihm noch mal so genial?

Bisher hatte ich angenommen, Jim würde mein Todesurteil bedeuten. Jetzt änderte sich meine Meinung! Der Junge wars! Ganz sicher!

Als ich mich zu ihm stellte, sah er sich ein einfaches Lederband mit dunkelblauen Steinen an. Für mich sahen sie jedenfalls einfach nur Dunkelblau aus. Er sah da bestimmt wieder etwas anderes darin und ich fragte auch gar nicht weiter nach.

Nach einigen Minuten der Betrachtung, und einem genervten Seufzen des Verkäufers, legte er es zurück und ging stumm weiter, jedenfalls sagte er nichts. Aber seine Lippen bewegten sich die ganze Zeit weiter.

Dieser verdammte Junge war wirklich ein seltsames Kind!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich folgte Spock durch die Gassen der Stadt. Er schien irgendwie genau zu wissen, was er suchte und zupfte hier und da ein paar Blätter, Blüten und ähnliches von Bäumen, Sträuchern und Pflanzen.

Wir würden Scotty später, wenn wir denn ein vernünftiges Quartier hatten, kontaktieren, damit sie die Proben auf die Enterprise beamen konnten, um sie zu analysieren. Für gewöhnlich hätten wir Transportboxen bei uns gehabt, aber das wäre wohl etwas auffällig gewesen und hätte gegen die oberste Direktive verstoßen.

Eine Erfahrung, die ich nicht schon wieder machen wollte.

Ich kam mir vor, wie ein albernes Blumenkind, bepackt mit all diesen Sachen und stand nun schmollend vor der Herberge, welche Spock sich ausgespäht hatte. Er befand sich im Moment drinnen, um sich die Zimmer zu beschauen. Und ich wartete. Eigentlich war ja ich hier der Captain und es wäre meine Aufgabe, aber wer würde einem 'Sklaven' schon zuhören? Niemand! Also musste der Commander das erledigen.

Und wenn ich ehrlich war, genoss ich diesen Moment der Ruhe. Die Wärme, welche die beiden Sonnen abstrahlten, war so angenehm auf der Haut, dass ich die Augen schloss und ein kleiner Seufzer über meine Lippen kam.

Als sich eine Hand um meine Hüfte legte, musste ich leicht lächeln. Es war wirklich, als ob Spock nicht erwarten konnte, mich erneut zwischen seinen Laken zu haben. Doch als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich mich mit jemand Fremdes konfrontiert. Einem Mann ... den ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

"So alleine hier, schöner Mann?"

Ich setzte einen bösen Blick auf.

"Nein" gab ich knapp zur Antwort.

Ein Grinsen erschien im Gesicht des Fremden und ich fragte mich das erste Mal, ob ich mich hier sicher fühlen konnte.

"Dein Herr scheint nicht hier zu sein" meinte er anzüglich.

"Lass uns doch ein wenig um das Eck spazieren gehen, ich werde dir was Schönes zeigen."

Meine Augen wurden groß. Was zum …

"Nein!" gab ich mit noch mehr Ausdruck zur Antwort.

Spock hatte gesagt, ich solle vor dem Gasthof auf ihn warten, doch mit dem Kerl hier wurde mir langsam mulmig zu Mute. Also riss ich mich von meinem Platz los und verschwand durch die Tür.

Selbstbewusstsein hin oder her, es war keine zwei Tage her, seitdem ich meine letzten Prügel bezogen hatte und ich hatte nicht schon wieder Lust darauf, vor allem, weil Bones mich umbringen würde!

"Jim!" kam es erstaunt aus einer der Ecken des Raumes.

Vollgepackt ging ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst draußen warten!"

Entschuldigend blickte ich zu Spock auf. Er verstummte, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Wirt.

"Wir nehmen zwei Zimmer, für eine Nacht, ehe wir morgen früh wieder abreisen!"

Der Wirt nickte und stand auf, ließ uns somit allein.

"Wir werden die Proben auf unser Zimmer bringen und dann auf die Suche nach Mr. Chekov und dem Doktor gehen" meinte der Vulkanier.

Ich nickte. Ich hatte ihm nichts entgegenzubringen.

 

Nachdem wir die Proben ins Zimmer gebracht hatten und Scotty sie an Bord gebeamt hatte, machten wir uns auf den Weg, zurück zum Markt. Doch bevor wir das Zimmer verließen, hielt Spock mich noch einmal zurück.

"Was ist los Jim? Du bist so still. Eine eher ungewöhnliche Erscheinung bei dir."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich fühlte mich unwohl hier und verstand zum ersten Mal, warum Bones nicht reisen hatte wollen. Ich mochte es wirklich, begehrt zu werden, aber doch nicht wie ein billiger Stricher!

"Es ist nichts!" erwiderte ich, ehe ich die Tür öffnete und nach draußen ging.

Nach einer Weile schloss der Vulkanier wieder zu mir auf, sagte nichts mehr, doch ich konnte seinen bohrenden Blick in meinem Rücken spüren.

Es wurde schon etwas finsterer, als wir den Markt wieder erreichten. Ich sah Bones unter einem Baum stehen und begab mich zu ihm.

"Scotty hat die Proben bereits an Bord der Enterprise gebeamt. Und wir haben Zimmer für die Nacht!" teilte ich ihm mit.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich sah auf, als die anderen Beiden sich wieder zu uns gesellten.

Ein Schlafplatz war ein guter Anfang, dann nur noch etwas Genießbares zu essen und ich würde mich, vorerst, zufriedengeben.

Eine Frage bohrte sich dennoch kurz in meinen Kopf und verkneifen konnte ich sie mir einfach nicht.

"Darf ich raten: Es sind keine Einzelzimmer oder zumindest welche mit zwei Betten?"

Eigentlich sollte ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Nacht lang und erholsam werden würde, aber mit dem Kleinen in einem Bett würde ich gar keinen Schlaf finden. Nicht, dass ich irgendwas vorhatte, aber wer dachte schon an so was Banales wie Schlaf, wenn man so ein junges Ding neben sich liegen hatte!

Mein Blick wanderte fragend zu Jim. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die Beiden entweder verdammt leise waren oder komplett die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, zumindest für ein paar Stunden.

Jetzt wollte ich wirklich zurück aufs Schiff, denn da hörte ich nichts und niemanden, beim Versuch etwas Ruhe zu finden.

Chekov der noch immer auf mehreren altertümlichen Blättern Papier herum kritzelte, ignorierte die Unterhaltung. Beziehungsweise er vernahm sie, schenkte ihr aber keine weitere Beachtung. Seine Gedanken in knappe Worte zu fassen, war bestimmt auch nicht so leicht.

Ich hatte ihm oft genug zugehört und war da schon völlig verwirrt gewesen. Es wäre leichter gewesen ein PADD zu benutzen, aber da war ja das Problem mit der Auffälligkeit. Während er alles zusammenfasste, war ich noch ein wenig mit dem Tricorder herum gegangen, leider war die Benutzung auch da nur sehr stark eingeschränkt möglich.

"Komm Kleiner, hör auf zu schreiben und lass uns lieber rein gehen."

Dann hätte ich endlich nicht dauernd das Gefühl, in anstarren zu müssen, damit mir auch nicht entging, dass ihm einer zu nahe kam. Ich hatte ihn in der letzten Stunde nicht mal für eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, der Junge würde sonst wohl wirklich einfach weggeschnappt werden, oder es war auch einfach nur eine gute Entschuldigung für mein Gehirn, ihn dauernd anzuschauen.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen wir noch mal an den Schmuckstand vorbei, an dem wir auch die Ohrringe für Lieutenant Uhura gekauft hatten und mein übermüdetes Gehirn produzierte einen dummen Gedanken.

"Hey Jim, pass mal bitte kurz auf ihn auf! Ich komm gleich wieder!"

Ich drehte mich auf den Absätzen um und ging noch mal zurück. Was tat ich da bitte?! Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, kaufte ich einfach das Lederband mit den blauen Steinen und ließ es in den Lagen meiner Tunika verschwinden. Es war eine verdammt peinliche Aktion, von der die Anderen nichts mitbekommen mussten!

Nicht mal meiner Ex-Frau hatte ich je etwas anderes, als den Ehering gekauft! Ich brauchte Schlaf und das war wohl der eindeutige Beweis dafür.

Es waren, wie befürchtet, zwei Zimmer mit je einem Bett darin und das sah noch nicht mal besonders bequem aus, aber was wollte man bitte zu so einer Zeit erwarten? Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass wenigstens die Laken sauber waren, zumindest Viecher frei!

 

**Kirk POV**

War ich denn der Babysitter hier? Aber gut, auf Pavel aufzupassen war nicht sonderlich herausfordernd. Wenn er in etwas vertieft war, bewegte er sich kaum. Seine Finger flogen mit dem Stift schnell über die Seiten. Er verfasste es in seiner Heimatsprache, was es ihm wohl leichter machte, schnell zu arbeiten. Ich war mir sicher, den vollständigen Bericht würden wir in Englisch erhalten.

Als wir in der Herberge wieder ankamen, war der Schankraum bereits mit anderen Gästen gefüllt.

Aber ich hatte Hunger ... und Durst. Und ich war irgendwie auch müde, was mich einiges mit Bones gemeinsam haben ließ, denn der sah auch nicht gerade sehr munter aus.

Der Wirt wies uns einen Tisch am äußersten Rand zu, an den geöffneten Fenstern, sodass ein wenig frische Luft hereinkam. Spock bestellte zwei Karaffen mit Wein und Wasser und ein buntes durcheinander an Speisen. Damit hätte er die komplette Alpha-Schicht satt bekommen.

Aber ich staunte nicht schlecht, als das Essen kam und Pavel ordentlich zulangte. Der junge Russe überraschte mich immer wieder. Ich schenkte Bones etwas Wein in einen Becher und schob es ihm hin. Es war zwar kein Whiskey, aber es würde reichen müssen. Anschließend gab ich Spock etwas Wasser in einen anderen Becher.

"Pavel, was möchtest du trinken?" Ich erwartete kaum, dass er den Alkohol anrühren würde.

Anschließend wandte ich mich kurz an Bones.

"Die Betten sind sauber" sagte ich zu ihm, da ich um seine Neurosen wusste.

"Ich habs persönlich kontrolliert! Und es ist ja auch nur eine verdammte Nacht, dass wirst du wohl überleben oder?"

 

**McCoy POV**

So gut es ging, machte ich es mir auf dem harten Stuhl gemütlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ich war sehr auf das Essen gespannt. Immerhin war es mal wieder etwas, das wirklich von Hand gemacht war und nicht repliziert.

Meine Hände juckte es, Chekov die Schreibutensilien weg zu nehmen, damit er endlich mal was anderes machte. Aber das erledigte sich von selbst, als unsere Bestellung serviert wurde.

Spock trank keinen Alkohol, er aß auch kein Fleisch, so viel wusste ich immerhin schon mal über Vulkanier. Das was er nicht trank, konnte aber von Jim wieder wettgemacht werden.

Irgendwie war ich gespannt darauf, ob Chekov zum Wasser oder Wein greifen würde und irgendwie war es doch überraschend, dass er Jim um etwas Wein bat. Aber diesmal waren wir da, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, und wenn er ordentlich aß, sollte es auch keine Probleme geben. Es freute mich, dass er überhaupt mehr als zwei Bissen zu sich nahm, aber der Tag war auch anstrengend genug gewesen und er war noch nicht zu Ende.

"Wir werden ja Morgen sehen, ob es hier nichts gibt, dass uns in den Kopf kriechen und unser Gehirn fressen will!" gab ich ihm nur als Konter zurück und griff nach dem grob geschnittenen Brot und biss beherzt rein.

Es war gut! Richtiges, verdammtes Brot, dass nicht diesen 'perfekten' Geschmack hatte. Eigentlich schmeckte mir alles, sowohl das gebratene Fleisch, gegrillte Gemüse und diese seltsame reisähnliche Pampe. Einzig der Wein hatte mir etwas zu viele Gewürze, aber er tat seine Wirkung.

Meine Augen glitten ab und an über unser jüngstes Gruppenmitglied und kaum das sich der erste Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete, gab es keinen Schluck Alkohol mehr für ihn.

Ich nahm ihm seinen Becher ab und trank den Rest mit einem Schluck aus.

"Übertreib es nicht Junge, sonst bist du Morgen unbrauchbar."

 

**Kirk POV**

Das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich. Ich probierte alles, ich hatte von Haus aus eine neugierige Natur und ich war mir sicher, dass mich das Essen nicht umbringen würde. Spock probierte lediglich die vegetarischen Speisen und trank Wasser.

Als Bones Pavels Becher leerte, sah ich ihn über den Tisch hinweg finster an. Es war schon alles schön und gut, aber ihm alles vorzuschreiben war auch keine Lösung. Hatten wir nicht alle Fehler in unserer Jugend gemacht? Wir beide ganz besonders? Dennoch schenkte ich dem Jüngeren ohne Umschweife Wasser in den Becher nach.

Er musste ausreichend trinken, bei den warmen Temperaturen.

Mir fiel auf, dass wir teilweise seltsam beäugt wurden. Als ich mich vorsichtig umsah, bemerkte ich, dass sonst nirgends die Sklaven mit am Tisch saßen oder etwas zu essen bekamen.

Wir wurden wohl von unseren Herren sehr bevorzugt behandelt, stellte ich innerlich grinsend fest.

Als ich mit Essen fertig war, legte ich das rustikale Besteck auf dem Teller ab und schob ihn ein Stückchen von mir. Bones Kommentar überhörte ich geflissentlich. Ich drehte mich zu Spock um.

"Herr, dürfte ich mich zu Bett begeben?" Ich war nämlich hundemüde und wollte eigentlich nur noch schlafen.

Spock nickte.

"Natürlich kannst du schlafen gehen! Wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen, um unseren Weg fortzusetzen. Ich werde noch eine Weile hier unten bleiben, ehe ich mich zu dir geselle!"

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ging zur Treppe, welche in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Ich spürte Spocks Blick förmlich auf mir liegen.

Als ich in unserem Zimmer war, öffnete ich erst einmal das Fenster, um auch hier frische Luft hereinzulassen. Danach entledigte ich mich meiner Sandalen und ließ mich in das ziemlich weiche Bett fallen. Es war mir im Moment eigentlich ziemlich egal, denn ich wollte nur noch eines und das war schlafen. Ich schloss meine Augen und dämmerte auch ziemlich schnell weg.

 

**McCoy POV**

Jim konnte mich so finster anschauen wie er wollte, Chekov nützte uns nichts, wenn er sturzbetrunken war und am nächsten Morgen einen Kater hatte! Wenn wir wieder an Bord der Enterprise waren, konnten wir ja gerne mal einen gemütlichen Trinkabend veranstalten. Aber hier gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht.

Meine Worte richteten sich wieder an den Jüngsten unter uns, mit der Bitte schon mal hoch zu Jim zu gehen und nach ihm zu schauen. Erst als er weg war, richtete ich mich an den Vulkanier.

"Dürfte ich ein Vorschlag machen? Wir lassen Mr. Chekov und Jim in einem Zimmer schlafen."

Meine Augen ruhten auf Spock, er würde keine Mine verziehen, aber mein Vorschlag gefiel ihm ganz bestimmt nicht. Es war verdammt schwer, sich ein dickes Grinsen, zu verkneifen und ernst zu bleiben. Wusste er, dass ich es wusste?

"Ich würde heute gerne eine ruhige Nacht verbringen."

Gut, so uneigennützig war mein Vorschlag dann nun auch nicht, denn den Kleinen neben mir im Bett zu haben, ließ mein Gehirn wieder auf Hochtouren arbeiten.

 

**Chekov POV**

Erst wurde mir der Wein verboten und dann wurde ich auch noch einfach so weggeschickt. Aber hier durfte ich nicht widersprechen, also packte ich meine Sachen, nickte einfach nur und folgte nach kurzer Zeit Mr. Kirk die Treppe hoch.

Ich beeilte mich aus dem Schankraum zu kommen, denn die Blicke der Fremden wurden mir unangenehm. Wenn er mich so anstarrte, war es in Ordnung, aber von Anderen wollte ich so nicht angesehen werden.

Kurz klopfte ich an der Holztür und trat dann einfach ein, als keine Antwort kam.

"Jim?"

Der Ältere lag, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt, auf dem Bett und hatte sich nicht mal zugedeckt.

Ganz vorsichtig zog ich die Leinendecke unter ihm hervor und deckte Mr. Kirk damit zu, widmete mich dann wieder den Aufzeichnungen des Tages.

Hier gab es so viel zu sehen, und auch wenn die Unterschiede nicht auf den ersten Blick auffielen, wenn man genauer hinsah, war so vieles anders!

Kurz dachte ich noch an das kleine Schmuckstück vom Markt, ich hätte es mir gerne als Andenken mitgenommen, hatte mich aber nicht so recht getraut, nach etwas so kindischen zu fragen.

 

**Spock POV**

Meine Augenbraue wanderte bezüglich Dr. McCoys Wunsch nach oben. Eigentlich hatte ich mich bereits auf eine Nacht mit Jim eingestellt. Aber die Erklärung des Arztes erschien mir logisch. Es würde uns allen nicht schaden, morgen ausgeruht zu sein.

Also nickte ich zustimmend.

"Ich kann Ihre Intention nachvollziehen Doktor, aus diesem Grund stimme ich Ihnen auch zu."

Wobei sich mir auch der Gedanke aufdrängte, was Jim alles einfallen konnte, was er mit Mr. Chekov anstellen konnte. Er konnte ein Kindskopf sein.

"Wir sollten den Beiden die Nachricht schonend beibringen. Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, werde ich es ihnen mitteilen."

Wir hatten schon für genügend Aufsehen gesorgt heute und es hier unten Mr. Chekov anschließend zu erklären, wäre wohl kaum zuträglich.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir begeben uns dann auch ins Bett?"

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, erklärte dem Wirt, dass er dieses Mahl einfach auf unsere Rechnung setzen sollte, ehe ich mich auch nach oben begab.

 

**Kirk** **POV**

Ich kuschelte mich tiefer in die Kissen, als mich die Wärme umfing. Jedoch schlug ich leicht meine Augen auf und erblickte zu meiner Verwunderung Pavel und nicht Spock. Jedoch bewegte ich mich im ersten Moment nicht so stark, ich mochte es, wenn er Jüngere arbeitete. Ich sah ihm dabei gerne zu.

Jedoch drehte ich mich in Richtung Tür, als diese wieder aufgeschoben wurde und Spock eintrat. Er war allein.

"Wo ist Bones?" fragte ich müde.

"Der Doktor befindet sich bereits auf seinem Zimmer. Und ich werde mich gleich zu ihm begeben. Mr. McCoy wünscht sich, eine ruhige Nacht zu verbringen. Und es erschien mir logisch, seinem Vorschlag zuzustimmen."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn skeptisch an. Ich konnte auch mit ihm im Bett liegen, ohne ihn anzufassen. Aber anscheinend schien er sich etwas härter zu tun, sonst würde er doch nicht mit Bones in einem Zimmer schlafen.

"Mr. Chekov, Sie werden die Nacht beim Captain verbringen. Wir werden sie Beide morgen früh wecken. Ich wünsche ihnen Beiden eine angenehme Nacht!"

Ohne einen Einwand anzuhören, verschwand der Vulkanier wieder.

"Was ... war ... das?" fragte ich mehr an mich selbst.

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.

"Pavel, willst du nicht auch ins Bett kommen? Es wird finster und wenn du noch länger weiterarbeitest, ruinierst du dir nur deine Augen bei dem Licht."


	13. Random - (written by atoricrash & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 13 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

Sollten sie mich doch paranoid nennen, wenn sie wollten. Aber noch bevor Spock unser Zimmer betrat, machte ich den Tricorder an und scannte das Bett nach irgendwelchen Lebenszeichen. Nur gut, dass das Gerät nur meine fand!

Der komplette Inhalt meiner Tunika landete auf einem kleinen Tisch und ich fühlte mich gleich um drei Kilo leichter. Es waren ja auch immerhin der Tricorder, etwas Geld, Papier und Schreibgerät und das Armband drin versteckt.

Ich war für jetzt schon froh, wenn Jim die Sache einfach so hinnahm und vielleicht würde ich es ihm irgendwann erklären. Doch nur, wenn genug Zeit verstrichen war und wir einfach nicht mehr daran dachten, oder er war schlau genug, um selbst dahinter zu kommen!

Ich hoffte in dem Fall, dass es nicht so war, denn dann standen mir ein paar unangenehme Fragen bevor, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff waren.

Im Raum befand sich eine Tonkanne und eine Schüssel, um einfache Waschungen vorzunehmen und nur zu gerne verteilte ich etwas Wasser auf meinem Gesicht.

Hinter mir ging die Tür auf und Spock trat herein. Man musste sich erst daran gewönnen, jemanden um sich zu haben, der keine Gefühlsregungen zeigte.

"Von nebenan kam kein Geschrei. Jim hat es wohl einfach hin genommen."

Es war eine Seltenheit, dass er nicht Widersprach, also musste er verdammt müde sein!

 

**Spock POV**

"Der Captain hat sich nicht dazu geäußert. Nur Mr. Chekov schien ein wenig irritiert zu sein."

Ich legte meine Sachen geordnet neben die des Doktors und wartete einen Moment, ehe ich das Wasser ebenfalls zur Reinigung benutzen konnte.

"Ich denke, sie werden sich damit arrangieren. Sie sind beide erwachsene Männer und werden mit der Situation zu Recht kommen. Ich habe ihnen mitgeteilt, dass wir sie morgen früh wecken werden, ehe wir uns noch ein wenig auf dem Planeten umsehen."

Ich wusch meine Arme und mein Gesicht sauber. Dadurch, dass die Luft sehr trocken war, sammelte sich schnell Staub auf der Haut an. Eine ordentliche Dusche hätte ich sehr bevorzugt, doch das war nicht möglich.

"Welche Seite des Bettes bevorzugen Sie, Doktor?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Erwachsen … am Arsch" entfloh es leise meinem Mund.

Ich konnte schon fast Wetten abschließen, dass es Jim nicht passte, er aber einfach nur nichts gegen die Situation tun konnte. Sollte mir recht sein.

"Wenn es nichts ausmacht, dann nehme ich die rechte."

Ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte ich mich auch schon drauf und schloss die Augen.

Durch das Fenster wehte eine leichte Brise und ließ mich irgendwie schmunzeln. Wie lange hatte ich schon keinen Wind mehr im Schlaf gespürt? Auf der Erde hatte ich nachts immer das Fenster offen.

"Keine Sorge, ich kuschel nicht gerne im Schlaf."

 

**Spock POV**

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen. Ein Bett, war ein Bett, egal auf welcher Seite man schlief. Doch ich äußerte mich diesbezüglich nicht. Ich persönlich bevorzugte keine Seite. Ich würde wohl in Zukunft die nehmen, welche frei war.

Ich legte mich neben den Doktor ins Bett, zog die Decke über mich. Eine Augenbraue wanderte bezüglich seines Kommentars nach oben.

"Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen" antwortete ich ruhig.

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Neben mir wurde der Atmen regelmäßiger, aber bei einem Vulkanier konnte man nie sagen, ob er einfach ruhig war oder wirklich schlief. Mit fiel nach wenigen Sekunden auf, wie warm es wurde und das musste definitiv an seiner höheren Körpertemperatur liegen! Wie hielt Jim das bitte aus, ihm noch näher zu kommen?

Da konnte man genauso gut einen Vulkan umarmen, nur der würde dann mehr Regungen zeigen!

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah auf die Umrisse des kleinen Tisches. Was hatte mich bitte geritten, dieses Ding zu kaufen?!

Ich wurde langsam einfach senil!

 

**Spock** **POV**

Auch ich drehte mich nach einer Weile auf die Seite. Ich konnte es wohl kaum zugeben, aber mir fehlte Jim. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich solche Gefühle quälen würden.

 

**~+~**

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich hatte irgendwie schon geahnt, dass es seltsam werden würde. Aber so?

Ein wenig ungläubig starrte ich noch auf die Tür, aus der gerade Mr. Spock aufgetaucht und wieder verschwunden war.

Ich würde die Nacht also mit Kirk verbringen? Gut dann halt so. Aber wo war bitte sein Problem, mit mir jetzt in einem Bett zu schlafen?

Irgendwie hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass der Arzt wohl nur auf einmalige Sachen aus war und nun gehörte ich dazu. Eine weitere Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten. So sagte man das doch, oder?

Meine menschlichen Kenntnisse waren mal wieder einfach grauenhaft. Ich war ziemlich enttäuscht und merkte wie meine Wangen immer mehr brannten.

"Nein, ich komme schon, Keptin."

Die Unterlagen legte ich fein säuberlich zusammen ehe ich mich neben den Älteren legte, irgendwie war ich nervös.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich machte etwas Platz für Pavel und reichte ihm einen Teil der Decke.

Es war schon seltsam. Vor allem hatte ich gedacht, dass Spock sich etwas anders verhalten würde. Aber ich würde es nicht hinterfragen. Nicht jetzt.

"Brauchst du noch etwas? Und lass das 'Captain' weg, Pavel. Wir sind unter uns. Da ist der förmliche Umgangston nicht nötig."

Ich drehte mich auf den Bauch, um den Blonden neben mir anschauen zu können.

"Hast du denn etwas schönes für den Lieutenant gefunden?" fragte ich neugierig.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Danke!"

Ich nahm gerne etwas von der Decke entgegen und mumelte mich schon fast darin ein. Ich hatte alles ein wenig anders erwartet und wusste einfach noch nicht, was ich von dem Ganzen halten sollte.

"Es ist schon irgendwie seltsam, den ganzen Tag lang bevormundet zu werden. Für Sie … dich muss das noch viel ungewohnter sein."

Ich blieb einfach auf den Rücken liegen und starrte die Decke an oder versuchte es durch die Dunkelheit.

"Oh ja, ich hab mich an den Tipp von Mr. Spock gehalten und ein paar schöne Ohrringe gefunden."

Jetzt drehte ich mich auf die Seite zu Jim und versuchte zu erahnen wo er war, auf dem Bett.

"Ich werde Morgen einmal Mr. McCoy fragen, ob ich mir auch ein kleines Andenken holen kann."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich lachte leise, als Pavel die Bevormundung ansprach.

"Oh mit Sicherheit ist es für mich ungewohnt. Vor allem, wenn ich nicht meine eigenen Entscheidungen fällen darf. Aber die Situation ist nur vorübergehend Pavel. Morgen Nachmittag ist alles wieder vorbei. Wenn wir zurück auf er Enterprise sind, wird alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Dann hast du auch wieder mehr Freiheiten."

Ich grinste breit. Spock war schließlich lange mit Nyota zusammen gewesen. Mit Sicherheit wusste er, was die junge Frau bevorzugte.

"Warum solltest du nicht dürfen? Es ist deine freie Entscheidung, dir ein Andenken zu holen, Pavel. Mach dich nicht immer von anderen abhängig. Du magst noch jung sein, aber wir haben alle unsere Fehler gemacht, als wir in deinem Alter waren. Und ich kann für mich und für Bones sprechen, dass es mehr als einen gab."

 

**Chekov POV**

'Hatte ich Fehler gemacht in meinem Leben?' schoss es durch meinen Kopf.

"Bei Fehlern kenne ich mich leider vohl nicht so gut aus. Bewusste Fehler waren es vohl bisher nur eine Hand voll."

Ich musste kurz überlegen, ob es da wirklich etwas schlimmes gab, aber eigentlich schien es mir nicht so.

"Es könnte sein, dass ich bisher zwei Fehler begangen habe, seit ich auf der Enterprise angefangen habe."

Nicht wachsamer zu sein und die letzte Nacht, aber nur einen davon bereute ich wirklich. Es war nicht meine Art, mich in etwas zu stürzen, ohne darüber nach zu denken. Nur gestern hatte ich nicht gedacht, ich hatte einfach gehandelt.

Dieses gedankenlose Tun hatte sich auch irgendwie gut angefühlt.

"Ich wurde nicht dazu erzogen, oder ausgebildet, um Fehler zu machen."

 

**Kirk POV**

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Er hatte erst zwei Fehler gemacht, seitdem er auf der Enterprise war. Ich konnte meine Fehler wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zählen. Und auf einige war ich auch nicht gerade stolz. Aber sie hatten mich zudem gemacht, der ich war.

Und er war nicht dazu erzogen worden? Meine Mutter und mein Stiefvater hatten das wohl auch nicht gewollt, aber ich war dennoch so geworden.

"Pavel ..." ich seufzte.

Ich war jetzt wach und setzte mich ein wenig auf.

"Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel? Wir haben zwar kein Schachbrett hier, aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten. Kennst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Ich sah ihn feixend an.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ein Spiel? Praktisch mitten in der Nacht? Das machte mich neugierig, ich war zwar erschöpft aber noch ziemlich munter.

"Hmm, es klingt interessant!"

Ich ließ die Decke beiseite gleiten, kniete mich neben Jim und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mir war so, als hätte Hikaru einmal so was erwähnt, aber erinnern konnte ich mich nicht mehr.

"Okee, vas muss ich tun?!"

Ich mochte Spiele, aber was tat das bitte nicht?

 

**Kirk POV**

"Wir müssen uns wohl etwas behelfen. Für gewöhnlich ist das ein Trinkspiel" erklärte ich Pavel.

Als er vor mir saß und mich ganz aufgeregt ansah, konnte man ihm sein junges Alter ansehen.

"Es ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Der eine fragt: Wahrheit oder Pflicht und der andere entscheidet dann eben, was er machen will. Bei Wahrheit muss er eine Frage beantworten, wahrheitsgemäß und bei Pflicht muss er irgendetwas machen, was der andere wünscht, z. B. was singen oder tanzen oder was ähnliches."

Für gewöhnlich spielte man es auch ein bisschen anders bzw. gab es noch eine andere Art, dass zu spielen, aber die brauchten wir ja jetzt nicht. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, wenn wir wieder auf der Enterprise waren.

"Möchtest du anfangen, Pavel?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Na das klang jetzt sehr simpel für für mich, so viel konnte man ja wohl wirklich nicht falsch machen.

"Gut, also legen vir los."

Irgendwie klang meine Stimme sehr verschwörerisch, in meinen Kopf ratterten schon Mal ein paar Ideen für Fragen los, oder je nachdem auch für Pflicht-Taten. Die Auswahl war ja doch sehr eingeschränkt, da wir nicht aus dem Zimmer konnten und es mit mehr Mitspielern bestimmt auch mehr Spaß gemacht hätte. Nur kurz kam mir der Gedanke, Mr. Spock und Doktor McCoy dazu zu holen, aber die Idee verwarf ich schnell wieder. Die würden niemals bei so was mit machen.

"Ähm, fang du mal an!" machte ich dann doch erst einmal einen Rückzieher.

Ich brauchte doch erst ein Beispiel, wie es ablaufen sollte.

Das war wohl einer dieser Momente, in denen Hikaru mich schamlos für mein Unwissen auslachen würde.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich musste lächeln. Pavels Unwissenheit war irgendwie süß.

"Nun, dann werde ich wohl anfangen, wenn du mir das ganze schon so schön überlässt."

Ich griff noch kurz nach der Decke neben uns und deckte uns ein wenig zu, denn die Luft, die nun durch das Fenster wehte, war kühler.

"Pavel, was wählst du, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte ich nichts mehr gespielt. Jedenfalls nichts, dass mich in irgendeiner Form nicht forderte. Schon als Kind hatten mir meine Eltern nur besonders 'wertvolle' Lernspiele vorgesetzt. Es war ja nicht so, dass meine Kindheit völlig übergangen wurde, aber aus mir sollte einmal etwas werden! Mir blieb einfach keine Zeit für Spielereien.

"Ich nehme … ich nehme zuerst Wahrheit!"

Warum kam ich mir gerade noch ein wenig feige vor? Hätte ich doch lieber Pflicht nehmen sollen?! War doch jetzt egal!

 

**Kirk POV**

Wahrheit also ... was könnte ich jetzt meinen Navigator fragen. Ohne ihn vielleicht gleich in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich überlegte einen kleinen Moment, ehe ich mich entschied.

"Warst du denn schon einmal verliebt?"

Ich fand an dieser Frage nichts verwerfliches und ich wusste es ja schließlich auch nicht.

 

**Chekov POV**

Das war eine Frage, die ich schneller beantworten konnte als mein Gehirn denken wollte!

"JA!"

Es schoss einfach so heraus und kaum war es ausgesprochen, hatte ich das Gefühl am ganzen Körper Rot anzulaufen. Aber ich hatte ja nicht gesagt, in wen, also kein Grund Panik zu schieben!

"Okee, jetzt bin ich dran. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

**Kirk POV**

Ich lächelte innerlich, da die Antwort so schnell kam. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn das so weiterging.

"Wahrheit" war meine einfach Antwort.

Ich wollte Pavel die Möglichkeit geben, auch mir eine Frage zu stellen.

 

**Chekov POV**

Es gab da so einige Fragen, die mir auf der Zunge brannten, wer wollte seinen Vorgesetzten nicht ein paar Dinge fragen? Der Doktor würde sich jetzt aufregen, wenn er denn hier wäre, aber das war er ja nicht!

"Warum hast du in letzter Zeit so oft die Nächte bei Mr. Spock verbracht?!"

Ich fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Das war so eine Sache, die ich wirklich unbedingt wissen wollte. Es kam mir noch immer seltsam vor und alle Erklärungen, die mir Mr. McCoy aufgezählt hatte, klangen nicht gerade sinnvoll.

 

**Kirk POV**

Jetzt war es aber an mir, gewaltig rot zu werden. Ich wusste von Bones, dass Pavel uns bzw. mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte und er irgendwie einen Spleen entwickelt hatte, aber das er gleich so direkt sein würde.

"Nun ja … ich ... wir ..." Großer Gott, kannte das jetzt so schwer sein. Ich atmete tief ein.

"Er hatte Albträume, seit dem Vorfall im Kernreaktor. Ich war der Einzige, bei dem er einigermaßen ruhig schlief. Das ist der Grund, warum ich so viel Zeit bei ihm verbracht habe." Es war schließlich die Wahrheit.

"Nun ... Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Oh das … also Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht so aufdringlich werden."

Ich hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, dass man mir als Ausrede auftischen würde, nur irgendwie nicht damit. Konnten Vulkanier Albträume haben?

"Bitte sag nur nicht Mr. McCoy, dass ich gefragt hab. Ich glaub er würde ziemlich sauer werden!"

Er musste nun wirklich nicht wissen, dass ich weiter herumgeschnüffelt hatte, weil es mich wirklich nichts anging. Jetzt tat mir das wirklich Leid und mein Verhalten kam mir so kindisch vor. Der Ältere hatte wirklich allen Grund gehabt, mich nicht ernst zu nehmen.

"Pflicht!" entschied ich diesmal und schob die trüben Gedanken bei Seite, um endlich weiter zu machen.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Nein Pavel..." Ich hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Das ist der Sinn des Spiels! Und ich werde Bones davon kein Stück verraten. Alles was heute Nacht hier ausgetauscht wird, bleibt unter uns. Nur du ... und ich. Niemand wird je davon erfahren!"

Pflicht also. Ich hatte das Spiel normal nur auf die unanständige Art und Weise gespielt. Aber das konnte ich bei Pavel wohl nicht bringen. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

"Spiel einen Baum im Wind und mache die dazugehörigen Geräusche."

 

**Chekov POV**

Es war gut zu wissen, dass er ihm nichts sagen würde. Mein Puls beruhigte sich damit auch gleich wieder. Dieser Mensch war so was wie mein Ruhepol geworden. Klang vielleicht seltsam, da ich immer nur redete, wenn wir zusammen waren, aber das half meinem Kopf runter zu kommen. Er hörte einfach nur zu und sagte ab und an was, dass reichte mir schon um etwas Ruhe zu finden. Ich mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass er wegen so was sauer auf mich war.

Ein Baum im Wind also.

Ich stand auf, stellte mich mitten ins Zimmer, führte die Arme über dem Kopf zu einem Kreis zusammen. Mein Körper stand auf Zehnspitzen und ich fing an mich hin und her zu bewegen machte dabei leise raschelnde Geräusche.

Es kam mir schon sehr blöd vor, aber ich machte mit, wenn auch das Pfeifen mit einem Lachen unterbrochen wurde. Dabei konnte man doch nicht ernst bleiben!

Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte ich auf, setzte mich zu Jim aufs Bett und stelle ihm die Gegenfrage.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich lag vor Lachen auf dem Bett, als Pavel mit seiner Darbietung fertig war. Es war einfach zu amüsant. Wie er sich hin und herbewegt und dabei die Geräusche des Windes imitierte. Einfach nur zum totlachen.

Auch er konnte sein Lachen nicht lange unterdrücken und das machte es eigentlich noch besser. Ich hatte bereits Bauchschmerzen, als er wieder zurück ins Bett kam. Ich strich mir mit einer Hand die Tränen aus den Augen, als er mir die Frage stellte.

"Wahrheit." Denn ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie er darauf brannte, noch mehr zu erfahren. Und ich dachte, zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich auch ihm vertrauen konnte, sowie ich Nyota vertraute.

 

**Chekov POV**

So laut gelacht hatte ich schon eine Weile nicht mehr, jedenfalls mit einer anderen Person als Hikaru.

"Wie machst du das mit der Ruhe? Egal in welchen Problemen wir stecken, du bist immer ruhig!"

Mir brannten dauernd Hunderte von Was-wäre-wenn Fragen im Kopf, auf die ich immer versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. In den meisten Situationen war in mir genügend Aufregung, um die ganze Mannschaft anzustecken! Ich wollte versuchen, ruhiger zu werden und nicht dauernd so hibbelig zu sein. Alles was mich eine wenig ruhiger werden ließ, war ironischerweise die Arbeit.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich dachte ernsthaft über Pavels Frage nach. Es war nicht wirklich einfach, eine Antwort darauf zu finden.

"Ich weiß es nicht wirklich ... manche würden sagen, es liegt wohl in meiner Natur, aber ich weiß auf der anderen Seite auch, dass ich eine gute Mannschaft hinter mir stehen habe. Ziemlich gute Leute, denen ich blind vertrauen kann und von denen ich jedem mein Leben ohne zu zögern anvertrauen würde. Vielleicht lässt mich das so ruhig erscheinen. Weil ich weiß, dass ich mich auf euch alle verlassen kann."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war doch eine ziemlich ernsthafte Frage gewesen, deren Antwort ich nicht besser umschreiben konnte.

"Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte ich grinsend.

 

**Chekov POV**

Jims Antwort klang schön und ich fühlte mich auch ein wenig geschmeichelt, denn immerhin war ich ein Mitglied dieses Teams, aber es half mir nicht viel weiter. Es war nichts, dass die Unruhe in meinem Kopf legen konnte. Ich musste einfach weiter suchen.

"Wahrheit."

Diesmal war mir nicht danach komische Turnübungen zu machen.

 

**Kirk POV**

So... Wahrheit also wieder.

"Hmm... was könnte ich dich denn fragen?"

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig im Bett zurück und blickte in die Sterne.

"In wen bist du verliebt Pavel?"

Ich fühlte mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl.

"Du musst mir nicht antworten, wenn du nicht möchtest." Denn ich wollte ihn mit Sicherheit nicht bedrängen.

 

**Chekov POV**

Wenn ich vorhin schon dachte, es war peinlich, dann kam jetzt die Hölle! Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und vergrub ihn hinter meinen Händen. Keine gute Idee! Das war, zu seltsam um es zu sagen!

"Ähm … ich sag es lieber nicht … komische Geschichte und die Person weiß es nicht!"

Ich klang irgendwie fast schon heiser vor Panik. Schon allein der Gedanke, es vor jemanden anderen, als meinem besten Freund zu sagen, löste grauenhaftes Unbehagen in mir aus.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich fuhr ihm durch die Haare und lächelte.

"Ich sagte ja, du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst."

Ich löste meine Hand von seinem Kopf und zog meine Beine ein wenig an.

"Aber ich kann es nachvollziehen. Ist ein ungutes Gefühl, dass man mit sich rumschleppt."

Ich grinste ihn an.

"Nun, ich denke, ich bin an der Reihe nicht wahr? Ich nehme Wahrheit!"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Als würde einem manchmal die Luft zum atmen fehlen." fügte ich noch hinzu.

Aber es war eines der Dinge, mit denen ich gelernt hatte, zu leben. Manche Zeiten waren in dieser Hinsicht besser, andere wieder schlechter. Heute war ein ganz mieser Tag gewesen, aber Arbeit lenkte mich immer perfekt ab.

Eine neue Frage musste ich mir noch ausdenken, die anderen hatte ich gerade, in einem Anflug von leichter Panik, vergessen.

"Was ist das Peinlichste, was dir bisher auf der Enterprise passiert ist?!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich nickte bei Pavels Worten. Er hatte Recht. Es war oftmals wirklich so, als ob einem die Luft zum atmen fehlen würde.

Oh je. Pavel stellte immer Fragen, bei denen ich ewig überlegen musste. Er hatte ein Talent dafür, sich was schwieriges raus zu suchen. Das nächste Mal würde ich Pflicht nehmen. Das konnte ja auch nicht schwerer werden, als der tanzende Baum im Wind.

"Das Peinlichste?" Ich hatte das Gefühl, an manchen Tagen war ich die Peinlichkeit in Person.

"Ich denke das peinlichste war, als ich das erste Mal bei Spock geschlafen habe. Es war schon irgendwie eine peinliche Situation. Wir beide, für gewöhnlich wie Hund und Katz zueinander, und dann sollte ich auch noch in seinem Bett schlafen. Das war zumindest mir peinlich. Ansonsten ... als mich Lieutenant Uhura halb nackt in meinem Quartier überrascht hat, das war mir auch irgendwie peinlich." antwortete ich.

 

**Chekov POV**

Bei Hund und Katze fiel mir ein Spruch wieder ein, den mir meine Oma einmal gesagt hatte. Sie war eine komische, aber liebevolle Frau gewesen und die meisten Sachen, die sie damals zu mir gesagt hatte, verstand ich einfach nicht.

"Hund und Katz' verstehen sich nur nicht, weil sie nicht dieselbe Sprache sprechen." wiederholte ich ihre Worte, von vor einigen Jahren und kam mir ein wenig so vor, als wäre ich wirklich noch ein Kind.

Langsam verstand ich zwar, was sie meinte, aber es klang trotzdem komisch in meinem Ohren.

"Okee, jetzt bin ich wieder dran."

Ein paar Augenblicke brauchte es, ehe ich mich entschied Mal wieder eine Aufgabe zu bekommen.

"Pflicht!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Anscheinend waren wir dann endgültig an einen Punkt gekommen, an dem Spock und ich die selbe Sprache sprachen. Und diese Weisheit war mir auch neu, die hatte ich noch nie gehört, wobei mein Stiefvater auch so gern mit ihnen um sich geschmissen hatte.

Pflicht also ... Pavel war mutiger, als ich. Das konnte wohl nicht so bleiben.

"Ich würde dich gern darum bitten, mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben."

Ich wollte zumindest ein bisschen vor Bones angeben können, dass ich einen Kuss von Pavel bekommen hatte.

Er war ein niedlicher Bursche, aber ich wäre jetzt nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, etwas anderes von ihm zu fordern. Ein Küsschen konnte man mir ja schließlich nicht verwehren.

 

**Chekov POV**

Also, wenn es weiter nichts war: Ich hatte doch keine Angst vor einem kleinen Kuss. Ich hätte sie wohl eher gehabt, wenn ich ihn hätte Spock geben müssen, denn er hätte mich wahrscheinlich mit einem Handgriff außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Es brauchte ein wenig, bis mir der Gedanke wieder kam, für wie jung er mich gerade hielt. Gestern hatte ich es noch halbwegs erfolgreich unserem grummelnden Schiffsarzt ausgetrieben, aber bei allen konnte ich es nicht so machen.

Ich beugte mich zu Jim vor, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und platzierte meine Lippen fast schon federleicht auf seinen. Es war wahrscheinlich der Überraschungsmoment, der mir da Hold war, und Jim einen leichten Kuss verpassen ließ.

"Ich bin nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr, Mr. Kirk."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich war überrascht, beinahe schon geschockt, als sich Pavels Hände um meine Wangen legten. Ich sah ihn irritiert an, als er sich wieder von mir löste.

Ich hatte auch sogleich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ja eigentlich, irgendwie, mit Spock liiert war.

"Jim, Pavel. Du sollst mich Jim nennen!"

Aber ich konnte ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

"Damit hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und ich weiß, dass du kein kleines Kind mehr bist. Aber ich möchte dich auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Ich klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Und du überrascht mich. Ich sollte aufhören, dich zu unterschätzen" musste ich dann doch zugeben.

Um Pavel jetzt in nichts mehr nachzustehen, sagte ich

"Pflicht!"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Danke! Dann hoffe ich ja bald auf andere Behandlung!"

Ich war nicht hier, um in Watte gepackt zu werden. Ich wollte meine Arbeit machen und das so gut, wie es nur möglich war!

Jemand anderen musste ich diesen Vortrag auch noch Mal halten!

"Du bist ja nicht der Einzige, der mich so behandelt. Ich wecke wohl so was wie einen Beschützerinstinkt in allen."

Wenn ich an den ganzen Tag so dachte, wie er an mir geklebt hatte, wegen der kurzen Kleider oder Hikaru in unserer Studentenzeit.

"Ich hätte eine Aufgabe für Morgen. Umarme in der Öffentlichkeit Dr. McCoy!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Mit dem Beschützerinstinkt musste ich Pavel durchaus zustimmen.

"Du hast da gewisse Dinge an dir, die man gerne bewahren möchte. Ich werde es berücksichtigen, wenn wir wieder auf der Enterprise sind."

Schließlich wollte ich auch, dass sich meine Crew wohl fühlte.

"Aber du bist dir schon bewusst, wie du in diesen Kleidern wirkst oder?" hakte ich vorsichtig nach.

"Du bist ein gottverdammter, feuchter Traum auf zwei Beinen!"

Ich schloss gepeinigt meine Augen. Bones in aller Öffentlichkeit umarmen? Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Aber ich würde mich sicherlich nicht davor drücken.

"Gut, ich akzeptiere! Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch langsam schlafen? Wer weiß, wie anstrengend der Tag morgen wird."

 

**Chekov POV**

Auf das Szenario war ich ja mehr als gespannt! Ich warf Jim einen wissenden Blick zu, auch wenn wohl wirklich nicht viel davon bei ihm ankam durch die Dunkelheit.

"Ich hatte da so eine Ahnung, könnte man so sagen."

Irgendwie hatte ich eine ähnliche Wortwahl schon Mal gehört, nur konnte ich damals noch weniger damit anfangen. Jetzt freute ich mich schon ein wenig mehr darüber.

"Ich werde mir Morgen noch einmal ein wenig mehr veranschaulichen, was Kleider alles bewirken können."

Gut, man hielt mich nicht nur für zu jung, sondern auch naiv, damit war die Sache wohl aber geklärt.

Ich krabbelte unter die dünne Decke und legte mich wieder hin.

"Dir stehen die Sachen aber auch sehr gut!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Veranschaulichen?

"Ich möchte dich aber nicht an die Leine legen müssen, Pavel. Und Bones sollten wir auch vor einem Herzinfarkt bewahren" gab ich zu bedenken.

Er hatte sich heute schon verdammt viel Sorgen um den Jüngeren machen müssen.

Ich verkroch mich auch unter der Decke, schob meinen Arm unter das Kissen. So konnte ich einfach am besten Schlafen.

Ich lachte leise.

"Ich seh aus, als hätte mein Herr Missfallen an mir gehabt. Man sieht jeden verdammten blauen Fleck, den Spock mir verpasst hat. Ich sollte wohl artiger zu ihm sein" kicherte ich.

Ich wusste, dass Pavel ein kluger Kopf war und die Bedeutung hinter meinen Worten verstehen würde.

"Ich vertraue auf deine Verschwiegenheit!" sagte ich leise.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Ich hoffe ja auf etwas anderes, als einen Herzinfarkt. Wäre jetzt nicht meine bevorzugte Reaktion."

Ich selbst legte mich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen, dachte kurz an gestern zurück. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gesagt, dass es okay so war, aber ich wollte mehr als nur eine Nummer sein. Ich wollte so viel mehr, aber es würde ihn verschrecken. Also sollte ich wohl lieber vorerst nichts weiter dazu sagen.

"Unter diesen Umständen, würde ich sagen, hatte er besonders viel Gefallen an dir gefunden."

Auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln, auf meiner Brust waren auch ein, zwei von den Dingern, aber die waren abgedeckt und das war auch verdammt gut so!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich lachte leise.

"So könnte man es auch ausdrücken!"

Pavel war schon schwer in Ordnung. Und sein kluges Köpfchen schien auch noch andere Dinge im Sinn zu haben, als die Berechnungen für den nächsten Kurs.

"Pavel, du hast es faustdick hinter den Ohren!"

Ich kuschelte mich noch etwas tiefer in mein Kissen und schloss die Augen.

Die Nacht würde wieder verdammt kurz werden.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich sah darin nicht Kluges, die Reaktionen von Menschen zu studieren. Es war eine Sache, auf der ich in privater Ebene einfach noch nicht so viel Erfahrung hatte und sie gerade sammelte.

"Gute Nacht, Jim."

 

 

Der Morgen kam leider viel zu schnell, kaum krähte da draußen irgendwas sehr tief, klopfte jemand schon an unserer Tür. Eigentlich konnte es nur eine Person geben, die jetzt schon wach war und das war ganz sicher nicht unser Arzt.

Ich vergrub müde mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und hoffte darauf, dass Jim es schon regeln würde.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich ließ mich von dem Klopfen nicht sonderlich beeindrucken und kuschelte mich noch etwas näher an die einzige Wärmequelle in meinem Bett.

Sollten sie doch später wieder kommen. Ich fand es hier gemütlich und kuschelig und warm. Ich wollte, dass es noch so blieb.

Ein leises Quietschen verriet mir, dass die Tür ohne eine Antwort geöffnet wurde und jemand den Raum betrat. Ich hörte nichts weiter ... und das ließ mich dann doch meine Augen öffnen. Ich blickte auf einen blonden Lockenkopf vor mir und realisierte erst jetzt, an wen ich mich da schmiegte.

"Hatten Sie eine angenehme Nacht, Captain?" hörte ich Spocks Stimme. War er etwa sauer?

Ich ließ Pavel los und drehte mich auf den Rücken, sodass ich meinen Commander ansehen konnte.

"Verdammt kurz …"

"Sie mussten ja auch noch eine geraume Weile mit Mr. Chekov spielen. Die Wände waren dünn."

Ich verzog kurz das Gesicht bei seiner Bemerkung.

"Müssen wir schon los?" fragte ich.

"Dr. McCoy lässt gerade ein Frühstück auftragen. Das sollten wir alle noch zu uns nehmen, ehe wir aufbrechen. Wir erwarten sie Beide in wenigen Minuten unten."

Mit diesen Worten war Spock wieder verschwunden.

"Verdammt ..." fluchte ich leise.

Eher, weil ich noch so müde war, als wegen allem anderen. Ich würde sein Vertrauen schon noch gewinnen.

Ich rüttelte sacht an Pavels Schulter.

"Frühstück ist fertig!"

 

**Chekov POV**

Spocks Stimme schaffte es gerade so in meinen Gehörgang, wurde aber wieder ausgeblendet, jedenfalls bis sich da etwas warmes von meinem Rücken löste.

Ich wollte in mein Bett und ohne Störungen ausschlafen!

Erst als Spock den Raum wieder verließ, richtete ich mich auf und sah Jim verschlafen an.

"Auch wenn ich veiß das Vulkanier es nicht so mit Gefühlen haben, war er sauer?!"

Immerhin war unser Erster nur ein halber Vulkanier und da konnte man nicht so recht sagen, wie er auf was reagierte.

Ich rieb mir noch Mal die Augen und stand dann auf, um mir die Kleidung wieder zurecht zu rücken. Wir hatten sie einfach als Schlafanzug benutzt, so kurz und luftig wie sie waren.

Dabei ließ ich den Stoff um meine Beine gleich ein paar Zentimeter kürzer werden. Entweder ich hatte Glück und er achtete auf so was, oder eben nicht.

Das kühle Wasser vom Waschtisch tat wirklich gut und weckte meine Lebensgeister komplett, jetzt kam auch der Hunger wieder.

 

**McCoy POV**

Um mich herum wurde der große Holztisch langsam mit Speisen gedeckt, ich hatte die Nacht sogar recht gut geschlafen, nur sah mein Zimmergenosse irgendwie seltsam aus. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur Einbildung, wobei ich mich da eigentlich schon auf meinen Instinkt verlassen konnte.

Hier gab es noch keinen Kaffee, das hatte ich verdammt schnell bemerkt. Dafür aber so etwas wie Kräutertee. Sah ich vielleicht aus, wie ein Engländer?! Es brachte nichts sich darüber aufzuregen, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schiff waren, würde ich einfach eine Kanne für mich beanspruchen.

Spock gesellte sich nach kurzer Zeit zu mir und ich versuchte noch eine letzte Frage.

"Mr. Spock beschäftigt Sie etwas?"

Hatte er eigentlich schon Mal daran gedacht, dass ich, wenn er es wollte, unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht stand und somit wirklich alles für mich behalten musste.

 

**Spock POV**

Ich war verwirrt, als ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Was war das eben für ein Gefühl gewesen? Es hatte meine Brust eng zusammengeschnürt. Und ich hatte so etwas wie Ärger und Wut verspürt. War es etwa Eifersucht, die sich in mir breit gemacht hatte?

Jim so mit Mr. Chekov zu sehen, war ungewohnt für mich. Und es regte in mir das Bedürfnis, ihn allein besitzen zu wollen, ihn mit niemandem teilen zu wollen.

Ich ging die Treppen nach unten, um Doktor McCoy wieder Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Es wunderte mich selbst ein wenig, doch ich hatte die ruhige Nacht wirklich genossen. Nachdem das Kichern und Lachen im Nebenzimmer ein wenig nachgelassen hatte und die Stimmen irgendwann ganz verstummt waren, war ich auch eingeschlafen.

Als Vulkanier konnte ich auch einige Tage gänzlich ohne Schlaf auskommen, darum machte es mir nichts aus, dass die Nacht so kurz gewesen war.

Bei Doktor McCoys Frage blickte ich fragend auf.

„Nein Doktor, ich denke, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich jederzeit mit im sprechen konnte, doch ich verspürte im Moment nicht dieses Bedürfnis. Vielleicht später einmal.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich zuckte die Schultern, bei Pavels Worten. Ich konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Er hatte sich doch auf die blöde Idee mit Bones eingelassen, bei ihm zu schlafen, weil der Doktor eine 'ruhige' Nacht wollte.

Und das ich hier wie ein Stein auf meiner Seite des Bettes schlief, konnte ja wohl keiner von mir verlangen!

Ich setzte mich auf und stütze die Ellbogen auf meinen Knien ab.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Die letzten Tage waren wohl etwas ... emotional für ihn."

Ich wartete bis Pavel fertig war und stand auch auf. Ich achtete jedoch nicht so sehr auf meine Kleider. Es würde schon niemanden stören, wenn sie ein bisschen verrutscht waren.

Das Wasser kühlte zumindest ein wenig.

Anschließend gingen wir nach unten. Bones Laune schien auch nicht gerade die Beste zu sein.

"Guten Morgen" grüßte ich meinen besten Freund und warf Pavel einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

Sollte ich es jetzt machen?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Irgendwie musste ich mir die Frage stellen, in wie weit emotional Vulkanier wirklich wurden. Ein Mal durften wir so einen Ausbruch ja schon miterleben und das war sehr heftig gewesen. War es immer so, oder nur wenn es wirklich starke Emotionen waren?

Es waren wohl keine Fragen, die man auf einer Mission stellte, also vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

Ich folgte Jim in den Gastraum und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wann immer dir danach ist."

Ich musste ein wenig schmunzeln und ging schon mal an ihm vorbei, ich freute mich diebisch auf seine Reaktion.

 

**Kirk POV**

Naja, lieber jetzt, als später in aller Öffentlichkeit. Also ließ ich mich neben Bones auf den Stuhl gleiten und nahm mir erst einmal von dem Getränk, welches vermuten ließ, dass es so etwas ähnliches war, wie Kaffee.

Unschuldig riskierte ich einen Blick zu Bones, welcher gerade in ein Stück Apfel biss. Ein kurzer Blick zu Pavel, welcher aussah, als würde es ihn gleich vor Schadenfreude zerreißen und ohne weitere Umschweife schlang ich meine Arme um Bones und drückte ihn fest an mich.

Ich konnte spüren, wie sich der Ältere verspannte und sich sofort gegen die Umarmung zu sträuben begann.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich nickte bei Spocks Antwort, sollte mir nur Recht sein.

Jims Blick hatte jetzt schon etwas Unheimliches. Was zum Teufel war hier bitte los?!

Mir blieb mein Apfel im Hals stecken, als Jim sich so urplötzlich an mich klebte, dachte das hätten wir schon hinter uns.

"Bist du, verdammt noch Mal, noch ganz bei Trost?!"

Ich versuchte mich von ihm frei zu strampeln und schaffte es noch mit Mühe und Not.

"Habt ihr gestern noch getrunken oder so?!"

Im Gegensatz zu Spock hatte ich kein super Gehör und war auch einfach zu erschöpft gewesen, um irgendetwas mit zu bekommen. Die ganze Situation war doch absurd!

"Was freust du dich denn jetzt bitte?!" fragte ich an Pavel gerichtet, der aber nur weiterhin breit grinste und in ein Stück Brot biss.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich konnte auch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, nachdem Bones sich von mir befreit hatte. Wären wir nicht in einem antiken Gasthaus gesessen, hätte ich mir von Pavel noch eine High-Five geben lassen. Doch das geziemte sich für Sklaven wohl nicht.

Wobei das wohl auch nicht gerade von einer guten führenden Hand des Meisters zeugte, wenn er sich so überrumpeln und einem alles durchgehen ließ.

Ich nahm meinen Becher und trank einen Schluck. Das Zeug schmeckte abartig, machte aber irgendwie gleich munter.

"Wir sollten die Stadt heute verlassen und zusehen, dass wir ein ungestörtes Plätzchen finden, von dem aus Mr. Scott seine Arbeit machen kann" meinte Spock nach einer Weile.

Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Es wäre wohl vernünftig.

 

**McCoy POV**

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte und meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen galt.

"Einer von euch ist mir eine Erklärung schuldig!" ließ ich unsere zwei Gackerhühner wissen und nahm mir ebenfalls ein Stück Brot.

Wie sehr ich sonst festen Boden unter meinen Füßen liebte, freute ich mich aufs Schiff und darauf diese Sachen endlich los zu werden.

"Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, würde ich gerne den Körper eines Einheimischen scannen."

Mich interessierte es wie sie von Innen aufgebaut waren, nicht nur die Flora und Fauna.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hob abwehrend meine Hände. Ich war Bones nichts schuldig, dass konnte er sich schön von Pavel erklären lassen. Ich wurde sowieso das Gefühl nicht los, dass da was war, zwischen den Beiden. Ich konnte es nur noch nicht greifen.

Bei Bones Bemerkung verschluckte ich mich fast an einer Weintraube.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Unauffällig? Ihn vorher mit einem Hypospray betäuben?"

Wenn er erwischt werden würde, war das nicht gut ... gar nicht gut.

"Dr. McCoys Vorschlag könnten wir unterwegs in die Tat umsetzen. Menschen allein sind leichter abzulenken, als hier in der Stadt. Es würde unsere Ergebnisse vervollständigen" antwortete Spock.

Hatten sie sich denn jetzt gegen mich verschworen?

"Gut" gab ich nach.

"Gut, dann machen wir das halt unterwegs."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzuschauen mein Freund, das zieht nicht bei mir!"

Jims typischer 'Ich-weiß-nicht-was-du-meinst' – Blick hatte bei mir noch nie etwas gebracht, ich war auch keines seiner Fangirlies.

Zum zweiten Mal am Morgen verschluckte ich mich schon. Ich bekam schon wieder Recht von Spock. War ich des Todes geweiht, oder hatte im Lotto gewonnen? Mein Vorhaben verstieß gegen, ach ich weiß nicht wie viele Regeln und Vorschriften, und er stimmte einfach zu.

Nur gut, dass ich nicht alleine verwundert war, denn es schien Jim und Pavel genauso zu verwirren.

Wir aßen schnell auf, bezahlten alles und machten uns dann wieder auf den Weg. Das Armband von gestern war noch immer gut versteckt, zwischen meinen Kleider. Es war mir noch peinlicher, als gestern, es gekauft zu haben.

 

**Kirk POV**

Erneut folgte ich zusammen mit Pavel den beiden Älteren und ich warf ihm einen frechen Blick zu.

Wir begaben uns auf einen Landweg, an dem noch einiges an Flora und Fauna zu finden war, was aber weder Bones noch Spock sonderlich arg zu interessieren schien. Ich blieb ab und an stehen, um das Ganze näher betrachten zu können.

Wir waren schon eine Zeit unterwegs, als ich eine Stimme und das blöken von Schafen hinter uns vernahm.

"Bones, ich glaub da kommt deine Chance."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Sehr gut." murmelte ich und hielt Ausschau nach dem Hirten, mein Hypospray war schon vorsorglich mit Betäubungsmitteln aufgeladen.

"Pavel, wärst du bitte so nett ihn abzulenken."

Für so was eignete er sich von uns einfach am Besten, weil er noch am unschuldigsten wirkte und ich blieb ja in der Nähe, um schnell handeln zu können.

"Jim könntest du solange auf die Schaf-Dinger da aufpassen? Wir wollen ja keinen in den Ruin stürzen."

Ich ließ den Jüngeren gute hundert Schritte vor gehen und kam dann nach geschlichen, die blöden Tiere störten mich, denn eine falsche Bewegung und sie würden aufscheuchen.

  
  


**Chekov POV**

Sicher durfte ich den Lockvogel spielen, aber gut, so bekam ich endlich Mal eine Chance meine kleine, persönliche Studie fort zu führen.

Ich war nicht so dumm und würde mein Leben, oder das der Anderen riskieren, aber ich konnte wohl ein wenig reizen. Danach durfte Jim auch gerne sauer auf mich sein, wenn ich einen Fehler machte.

Kurz bevor ich denn Mann erreichte, drehte ich mich noch Mal um und warf einen Blick hinter mich. Ich war hier definitiv nicht alleine und er würde mich nicht den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Auf die letzten Schritte hin wurde mein Gang etwas lasziver, nie hätte ich mir zu träumen gewagt, Mal so etwas zu kennen!

"Entschuldigen Zie bitte, ich habe mich leider völlig verlaufen und veiß nicht mehr wie ich Heim kommen soll!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schaute nicht schlecht, als ich von Bones den Job bekam, die Schafe zu hüten. Aber er würde schon auf Pavel aufpassen, denn nun lenkte Spock meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Hattest du Spaß mit Mr. Chekov, Jim?"

Verwirrt sah ich den Älteren an.

"Was meinst du? Wir haben nur ein bisschen gespielt."

"Und Küssen gehört zu diesem Spiel dazu?"

Oha, von daher wehte der Wind. Also war er heute morgen wirklich sauer gewesen. Er hatte also wirklich alles gehört.

"Wenn du schon gelauscht hast, solltest du auch wissen, dass nicht mehr passiert ist, als dieser unschuldige Kuss." Und das war er wirklich gewesen, unschuldig.

"Die meiste Zeit haben wir uns nur unterhalten!"

"Das habe ich durchaus gehört Jim. Über private Dinge."

"Wo liegt dein Problem, Spock? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich für dich alles tun würde. Und das gestern Abend war nicht meine Idee gewesen!" Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Vertraust du mir so wenig?"

Er erwiderte meinen Blick.

"Ich vertraue dir, Jim. Ich kann diese menschlichen Possen nur sehr schwer einschätzen. Verzeih mir."

Spock warf einen Blick in die Richtung der Anderen, ehe er sich einen Kuss von meinen Lippen stahl.

"Außerdem wäre ich dazwischen gegangen, hätte ich etwas anderes bemerkt."

 

**McCoy POV**

War ich hier gerade im falschen Film? Nein, das musste alles nur meine verdammte Einbildung sein!

Ja genau, alles reine Einbildung!

Der Junge konnte niemals so mit dem Hintern wackeln und ich konnte auch überhaupt nicht zu viel sehen, als er sich ins Gras setzte.

Lieber Herrgott im Himmel, unter welchem auch immer, jetzt brauchte ich dringend Hilfe oder Selbstbeherrschung.

Irgendwas war doch wohl machbar!

Im Normalfall wäre ich ja damit schon zu Jim gegangen, aber das … nein das Ganze wurde mir zu peinlich! Keine Chance, dass über meine Lippen auch nur ein Wort kam. Ich war einfach zu lange allein geblieben und viel zu empfänglich für jeden erdenklichen Mist, den sich mein Gehirn gerade zurecht legte.

Genervt schüttelte ich leise meinen Kopf, ich hatte mich hier zu konzentrieren!

Je tiefer Pavel den Schafhirten in ein Gespräch verwickelte, desto näher kam ich und da sollte mir doch einer sagen, ich war nicht gut darin leise zu sein.

Unser auserwähltes Opfer bemerkte mich erst, als es schon zu spät war und mein liebstes Arbeitsgerät mit einer schnellen, präzisen Bewegung seinen Inhalt in die Venen des Mannes beförderte. Missfällig durfte ich feststellen, dass da schon eine Hand auf seinem Bein gelandet war, die der Jüngere sich jetzt schnell entfernte.

"Soll ich sie gleich amputieren?"

Gut eigentlich hatte ich ja schon mit so was gerechnet, war alles mit einbezogen in den Plan, aber gefallen tat es mir trotzdem nicht, musste es auch gar nicht.

Pavel hockte sich neben den Betäubten und prüfte erst einmal seinen Puls, na immerhin hatte er etwas Nützliches gelernt. Ich war mir mit der Dosis nicht ganz sicher gewesen, es war bei unbekannten Organismen immer ein Schuss ins Blaue. Man wusste nie so genau, würde es sie betäuben, oder gleich töten, würde es überhaupt wirken und wenn ja, wie lange hatten wir Zeit.

Ich holte sofort meinen Tricorder heraus und fing an den Mann einem Scan zu unterziehen.

"Könntest du mich bitte nicht so böse anstarren?"

Was hatte ich denn nun wieder angestellt, dass ich solche Blicke verdient hatte?

"Ich dachte, vir hätten bereits geklärt, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin." wurde ich darüber aufgeklärt, was ihm nicht passte, und konnte nicht anders als, zu schmunzeln.

"Würdest du dich einmal wie ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener verhalten, dann könnte ich auch mal anfangen, dich als solchen zu sehen."

Nein, ich musste aufhören. Hier einen Streit anzuzetteln brachte nichts und würde nur Unruhe stiften, es das Letzte dass wir gebrauchen konnten.

"Okay, Vorschlag: Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dich wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln und dafür bist du einfach vorsichtiger."

Na das klang doch, wie ein Vorschlag den man akzeptieren konnte. Da konnte Jim stolz auf mich sein. Fand ich jedenfalls.

Langsam war mein Scan abgeschlossen und so sehr mich die Ergebnisse auch interessierten, hatten wir keine Zeit sie jetzt schon durchzugehen.

Schnell nahm ich noch ein paar Proben fürs Labor und wir ließen den Mann im Gras liegen. Seine Vitalzeichen waren in Ordnung, also würde er bald aufwachen. Auf dem Rückweg zu Jim und Spock traute ich mich gar nicht, den Jüngeren anzusehen. Was zum Teufel war heute bitte anders an ihm?

Verdammter Mist, ich brauchte dringend jemanden, der mir diese seltsame Situation erklärte.

"Na, alle Schäfchen noch da?"

 

**Kirk POV**

Wir hatten nicht wirklich Mühe, die Schafe zusammenzuhalten, es waren ausgesprochen brave Tierchen. Und es waren ein paar Lämmchen dabei, von denen ich mir eines schnappte und zu Spock trug.

"Wenn wir jemals wieder nach Hause kommen, dann möchte ich ein großes Haus haben, mit Tieren. Vielleicht nicht gerade Schafen, aber vielleicht eine Katze und einen Hund."

Wir hatten noch nicht Mal wirklich über eine gemeinsame Zukunft gesprochen, aber ich fand es nur fair, dass er es wissen sollte, wie ich dachte. Schließlich hatte ich ihn auch vor wenigen Minuten aufgefordert mir zu vertrauen.

Spock kraulte den Kopf des Lämmchens, während er mich ansah.

Ich knuddelte gerade mit dem Lämmchen, als Bones und Pavel zurück kamen. Bones sah aus, als ob ihm eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen wäre.

"Was ist, hast du ihn umgebracht?" fragte ich, wobei ich wusste, dass es nicht so war.

Ich ließ das Lämmchen wieder auf den Boden, damit es zu seiner Familie zurück kehren konnte.

Und wir sollten auch langsam nach Hause zurück kehren. Auch wenn wir ein Schiff momentan unsere Heimat nannten, so waren wir doch glücklich.

"Pavel, kontaktierst du bitte die Enterprise? Ich denke, wir haben alle nötigen Daten beisammen oder?"

Ich sah meine Begleiter fragend an.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Nein, hab nur einen komischen Floh im Ohr." war meine Antwort auf die Laus-Frage, mein Gehirn war müde und spielte mir einfach Streiche.

Ich gab Pavel ohne weiteres den Kommunikator und er nahm sofort Kontakt mit Scotty auf, um unsere Heimreise zu organisieren. Endlich Kaffee und richtige Kleidung!

"Und wehe es fehlt nur ein Haar von mir!“

Mein Einspruch in Richtung Pavel und dem Beamen wurde eher ein leises Murmeln, die Beiden würden das schon machen.

Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich Jim an, ihm schien es ja mit Spock gut zu gehen und irgendwie bestand ja vielleicht die ganz kleine Chance, dass es mir genauso gut gehen konnte?

Ach, für so ein Zeug war ich nun wirklich zu alt. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich einfach nur mal an einem Älteren versuchen und ich war gerade da.

"Bitte nicht bewegen!" holte sich Chekov unsere Aufmerksamkeit und wir wussten, es würde gleich los gehen, also blieb unsere kleine Gruppe dicht zusammen und zuckte keinen Millimeter weg.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hielt einen Moment still, ehe ich mich wieder im Transporterraum wiederfand. Ich atmete tief durch, die saubere, beinahe schon sterile Luft. Ich blickte nach links und rechts, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alle meine Begleiter mit mir zurück gekehrt waren.

"Und wie war der Ausflug?" fragte Scotty, der sich von seinem Pult erhob.

Ich grinste, als ich von der Plattform nach unten ging.

"Ereignisreich. Mal was Anderes. Frische Luft, Sonne ... einfach herrlich."

Ich klopfte meinem Ingenieur auf die Schulter und verließ den Raum. Ich wollte unter die Dusche und endlich wieder vernünftige Kleider tragen. Und vielleicht ein wenig Zeit mit Spock verbringen. Und in meinem Bett schlafen.

Doch ehe ich mich auf den Weg in mein Quartier machte, kehrte ich nochmal zurück.

"Ihr habt bis morgen frei!" sagte ich an Pavel, Bones und Spock gewandt.

"Wir sehen uns morgen zur Alpha-Schicht! Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Zeit."

"Captain auf ein Wort!" Spock folgte mir nach draußen.

Ich drehte mich fragend zu ihm um.

"Darf ich dich später noch besuchen kommen?"

Waren seine Wangen wirklich ein wenig grün, oder lag das am Licht.

"Natürlich Spock. Du kennst den Zugangscode."

Der Commander nickte und ich ging endlich in mein Quartier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

Moment, schickte uns gerade der Mann in den Feierabend, der sonst immer alles als Erster wissen und haben wollte?!

Aber wie meine Mutter schon zu sagen pflegte: Einem geschenkten Gaul, schaut man nicht ins Maul!

Mein Team bekam noch ein paar genaue Anweisungen für den Umgang mit den Proben und Daten, es sollte eigentlich im besten Fall nichts angerührt werden, solange ich nicht selbst ein Auge darauf geworfen hatte. Aber es wäre nicht sonderlich produktiv, alles allein zu machen.

 

So schnell es ging trugen mich meine Beine aus dem überfüllten Transporterraum, in mein eigenes Quartier.

Es brauchte nicht einmal Sekunden, um die mehreren Lagen Stoff loszuwerden. Es landete einfach alles, samt Inhalt, klirrend auf dem Boden und es war mir egal.

Kurz blieben meine Augen auf dem dunklen Lederbeutel liegen. Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht, das Teil zu kaufen?

Kurze Unzurechnungsfähigkeit eines alten Mannes.

Ich schob es in den hintersten Winkel meiner Gedanken und stieg erst mal unter die dringend benötigte Dusche.

Heißes Wasser war wohl eines der besten Dinge, die es gab. Jedenfalls empfand es mein Körper so.

Mit der wunderbaren inneren Ruhe war es vorbei, als meine Nase den Geruch des Shampoos vernahm und mein Kopf Bilder abspielte, wer hier zuletzt alles benutzt hatte.

Er war wahrscheinlich völlig verschlafen ins Bad gekommen, hatte das Wasser aufgedreht und sich darunter gestellt. Langsam war es an ihm hinunter gewandert und hatte jeden Millimeter von ihm nass gemacht. Wir waren ja sofort eingeschlafen, ohne uns richtig sauber zu machen.

Er hatte sich mit meinem Shampoo die Haare gewaschen und mit dem Duschgel überall sauber gemacht. Jetzt wanderten meine Augen zu dem Schwamm, hatte er ihn auch benutzt?

Ich unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, danach zu greifen und versuchte mich lieber weiter meiner eigenen Körperpflege zu widmen.

Heilige Scheiße, ich war ein Mann jenseits der Dreißig und bekam gerade einen verdammten Ständer, weil da so ein junges Ding meine Dusche benutzt hatte?!

Wenn es jedes Mal eine Erektion nach sich zog, mein Duschgel zu benutzten, dann musste ich es definitiv wechseln!

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen meine Hände im Zaum zu halten, sie entwickelten gerade ihren eigenen Willen und wollten mir unbedingt Erleichterung verschaffen. Irgendwo musste doch Schluss sein, mit dem komplett irrationalen Verhalten.

Ich stellte das Wasser auf 'kalt' und spülte mich schnell ab. Es war kein Gefühl der Entspannung mehr da, sondern nur noch ein leichtes Brennen, als ich wieder aus der Dusche stieg und nach meinem Handtuch griff. Moment hatte er das auch benutzt?

Hektisch sah ich mich einmal im Bad um und stellte fest, dass noch ein Handtuch in der Wäsche lag. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und putzte endlich meine Zähne, wurde schon langsam sehr eklig.

 

Es war ein tolles Gefühl, endlich richtige Kleidung zu tragen und nicht nur in Laken gewickelt zu sein. Eine ordentliche Hose und Schuhe waren gleich etwas anderes, als diese Fetzen aus Stoff. Der Berg Kleidung auf dem Boden bekam einen missmutigen Tritt, was nur den Tricorder raus fallen ließ und mich daran erinnerte, dass ich den auch noch abgeben musste. Ich schnappte mir das Gerät und diesen verdammten Beutel und ging erst mal das Wichtigere abgeben, damit nichts fehlte beim Auswerten.

Der Rückweg führte mich nicht gleich wieder zurück, sondern über zwei, drei Umwege.

Einmal über mein Büro, in dem ich mir ein Spiel schnappte und dann zu den Quartieren der Ensigns.

Es war ein Leichtes mithilfe des Computers festzustellen, wo er war und jetzt konnte ich es nicht fassen, dass ich alter Mann tatsächlich hier stand und Hemmungen hatte an dieser Tür zu klopfen.

Verdammter Mist!

Ich war nun wirklich ein gestandener Mann, aber bei diesem Kind verlor ich immer wieder den Kopf. Nein, er war kein Kind mehr. Immerhin versuchte ich, es mir einzureden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schaffte meine Hand es doch, sich gegen die verschlossene Tür zu bewegen und etwas stärker als nötig anzuklopfen. Im Moment war ich ein Schisser und Jim würde mich so auslachen. Er hätte seine diebische Freude an diesem Zustand.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, ehe jemand vor mir auftauchte, der definitiv nicht der Bewohner des Quartiers war.

"Was wollen Sie hier, Doktor? Pavel geht es gut!"

Sulu war nicht erfreut mich zu sehen, aber wann war er das denn bitte Mal? Sobald wir auf privater Ebene miteinander zu tun hatten, sprühte aus seinen Augen der Hass. Dabei hatte ich ihm nichts getan, jedenfalls noch nicht. Aber die nächsten Untersuchungen standen ja bald an! Mir würde da schon was einfallen.

"Könnte ich ihn trotzdem sprechen oder störe ich gerade?"

Unser Steuermann musterte mich von oben nach unten und schnaubte genervt auf, langsam nervte er mich auch!

"Hör mal, ich hab kein Problem mit dir, also hör auf dich hier aufzuspielen! Ich wolle etwas mit Chekov besprechen und nicht mit dir!"

Meine Stimme war leise, fast schon ein Knurren, damit der Jüngere uns nicht hören konnte. Ansonsten würde er sich nur wieder darüber aufregen, dass wir uns ankeiften. Wie in den guten alten Zeiten.

Mit einem letzten bösen Blick verschwand Sulu im Zimmer hinter ihm und ich hörte nur noch ein Rufen.

"Pasha, der Doktor ist da!"

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis die Tür wieder aufging und der junge Russe mit seinen riesigen, erwartungsvollen Augen vor mir stand.

"Da, Doktor?"

Ich hielt schon fast entschuldigend das Schachspiel hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

"Lust auf eine Runde Schach im Erholungsraum?"

Man sah ihm kurz an, dass er überlegte, ob er Lust dazu hatte, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, oder doch wieder lieber zu Sulu ging. Die Entscheidung fiel aber, mit einem Lächeln, zu meinen Gunsten aus.

"Ich sage nur schnell Bescheid, dass ich weg bin."

Damit verschwand er auch noch mal kurz in seinem Quartier und die kurze Diskussion da drinnen konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, aber wie Jim mir schon gesagt hatte, er war kein Kind mehr!

Das war wohl noch eine Angewohnheit aus Akademiezeiten, so wie ich sie mit meinem besten Freund auch noch zu genüge hatte!

Die lockigen Haare tauchten wieder vor mir auf und deuteten an, dass wir endlich gehen konnten. Am Liebsten war ich ja weit weg von Sulu, wenn Chekov in der Nähe war. Er war wie sein Wachhund.

"Okay, heute spielen wir mit Einsatz!"

Ich legte den Lederbeutel auf den Tisch und deutete an, dass dieser mein Einsatz war, oder besser dessen Inhalt.

"Da ist etwas Schönes drin, aber nicht schmulen, bis du mich mindestens fünf Mal besiegt hast!"

Man konnte sehr wohl davon ausgehen, dass er mich einfach platt machen würde. Aber ich wollte es ihm schließlich nicht zu einfach machen. Ich würde mich so gut es ging wehren!

"Ich habe aber nichts dabei, dass ich als Einsatz anbieten könnte."

Er durchwühlte seine Hosentaschen und beförderte nur ein paar Flusen ans Tageslicht, lächelte dann aber wieder so verdammt süß.

"Mein Einsatz … bin ich, Ser."

Mit einem Nicken stimmte ich sehr gerne zu, dass war immerhin ein sehr guter Ansporn, nicht komplett zu Versagen.

Der Jüngere hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch das Spielbrett aufgebaut und sah mich mit einem wissenden Lächeln an.

Gut wir wussten Beide, dass ich chancenlos war.

Er brauchte immer nur wenige Züge um mich schachmatt zu setzten, gegen Jim und viele andere aus der Crew war ich gut, aber gegen ein Genie einfach machtlos. Es war gerade eine der wenigen Situationen, die wir zusammen verbrachten, er mir seine Gedanken nicht erzählte, sondern nur amüsiert dreinschaute.

Wir saßen ein wenig Abseits im Raum. Es waren zwar nicht unbedingt viele Crewmitglieder da, weil es einfach nicht die Zeit dafür war, aber ich fühlte mich trotzdem wohler. Mir machte es sogar Spaß ihn zu beobachten, wie er seine Stirn in Falten legte, die Lippen spitzte und sich sein Blick wieder aufhellte.

"Ich habe Zie in zwei Zügen zum fünften Mal besiegt, Doktor." klärte er mich dann noch netterweise über meine bevorstehende Niederlage auf.

Chekov sah dabei mehr als zufrieden aus.

"Dann gebe ich mich hiermit geschlagen und gratuliere zum Sieg."

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung schob ich ihm den Beutel hin und packte mein Spiel wieder ein, während er seinen Gewinn auspackte und so verdammt breit und glücklich zu Grinsen anfing.

Nicht einmal meine Exfrau hatte mich je so angelächelt, wie er es in diesem Moment tat.

Dieses Lächeln ließ meinen Magen eine Umdrehung machen und mein Herz heftig zusammenzucken. Musste sich mein Gehirn einbilden, dass ich etwas Besonderes für ihn war? Er lächelte immer so, Chekov war ein fröhlicher Mensch, der einfach für jeden ein Lächeln übrig hatte und erst Recht wenn man ihm etwas schenkte.

Jetzt war die Katze aus dem Sack, ich hatte ihm dieses Lederarmband gekauft, dass er so lange angestarrt hatte und nun hing es um sein Handgelenk.

Für wie lange wohl?

Wahrscheinlich bis er etwas Neues fand, dass ihm gefiel.

So schnell es ging verschwand ich aus dem Erholungsraum und schloss mich in meinem Quartier ein.

Jetzt freute sich mein Körper über die weiche Bettwäsche und vor allem über mein Bett, selbst das Essen war mir nach dieser Blamage vergangen und damit meinte ich definitiv nicht das verlorene Spiel.

Hoffentlich erfuhr Jim nicht davon! Würde verflucht peinlich werden.

Nicht einmal Sekunden brauchte es, bis ich merkte, dass die Bettwäsche nicht gewechselt worden war, wie ich es gewollt hatte. Da hatte man mich wohl mal wieder vergessen!

Es roch noch immer alles nach ihm, aber im Moment war es in Ordnung. Für eine Nacht würde ich mir sagen, dass es okay war.


	15. I'll try to fix you - 05 (written by BigLeoSis

**Kapitel 15 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Ehe ich in mein Quartier ging, entschloss ich mich kurzerhand zu einem kleinen Abstecher auf die Brücke. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, also wäre die Alpha-Schicht noch da. Mit dem Turbolift fuhr ich nach oben.

„Captain auf der Brücke!“ Sulu erhob sich vom Stuhl, doch ich gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er sitzen bleiben konnte.

Ich würde schließlich nicht lange bleiben.

„Captain, Sie sehen erholt aus“ meinte Uhura.

„Ich glaube, dass liegt an der Sonne, Lieutenant. Was ein Tag da schon bringen kann, wissen wir alle aus San Francisco.“

Die neblige Umgebung hätte mich fast Wahnsinnig gemacht. In Iowa hatte immer die Sonne geschienen und deshalb war ich diesbezüglich ein sehr verwöhntes Kind.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse während Ihrer Abwesenheit, Captain“ bestätigte Sulu.

Ich nickte, weil ich eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

„Mr. Spock, Doktor McCoy und Mr. Chekov werden morgen den Dienst wieder antreten. Und ich ebenso. Ich wollte mich nur noch schnell vergewissern, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

Ich überließ dem Rest meiner Schicht erneut die Brücke und begab mich endlich in meine eigenen vier Wände.

 

Als Erstes schälte ich mich aus der Tunika und warf sie zur Wäsche. Danach schaltete ich die Dusche ein und war froh, als das warme Nass endlich über meine Haut und meinen Körper lief. Staub, Schweiß und Dreck, alles wurde heruntergespült. Ich fühlte mich gut. Besser noch als vor drei Tagen. Wesentlich besser, als das gesamte letzte halbe Jahr.

Ein wenig länger als nötig, blieb ich unter der Dusche, ehe ich mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften band und in meinem Kleiderschrank nach passenden Kleidern suchte.

Frische Unterwäsche, ein Shirt und eine etwas weitere, gemütliche Hose. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich heute noch großartig zu verausgaben.

Angezogen begab ich mich an meine Computerkonsole, besah mir meine Nachrichten. Eine fiel mir dabei sofort ins Auge.

Sie war von Joanna, Bones kleiner Tochter. Ein Engel, mit seinen braunen Augen und dem etwas störrischen Charakter ihres Vaters. Was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, bekam sie meistens auch. Ich war gespannt, was es dieses Mal war. In weniger als zwei Monaten stand Bones Geburtstag an. Ich begann zu lesen.

 

_Lieber Onkel Jim,_

_wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe deine Mission macht dir Spaß und du bist brav und raubst Daddy nicht wieder den letzten Nerv. Ich will ihn nämlich auch noch ein wenig haben. Und ich hoffe, du passt auch gut auf ihn auf! Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Und dich auch Onkel Jim. Warum müsst ihr auch so lange weg sein? Was wenn Papa oder du mich nicht mehr lieb habt, wenn ihr wiederkommt?_

_Mama sagt, dass eher die Hölle zufriert, als das ihr nicht mehr heimkommt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das bedeutet, aber ich hoffe, sie hat Recht._

_Warum ich dir schreibe ist, weil Daddy doch bald Geburtstag hat und ich ihn gern überraschen möchte. Aber Mama sagt, dass das nicht geht, weil ihr zu weit weg seid._

_Oh bitte, bitte, bitte, Onkel Jim, sag das du mich holen kannst! Ich will so gern Daddys Gesicht sehen!_

_Schreib mir ja schnell zurück, ob es geht! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitte Onkel Jim!_

_In Liebe, Joanna_

 

Okay.

Erstens: Nancy machte mir Angst und ich sollte dringend mit Bones über ihre Wortwahl gegenüber Joanna reden. Das Mädchen war acht Jahre alt.

Und zweites: Bingo!! Joannas Idee gefiel mir … eigentlich schon fast zu gut.

Ich musste mich mit Scotty und Pavel unterhalten. Wenn mir in dieser Sache jemand helfen konnte, dann die Beiden.

Ich machte mich gleich daran, Joannas Mail zu beantworten.

 

_Hallo Engelchen!_

_Mir geht es gut. Ich und dein Daddy kommen grad von einem Ausflug auf einem neuen Planeten zurück. War wirklich lustig **:)** Und ich bin brav, Indianerehrenwort!_

_Oh Joanna, du wirst noch viel Zeit mit deinem Daddy haben und wie könnten wir dich je vergessen, Engelchen? Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen, da warst du gerade mal ein Jahr alt! Ich werde dich immer lieb haben._

_Und was deinen Wunsch angeht, ich muss erst mit ein paar Leuten sprechen, ob es möglich ist. Aber ich würde mal sagen, dass wir das schon hinbekommen. Denn ich bin auch ganz gespannt auf das Gesicht von deinem Daddy, wenn du aus einem großen Karton springst._

_Ich werde mich so schnell wieder bei dir melden mein Engelchen._

_Ganz liebe Grüße aus dem weiten Universum._

_Jim_

 

Ich schickte die Mail ab. Ich würde so schnell wie möglich eine geheime Unterredung mit meinem Chefingenieur und meinem Navigator organisieren.

Ich lehnte mich ein wenig in meinem Stuhl zurück und sah an die Zimmerdecke, als ich das leise 'Psssch' der Türe hörte, als sie sich öffnete und wieder schloss.

Ich wusste, dass es Spock war, denn nur er, Bones und Scotty hatten den Zugangscode, falls es mal einen Notfall gab, bei dem sie Zugang zu meinem Quartier brauchten.

„Du bist beschäftigt?“ fragte Spock.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht mehr. Ich musste nur eine Mail beantworten. Joanna hat mir geschrieben.“

Spock sah mich skeptisch an.

„Joanna ist Bones Tochter. Du wirst doch nicht etwa auf ein achtjähriges Mädchen eifersüchtig sein?“ Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen Spock! Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich hatte ein Leben vor dir und das kann ich nicht ungeschehen machen. Aber das hier bedeutet mir viel. Ich ...“ Spocks Finger legten sich auf meine Lippen.

„Das hast du alles vor unserer Expedition bereits gesagt. Und auch das, was du gestern zu Mr. Chekov gesagt hast … Ich vertraue dir, Jim. Auch wenn ich es vielleicht nicht so zeigen kann.“

Mit diesen Worten fiel mir ein enormer Stein vom Herzen.

Erst jetzt sah ich Spock genauer an. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, etwas gemütlicher, als die Uniformhosen und das schwarze, kurzärmlige Shirt der Uniform. Hatte er denn keine persönlichen Kleider mit an Bord? Aber das war wohl nicht von Belang.

Der Ältere schloss mich in seine Arme.

„Doktor McCoys Tochter schreibt dir also?“

Ich blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf. Langsam dirigierte ich ihn zu meinem Schreibtisch, ließ ihn Platz nehmen. Ich stellte mich hinter den Stuhl und lehnte mein Kinn an Spocks Schulter an. Mit ein paar Klicks öffnete ich die Nachricht von Joanna, damit er sie lesen konnte. Meine Arme lagen auf seiner Brust, während sein Atem ruhig ging. Er scrollte ein wenig nach unten.

„Darf ich deine Antwort auch lesen?“ Ich nickte.

„Natürlich.“

Spock öffnete meine Nachricht, die ich Joanna geschrieben hatte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe er sie wieder schloss.

„Sie möchte auf das Schiff kommen?“

„Ja, ich finde die Idee gut. Bones sieht sein Mädchen viel zu wenig und sie wäre ja auch nicht lange hier. Vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage.“ Spock drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Er wird nicht begeistert sein.“ Ich lächelte.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.“

„Wie hast du gedacht, dass wir sie auf die Enterprise bekommen?“

Wir? Hatte er gerade ' _ **wir**_ ' gesagt? Ich vergrub meinen Kopf an seinem Hals.

„Scotty und Pavel müssen uns helfen. Wir brauchen einen Kurs, der uns nahe genug an die Erde heranbringt und einen Transporter dort.“ Spock nickte.

„Ich denke, so nahe müssen wir gar nicht an die Erde. Dank des Transwarpbeamens sollte es auch auf eine weitere Entfernung möglich sein. Doch dazu solltest du wohl besser Mr. Scott und Mr. Chekov befragen.“

Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber dafür hatte ich ja Spock. Und Scotty und Pavel.

Spock hob seine Hand und fuhr durch meine Haare, was mich schmunzeln ließ.

„Wie ist Joanna so? Sie muss etwas besonderes sein, wenn sie dir dein Herz gestohlen hat.“

Ich drückte mich ein wenig von Spock weg.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“

„Ich würde sie gern hören.“ antwortete der Vulkanier.

Jetzt stellte ich mich aufrecht hin, meine Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhend.

„Dann aber entweder auf dem Sofa oder im Bett. Im stehen erzähl ich dir das jetzt nicht.“

Und ich würde was zu trinken brauchen. Ich ließ meine Hand über Spocks Nacken gleiten, ehe ich zur Küchenzeile ging, um zwei Gläser und etwas Wasser zu holen. Spock war auch aufgestanden und hatte sich fürs Bett entschieden.

Er hatte die Decken ein wenig bei Seite geschoben und er nahm mir die Gläser ab, nachdem er sich einen Kuss gestohlen hatte. Ich stellte das Wasser auf dem Nachttisch, ehe ich nochmal kurz zum Sofa ging, um mein PADD zu holen. Darauf befanden sich all meine persönlichen Dinge, wie Fotos, Musik und Daten, wie Verträge.

 

Spock hatte es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht, saß am Kopfende des Bettes, die Decken dabei als Stütze missbrauchend. Ich ließ mich zu ihm auf die Matratze gleiten. Er hob seinen Arm ein wenig, damit ich mich an ihn schmiegen konnte. Ich hielt den PADD so, dass auch Spock auf den Bildschirm blicken konnte. Ich musste erst ein paar Dateien öffnen, ehe ich die richtigen Bilder gefunden hatte.

Das Erste zeigte ein kleines brünettes Mädchen, lachend in Bones Armen.

„Das ist Joanna“ erklärte ich Spock.

„Das Foto hab ich an ihrem vierten Geburtstag gemacht. Damals waren wir noch auf der Akademie gewesen. Sie war vielleicht glücklich an dem Tag. Ich hatte eine riesige Torte organisiert und wir waren im Zoo.“ Sogar Nancy und Bones hatten sich einigermaßen vertragen.

Ein Glück, denn seit der Scheidung hatten sie es kaum gemeinsam in einem Zimmer ausgehalten. Aber für ihre Tochter hatten sie sich an diesem Tag zusammengerissen. Und ich war froh darüber gewesen.

„Sie ist ein hübsches Kind“ bemerkte Spock.

„Sie ist ein Engel“ bestätigte ich ihm.

„Meine Mutter hat mich auch oft so bezeichnet, als ich noch ein Kind war. Ich habe es nie verstanden, warum sie mich mit einem Himmelsboten verglich. Sie hat nur gelacht, wenn ich sie danach gefragt habe.“

Er nahm mir den PADD aus der Hand und sah sich weiter die Fotos an.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie so über seine Mutter sprechen hören. Das hatte vermutlich niemand.

Meine Mutter war nie so zu mir gewesen. Je älter ich wurde, umso größer war die Distanz zwischen uns geworden.

Ich drückte mich ein wenig an Spock, er legte seinen Arm um mich, ohne seinen Blick von den Fotos zu nehmen.

Mir taten meine Worte, die ich ihm vor ein paar Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, schrecklich Leid. Er hatte seine Mutter wirklich sehr geliebt. Er war ihr Engel gewesen.

Ich sah auf, als ein leises Lachen aus seinem Mund kam. Das Foto, welches er gerade ansah, zeigte Joanna und mich, mit geschminkten Gesichtern. Ja, ich hatte das Halloween-Schminken über mich ergehen lassen. Joanna war eine Fee und ich hatte den Tiger mimen dürfen.

„Du magst sie oder?“ fragte der Vulkanier. Ich blickte auf Joannas lachendes Gesicht.

„Ja, für sie würde ich auch durch die Hölle gehen.“ Spock sah zu mir herab.

„Auch?“ Ich nickte.

„Für wen noch?“

Musste er das jetzt wirklich fragen? Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde.

„Für dich natürlich!“

Das er nichts sagte, machte mich nun nicht mehr nervös. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht weiter bedrängen durfte.

 

Wir sahen noch eine Weile Fotos an, unterhielten uns über die verschiedenen Situationen, bei denen sie entstanden waren. Es waren nicht nur Bilder von Joanna, sondern auch von Bones, mir und meinen anderen Freunden und meiner Familie dabei.

Ich mochte das Gefühl, mein Leben jetzt mit ihm zu teilen.

Spock legte den PADD zur Seite, gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Erklärst du mir etwas, Jim?“ Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf, sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum assoziieren die Menschen biblische Metaphern auf ihr Leben? Du und meine Mutter, Joannas Mutter. Engel, Himmel, Hölle. Das sind alles keine realen Dinge.“

Ich blies die Luft aus meinen Backen. Das war eine wirklich gute Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht“ antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht. Vielen Menschen ist wohl ihr Glaube sehr wichtig. Andere übernehmen es wohl einfach von ihren Eltern oder Freunden. Früher war Religion auf der Erde schon wichtig, aber nach über 2000 Jahren verliert sie wohl langsam an Bedeutung oder wird von anderen Dingen verdrängt.“

„Glaubst du an etwas, Jim?“

„Ich weiß nicht … ich glaube an Freundschaft und Familie. Und jetzt kann ich auch an die Liebe glauben.“

Ich drückte mich hoch und küsste Spock.

Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte, hielt mich fest.

„Danke, Jim.“

Ich streichelte über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Mehr brauchte ich im Moment nicht, um glücklich zu sein.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es jemals jemanden geben könnte, der es schaffen würde, mich zu bändigen. Bones hatte das wohl noch viel mehr bezweifelt. Und nun lag ich hier, mit Spock.

Meinem Spock.

„Jim?“ Erneut blickte ich zu ihm hoch.

„Hättest du gern selbst Kinder?“

Jetzt setzte ich mich doch erstaunt auf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Darüber hatte ich bis jetzt noch nie wirklich nachgedacht. Mein Leben war bis jetzt nicht geregelt genug verlaufen, um ein Kind haben zu können. Vor allem war da auch nie die passende Frau dazu da gewesen. Und jetzt würde sie wohl auch kaum mehr kommen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich auf Joanna aufgepasst habe, hab ich mich schon wohl gefühlt. Ich denke, ich war bis jetzt noch nicht bereit dafür. Aber … ja, ich denke, ich hätte schon gern einmal Kinder. Später irgendwann, in zehn Jahren oder so. Und du?“

Spock erwiderte meinen Blick.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals Kinder haben könnte. Nach der Zerstörung von Vulkan erschien es mir das erste Mal von Bedeutung zu sein. Aber es gab für mich bis jetzt keine passende Partnerin. Also vulkanischer Abstammung. Und jetzt. Jetzt bist du da, und ich habe das starke Bedürfnis, dich mit niemandem teilen zu wollen. Ich will dich für mich allein haben, deine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit.“ Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde.

„Aber bei einem Zeitraum von zehn Jahren würde ich dir zustimmen.“

Ich wusste, dass Vulkanier sich nur einmal im Leben an jemanden banden. Und es raubte mir beinahe den Atem, dass ich derjenige für Spock zu sein schien.

So weit in die Zukunft hatte ich noch nicht gedacht, aber die Vorstellung gefiel mir.

„Du willst mich also mit niemandem teilen?“ hakte ich nach. Spock nickte.

Er hatte, während wir die Fotos angeschaut hatten, die Beine ein wenig angewinkelt und ich schwang nun einen Fuß über seinen Schoss, ehe ich mich vorsichtig auf ihn setzte.

Seine Hände legten sich an meine Taille, während meine auf seiner Brust lagen.

„Ich will dich für mich allein!“

Seine Hände glitten auf meinen Rücken, zogen mich ein wenig näher an ihn. Ich überbrückte das letzte Stück zwischen uns, küsste ihn erneut.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Spock zu mir gekommen war, doch ich spürte langsam, wie Müdigkeit sich in mir breit machte.

Als wir uns wieder trennten, lehnte ich mich gegen den Älteren. Dessen Hände wanderten gedankenverloren weiter über meinen Rücken.

Ich lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der ruhig und regelmäßig ging.

 

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ich eingeschlafen war. Erst als Spock mich sanft zurück aufs Bett legte, wurde ich wieder wach.

„Schlaf weiter, Jim“ hauchte er in mein Ohr.

„Aber du gehst sonst“ meinte ich.

„Nein, ich werde bleiben.“

„Wirklich?“

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken.

„Wirklich, ich werde hier bei dir bleiben.“

Er breitete die Decke über mich aus und kletterte über mich, zurück ins Bett. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, Spock somit zu.

Seine Finger umschlang ich nun mit meinen.


	16. I would fall for you - 06 (written by atoricrash)

**Kapitel 16 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

_Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Arsch würde einschlafen vom vielen Sitzen!_

_Es waren so ziemlich alle dabei, die gewonnenen Daten auszuwerten, Proben zu katalogisieren und angelegte Kulturen zu beobachten. Ich war nicht weniger beschäftigt, nur dass bei mir noch die normalen Schichten auf der Krankenstation dazu kamen._

_Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ich bestand darauf, eine einfache Uhr in meinem Büro zu haben. So behielt ich mir, auch in der Tiefe des Nirgendwo, ein wenig Zeitgefühl. Auf der Anzeige leuchteten mir ganz feine Zahlen entgegen und die Zeiger beuteten darauf hin, dass es schon ein Uhr nachts sein musste, jedenfalls laut irdischer Zeit._

_Das ganze Schiff musste also schon sehr ruhig sein._

_Müde lehnte ich mich nach hinten, in den weichen Bürostuhl und rieb meine Stirn. Es entspannte ein wenig. Seit dem Schachspiel war ich Chekov aus dem Weg gegangen, war nicht mehr auf der Brücke, änderte meine Essenszeiten und eigentlich verkroch ich mich in meiner Arbeit._

_Es fiel nicht mal allzu stark auf, gut Chapel hatte mich schon öfter mal darauf angesprochen, ob ich es nicht langsam mal übertreiben würde, beließ es dann aber dabei._

_"Computer Licht um 20% erhöhen."_

_Ich wollte nur noch diesen Bericht fertig haben und würde dann auch endlich schlafen gehen. Langsam wurde es mir hier aber definitiv zu dunkel, obwohl das Licht fast bis auf Maximum war._

_"Computer, Licht um 45% runter."_

_Es gab hier nur Einen, der in meiner Gegenwart gerne schummriges Licht hatte und im Moment wusste ich nicht, ob ich darauf Lust hatte._

_"Ich hab mich noch gar nicht für das Armband bedankt."_

_Seine Stimme war tief und leise, fast schon ein Flüstern. Es war diese Stimmlage bei ihm, die verriet, dass er etwas vor hatte und mein Körper freute sich schon darauf, nur mein Kopf schrie gerade ganz laut 'NEIN!'_

_Der schrie allerdings immer und bei allem als Erstes 'Nein'._

_"Brauchst du nicht, es war nur eine Kleinigkeit."_

_Ich war nervös, denn dieser Junge ließ mich emotional immer Karussell fahren, wenn wir unter uns waren und im Moment wusste ich nicht mal, ob ich ihn ansehen konnte._

_Es war wirklich keine große Sache, aber mir verdammt peinlich._

_Konnte aber auch nicht jeder so offen wie ein Buch durch die Welt rennen, wie einige Andere auf diesem Schiff. Ich behielt die Augen zu und hoffte er würde einfach gehen. Vielleicht sah er, dass ich müde war und zu arbeiten hatte, aber das hatte Chekov ja noch nie abgehalten, einfach da zu bleiben._

_"Alles in Ordnung, Doktor? Haben Zie so viel zu tun?"_

_Seine Stimme änderte diese verdammte Tonlage nicht und ich reagierte darauf, jedenfalls konnte ich spüren, wie da etwas drauf reagieren wollte._

_"Ein wenig mehr, als sonst." gab ich knapp bekannt._

_Verspannt biss ich die Zähne zusammen, als sich seine Hände um mein Gesicht legten und er anfing, ganz vorsichtig meine Schläfen zu massieren. Mit einem Mal hatte ich sein ganzes Gewicht in meinem Schoß._

_Eine unglaubliche Wärme ging von dem Jungen aus, da war jeder Vulkanier ein Eisberg dagegen!_

_Oder war es vielleicht doch ich, der jetzt so glühte? Nein, das definitiv nicht, denn noch hatte ich mich gut unter Kontrolle._

_So sehr sich mein Kopf auch gegen diese Nähe wehrte, meine Hände sahen das ein wenig anders und legten sich auf seinen Hüften ab, verharrten nicht besonders lange über dem Stoff, sondern suchte sich ihren Weg darunter._

_Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen und war froh, dass er das Licht herunter geschraubt hatte, denn ich war bestimmt mehr als rot im Gesicht._

_"Zie sehen sehr müde aus, Doktor,"_

_Seine Stimme klang fast wie ein Schnurren, direkt neben meinem Ohr. Das hier machte ihm verdammt viel Spaß, mich in diese Lage zu bringen._

_Mein Kopf war gerade damit beschäftigt jede seiner Bewegungen mitzubekommen, wie er seine Hüfte ganz sanft auf meiner bewegte, sich seine Lippen gegen meine drückten und langsam Einlass forderten._

_Diesmal erstickte er jede Gegenwehr oder Reaktion im Keim, ich sollte wohl einfach nur sitzen bleiben und ihn alles machen lassen. Etwas das ich so noch nicht getan hatte, aber es interessierte mich, was er vor hatte._

_Chekovs Zunge erkundete jeden Millimeter in meinem Mund, er fuhr alle Zähne nach, spielte ein wenig mit meiner Zunge und gab mir somit endlich das Zeichen, den Kuss erwidern zu können. Tatenlos zu bleiben war einfach nichts für mich._

_Die Hände des Jüngeren wanderten hinab, zu meiner Brust, über den Bauch bis zum Hosenbund, ließen sich aber von meinem Gürtel nicht weiter stören, denn der war schneller offen, als mir lieb war._

_Der Junge war einfach zu geschickt mit seinen Händen. Die schlanken Finger glitten einfach weiter in meine Unterhose und beförderten meine Erregung hinaus. Die Berührung ließ mich leicht die Luft einziehen._

_Er hatte mich immer viel zu schnell auf 180, in viel zu kurzer Zeit!_

_"Entspannen Zie sich Doktor, ich helfe Ihnen dabei ein wenig."_

_War es seltsam, dass ich mochte, wie er mich 'Doktor' nannte und dabei noch so verdammt verführerisch klang?!_

_Sein Gewicht verschwand von meinem Schoß, seine Hände aber nicht von meinem Glied, jetzt wollte ich doch wissen, was los war und öffnete die Augen._

_Hätte ich es nur lieber gelassen! Es verpasste meinem Herz ein ungesunden Hüpfer, ihn zwischen meinen Beinen knien zu sehen, seine Hand langsam an mir auf und ab bewegend. Ich bekam gerade das Gefühl, bei seinem Anblick noch härter zu werden._

_Das Gesicht des Jüngeren zierte ein schelmisches Lächeln und im Moment war ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob noch jemand anderes diese Seite an ihm kannte. Wenn nicht, dann hatte wirklich etwas von ihm, für mich allein._

_Es hatte etwas Faszinierendes, zu beobachten, wie sich seine Lippen um meine Spitze legten und er, fast schon quälend langsam, jeden Zentimeter in sich aufnahm._

_Erst umschlossen mich zwei weiche Lippen und dann kam diese heiße Mundhöhle. Es fiel mir verdammt schwer, ihm nicht sofort meine Hüften entgegen zu bewegen. Eine Hand ließ ich in seine kleinen Löckchen wandern und spielte ein wenig mit ihnen. Chekov sah mich mit seinen großen Augen von unten an, und gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, vernahmen meine Ohren den schlimmsten Ton der Welt!_

 

Das Nächste, was ich sah, als sich meine Augen wieder öffneten, war die Wirklichkeit.

Ich lag schwer atmend im Bett, noch immer angezogen und versuchte meinen verdammten Wecker zum Schweigen zu bringen! Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis wieder Stille in meinem Quartier herrschte.

Ich hatte nicht nur in meinen Sachen geschlafen, sondern mir auch gerade meine Unterwäsche versaut, es fühlte sich sehr klebrig da unten an. Eigentlich hatte ich die Phase solcher Träume hinter mir gelassen, aber wenn es um ihn ging, schien bei mir sowieso einiges anders zu ticken, das musste ich mir leider eingestehen.

Es half mir jetzt alles nichts, ich musste aufstehen und mich an die Arbeit machen, wir hatten genug zu tun.

Frisch gewaschen und umgezogen, war es noch immer keine Freude, sich im Speisesaal mit dem replizierten Frühstück abzufinden. Es war lecker keine Frage, aber irgendwie war es einfach zu perfekt.

In nächster Zeit war es bestimmt ein Leichtes, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, ich musste nur ein wenig an meinen Schichten rütteln.

Mein Kopf brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um runter zu kommen von all den Eindrücken der letzten Zeit. So konnte ich ihm einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen! Es war nur ein Mal und meine Fantasie machte schon ihre eigene Geschichte daraus.

Lustlos kaute ich auf den Spiegeleiern umher und spülte alles mit heißem, replizierten Kaffee runter. Was würde ich nicht alles dafür geben, ein wenig Urlaub zu bekommen, richtiges Essen, richtiger Kaffee und Zeit mit meiner Kleinen. Aber das waren nur Träume. Wir waren hier gerade irgendwo im Nirgendwo unterwegs.

Den Teller mit dem kalten Restessen schob ich weg und holte mein PADD raus, eines dieser Dinger hatte ich immer mit dabei, war schon fast wie eine Gewohnheit.

 

_'Werde die nächsten Tage in die Gamma-Schicht wechseln, kann nachts besser arbeiten. LM'_

 

Das musste Jim reichen und in diesem Punkt war es mir mal wieder verdammt egal, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Ging ja hier schließlich um meine Arbeit! Die rief mich auch gerade durch meinen Pager.

Miss Chapel rief mich sonst so selten, wie es möglich war, aber _'Explosion im Maschinen_ _r_ _aum, Rohr im Bauch.'_ klang mehr nach Arbeit für mich.

Missmutig sah ich nun doch noch mal die Eier an, hätte ich sie gegessen. Denn wenn das arme Schwein durch eine OP gerettet werden konnte, war es bestimmt das letzte Essbare für die nächsten Stunden.

 

Auf der Krankenstation und dem OP-Bereich war schon alles fertig, als ich ankam. Es hieß schnell in sterile Kleidung rein und versuchen ein Leben zu retten, denn besonders rosig sah es nicht aus. Mehrere Metallteile hatten sich in den Körper gebohrt und schwere Blutungen verursacht, die es nun zu stoppen galt.

Dort passierte irgendwie dauernd so ein Mist, und dafür das Mr. Scott so stolz auf seine 'Lady' war, lieferte er mir definitiv zu viele Schwerverletzte!

Allein wenn ich diese roten Shirts schon sah, schoss mir das Wort 'Selbstmörder' durch den Kopf.

Meine Assistenten hatten unseren Patienten schon betäubt und die Kleidung entfernt, der Rest lag jetzt an mir.

 

  
_Noch was in eigener Sache! Das erste Buch von BigLeoSis und PinkyTwinkleLeo!_

 

_http://www.thalia.de/shop/tha_homestartseite/suchartikel/planlos/pinky_twinkle_leo/ISBN3-7322-9321-1/ID38300735.html?fftrk=1%3A1%3A10%3A10%3A1 &jumpId=391817_


	17. I'll try to fix you - 06 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 17 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Als der Wecker am nächsten Morgen losging, saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. Er hatte mich aus meinem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Tief durchatmend hockte ich da und versuchte mein Herz etwas zu beruhigen.

Danach riskierte ich einen Blick auf meinen Wecker, so ein altmodisches Ding von Bones, dass er mir mal geschenkt hatte. Sein liebstes Folterinstrument während der Akademie.

Zu meinem Entsetzen musste ich jedoch feststellen, dass es viel zu früh war! Kein Wunder, dass ich so erschrocken war!

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Spock“ grummelte ich leise.

Nur er hatte den Wecker umstellen können. Und nun schlief er tief und fest neben mir im Bett, auf seiner rechten Seite liegend und den Arm unter seinen Kopf geschoben.

Frechheit!

Irgendwie wirkte er im sanften Licht der Sterne vollkommen friedlich. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, sodass ich ihn ansehen konnte. Mit sanften Fingern strich ich über seine Wange, ich wollte ihn nicht wecken. Er rümpfte leicht die Nase, als ich ihn berührte, schlief aber weiter.

Vorsichtig nahm ich seinen Arm, löste ihn vom Kissen, drehte mich auf die andere Seite und schmiegte mich an den Vulkanier, seinen Arm dabei als Kissen missbrauchend.

Wenn er schon weiterschlief, dann konnte ich das wohl auch!

So schloss ich meine Augen, um noch ein bisschen zu dösen.

 

Ich spürte Lippen, die sich sanft meinen Nacken hinab arbeiteten. Ein wohliger Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich merkte, wie sich Erregung in mir breit machte.

Je mehr ich wach wurde, umso besser realisierte ich, was gerade mit mir geschah.

Ein leises Keuchen kam über meine Lippen und ich spürte, wie Spock an meinem Nacken grinste.

„Guten Morgen, Jim!“ hauchte er gegen meine empfindliche Stelle.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Hand an meiner Hüfte, die mich leicht massierte. Und Spocks Erregung, welche sich gegen meinen Rücken presste.

Der Arm, welchen ich als Kissen missbraucht hatte, strich langsam über die Vorderseite meines Shirts.

„Spock“ stöhnte ich etwas lauter.

Ich löste meine Hände aus der Decke, legte eine Hand auf Spocks, welche meine Brust massierte, die Andere glitt nach hinten, zwischen unsere Körper und legte sich mit etwas Druck auf seine Erregung.

Das Keuchen ließ mich erneut schauern, da Spocks heißer Atem meinen Nacken streifte.

Langsam glitten unsere Hände nun unter mein Shirt, spielten, neckten die warme Haut dort.

Spocks Hand auf meiner Hüfte schob sich unter den Bund meiner Jogginghose, zog sie nach unten, zusammen mit meiner Shorts.

Ich stöhnte auf, als ich endlich von dem Druck um meine Erektion befreit war, drückte mich gegen Spock.

„Jim … ich will dich!“ stöhnte er an meinem Ohr.

Ich löste meine Hand aus seinem Schritt, lehnte mich etwas nach vorn, um die Gleitcreme und ein Kondom aus meinem Nachttisch zu fischen.

Spocks Hand wanderte nach vorn und ich gab etwas von dem Gel auf seine Fingerspitzen. Danach verschwand die Hand zwischen unseren Körpern. Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil, ehe sich zwei Finger sanft in mich schoben, mich erneut zum Stöhnen brachten.

Mit meiner freien Hand öffnete ich das Kondom und reichte es Spock, als er sich aus mir zurückzog.

Die Hand auf meinem Oberkörper hatte ihre Arbeit ohne Unterlass weitergeführt, neckte meine Brustwarzen, welche im Moment mehr als empfindlich waren.

Noch einmal drangen zwei Finger in mich ein, ich drängte mich ihnen entgegen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nun in Richtung Spocks, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Eigentlich wollte ich einfach nur sein Gesicht sehen.

Auch er drehte sich etwas, wollte mich küssen, doch ich hielt ihn auf. Nicht, ohne vorher Zähne zu putzen.

Daraufhin presste er sich gegen meinen Hals, biss in die Haut.

„Spock, wie lange willst du mich noch warten lassen?“

Er quittierte meine Frage mit einem leisen Knurren, ließ die Finger aus mir gleiten, ehe er sein Glied positionierte und langsam in mich eindrang.

Meine freie Hand griff nach hinten, vergrub sich in seinem dichten Haar.

Ich presste mich fest gegen seine Mitte, seine Hand dabei auf meiner Hüfte ruhend.

Wir hielten kurz inne, als wir miteinander vereint waren. Ich atmete bereits heftig, genoss dieses Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit.

Nach einem kleinen Moment begann Spock, sich langsam zu bewegen. Sein Kopf lag noch immer an meinem Nacken, verteilte dort leichte Küsse.

Ich passte mich seinem Rhythmus an, bewegte mich ihm entgegen. Spocks Hand auf meiner Hüfte, glitt nach vorn, schloss sich um meine harte Erregung. Ich wimmerte leise, da ich so empfindlich war an dieser Stelle.

Spocks Daumen bewegte sich über meine Spitze, glitt mit sanftem Druck darüber, während seine restlichen Fingern den Schaft massierten.

Erneut kam ein lautes Stöhnen über meine Lippen.

Nur am Rand nahm ich das Piepen meines PADDs wahr, auf dem eine Nachricht eingegangen war.

Spocks Bemühungen, mich kommen zu lassen, wurden mit jedem Stoß intensiver, auch die Liebkosungen seiner Hände an meiner Brust und meinem Glied wurden schneller.

„Jim“ keuchte er in mein Ohr, ließ mich wieder erschauern.

Meine Hand in seinem Haar grub sich tief hinein, ich konnte nicht sagen, ob ich ihm weh tat.

Als ich bemerkte, wie sich der Orgasmus bei mir anbahnte, bewegte ich mich Spock ungeniert entgegen, hielt jedem seiner Stöße stand.

Wir kamen beinahe gleichzeitig, Spock nur wenige Augenblicke nach mir, wobei er mich fest an sich drückte, seinen Aufschrei an meinem Hals unterdrückte.

Keuchend lagen wir umschlungen im Bett, genossen den süßen Moment nach dem Höhepunkt.

Mit einem sanften Kuss, zog sich der Ältere dann aus mir zurück.

Ich tastete nach der Tempobox, welche neben meinem Bett stand und zog ein paar der Tücher heraus, um meinen Bauch ein wenig abzuwischen, ebenso Spocks Hand.

Ich würde sowieso nochmal duschen gehen, ehe ich meine Schicht antrat.

„Du hast eine Nachricht bekommen“ meinte Spock nach einer Weile.

Ich zog meine Hosen wieder nach oben, ehe ich mich aufsetzte. Ich sah zu meinem PADD rüber. Die konnte auch noch warten, würde schon nichts Wichtiges sein. Ich streckte mich genüsslich.

„Hast du deine Sachen hier, oder musst du zurück in dein Zimmer?“ fragte ich Spock.

„Ich muss zurück. Daran hatte ich gestern nicht mehr gedacht“ gestand er.

„Kannst du noch einen Moment warten?“ Er sah mich fragend an, nickte dann aber.

Schnell schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad, wo ich mir meine Zähne putzte und dann in meinen Wohnbereich zurückkehrte.

Spock hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit erhoben und stand vor meinem Bücherregal, betrachtete die wenigen Werke, die dort standen.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, als ich vor ihm stand und zog ihn zu mir runter, um ihm einen 'Guten-Morgen-Kuss' zu geben.

Spock lächelte in den Kuss, legte einen Arm um meine Taille.

„Dafür musstest du Zähne putzen?“ Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ich mag das Gefühl morgens nicht ...“ erwiderte ich.

„Ich werde jetzt in mein Quartier gehen. Wir sehen uns dann auf der Brücke.“

Er hauchte mir noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen. Das war unsere zweite gemeinsame Nacht als Paar gewesen. Und ich konnte mich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen, nicht mehr allein aufzuwachen. Er, bzw. auch ich, mussten dringend Sachen im Zimmer des Anderen verstauen.

 

Nach einer kurzen Dusche, hatte ich mich angezogen und mir einen Kaffee repliziert, als mein Blick auf den PADD fiel. Die Nachricht.

Also hob ich den flachen Bildschirm hoch und öffnete ihn mit einem Finger.

Eine Nachricht von Bones. Er wechselte in die Gamma-Schicht?

Okay … das war zwar jetzt nicht ungewöhnlich. Er arbeitete immer dann, wenn man ihn brauchte, aber kurz nach der Expedition. Da steckte vermutlich mehr dahinter.

Ich tippte den Antwortbutton und begann zu tippen

 

_Dein Schichtwechsel geht klar. Wenn du reden willst, ich bin da. JK_

 

Er war mein bester Freund. Und ich kannte ihn gut. Da steckte mehr dahinter.

Für gewöhnlich hätte er mit mir gesprochen. Seine Nachricht ließ da schon tief in die Karten schauen. Irgendwas beschäftigte Bones.

Ich legte den PADD bei Seite, auf der Brücke konnte ich weitere Nachrichten auch so lesen.

Meine leere Tasse stellte ich in die kleine Spüle und ich machte mich auf, um meinen Job wieder aufzunehmen.

Außerdem musste ich heute noch mit Pavel und Scotty reden. Wobei mir Bones Schichtwechsel auch mehr Möglichkeiten bot, denn so würde es zumindest unbemerkt, von ihm, bleiben.


	18. Chapter 18 - McCoy

**Kapitel 18 – McCoy**

 

Meine Hände hatten die letzten zehn Stunden im Körper eines halb toten Mannes gesteckt. Ein Schichtbeginn, den ich nicht unbedingt gebraucht hatte. Erst recht nicht nach den letzten Tagen.

Im Moment konnte ich nicht mal sagen, ob ich mehr von seinem Blut an mir hatte oder mein Patient es noch im Körper.

Es war eine Drecksarbeit gewesen, die Metallteile aus dem Fleisch zu ziehen und ihn so gut es ging wieder zusammenzuflicken. Ein Dutzend Mal wäre er mir dabei fast weggestorben. Aber heute war kein Tag, an dem ich das so einfach zuließ! Ich brauchte ein Erfolgserlebnis.

 

Das Waschbecken verfärbte sich augenblicklich tiefrot, als ich anfing mich zu waschen, jetzt freute ich mich nur noch auf eine Tasse Kaffee und einen Bissen zu essen.

Eine riesige Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, als die OP-Kleidung weg war und mein Patient noch lebte.

Nach zehn Stunden des stillen auf der Stelle stehen, war es auch toll, einen einfachen Plastikstuhl unter meinem Hinter zu spüren.

Jetzt war mir auch die Menschenmenge im Speisesaal egal, ich steuerte einfach die hinterste Ecke an und mit der Laune würde es auch keiner wagen, mich anzusprechen. Immerhin hatte ich schon eine Schicht geschafft, noch eine und ich konnte mich wieder schlafen legen. Der Rhythmus würde sich schon wieder einpendeln.

Ich hatte mir irgendwas replizieren lassen und schob es mir nun nach und nach in den Mund, sah nebenbei meine Nachrichten auf dem PADD durch.

Zum Einen waren es Unmengen an Erkenntnissen über die Proben und Daten, damit ich dort auf dem Laufenden blieb, und zum Anderen nur Scherz-Nachrichten, die hier die Runde machten. Die Einen wurden überflogen, die Anderen sofort gelöscht.

Wer zum Teufel packte mich auch immer wieder in seine Verteilerlisten, für so einen Mist? Jim und Scotty hatte ich das schon nach der ersten Witz-Nachricht ausgetrieben.

Im Ordner 'Wichtig' blinkte mir nur eine Nachricht entgegen und die war auch nur von Jim. Meine Antwort fiel knapp aus, denn er konnte mir im Moment einfach nicht helfen. Mein bester Freund hatte genug zu tun mit seiner eigenen, für mich noch immer recht seltsamen, Beziehung. Das er überhaupt so was wie einen festen Partner hatte, grenzte schon an ein Wunder.

 

_> Hatte die Hände die letzten Stunden im Körper eines anderen Mannes und er lebt noch. Mir geht es also gut. LM< _

 

Ich machte meine Arbeit noch immer sehr gut und genau, er hatte also keinen Grund zur Sorge. War zwar wahrscheinlich anders und es würden bestimmt noch hier und da Fragen kommen, aber das war die übliche freundschaftliche Sorge.

Ich würde ihm einfach, wie schon geplant, ein paar Tage aus dem Weg gehen. Jim wusste mit nur einem Blick, wenn mit mir etwas nicht stimmte und auf seine Analyse hatte ich keine Lust. In ein paar Tagen würde es wieder gehen.

'Ich bin zu alt dafür.'

Wie oft hatte ich mir eingeredet, alt und erwachsen genug zu sein, um damit klar zukommen? Es war fast wie ein Mantra, das mich nun schon seit einiger Zeit begleitete.

'Ich bin zu alt dafür.'

Je öfter ich es sagte desto mehr glaubte ich es auch und mit der Zeit würde es auch diesmal nachlassen, hatte es beim letzten Mal auch.

Die Mahlzeit ging völlig an mir vorbei, ich hatte sie mir einfach völlig unbeteiligt zu Gemüte geführt, bis mein Magen ein Völlegefühl signalisiert hatte.

Um mich herum wurde der Lärm langsam weniger, die Alpha-Schicht hatte seit zwei Stunden Schichtende und nun waren sie wohl alle langsam satt und verzogen sich zu diversen Freizeitaktivitäten.

Ich ließ mein Geschirr, so wie immer, einfach stehen und ging mit meinem PADD unterm Arm wieder zurück ins Büro, machte dabei einen etwas unnötigen Umweg, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, in niemanden hinein zu laufen.

Die Proben und Scans lieferten mir bestimmt genügend Zeit, um mich für zwei bis drei Wochen beschäftigen zu können, danach war bestimmt alles wieder beim Alten.

Ich war abgekühlt und konnte mit dem Jungen so umgehen wie immer.


	19. Chapter 19 - Random (atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 19 – Random**

 

**[K](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=510904#char6466934)irk POV**

Ich ließ mich an diesem Morgen mit großer Freude in meinen Sessel sinken. Nichts würde mir die Laune verderben.

Nach und nach trudelte jetzt auch meine Truppe ein. Zuerst Sulu und Chekov, dann Nyota und als letzter kam Spock. Bones würde uns heute nicht beehren, er hatte schließlich seine Schicht gewechselt. Ich rief meine Nachrichten ab und erhielt eine Nachricht über einen Vorfall im Maschinenraum.

Irgendwann würde ich Scotty nochmal den Marsch blasen!

Er konnte nicht dauernd etwas explodieren lassen. Das hier war mein Schiff. Er sagte, er liebe das Schiff! Und dann zerlegte es seine Truppe in Einzelteile?

Man hatte mit Sicherheit Bones in die Krankenstation gerufen, damit er die Sauerei aufräumte. Hmm ... dann musste es wohl noch ein wenig warten. Sicherlich musste auch Scotty seine Sachen erst klären, ehe ich ihn belästigen konnte.

"Captain?" Ich drehte mich zu Nyota um, die mit verschränkten Armen hinter meinem Stuhl stand.

"Lieutenant? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Ich blickte zu ihr hoch.

"Sie wollten mit mir sprechen? Zumindest hatten Sie das angedeutet, nachdem Sie auf den Planeten angekommen waren."

Ah ... ja genau, das hatte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich stand von meinem Platz auf und nickte auf das kleine Zimmer, abseits der Brücke, das ich als Büro benutzte, während der Schicht.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Jim?"

Ich seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sich das Problem ja schon erledigt. Aber jetzt wo sie schon Mal da war, konnten wir auch reden. Also bat ich Nyota, Platz zu nehmen. Ich erzählte ihr, was alles passiert war, während wir auf dem Planeten angekommen waren, was wir in den beiden Tagen erlebt hatten.

Die Dunkelhaarige lauschte mir andächtig, warf ab und an ein paar Fragen ein.

Dann kam ich zum gestrigen Tag, nach unserer Rückkehr.

"Ihr seid also zusammen?" fragte sie mit einem glücklichen Unterton.

Ich nickte. Die Freude erreichte Nyotas Augen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass sie mich je so ansehen würde.

"Ich wünsche euch das Beste, Jim. Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?"

Erneut nickte ich.

"Das werde ich machen" bestätigte ich.

Nach einem weiteren kleinen Plausch, verließen wir das Büro wieder. Spock warf uns einen fragenden Blick zu, ich zwinkerte ihm zu. Augenblicklich drehte er sich um.

Meine Füße führten mich zu Pavel.

"Mr. Chekov, würden Sie mich bitte in den Maschinenraum begleiten?"

Fragend sah der Jüngere zu mir auf, doch er nickte, stand auf und gemeinsam gingen wir zum Turbolift.

"Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke!"

Der Vulkanier nickte.

"Aye, Captain!"

Ich betrat mit Chekov den Turbolift und wartete, bis die Türen sich hinter uns schlossen.

"Du musst mir bei etwas helfen, Pavel!" platzte es aus mir heraus.

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=510904#char6523727)hekov POV**

Meine erste Tätigkeit bestand erst einmal darin, den Kurs zu prüfen. Meine Ablöse hatte meist die Angewohnheit, alles anzupassen oder eher umzustellen und mich somit zu ärgern. Die Berechnungen waren nicht schlecht, aber hier und da gab es Ungenauigkeiten und Fehler. Als Jim mich rief, stand ich ohne zu zögern auf.

"Aye Zer."

Ich folgte Jim in den Turbolift und war sehr gespannt, was er von mir wollte.

Bisher interessierte es mich wenig, was die Anderen untereinander zu bereden hatten, ich war einfach kein Klatschmaul.

"Wobei kann ich Ihnen helfen, Keptin?"

Von der Explosion hatte ich auch schon gehört, sollte für Einen besonders hässlich ausgegangen sein. Aber unser Arzt würde ihn schon retten.

Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Ich hatte selbst gesagt, dass es so in Ordnung war. Sex, mehr nicht. Alles andere hätte ihn doch nur verschreckt.

Das Armband baumelte natürlich an meinem Handgelenk, es war so unauffällig, dass ich einfach nicht davon ausging, jemanden würde es auffallen.

Wir stiegen einige Male um, um in den Maschinenraum zu gelangen. So chaotisch wie es aussah, als wir ihn betraten, war ich froh gerade keinen Dienst bei Mr. Scott zu haben.

 

**[K](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=510904#char6466934)irk POV**

Ich sah zu Pavel.

"Pavel, wenn wir unter uns sind, können wir gerne beim 'Du' bleiben."

Es machte mich nervös, dass er mich wieder mit meinem Dienstgrad ansprach. Seltsam irgendwie.

Wo wir doch einige komische Sachen zusammen gemacht hatten. Sogar Wahrheit oder Pflicht hatten wir gespielt.

"Ist es dir unangenehm?" fragte ich vorsichtshalber nochmal nach.

Nach den Umstiegen, waren wir endlich im Maschinenraum angelangt. Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

"SCOTTY!" entkam es schockiert meinen Lippen.

Kaum war ich zwei Tage nicht auf dem Schiff, schon zerlegte er unsere Lady!

Ich stieg über ein paar Balken, deutete Pavel an, mir zu folgen.

"Scotty?" rief ich erneut.

"MR. SCOTT!!"

Sein Kopf tauchte wenige Zentimeter über mir auf. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

"Aye Captain!"

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=510904#char6523727)hekov POV**

Ich stieg über die verteilten Metallteile und konnte jetzt schon sagen, es sah nicht ganz so schön aus. Waren wahrscheinlich ein paar Versorgungsleitungen zerstört.

"Es ist, muss ich gestehen, etwas ungewohnt, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Ich duzte hier zwar die Meisten, wenn wir unter uns waren, aber den Captain beim Vornamen zu nennen, war noch mal eine ganz andere Sache. Mein Blick glitt suchend über die zerstörte Gegend.

Es glich einen Herzinfarkt, als Scotty da so über uns auftauchte, mit seinem fragenden Blick und mit allem möglichen im Gesicht zugeschmiert.

"Mr. Scott, vas ist denn hier passiert?!"

So lange hatten wir ihn doch gar nicht aus den Augen gelassen und hier herrschte jetzt schon das Chaos. Gut es war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ohne ihn.

"Mr. Scott kommen Zie da runter, der Keptin will etwas besprechen."

Ich zog etwas ungeschickt an seiner Schulter und merkte nur noch, wie ein schwerer Körper auf mir landete, ich selbst wurde gegen den harten Boden gepresst.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich blickte zwinkernd auf meinen Ingenieur und Pavel. Das hier war also meine Crew.

"Scotty" Ich seufzte.

"Was hast du gemacht?!"

Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn nach oben, damit Pavel auch wieder aufstehen konnte.

"Ich weiß es nicht Captain. Irgendeine kleine Meldung und plötzlich *Buuuuuum* ... flog alles durch die Luft. McCoy operiert noch einen der anderen Ingenieuren. Ich hoff er wird's packen."

Ich blies laut die Luft aus.

"Du bekommst das wieder hin oder?" Es war nicht so, dass ich an ihm zweifelte. Aber ich wollte es hören.

"Aye, Captain!"

Gut so. Das war doch mal eine gute Nachricht.

"Warum ich mit euch beiden sprechen möchte, ist Bones' Geburtstag."

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich ungläubig auf mich.

"Was haben wir mit dem Geburtstag des Docs zu tun?" fragte Scotty.

"Seine Tochter, Joanna, hat mir geschrieben. Sie würde ihn gern besuchen und überraschen. Wir befinden uns hier am Arsch des Universums. Ist es möglich, meine Herren, das wir ein achtjähriges Mädchen auf die Enterprise beamen?"

 

**[C](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/?modus=spieler&rpg=510904#char6523727)hekov POV**

Mit einem leisen Ächzen stand ich auf und rieb mir erst Mal meinen schmerzenden Hintern. Der Sturz hatte gesessen und Scotty war nichts passiert. Er hatte mich ja auch als Kopfkissen gehabt.

Ich stellte mir die selbe Frage, die unser Chefingenieur gerade aussprach. Ich konnte weder sonderlich gut Backen oder Lieder singen, gut ein paar russische Kinderlieder kannte ich schon, aber die wollte bestimmt keiner hören.

Als Jim sein Anliegen vortrug, glaubte ich meinen Ohren nicht. Ein Kind von der Erde? Hier her?

Wir waren mitten im Nirgendwo, in keinem bisher verzeichneten Gebiet und sollten ein Kind auf die Enterprise holen? Skeptisch zog sich meine Augenbraue nach oben und ich sah erst einmal zu Scotty, er schien noch zu überlegen.

"Jim, das ist Wahnsinn! Die Entfernung! Wir reden hier nicht von Planeten zwischen denen gebeamt werden soll, wir reden hier von einem sich bewegendem Raumschiff, das unendlich weit weg ist!" platze es aus dem Älteren raus und er wischte sich erst Mal ein wenig Schmiere aus dem Gesicht, oder eher er wischte sie von einem Punkt zum Anderen.

Zögerlich biss ich mir auf die Lippen, es klang unmöglich, aber vielleicht, wenn die Berechnungen stimmten könnte es klappen.

"Vir machen es! Venn es einer schafft, dann wir, Keptin!" sprudelte es dann doch noch etwas übertrieben enthusiastisch aus meinem Mund.

Mr. Scott konnte später gerne sauer auf mich sein, dass ich zugesagt hatte, aber hier ging es um Dr. McCoys Geburtstag und der musste gut werden! Ich wollte, dass er sich wieder freuen konnte und sei es nur für kurze Zeit.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah zu Scotty, als es aus ihm herausplatzte, dann zu Pavel.

"Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich zu euch gekommen. Verdammt Scotty, du hast eine Formel fürs Transwarpbeamen entwickelt. Wie schwer kann es dann sein, ein kleines Mädchen über ein paar Lichtjahre hinweg auf dieses Schiff zu beamen? Ihr seid beide Genies!"

Ich dankte Pavel für seinen Enthusiasmus. Er verstand anscheinend mein Anliegen.

"Wenn wir den Kurs vielleicht etwas ändern? Nicht so stark, dass man es großartig merkt. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig, dass Jojo aufs Schiff kommt. Nancy, Bones' Exfrau, hält sie so schon oft genug von ihm fern. Und wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag sollte sein Mädchen bei ihm sein!"

Ich sah die Beiden ernst an.

"Bitte, helft mir! Ich will Jojo nicht enttäuschen!"

Die einzige Frau, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben, bzw. in ihrem Leben enttäuschen wollte.

"Und ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass Leonard nichts davon erfahren darf oder?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Das breite Grinsen konnte ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen, Scotty ließ ich gar nicht erst weiter zetern, er würde das schon packen.

"Aye Sir, ich verde den Kurs nach und nach etvas mehr ändern müssen, aber es wird keiner, außer der Brücke merken."

In meinem Kopf war ich schon mehrere Möglichkeiten abgegangen und wir mussten ein wenig zurück fliegen weil, die Entfernung wirklich gigantisch war.

"Mr. Scott, lassen Zie besser die Anderen aufräumen und arbeiten Zie ihre Formel aus, es väre nicht gut, venn mit dem Mädchen das selbe passieren würde, wie mit dem Beagle."

Der Hund war zwar wieder aufgetaucht, aber erst nach ewigen Zeiten und danach schien er irgendwie verstört zu sein.

"Ich muss noch die genaue Route berechnen und verde Ihnen dann alles weitere mitteilen!"

Vielleicht war ich ein wenig zu sehr aufgekratzt, aber es war eine spannende Aufgabe und vor allem eine Herausforderung. Endlich wieder eine knifflige Aufgabe, endlich den Doktor glücklich sehen. Das waren zwei Sachen, die mir einen gehörigen Adrenalinstoß verpassten.

Die nächste Zeit würde ich nicht still sitzen können, das fiel mir zwar meist schon recht schwer, aber jetzt würde es gar nicht mehr wollen, vor Aufregung.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich und Scotty mussten den gleichen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zeigen. Pavel, der meinem Chefingenieur Befehle erteilte ... Ein seltener und doch höchst amüsanter Augenblick.

"Teilt die Ergebnisse ausschließlich mir oder Mr. Spock mit. Er weiß auch darüber Bescheid."

Ich wandte mich an Scotty.

"Und du tust wirklich das, was Mr. Chekov gesagt hat. Projekt 'Jojo' hat jetzt oberste Priorität für euch Beide! Abgesehen von der normalen Arbeit. Und um Himmels Willen, verhaltet euch unauffällig! Ich will noch nicht sterben, sollte Bones Wind von der Sache bekommen."

Mr. Scott nickte. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich viel gesagt. Doch der Gesichtsausdruck verriet mir, dass auch er diese Herausforderung genoss.

"Ihr könnt euch an die Arbeit machen. Ich werde Nancy um Erlaubnis anflehen gehen."

Ich drehte mich um und kletterte über die Schuttteile zurück zum Ausgang. Die Schicht war in wenigen Minuten zu Ende, also kehrte ich gar nicht mehr auf die Brücke zurück, sondern ging gleich in mein Quartier.


	20. I'll try to fix you - 07 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 20 – Kirk & Spock**

 

In meinem Quartier angekommen, schlüpfte ich erst einmal aus der Uniform und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Er war nach irdischer Zeit gestellt und er verriet mir, dass es kurz nach acht Uhr abends war, an einem Sonntag.

Nancy konnte mich also gar nicht abwimmeln!

Gut, konnte sie schon, aber würde sie nicht wagen! Ich würde sie sonst bei Bones verpfeifen, dass sie Joanna solche Worte beibrachte.

Ich ging zu meiner Konsole, besah mir erst einmal meine Nachrichten. Es war eine neue von Bones dabei, die ich sofort öffnete um sie zu lesen. Bei dem armen Kerl musste es sich wohl um den Ingenieur aus Scottys Team handeln. Aber das war eine gute Nachricht.

 

_Okay, sollte dennoch etwas sein, dann meldest du dich bitte, ja? JK_

 

Anschließend ließ ich eine Verbindung zur Erde herstellen. Das funktionierte zum Glück noch. So weit waren wir also noch nicht weg, dass die Kommunikation mit dort nicht mehr funktionierte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis jemand an der anderen Leitung abnahm.

Nancy sah bezaubernd aus. Das dunkle Haar hatte sie kurz geschnitten. Und ihr Gesicht, welches ich sah, war von der Sonne gebräunt. Nicht übermäßig. Nur ein wenig. Hübsch einfach.

„Jim?“ fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ist etwas mit Leonard?!“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihm geht es gut,“ antwortete ich, wobei ich nochmal an seinen Schichtwechsel dachte. Aber das hatte wohl nichts weiter zu bedeuten.

„Was möchtest du dann?“ fragte sie skeptisch.

Ich atmete tief durch. Nancy war Anwältin und konnte mich wohl mit wenigen Sätzen zerlegen, doch ich war gut vorbereitet auf das Gespräch. Es ging schließlich um das Wohl ihrer Tochter.

„Es geht um Bones' Geburtstag.“

Ihre Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Sie setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie von einem lauten Quietschen abgehalten wurde.

„ONKEL JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!“

Joanna erschien in meinem Sichtfeld und ich küsste zwei Finger, die ich an den Bildschirm drückte.

„Hey Engelchen.“

Nancy nahm ihre Tochter auf den Schoß, so das ich sie nun Beide sehen konnte.

„Leonards Geburtstag?“ fragte sie nun.

Ich nickte.

„Hat Joanna dir erzählt, was sie gerne machen würde?“

Die Ältere nickte.

„Aber Jim, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht möglich ist. Ihr seid irgendwo im Nirgendwo!“

„Noch … Ich habe gerade vor wenigen Minuten mit meinem Navigator und meinem Chefingenieur gesprochen. Wir sind durchaus in der Lage, den Kurs soweit zu ändern, dass wir uns wieder der Erde nähern.“

„Das glaub ich dir gern. Aber du weißt, wie ich zum beamen stehe! Es ist unsicher und ich will nicht, dass mein Kind irgendwo im All herumschwirrt, in seine Einzelteile zerlegt!“

Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelten sich Joannas Eltern doch ziemlich.

„Nancy, ich habe hier die beste Crew des Universums. Mr. Scott wird durchaus in der Lage sein, Joanna in einem Stück auf die Enterprise zu beamen.“

„Seit ihr überhaupt in der Lage, euch um ein Kind zu kümmern?“

Also bitte ... was sollte das denn jetzt wieder heißen?

„Bones ist Joannas Vater, er kann mit ihr umgehen und das weißt du!“

Sie schnaubte kurz. Das Mädchen, um dessen Wunsch es hier gerade ging, saß still auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter, traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen.

„Hör mir zu Nancy. Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Leonard vermisst sein Mädchen und sie vermisst ihn auch! Du bist eine gute Mutter, daran will ich gar nicht zweifeln, aber es gehören zwei dazu, ein Kind zu erziehen. Und Joanna ewig von ihm fern zu halten ist nicht der richtige Weg. Wann war Joanna das letzte Mal bei ihm?“

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Es musste also eine Weile her sein.

„Für wie lange wäre sie auf dem Schiff? Widerspricht das nicht irgendwelchen Regeln und Gesetzen der Sternenflotte?“

„Es gab schon mehrere Kinder auf Sternenflotten-Schiffen. Joanna wird also nicht das Erste und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Kind auf einem Schiff sein. Es würde sich um maximal drei Tage handeln. Bones hat an einem Freitag Geburtstag, also würden wir Joanna am späten Donnerstag Abend auf die Enterprise beamen.“

„Sonntag hätte ich sie also heil wieder zurück?“

Ich hörte wie meine Tür leise aufging und wandte mich kurz vom Bildschirm ab.

Spock war gerade eingetreten, mit ein paar persönlichen Sachen auf dem Arm. Ich musste lächeln, ehe ich mich Nancy wieder zuwandte.

„Du bist nicht allein, Jim?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich war nicht mehr allein.

„Du bekommst deine Tochter am Sonntag wieder, das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig!“

Länger konnten wir es uns nicht leisten, die Mission zu unterbrechen. Ich musste vor allem auch alle Arbeitspläne so legen, dass die komplette Alpha-Schicht dort frei hatte. Der Rest der Crew würde begeistert sein. Aber ich würde es an anderer Stelle wieder gut machen, das nahm ich mir fest vor.

Nancys Blick richtete sich auf Joanna.

„Kann ich das kurz mit ihr besprechen, Jim?“

„Natürlich.“

Sie tippte Bild sowie Ton weg und ich drehte mich im Stuhl zu Spock um. Dieser ging extrem leise durch mein Zimmer. Ein paar seiner Kleidungsstücke lagen auf dem Bett und er ging ins Badezimmer. Hatte ich da gerade eine Zahnbürste in seiner Hand gesehen.

Ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Spock, deine Kleidung kannst du in der Kommode neben dem Bett verstauen. Da ist noch ein komplett leeres Fach“ rief ich ihm ins Bad hinterher.

Als er herauskam, ging er erst einmal zu mir, schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken und küsste mich fordernd.

Genießend schloss ich die Augen, legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Jim … JIM!“

So schnell hatte ich jetzt nicht mit einer Einigung gerechnet. Ich löste mich von Spock, konnte den Impuls, mir über die Lippen zu lecken, nicht unterdrücken.

Nancys Hand hatte sich über Joannas Augen gelegt, damit sie uns nicht sehen konnte.

„Entschuldige“ sagte ich mit engelsgleichem Blick.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so schnell zu einer Einigung kommen würdet.“

Spocks Arm lag noch immer um meinen Hals und Nancy konnte ihn jetzt auch sehen.

„Mrs. McCoy“ grüßte Spock sie freundlich.

„Nancy, darf ich dir meinen Freund Spock vorstellen?“

„Onkel Jim! Du hast einen Freund! Das ist ja klasse! Darf ich ihn dann kennenlernen, wenn ich zu euch komme?“

Mein Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf!

„Du darfst kommen?“

„Ja“ antwortete Nancy seufzend.

„Sie darf kommen. Ich bin kein Unmensch, Jim. Und es ist sein Geburtstag. Sagen wir, ich beteilige mich an der Überraschung.“

„Danke, Nancy. Du weißt nicht, was mir das bedeutet. Was es Bones bedeuten wird.“

„Er wird dich erst einmal anschreien, was dir einfällt, sein Mädchen quer durchs Universum zu beamen! Und dann … dann wird er sie bis Sonntag vermutlich nicht mehr hergeben wollen.“

Das klang durchaus plausibel.

„Danke trotzdem. Ich werde mich nochmal bei euch melden, sobald ich genauere Daten habe.“

„Mach das. Ich muss die Kleine jetzt ins Bett bringen.“ Sie schob Joanna von ihrem Schoß.

„Wobei sie jetzt wohl eh nicht schlafen wird.“

Ich lachte leise.

„Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen“ bemerkte ich.

„Gute Nacht Jim. Gute Nacht Spock. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für die Zukunft. Und Jim … versau es nicht, ja?“

Nach diesen Worten trennte sie die Verbindung.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig, zog Spock am Kragen seiner Uniform ein Stück zu mir herunter und küsste ihn erneut. Sanfter als zuvor.

„Dann bekommen wir also in wenigen Wochen Besuch?“ fragte der Vulkanier.

„Oh ja … wir bekommen Besuch. Und es muss noch ein wenig was geplant werden, bis dahin.“

Er sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Was möchtest du denn noch alles planen?“

„Das ist ein Geburtstag Spock. Wir feiern die meistens ziemlich groß. Und in diesem Fall ist's sogar ein Besonderer! Bones wird 33 und für gewöhnlich würde er den nicht sehr nüchtern überstehen.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von mir.

„Die menschlichen Sitten werden mir wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben“ bemerkte er.

„Du sagtest, ich könne die Kommode benutzen.“

Ich nickte und stand vom Stuhl auf. Es war eigentlich noch nicht wirklich spät, aber ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen, neben Spocks Kleidung.

„Bist du schon wieder müde, Jim?“ fragte er.

Ich war nicht wirklich müde, aber noch immer ein wenig erschöpft. Doch ich wollte nicht gleich wieder schlafen.

Mir fiel auf, wie lange ich schon nicht mehr im Fitnessbereich gewesen war. Das wäre doch mal wieder eine angenehme Abwechslung.

„Nein, nur erschöpft. Aber ich werde wohl noch ein kleines Workout machen gehen. Kommst du mit?“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Sachen hier bei dir unterbringen, ehe ich mich zu einer Meditation zurückgezogen hätte. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“

Ich setzte mich auf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich danach zu dir komme?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des Älteren.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen, Jim.“


	21. Kapitel 21 - Pavel Chekov (written by atori)

Kapitel 21 – Chekov

 

Aufgeregt nahm ich wieder meinen Platz auf der Brücke ein und begann zu kalkulieren. Ich spürte nur Hikarus verwirrten Blick auf mir, aber jetzt war ich beschäftigt. Mein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Keine Zeit mich zu erklären, obwohl ich ihm so viel zu sagen hatte.

 

Der Kurs, ich konnte ihn nicht zu 100 Prozent genau bestimmen, wenn Scotty nicht auch mit der passenden Formel fertig war, aber ich konnte den Kurs weitestgehend anpassen, die Gerätschaften so einstellen, dass ihn auch keiner weiter verändern oder korrigieren konnte.

Meine Ablösung davon abzuhalten, war bestimmt kein leichtes Unterfangen, aber es war ein Befehl des Captains!

 

Wir hatten nicht besonders viel Zeit, um die Distanz ein gutes Stück weit zu verringern, ohne das jemand Wind davon bekam. Es wäre bestimmt auch nicht leicht, dass Vorhaben, zu erklären.

 

"Mr. Chekov, Sie brabbeln in russisch vor sich hin." Hikarus Stimme erklang direkt neben meinem Ohr und holte mich ruckartig aus meinen Gedanken.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um und merkte, dass mich die halbe Brücke anstarrte.

 

Die einzige Person, die mein russisches Gebrabbel verstand, war Lieutenant Uhura, aber die sagte meistens nichts, weil es einfach dahergeredet war. Sie war aber gerade nicht hier und das war gut, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich gesagt hatte.

 

"Komm, unsere Schicht ist seit einer Stunde um. Lass uns etwas essen gehen."

 

Hikaru nahm mich am Arm und deute an, dass wir gehen sollten. Meine Ablöse stand auch schon da und sah mich genervt an.

 

"Der Kurs vird um keinen Millimeter verändert, es ist ein Befehl des Keptins, dass alles so beibehalten wird!"

 

Ich hatte einen relativ großen Bogen eingestellt, wir nahmen nicht die selbe Route wieder zurück, sondern machten einen guten Umweg, damit es nicht so auffiel. Und diesen Kurs sollte mir ja keiner verändern, sonst musste ich wieder von vorne anfangen. Und dafür war wirklich keine Zeit mehr.

 

Mein Freund musste mich förmlich von der Brücke zerren und ermahnte mich dabei, die anderen nicht so anzufahren. Er stellte jetzt einfach keine Fragen, sondern zog mich in den Speisesaal und befahl mir etwas zu essen.

Während wir am Tisch saßen und ich mehr oder weniger in meinen Essen herum stocherte, weil mein Kopf einfach nicht bei der Sache war, flitze meine Hand über meine Knie. Eine Macke, die ich hatte, wenn nichts zu schreiben da war. Dann schrieb ich die Wörter auf meinen Oberschenkel und vergaß so wirklich nichts.

 

Hikarus Hand griff unter den Tisch und verschränkte seine Finger in meiner Hand, machte meine Finger somit komplett bewegungsunfähig. Hikaru sah mich von der anderen Seite mit einem Kopfschütteln an und deutete mir an, ich solle essen.

Ohne ihn würde ich so unwichtige Dinge vergessen, wenn Arbeit auf mich wartete.

Ich wollte so dringend mit ihm reden, aber im Moment waren andere Sachen in meinem Kopf, die raus wollten und irgendwie traute ich mich auch nicht, ihn wieder damit zu nerven. Er hatte eh schon viel zu viel dadurch gelitten. Wie ertrug er mich und meine Nähe eigentlich?

Erst als ich alles aufgegessen hatte, ließ er meine Hand los und sah zufrieden aus.

 

Diese Geste machte er in der nächsten Zeit noch sehr oft. Er brachte mich zum Essen und zum Schlafen. Er schaffte es sogar, dass ich, ab und an mal, fünf Minuten an nichts dachte. Er kannte meine innere Unruhe, wenn ein Problem nicht gelöst war und wusste, wie verantwortungslos ich dann wurde.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber wurde größer, als er ebenfalls von Jim in unser Vorhaben eingeweiht wurde. Er musste mit dem Captain gesprochen haben, was meine Unruhe anging. Und nun konnte ich schon fast seine Gedanken greifen.

Nichts war es wert, dass ich mich so verausgabte. Vor allem er nicht. Aber mir war es schon wichtig. Mir war es so verdammt viel wert, den Älteren nur einmal Lächeln zu sehen, und wenn ich daran beteiligt war, dann gab es mir einfach ein gutes Gefühl.

 

**~*~**

 

Meine Schichten verbrachte ich auf der Brücke, und auch wenn viel zu viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf waren, ich ging geflissentlich meiner Arbeit nach. Wir tüftelten an einem privaten Problem, dass keinen Einfluss auf meine Arbeit haben durfte.

 

Meine Freizeit verbrachte ich bei Scotty im Maschinenraum, es ging nicht nur darum, eine korrekte Formel auszuarbeiten, sondern auch die Transporter anzupassen. Und die ganze restliche Planung drum herum musste auch perfekt sein. Wir brauchten viel Energie, dafür mussten wir die Schilde für einige Zeit herunter fahren und diverse andere Aktivitäten auch. Wenn wir es schafften, so ein kleines Lebewesen unbeschadet auf so große Entfernung auf unser Schiff zu beamen, dann war dass ein großer Fortschritt, den man vielleicht auch weiter ausbauen konnte.

 

Es war so spannend und ließ mich mittlerweile kaum schlafen, aber das konnte ich auch, wenn alles geschafft war. Wenn ich nicht gerade Scotty ermahnte bei der Sache zu bleiben, ermahnte ich meine Ablöse,den Kurs nicht schon wieder zu ändern.

Neben Hikaru hatte er schließlich auch Nyota eingeweiht, denn sie war nach einigem Gebrabbel meinerseits stutzig geworden. Ich hatte ihrem Drängen nicht nachgegeben, also war sie zum Captain gegangen.

Ich hatte, dank des Projektes, Kaffee für mich entdeckt. Er schmeckte nicht sonderlich gut, machte aber wach und das war es, was ich jetzt brauchte, mehr Zeit!

 

**~*~**

 

Zwei Monate, mit nur dem nötigsten an Schlaf und Essen, hinterließen ihre Spuren. Aber ich war so aufgekratzt, wie am Tag, an dem uns Jim sein Vorhaben erklärte.

Es würde alles klappen, wir waren nah genug dran, es war genügend Energie da und der Kurs stimmte auch. Es war alles perfekt vorbereitet.

 

Die letzten Monate waren anstrengend gewesen und das nicht nur, weil ich viel zu tun hatte, sondern einfach weil ich seine Nähe vermisste. Wir hatten viel Zeit vor der Mission zusammen verbracht, auch wenn ich mich ihm wohl aufgedrängt hatte. Selbst die grantigen Bemerkungen fehlten mir, das war schon sehr kindisch.

 

Mein Körper holte sich noch mal ein paar Stunden Schlaf, bevor es los ging. Tiefe Augenringe begleiteten mich nun schon seit einigen Wochen und ich erntete von meinem besten Freund nur noch böse Blicke. Aber mit dem Versprechen, wenn alles vorbei war, wieder besser auf mich zu achten, sagte er nichts mehr.

Der Wecker würde mich später wecken, wenn es los ging. Wir trafen uns im Transporterraum. Scotty und ich mussten etwas eher da sein, um alles vor zu bereiten.

Ich war so aufgeregt!!


	22. Random - (written by atoricrash &BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 22 – Random**

 

**Kirk POV**

Die zwei Monate zu Bones Geburtstag hatten mich beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Ich war bei jedem kleinen Laut aus der Haut gefahren und kam mir dauernd beobachtet vor.

Spock hatte seine liebe Not mit mir gehabt, um mich einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Aber er hatte dafür eine besondere Methode entwickelt.

Je näher der Abend gekommen war, umso größer waren meine Zweifel geworden, ob es wirklich richtig war. Was wenn Joanna während des beamen wirklich was passierte.

Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Ich stand mit Scotty, Pavel und Spock im Transporterraum der Enterprise und wir warteten auf Nancys Anruf, dass Jojo soweit wäre.

Sulu hatten wir vor Bones Tür stationiert, damit der Doktor uns nicht dazwischen kam. Nyota war auf dem Erholungsdeck und bereitete das Picknick fertig vor.

 

Endlich kam der Anruf. Nancy klang besorgt und ich hoffte, dass ich nicht genauso klang. Ich gab Scotty mit einem Nicken das 'Okay' zum beamen. Ich glaube, wir hielten alle die Luft an, bis sich das Mädchen vor uns materialisierte.

"Onkel Jim!" quietschte sie vergnügt und sprang von der Plattform und lief mir in die Arme.

"Engelchen!" Ich drückte sie fest an mich, gab ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.

Es ging ihr gut! Gott sei Dank!

"Jojo, dass sind Spock, Scotty und Pavel. Sie haben mir geholfen, dich hier her zu holen."

Joanna sah auf die anderen drei Männer. Erst ein wenig skeptisch, doch dann ging sie zu jedem und jeder bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bei Spock dachte ich, sogar einen Grünschimmer auf den Wangen zu erkennen. Danach kam sie wieder zu mir. Es war noch eine knappe halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht.

"Pavel, du weißt, was du zu tun hast" sagte ich zwinkernd zu unserem Navigator.

Mit Spock, Scotty und Joanna an meiner Hand, machte ich mich auf, zu Nyota.

 

**Chekov POV**

Es brauchte nur wenigen Minuten, bis sich das kleine Mädchen vor uns wieder materialisierte, aber es waren wohl die schlimmsten Minuten meines Lebens. Wenn es schief ging, wäre es definitiv meine Schuld!

Jim hatte nur die Idee, Scotty hatte von Anfang an Zweifel und ich war so dumm gewesen, sofort 'ja' zu sagen. Ich konnte nur beten, dass wirklich alles glatt ging!

In diesen paar Minuten schaffte ich es, meine Kleidung vor Nervosität fast komplett durch zu schwitzen und meine Nägel einmal total abzupellen. Hikaru war nicht da um mich zu beruhigen.

Und dann rannte sie lachend von der Plattform und mir fiel eine Tonne Gestein vom Herzen, ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Runde.

Meine Augen musterten das kleine Mädchen von oben bis unten, sie war so verdammt süß! Sie hatte definitiv seine Augen und erst recht diesen skeptischen Blick.

"Aye Keptin!"

Ich rannte aus dem Maschinenraum, je schneller meine Atmung war, wenn ich beim Doktor ankam, umso glaubhafter war es auch, dass etwas passiert war.

Hikaru ging schon mal vor, als ich angerannt kam und war so nett mir schon mal die Tür zu öffnen, damit ich ungebremst einfach hineinlaufen konnte.

"Doktor! Der Keptin!"

Ich schnappte nach Luft, stütze mich dabei tief einatmend auf meinen Knien ab, um wirklich nicht noch umzukippen. Wäre nicht sehr hilfreich, um ihn hier raus zu bekommen. Kurz musste ich mich fragen, ob er mir überhaupt folgen würde. Wir hatten uns seit über zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen, geschweige denn gesehen.

"Was ist los Junge? Was plärrst du denn hier so rum?"

Er kam mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Büro und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er war genervt und das nicht gerade wenig.

Ob es jetzt nur wegen meinem Auftauchen war, oder ob er in letzter Zeit immer so war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich fasste wieder meine Stimme zusammen, ich hatte hier immerhin einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

"Der Keptin! Er ist zusammengebrochen, auf dem Erholungsdeck!"

Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr an, dass er genervt war, sondern Besorgnis und das nicht zu wenig. Jim als Ausrede zu benutzen war das Beste, was mir eingefallen war.

"Verdammte Scheiße! Los, steh hier nicht dumm herum! Wir müssen los!"

Damit rannte er diesmal los und ich wieder hinterher. Wenn die Party gleich los ging, war ich wohl der Erste der einschlafen würde. Jetzt war ich fast einmal quer durch das ganze Schiff gerannt.

Selbst in den Turbolifts konnten wir Beide nicht richtig still stehen, liefen die paar Sekunden auf der Stelle, bis es weiter ging.

Er vermied es in dieser kurzen Zeit, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen und irgendwie tat das weh, aber darum ging es heute nicht. Heute ging es nur um ihn.

Vor der Tür blieben wir fast schon abrupt stehen und der Ältere versuchte einen Code einzugeben, der aber mehrfach abgelehnt wurde. Er fluchte, regte sich auf und versuchte es wieder. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten und sah ihm dabei zu, ehe die Uhr mir das Okay gab. Wenige Sekunden bis Mitternacht. Ich nahm seine Hand beiseite und tippte den richtigen Code für heute Abend ein.

Als wir eintraten, war es düster und still.

"Okay Junge, was, verdammt noch Mal, ist hier los? Denkst du ich hab Zeit für solchen Mist?!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Wir hatten das Erholungsdeck betreten und sofort war mir ein betörender Duft in die Nase gestiegen. Ich hatte es für die nächsten drei Tage blockiert. Ich war der Captain und wir brauchten es einfach. Wir konnten Jojo ja auch nicht mit langweiligen Zimmern nerven. Und der botanische Garten hier war einfach unglaublich groß und hübsch.

Nyota hatte sich selbst übertroffen mit dem Picknick. Sie hatte an alles gedacht. Brötchen, Schinken, Käse, süße Sachen, eine Torte, Sekt zum Anstoßen und viele alkoholfreie Getränke, damit kein Wunsch offen blieb.

Ich stellte ihr Joanna vor und die beiden verstanden sich sofort prächtig. Nyota half der Kleinen aus ihrer Jacke und nahm ihr die Sachen ab, verstaute sie neben ihren Körben.

Joanna verzauberte alle. Ich stand mit Spock ein wenig abseits und beobachtete sie.

"Sie wirkt glücklich" bemerkte er.

"Ja ... sie sieht ihren Vater wieder. Wer würde sich in dem Alter denn nicht darüber freuen.

"Onkel Jim!" Sie kam zu mir gelaufen und ich hob sie hoch.

"Wann kommt Daddy denn?"

Es piepte laut im Raum.

"Jetzt!"

Das Piepen wiederholte sich einige Male, Scotty dimmte das Licht, womit es beinahe finster war.

Ich setzte Joanna wieder auf den Boden. Sie sah so hinreißend in diesem dunkelblauen Sternen-Pyjama aus. Überhaupt sahen wir alle lustig aus. Jeder in seinen Schlafklamotten.

"Okay Junge, was, verdammt nochmal, ist hier los? Denkst du, ich hab Zeit für solchen Mist?!"

"Los Jojo!" flüsterte ich in das Ohr des kleinen Mädchens.

Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass ich sie am Oberteil hatte festhalten müssen.

"DADDY!! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!!!!!!"

Wie eine Rakete schoss sie auf Bones zu, nachdem ich sie losgelassen hatte.

 

**McCoy POV**

Eine mir sehr bekannte, aber viel zu lange nicht mehr gehörte Stimme, kam auf mich zu gerannt und brüllte immer wieder dasselbe Wort.

"DADDY!! Daddy Daddy Daddy Daddy!!!!!!"

Während es um mich herum mit einem Schlag hell wurde und mir somit die Sicht geraubt wurde, knallte etwas verdammt schwer gegen mein Bein und zerrte daran.

Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um mich an die helle Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Mein Blick glitt erst kurz zu den Menschen um mich herum, und dann an meinem Körper hinunter. Sofort ging ich auf die Knie und schloss meine Kleine in die Arme.

"Jo, wie bist du nur hergekommen?"

Ich ließ kurz von ihr ab und sah mir das Gesicht meiner kleinen Tochter an, strich über ihre Wangen und durch das weiche, braune Haar.

"Geht es dir gut? Du bist so groß geworden!"

Es war mir gerade so egal, dass uns alle Anwesenden anstarrten, ich wollte meine Jo knuddeln und nicht mehr los lassen. Sie war noch immer so süß, wie an dem Tag als ich ging.

Ich wusste noch nicht, ob ich Jim und den Anderen für dieses Geschenk dankbar, oder darüber wütend sein sollte. Sie hatten mir immerhin meine Tochter aufs Schiff gebracht. Anderseits hatten sie meine Kleine mitten in der Nacht einmal quer durchs Universum gebeamt, was verdammt gefährlich war!

 

**Chekov POV**

Das Gemecker ließ ich gerne über mich ergehen.

Als Joanna endlich in seinen Armen lag, schenkte ich ihnen nur einen kurzen, vielleicht zu wehmütigen, Blick und ging an ihnen vorbei.

Mein Schlafanzug lag in einer hinteren Ecke. Ich hatte hier noch als einer der Letzten meine Uniform an. Während sich vorne alles begrüßte, wechselte ich meine Kleidung, zu einer legeren schwarzen Baumwollhose und einem grauen Top. So viele Pyjamas besaß ich nicht und das waren die lockersten Sachen, die ich hatte.

Ich blieb auch ein wenig weiter hinten stehen und besah mir mit Freude das Szenario. Da hatte mein Gehirn wirklich etwas Gutes fabriziert. Er und seine Kleine waren glücklich.

Meine Hände vergruben sich in den Hosentaschen und jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, was ich da vergessen hatte und das schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Die Ohrringe für Nyota lagen sicher verpackt in einem Lederbeutel und heute Abend würde ich sie ihr endlich geben!

Ich wartete bis sich die Aufregung ein wenig gelegt hatte und sprach sie erst dann an, um ihr die Ohrringe endlich zu schenken. Heute wollte ich, dass sich alle freuten.

"Nyota, hast du einen kleinen Augenblick?"

Ich hielt ihr den kleinen Beutel hin und sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Ich hab es die letzte Zeit total vergessen, aber wir hatten dir etwas mitgebracht!"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Es geht mir gut Daddy! Ich hab dich nur so schrecklich vermisst! Und dann hab ich Onkel Jim geschrieben!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um Bones Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn.

"Und ich wollte dich so gern überraschen, zu deinem Geburtstag!"

Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Daddy!"

Joanna gab ihm einen Kuss und ich musste mich wegdrehen. Das brachte ja den härtesten Mann an den Rand der Tränen.

Ich spürte Spocks Hand an meiner Taille. Meine Finger legten sich über seine. Es war eine sanfte Berührung unserer Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Ich konnte ihn ja jetzt schlecht vor allen anderen küssen.

"Weißt du Daddy," drang Joannas Stimme an mein Ohr. "Onkel Jim hat das für uns organisiert. Er hat sogar Mama davon überzeugen können!"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich meinem Fluchtreflex folgen sollte. Aber ich hatte Spock bei mir. Der würde Bones schon aufhalten.

 

**Uhura POV**

Ich beobachtete den Doktor mit seiner Tochter. Es war ein schönes Bild und zeigte mal die sanfte Seite des Älteren.

Mein Blick glitt über die anderen Anwesenden und ich wollte mich gerade in Scottys Richtung begeben, als Pavel meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

"Natürlich Pavel."

Er hielt mir ein kleines Säckchen hin, das in meine ausgestreckte Hand fiel.

"Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!"

Ich öffnete die Kordeln, ließ den Inhalt auf meine andere Handfläche gleiten.

"Oh Pavel!" Ich sah gerührt zu dem Jüngeren.

"Die sind wunderschön. Vielen vielen Dank!"

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Es freute mich so sehr.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Danke mein Schatz, ich freu mich sehr, dass du da bist!"

Ich drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sah dann mit mordlüsternem Blick hinüber zu Jim.

"So so, Onkel Jim hat das alles also gemacht. Er hat sich mit Mama angelegt und dann hat er mein kleines Mädchen ein Mal durch die Galaxis gebeamt."

Im Moment konnte ich ihm nicht sauer sein, dafür freute ich mich zu sehr, sie zu sehen. Die Wut über diese Dummheit würde später kommen und dann konnte er sich etwas anhören. Das konnten sie alle, denn so schlau war er nicht, um sowas allein zu schaffen.

"Komm, lassen wir die Gäste nicht warten. Haben dich denn schon alle kennen gelernt?"

So wie ich meine Tochter kannte, wussten nicht nur die hier Anwesenden wer sie war, sondern das ganze verdammte Schiff. Ihre ersten Worte im Kindergarten war ja auch immerhin 'Ich bin Joanna McCoy und das ist mein Daddy, er ist Arzt!' gewesen.

Viele Freunde hatte sie sich damit am Anfang nicht gemacht. Ich nahm sie auf den Arm und drückte den kleinen Körper gegen meinen Oberkörper. Es war schon fast ein befremdliches Gefühl, sie wieder bei mir zu haben, aber es war großartig.

Mit Joanna auf dem Arm ging ich zu Jim, der aussah als wüsste er nicht, ob er heulen oder rennen sollte.

"Danke mein Freund."

Mehr brauchte ich ihm gar nicht sagen, er wusste wie dankbar ich ihm war, wie viel mir das hier bedeutete.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich würde seine Worte jetzt einfach ignorieren. Ich hatte das getan, was ich für richtig hielt. Und wie Bones bereits gesagt hatte, ich riskierte gern etwas für meine Familie. Und er war der größte Teil meiner Familie. Derjenige, den ich am längsten und besten kannte.

Er war wie der Bruder, den ich nicht mehr hatte und der auch mal nicht mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg hielt, nur weil ich der Captain war.

Joanna drückte sich fest an Bones, vergrub ihren Kopf an seinem Nacken. Es war so schön, sie so zu sehen.

Ich winkte Bones Dank ab. Ich und er, wir wussten was noch anstand, wenn Jojo wieder weg war.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Bones."

Da er seine Maus auf dem Arm hatte, konnte ich ihn schlecht drücken. Ja es war unmännlich, aber das war mir egal. So klopfte ich ihm nur auf den Oberarm.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen auch alles Gute, Doktor."

"Daddy? Weißt du das Onkel Jim und Spock..."

Meine Hand schnellte nach vorn und legte sich sanft über ihre Lippen.

"Nicht hier, Engelchen. Das kannst du ihm erzählen, wenn ihr allein seid."

 

**McCoy POV**

Mit einem Danke und einem Lächeln nahm ich die Glückwünsche an. Diesmal war es an mir, Jim schelmisch zu zuzwinkern. Mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah ich Jo auf meinen Arm an.

"Du meinst das Jim und Spock sich dauernd nur streiten? Ich sags dir, auf die Beiden musst du ein Auge haben, sonst verpassen sie sich gegenseitig überall Flecken, die dein Daddy dann behandeln muss."

Natürlich wusste ich alles, war fast schon eine unausgesprochene Regel: der Onkel Doktor weiß alles!

"Hast du kein Hunger Krümel?"

Ich kannte meine Tochter. Setzte man ihr Essen in den Kopf, hatte sie sofort einen unbändigen Appetit, der natürlich sofort gestillt werden musste. Jo sprang mir von den Armen und hüpfte zu Nyota, nur um sie von Chekov weg, zum Buffet zu zerren.

"Wir unterhalten uns noch, mein Freund."

Das 'Freund' betonte ich diesmal besonders scharf.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Ich dachte, du vürdest dich freuen. Sie hatten da so schöne Sachen."

Nervös spielte ich an meinem Armband, das zu meinem dauernden Begleiter geworden war in der letzten Zeit.

Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung, wenn wohl auch nicht zu stark, mir fehlte gerade ein wenig die Kraft, aber das würde sich ja bald wieder legen.

Wir lösten uns und ich sah wieder zum Doktor und seiner kleinen Tochter. Er war vielleicht nicht immer da, aber man sah, dass er sehr an ihr hing.

Dr. McCoys Tochter kam auf uns zu gerannt und forderte Nyotas Aufmerksamkeit, ich musste sagen, sie war noch immer zuckersüß!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich war froh, dass Bones die Situation so rettete. Es wäre mir jetzt peinlich gewesen, dass es hier ans Licht gekommen wäre.

Bei den Flecken sah ich beleidigt zu Bones. Natürlich waren wir zwei Streithähne gewesen, doch das hatte sich sehr geändert in der letzten Zeit. Wir verbrachten kaum noch eine Minute ohne den Andren. Natürlich gönnten wir uns auch etwas Freiraum. Doch das beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum.

Hunger ... Nett von Bones, es zu erwähnen. Ich hatte heute noch nicht wirklich was gegessen, da ich zu aufgeregt gewesen war.

"Lass mir was über, Joanna!" rief ich ihr hinterher.

Bei Bones Worten an mich, lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Bitte... meine Türe steht dir immer offen!" gab ich zurück.

Ich ging nun auch in Richtung Buffet.

 

**Uhura POV**

"Oh und wie mich das freut Pavel!"

Ich nahm meine alten weißen Ohrringe heraus und ersetzte sie durch die Neuen, die ich von dem blonden Navigator bekommen hatte.

"Sieh zu, dass du ein wenig Erholung bekommst, jetzt wo du wieder etwas Zeit dafür hast."

Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe ich mich der kleinen McCoy widmete.

"Auf was hättest du denn Lust Joanna?"

Ich wandte mich an Scotty.

"Machst du bitte den Sekt auf Montgomery? Sonst können wir gar nicht anstoßen!"

Der Ingenieur, der sich gerade mit Hikaru unterhalten hatte, kam zum Tisch herüber und öffnete die Flasche.

Jim kam auch an den Tisch und hielt Monty die Gläser hin, welche er nun füllte.

"Kommt" rief ich die Anderen.

"Lasst uns auf den guten Doktor anstoßen."

Ich nahm eine leeres Glas und füllte es für Joanna mit Saft.

"Auf den besten Schiffsarzt, den wir uns wünschen können. Alles Liebe Doktor McCoy!"

 

**McCoy POV**

Würde ich mitten in der Nacht durch seine Tür spazieren, wäre es so was wie mein Todesurteil. Jedenfalls wenn Spock da war und so wie es aussah, verbrachten sie meist die Nächte zusammen.

Als Jim von uns ging, verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und ich wandte mich kurz zu dem Vulkanier neben mir.

"Ich glaube, bei Ihnen kann ich auf das 'Wehe-du-tust-ihm-weh' Gespräch verzichten."

Damit wurden wir auch schon wieder zu den Anderen gerufen. Stimmt, ich hatte ja Geburtstag und da stießen die meisten gerne mit dem Blubberwasser an. War vielleicht auch ganz gut, wenn wir nicht so viel tranken, solange Jo dabei war.

"Hmm, dann ist wohl so was wie eine Danksagung angebracht. Also denn, ich danke euch an dieser Stelle für das wohl beste Geschenk der Welt! Danke, dass ihr es ermöglicht habt."

Meine Hand legte sich über Joannas Schulter. Wussten sie eigentlich, wie verdammt glücklich ich gerade war?!

Ich stieß mit meinen Freunden an und beugte mich dann runter zu Jo.

"Trink nicht so viel Krümel, sonst gibt es Morgen nur Kopfschmerzen."

Sie sah mich nur beleidigt an und trank dafür als Quittung den Saft in einem Schluck leer. Ich musste schmunzeln, weil sie viel mehr von mir hatte, als mir selbst eigentlich lieb war.

Meine Augen wanderten noch mal über die hier versammelten Menschen, um uns herum. Ja sie wussten, dass mein Leben gerade perfekt war.

Kurz, und kaum merklich, blieb mein Blick auf Chekovs Handgelenk liegen, er trug das Teil wirklich. Ich hätte irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet, es nach ein paar Monaten noch immer an ihm zu sehen.

"Denkt daran, dass ich der Beste bin, wenn die Untersuchungen wieder anstehen."

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich folgte Nyota still zu den Anderen und nahm mein Glas entgegen, um allen zuprosten zu können.

Wir mussten hier alle Hunger haben und würden uns gleich auf das lecker riechende Essen stürzen.

Hikaru tauchte neben mir auf und legte locker eine Hand in meine, einfach nur um mir zu zeigen, dass er da war. Ich tat es Joanna gleich und leerte mein Glas in einem Zug, Morgen hatte ich frei und da konnte ich ausschlafen, also war ein wenig mehr okay.

Unser kleiner Gast machte sich daran, vergnügt einen Teller nach dem anderen mit dem Geburtstagskuchen an uns zu verteilen.

Dankend nahmen wir unsere hintereinander an. Ich mochte Süßigkeiten sehr gerne und würde nicht lange für das große Stück brauchen.

 

**Spock POV**

Mein Blick blieb an Doktor McCoy hängen, als er mich ansprach.

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit meinen Mr. McCoy. Seien Sie sicher, das ich nichts tun werde, was Jim verletzen könnte. Sie können sich mit Sicherheit vorstellen, dass mir dieser Gedanke fremd ist."

Ich hatte meine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und als wir gerufen wurden, begab ich mich langsam an den Tisch. Ich betrachtete die Speisen und musste Nyota einen anerkennenden Blick zuwerfen, da sie sogar an vegetarische Sachen gedacht hatte.

 

**Kirk POV**

Wir alle hoben unsere Gläser und stießen auf unseren Arzt an. Er hatte es sich wirklich verdient. Ich spürte, wie Spock hinter mir auftauchte und ich griff nach dem einzigen Glas, welches Wasser enthielt.

Auch mit ihm stieß ich an. Innerlich wünschte ich mir, dass es weiterhin so bleiben würde. Friedlich und ruhig. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.

Als Joanna anfing, den Kuchen zu verteilen, ließ ich mich auf den weichen, mit Gras bewachsenen Boden, sinken.

"Onkel Jim! Hier hast du Kuchen!" Joanna hüpfte mit einem Teller auf mich zu, stolperte über einen Stein.

Mit Schwung landete das Stück auf meinem Shirt, sie jedoch in meinen rettenden Armen.

"Oh Onkel Jim! Dein Shirt!"

Ihr stiegen sofort die Tränen in die Augen.

"Ich hab dein Shirt kaputt gemacht!"

Ich hob sie hoch und küsste sie auf die Wangen.

"Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm Engelchen! Das kann man wieder waschen. Pavel, reichst du mir bitte eine Serviette?"

Ich würde das gröbste jetzt einfach wegwischen. Es war ja nichts passiert.

"Teilen wir uns ein Stück Kuchen Jo?"

Sie sah noch immer aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Spock ging neben uns in die Hocke und hielt einen Teller mit Kuchen und zwei Gabeln hin.

"Ihr könnt meinen haben. Ich kann ihn leider nicht essen."

Ich lächelte ihn an und setzte Joanna sicher auf meinem Schoß ab. Dann nahm ich den Teller.

"Würdest du mich füttern Jojo?"

 

**McCoy POV**

Spock wusste was ich meinte, jedenfalls war ich mir da verdammt sicher.

Ich behielt Jo im Auge, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie nirgends sicherer war, als bei Jim. Ich hatte sie zu selten bei mir, um diese Sorge ablegen zu können. Meinetwegen hätte sie Jim auch gleich erst ins Wasser und dann durch den Dreck ziehen können, ich wäre nicht sauer gewesen und er hätte es mitgemacht, einfach weil es Joanna war.

"Onkel Jim, findest du nicht, dass du langsam zu alt dafür bist?" hörte ich sie sagen.

Trotzdem nahm sie eine Gabel in die Hand und fing an, ihnen abwechselnd Kuchen in den Mund zu führen.

"Nur weil ich dich schmutzig gemacht hab. Du musst das auch mal alleine machen."

Meine Tochter wies gerade den Captain der Enterprise in seine Schranken. Gutes Kind!

Auch wenn ich Zeit mit ihr vermisste und den Weltraum eigentlich hasste, auf der Erde konnte ich nicht mehr leben.

Jo war ein schlaues Kind und wusste das. Ich wusste, dass sie mich dafür später hassen würde. Ich war zu selten für sie da. Jetzt störte sie das vielleicht noch nicht, aber später.

Mein eigenes Stück Kuchen verschwand auch nach und nach, ich war nicht das größte Naschmaul, aber ab und an war es schon ganz lecker.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von Jo auf Chekov gelenkt, als er an mir vorbei zu Jim lief und ihm ein Stapel Servietten vorbei brachte. Der sollte lieber dreckig bleiben bevor noch mehr daneben ging.

In letzter Zeit hatte ich mich beruhigen können, die Träume und das schlechte Gewissen waren weg. Ich konnte mich wieder meiner Arbeit widmen, ohne dabei irgendwie abwesend zu wirken.

Nur jetzt, wo er wieder in meiner Nähe war, drehte mein Kopf sich wie ein Karussell um ihn. Er war kein Kind mehr, nicht mehr so jung, wie vor einigen Jahren.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren älter, sein Körper war muskulöser geworden. Das verdammte Top betonte die schlanken, aber starken Arme und den, alles andere als kindlich wirkenden, Nacken. Unter dem Stoff zeichneten sich deutlich Bauchmuskeln ab und ich musste aufhören ihn anzustarren!

Wie lange sollte unsere Pyjama-Party eigentlich noch gehen, wobei mir gerade auffiel: Ich war der Einzige, der noch in seiner Uniform steckte.

War aber nicht weiter tragisch, wer wollte schon ein alten Mann in seinem Schlafanzug sehen.

Solange Joanna noch beschäftigt war, machte ich meinen Teller voll mit den restlichen Speisen und setzte mich dann zu dem Dreiergespann auf den Boden.

"Jo, aber nicht nur Kuchen. Mama wird böse wenn ich dich fett bei ihr abliefere!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah zu Bones.

"Als ob dein Kind in drei Tagen fett werden könnte. Und was Nancy nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß, oder?"

Ich schnappte noch ein Stück von der Gabel, die Joanna mir hinhielt und aß ihn genüsslich. Nyota hatte, soweit ich wusste, so ziemlich alles selbst gemacht. Zumindest den Kuchen und die Brötchen. Sie war eine hervorragende Köchin.

"Jim." Spock verlangte nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Er hielt mir ein Glas mit pfirsichfarbener Flüssigkeit hin. Ich liebte Eistee! Es gab ihn viel zu selten an Bord. Und so wie der schmeckte, war der auch noch selbstgemacht.

"Der Mann, der diese Frau einmal heiratet, hat den Jackpot geknackt!" bemerkte ich grinsend.

Joanna sah mich an, als ob ich etwas schlimmes gesagt hätte, auch Bones Blick sprach Bände.

"Was?!" fragte ich. "Das ist doch wahr."

Ein Schatten legte sich über uns.

"Ich danke dir für dieses charmante Kompliment, Jim."

Sie hielt einen Teller mit Früchten und Gemüse in der Hand und reichte ihn Spock.

"Er sollte auch mehr gesündere Sachen essen. Irgendwann hilft das ganze Workout nicht mehr und er wird dick. Und ich will keinen dicken Captain!"

Ein leises Kichern kam von Bones.

"Du ... brauchst gar nicht reden ja? Aus deinem Sixpack von der Akademie, den du mal hattest, ist auch schon eher ein Schwimmreifen geworden!"

"ONKEL JIM!" rief Joanna entsetzt.

Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen.

"Er darf lachen, wenn es um meine Figur geht, aber ich darf mich dann nicht mal verteidigen? Was hab ich mir da nur angetan?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Wir wollen alle keinen fetten Captain! Dann bricht uns der Stuhl weg." gab ich noch trocken meinen Kommentar dazu ab und hielt Joanna ein Brötchen zum rein beißen hin.

Ein Ganzes würde sie nicht schaffen, aber wir konnten teilen.

"Tja, irgendwie hatte mein Trainingspartner in letzter Zeit immer was anderes vor."

Ich sah ihn strafend von der Seite an und biss selbst genüsslich in das Brötchen hinein, wartete bis es aus meinem Mund verschwunden war und sprach dann weiter.

"Außer dir und Jo erträgt mich nun mal kein Mensch eine ganze Stunde am Stück."

Ich nahm Jim meine Tochter vom Schoß und setzte sie auf meinem eigenen, war ja auch immerhin meins!

Jim wollte doch immer Kinder haben, er hatte es mir oft genug gesagt. Aber wie das nun aussah konnte ich nicht sagen. Spock hatte es ihm ja ernsthaft angetan und da sah es wohl schlecht mit eigenem Nachwuchs aus, aber vielleicht dachte ich auch wieder zu weit.

Ich hielt Jo noch mal etwas Saft hin, den sie gierig annahm, weil es so aussah als würde sie gleich ersticken oder verdursten.

"Vielen Dank für das Essen, Nyota. Es ist sehr lecker." bedankte ich mich auch noch mal bei ihr.

Und hier musste ich mich einfach fragen, warum hatte Spock so eine klasse Frau verlassen und gab sich nun mit Jim zufrieden. Er war mein bester Freund und hatte durchaus seine Qualitäten, aber das war es ja, er war halt Jim.

Als meine Augen zum wiederholten Male nach dem jungen Russen suchten, entschloss ich mich endlich mit Jim zu reden. Es ging so nicht weiter. Nicht mal mein kleines Mantra half mehr, bei dem Verlangen ihn einfach von Sulu weg zu reißen und dem Asiaten gehörig die Fresse zu polieren, weil er ihn einfach so anfasste.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du nie müde wirst Krümel, aber bald geht es ins Bett. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag, an dem du alle bezaubern kannst."

Ich strich meinem kleinen Mädchen abermals durch die Haare und sah sie liebevoll an. Ihr sollte meine Aufmerksamkeit ohne irgendwelche Abstriche gehören.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ja war denn ich hier für alles verantwortlich?

"Entschuldigung, dass ich eine gesunde Beziehung führe" zischte ich so leise, dass nur Bones es hören konnte.

Ich nahm mir ein Stück Karotte von Spocks Teller und biss davon ab.

"Dich zu ertragen ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Du bist ein ruhiger Mensch Bones, wenn man dich erst richtig kennt und du einem dein Herz öffnest."

Ich konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein. Aber es war gemein, an meinem Körper zu meckern.

"Ich finde dich gut so, wie du bist Onkel Jim!" meinte Joanna.

"Danke mein Engelchen!"

Auch ich nahm einen Schluck von meinem Eistee. Er war so verdammt lecker.

"Ja danke Nyota, für das leckere Essen!" Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach hinten, gegen ihre Knie.

"Du bist so ein Kind, Jim!" lachte sie und schob mich wieder nach vorn.

Ich folgte Bones Blick und sah für einen Moment verwirrt drein. Sulu? Echt jetzt? Das war doch kaum möglich.

"Euch gehört das Erholungsdeck bis Sonntag. Das Essen verstauen wir hier im Kühlschrank. Ihr könnt euch bedienen, soviel ihr wollt. Du hast frei, Leonard. Bis unser Engelchen hier wieder weg ist."

Ich nahm mir nochmal eine Gurke von Spocks Teller.

"Am Sonntag schicken wir Joanna dann wieder zurück. Also genießt die Zeit zu zweit und wenn du etwas brauchst, ich steh euch jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und klopfte den imaginären Dreck von meiner Hose. Ich blickte zu Spock.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen, ja?"

Der Vulkanier nickte. Er stellte den Teller nicht ab, sondern nahm ihn mit. Er war ein vorausschauender Mann, für den Fall das wir später Hunger haben würden.

Auch die anderen zogen sich langsam zurück. Sulu verließ mit Pavel das Deck. Scotty schien sogar auf Nyota zu warten.

Ich drehte mich nochmal zu Bones um.

"Weißt du da was?" fragte ich unauffällig wie möglich und deutete auf die Linguistin und den Ingenieur.

Ich verstaute noch mit Spock die ganzen Sachen im Kühlschrank. Es war schließlich ziemlich warm hier drinnen. Und wenn sie draußen stehen blieben, würden sie nur schlecht werden. Und dazu waren sie viel zu schade.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Hmm ja, das würde ich jetzt auch sagen."

Mein lieber Jim musste mich ja daran erinnern, dass ich emotional nicht in der Lage war, eine intakte Beziehung zu führen. Danke dafür, 'bester' Freund!

Dafür hatte ich die beste Tochter des ganzen Universum! So, und das konnte er nicht besser haben.

"Jim ich hab so viel gearbeitet, mir wäre nicht mal aufgefallen, wenn ein rosa Elefant mit Rollschuhen durch dieses Raumschiff spazieren würde."

Ich verkniff mir einige Schimpfwörter in Joannas Anwesenheit. Jetzt war ich immerhin an erster Stelle Vater und auch noch ein Guter.

Ein wenig wehmütig sah ich den Beiden aber schon nach, als sie sich verabschiedeten, was war denn bitte hier los?

Erst schaffte es Jim, sich so was wie eine intakte, feste Partnerschaft auf zu bauen und dann bekam so ein schräger Kopf wie Scotty eine Frau wie Uhura ab?

"Na Krümel, willst du hier im Sand schlafen oder lieber in meinem Bett? Mal live sehen, wie Daddy hier eingepfercht ist."

Ich zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und stand auf. Wir würden schon bei mir schlafen, denn eine Nacht auf dem Boden, würde mein Rücken mir auf ewig nicht verzeihen.

Ich schnappte mir meine Kleine wieder, warf sie mir über die Schulter und erntete dafür ein müdes Kichern.

 

"Es ist nicht groß und alles andere als aufgeräumt." warnte ich sie vor.

Aber Joanna kam mehr nach mir, sie war ein wenig chaotisch und hatte mit der penetranten Ordnung von Nanc' so ihre Probleme, wie ich mitbekommen hatte. Ich tippte den Code ins Feld neben der Tür und trat mit Jo auf der Schulter ein, ließ sie dann hinunter und machte das Licht an.

Ich hatte Bilder von ihr hier und das nicht zu wenig. Sie erinnerten mich daran, was mich noch an diesem verdammten Leben hielt.

Es wirkte so surreal, wie ich hier auf dem Bett saß und mein kleines Mädchen dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich alles ansah. Ihre kleinen Finger glitten über einige Gegenstände, hier und da stellte sie auch eine Frage.

"Jo, wir machen Morgen weiter. Deine Augen fallen dir doch schon zu."

Ich hatte an den kleinen Rucksack gedacht und wusste auch genau wie er gepackt war. Ich kannte meine Exfrau zu gut. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte ich die Zahnbürste raus geholt und hielt sie ihr hin.

"Zähne putzen und ins Bett, Joanna."


	23. Chapter 23 - McCoy & Joanna

**Kapitel 23 – McCoy & Joanna**

 

Als sich meine Augen öffneten, konnte ich es noch immer nicht glauben.

Da lag Joanna ernsthaft in meinen Armen und schlief friedlich, es war so ein ungewohntes Gefühl mit ihr im Arm aufzuwachen. Das letzte Mal war viel zu lange her!

Ich hatte sie so schrecklich vermisst, mein kleines Mädchen.

Ein wenig wunderte es mich ja, das Nancy noch keinen Terror gemacht hatte, wie es ihrer Tochter ging, ob sie heil angekommen war und all den Mist. Zu Hause verging keine Stunde, in der sie nicht mal durch rief, um einen Lagebericht zu hören und natürlich hatte ich nie etwas zu sagen, sie wurde sauer und wir stritten uns wieder.

Eigentlich war es Nancy, die mich betrogen hatte, die mir alles genommen hatte und dauernd Streit anfing, aber ich fühlte mich schuldig. Spätestens, wenn ich in Joannas Augen sah. Sie litt nicht unter der Scheidung, sondern unter unserem Verhalten und wir schafften es nicht mal ihr zu Liebe, uns fünf Minuten lang nicht anzukeifen.

Ich blieb noch ein wenig liegen und ließ das Licht aus. Hier wurde es nie so richtig dunkel, denn etwas war immer an, aber es war dunkel genug, um schlafen zu können.

Meine Finger spielten ganz vorsichtig mit ihren Haarspitzen, ich hatte immer gewollt, dass Joanna die Haare lang trug, aber Nanc' hatte sie ihr kurz geschnitten. Damit sah sie auch sehr süß aus, aber es war halt nicht das, was ich mir mal gewünscht hatte, für meine Tochter.

Ich wusste, dass Jo sich über ihre langen Haare freute, sie übte bestimmt jeden Tag neue Flechtfrisuren, weil sie die schon immer bewundert hatte. Jo hatte bestimmt ein ganzes Arsenal an Haarspangen und all dem Kram. Hatte sie vielleicht auf schon etwas Make-up? Nein, nicht mein Krümel und nicht in diesem Alter …

 

Ich sollte vielleicht doch mal versuchen, mit Nancy zu reden. Als ihr Vater wusste ich viel zu wenig von meiner Tochter. Sicher meine Exfrau ließ mir all ihre schulischen Leistungen zukommen und ich war verdammt stolz darauf, ein so geniales Kind zu haben, aber mir ging es um Hobbys, Interessen und all das.

Was mochte sie besonders gern und was nicht? Das änderte sich alles so schnell. Ich wollte nichts verpassen, nur weil man mich praktisch vom Planeten verscheucht hatte.

Joanna regte sich kurz neben mir, schlief dann aber doch weiter. Eine ihrer Hände klammerte sich in mein Oberteil und ich hatte kurz den Gedanken, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Aber ein Kind gehörte nicht auf ein Schiff. Meine Joanna brauchte ihren Garten zum Spielen und ihre Freunde.

Keine Gefahren oder klingonische Angriffe. Ihr standen noch genügend Katastrophen im Leben bevor.

Wann mein Krümel wohl erwachsen werden würde? Zu erwachsen, um von mir so genannt zu werden oder sich mit mir das Bett zu teilen?

Sie und Jim waren alles, was ich an Familie hatte.

 

"Daddy, ich hab Hunger." murmelte eine leise Stimme und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Wie lang war sie denn jetzt wach? Konnte nicht lange sein, so verschlafen, wie sie sich die Augen rieb.

"Dann müssen wir aufstehen und etwas essen gehen."

Ich hob die Decke ein Stück weit an und deutete an, dass wir dann aufstehen sollten, aber Jo machte das Gegenteil, sie kuschelte sich weiter an mich und schloss wieder die Augen.

"Zeigst du mir heute alles? Ich will sehen, wo du arbeitest und mit wem! Ich will mir das Schiff anschauen!"

Sie klang völlig verschlafen, aber ihre Neugierde war schon wach, wahrscheinlich würde sie sich später alles ganz genau merken wollen, wie ein Schwamm alles aufsaugen und alle mit Fragen bombardieren, wenn etwas ihr Interesse geweckt hatte.

"Das wird aber sehr viel werden für einen Tag, Krümel. Willst du dir nicht heute einen Teil ansehen und morgen den anderen?"

Irgendwie hätte es mir klar sein sollen, dass sie sofort ihr Köpfchen schütteln würde. Wenn sie etwas wollte, dann musste es sofort sein.

"Nein, heute und alles! Ich will alles wissen, was du machst, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Besser wäre es, wenn sie das nie rausbekommen würde. Die Erklärung konnte ich mir bei bestem Willen nicht zusammensuchen, was ich hier alles trieb. Es war mir ja selbst noch nicht mal so genau klar. Meine Hände krochen an ihre Seite und fingen an sie zu kitzeln, lachte dabei selbst laut auf.

"Dann müssen wir jetzt aufstehen, das wird eine Weile dauern."

Joanna schaffte es, sich nach einigen Minuten von mir zu befreien und sprang lachend aus dem Bett ins Badezimmer, hinter ihr ging die Tür zu und ich hörte die Dusche angehen. Die Zeit nutzte ich um mich anzuziehen.

Konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein kleines Mädchen ihren alten Vater nackt sehen wollte. Ein Blick in den Kleiderschrank verriet mir, dass ich kaum zivile Kleidung dabei hatte, wozu hätte ich die auch mitten im All gebrauchen können?

Aus der hintersten Ecke kramte ich noch eine alte Jeans und ein blaues Shirt hervor, nicht die schönsten Sachen, aber besser als die Uniform. Nach nicht mal zehn Minuten kam Joanna schon fertig gewaschen und angezogen wieder aus dem Bad und sah mich Hilfe suchend an.

"Was ist los Krümel?"

Es gab selten etwas, dass sie nicht allein machen wollte oder konnte. Für ihr Alter war sie selbstständiger, als Jim noch vor einigen Jahren. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie auch besser auf sich selbst aufpassen. War ja aber auch mein Kind!

"Daddy, du musst meine Haare trocken machen, allein geht das nicht."

Sie drückte mir einen kleinen grünen Föhn in die Hand, den Nancy wahrscheinlich vorsorglich eingepackt hatte und damit war sie jetzt sehr gut gefahren.

Jo setzte sich auf die zugeklappte Toilette drehte mir den Rücken zu und gab mir ganz genaue Anweisungen, wie ich zu föhnen hatte. Von oben nach unten und nur nicht zu lange an einer Stelle bleiben. Gut, das sie so kurze Haare hatte!

 

Jo bestand darauf, dass wir im Speisesaal aßen. Mit den anderen und auch das replizierte Essen. Es schien sie aber nicht wirklich zu begeistern. Irgendwie konnte sich keiner für dieses Zeug erwärmen, wir aßen es nur, weil es sein musste.

Die wenigen Leute, die da waren, ließen es sich nicht nehmen, zu gaffen. Denn wie oft sah man schon ein Kind auf der Enterprise? Aber Joanna war das egal, sie ignorierte die Blicke, und wenn es jemand gewagt hätte uns anzusprechen, dann war ich mir verdammt sicher, wäre sie aufgesprungen hätte ganz laut ihren Namen gesagt und damit gedroht, dass ich ihn hyposprayen würde. Das hatte sie schon oft genug getan.

Unsere Führung begann auch gleich nach dem Essen, Joanna wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Nach einiger Zeit musste ich feststellen, dass sie sich besonders für den Maschinenraum interessierte und Scotty Löcher in den Bauch fragte.

Musste ich mir darüber Gedanken machen, mein Kind irgendwann in einer dieser todbringenden roten Uniformen, zu sehen? Na hoffentlich nicht, sie war zu schlau, um sich durch den Weltall schleudern zu lassen. Als Mr. Scotts entnervter Blick meinen amüsierten traf, rief ich Joanna weiter.

Sie ging zwar mit, aber nur unter Protest, weil es hier so spannend war. Mich plagte hingegen eher die Sorge, wann hier wieder was in die Luft fliegen würde. Von daher war ich ganz froh, als es dann weiter ging.

Sie sah sich jede einzelne Abteilung je nach Interesse ganz genau an, oder gar nicht. Zum Schluss tobte sie einmal durch meine Krankenstation. Das hatte sie früher auch schon im Krankenhaus gemacht. Für Joanna war es noch immer so, dass hier Daddys Bereich war und somit auch ihrer.

Christin sah mich erst mahnend an, sagte dann aber doch nichts, sondern ließ sie machen. Es war immerhin eine einmalige Sache, da drückten wohl viele sämtliche Augen zu.

 

**~*~**

 

"Daddy, warum hast du nur Bilder von mir und Onkel Jim?"

Joanna machte es sich an meinem Schreibtisch gemütlich und sah sich den Kram darauf an. Irgendwie fand ich die Frage komisch, denn in meinem Quartier hatte ich auch nur Bilder von ihnen stehen.

"Von wem soll ich denn noch Bilder haben? Ihr seid doch meine Familie."

Joanna zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich mit einem etwas düsteren Blick an, die Antwort schien ihr irgendwie nicht zu gefallen.

"Du hast kein Bild von Mama mehr da, also magst du sie nicht mehr."

Ihre Worte ließen meine Kehle trocken werden und hart schlucken, was sollte man darauf antworten? Nein, ich liebte ihre Mutter nicht mehr, aber sie mich auch nicht und es wunderte mich, dass Joanna wieder davon anfing. Ich kniete mich vor den Stuhl, legte meine Hand auf ihre und sah sie ernst an.

"Hör mal Krümel, du weißt das Mama und Papa nicht mehr so gut zurecht kommen und wir uns auch deswegen getrennt hatten. Ich hab keine Bilder mehr von Mama, weil ich sie nicht mehr so liebe wie früher."

Sie legte ihr Kinn auf meine Hand und sah mich mit diesen großen Kinderaugen an, die man einfach nicht anlügen konnte.

"Aber mich und Onkel Jim hast du lieb?"

Natürlich hatte ich sie lieb, das würde sich doch nie ändern.

"Joanna du und Onkel Jim seid meine Familie, euch werde ich immer lieb haben."

Ein wenig beruhigter sah sie mich jetzt an und lächelte wieder ganz leicht. So schlecht war meine Antwort wohl doch nicht, wenn sie wieder lächelte.

"Und wenn du Mama nicht mehr lieb hast, wen denn dann?"

Noch so eine Frage, die mich schlucken ließ. Das Kind war heute auf Hochtouren, musste man denn immer irgendjemanden lieb haben? Sie würde sich da wohl perfekt mit Jim verstehen.

"Ich hab im Moment niemanden, den ich lieb hab, aber wenn, dann bist du die Erste, der ich es sage. Versprochen!"

Damit schien sie sehr zufrieden zu sein, sprang dann wieder auf und schlug mir auf die Schulter, wie es sonst nur Jims Manier war.

"Daddy, ich nehme dich beim Wort! Wenn du das brichst, dann bin ich sauer!"

Das Mädchen hatte zu viel Zeit mit Jim verbracht, da war ich mir jetzt verdammt sicher und würde da wohl entgegen wirken müssen. Aber das war eine Sache, die ein anderes Mal geklärt werden konnte.

"Komm Krümel, Onkel Jim hat gleich Feierabend und dann kann er mit uns Abendbrot essen."

Ich nahm meine Kleine an die Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung Brücke. Hier waren wir noch nicht gewesen, einfach weil ich Jo nicht mit Jim teilen wollte. Sie hing nämlich ganz schön an ihm.

Kaum war die Tür zur Seite geschwungen, riss sie sich von meiner Hand los und rannte mit einem lauten 'ONKEL JIM' auf seinen Schoss und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

Da waren sie wieder zusammen, ein Herz und eine Seele. Die Blicke der gesamten Brückenbesatzung lagen auf den Beiden, aber ihnen war das egal. Joanna drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und sah mich mit einem ernsten Blick an.

"Papa halt dir die Ohren zu. Ich muss Onkel Jim etwas fragen."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen tat ich das einfach. Sich mit Jo anzulegen brachte mir nichts, außer einem bösen Blick. Ich bedeckte meine Ohren mit den Händen und drehte mich dann sogar zur Tür um. Ja ich nahm meine Tochter ernst. Wer war hier eigentlich der Erwachsene von uns beiden?

Als Nächstes bemerkte ich nur, wie Jim meine Hände von den Ohren nahm und Joanna mit Chekov durch die Tür verschwand. Was hatte ich hier verpasst? Und was hatten die bitte diesmal vor?

"Jo ist mit Pavel ein wenig spielen, lass uns etwas essen gehen." klärte mich Jim nur kurz auf.


	24. Chapter 24 - McCoy & Kirk

**Kapitel 24 – McCoy & Kirk (Random)**

 

**Kirk POV**

Die Nacht war kurz gewesen.

Als der Wecker am Morgen läutete, wünschte ich mir, Bones nicht überrascht zu haben. Ich war beinahe 20 Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen, am Tag vorher, und das machte sich jetzt bemerkbar. Aber ... morgen war mein freier Tag. Unser freier Tag. Ich hätte auch ein bisschen Zeit für Jojo.

Ich lag auf dem Bauch, meinen Kopf tief in den Kissen vergraben. Mein linker Arm lag um Spocks Taille. Auch er lag noch still neben mir, aber ich wusste, dass er wach war. Ihm machte das Ganze nicht so viel zu schaffen wie mir.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich ins Kissen.

Ich nahm eine leichte Bewegung neben mir wahr, als der Ältere auf den Wecker blickte.

"Es ist 0700, Jim."

Oh großer Gott, in nicht einmal einer Stunde begann meine Schicht. Ich musste wohl oder übel aufstehen.

Wir beide mussten das. Langsam drückte ich mich hoch und sah aus dem Fenster.

Neun Stunden noch ... Neun Stunden und ich hatte bis Sonntag Morgen frei. Das war immerhin ein kleiner Lichtblick.

Und dann würden wir Jojo auch schon wieder heim schicken. Es freute mich, dass Bones sich so sehr gefreut hatte. Die Überraschung war uns wirklich gelungen. Und jetzt hatte er drei Tage Zeit für sie.

Der Rest der Enterprise lief auf Sparbesetzung. Pavel hatte frei, Spock würde die Schicht morgen für mich übernehmen, nur Scotty, Hikaru und Nyota würden einigermaßen normal arbeiten. Zwar auch auf Sparflamme, aber wir würden uns die nächsten 72 Stunden in einem Kreis bewegen, um die Position zu halten.

Da es sich letzten Endes doch nicht vermeiden ließ, stand ich auf und ging ins Bad, wo ich schnell duschte und mich fertig machte.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag Spock noch immer im Bett, hatte sich aber auf den Rücken gedreht, doch seine Augen waren geschlossen. Ich ließ mich auf die Matratze sinken, stützte mich links und rechts von ihm ab, während ich ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Noch immer blieben seine Augen geschlossen, doch eine Hand legte sich an meine Seite und er erwiderte den Kuss.

Als ich mich von ihm löste, vergrub ich meinen Kopf in seinem Nacken, was Spock leise murren ließ.

"Du kommst noch zu spät, Jim!" meinte er leise.

Ich platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf seinem Hals. Es war noch Zeit. Genügend Zeit.

Es war schließlich auch eines der wenigen Male, bei dem wir die Schicht nicht gemeinsam verbrachten. Er hatte heute die Schicht nach mir. Gut, zwei Stunden würden wir zusammen auf der Brücke verbringen, und den Abend sicherlich auch, aber es waren bis 1400 noch sechs schrecklich lange Stunden.

Ich raubte mir einen letzten Kuss, ehe ich ihn wirklich verließ. Was wäre ich für ein Vorbild, wenn ich zu spät kam?

 

Es war ein ruhiger Tag auf der Brücke gewesen. Nichts weiter ereignisreiches, bis auf Pavel, der uns kurz vor meinem Schichtende noch etwas von dem Essen von letzter Nacht brachte.

Ich hatte mir gerade ein Brötchen belegt, als die Tür aufging und Joanna auf mich zugeschossen kam, mit einem fröhlichen 'ONKEL JIM' auf den Lippen. Oh sie war wirklich mein Engel. Ich drückte sie fest an mich, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es war mir egal, dass mich meine Crew etwas seltsam beäugte, aber warum sollte ich meine Gefühle für sie verbergen? Sie war ein Kind! Und sie war vergötterungswürdig.

Als sie Bones bat, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, musste ich kurz grinsen. Sie wusste, wie sie ihn zu allem bekam, was sie wollte. Aber Bones hätte auch alles für sie getan.

Ich spürte ihre kleinen Hände an meinem Ohr.

"Onkel Jim, ich würde Daddy gern mit einem Tanz überraschen. Ich mach doch Ballett und bin schon richtig gut. Aber ich brauche jemanden, der mir dabei hilft."

Ich sah sie fragend an.

"In wie fern hilft Jo?"

"Kann hier jemand Klavier oder ein anderes Instrument spielen?"

Ich überlegte kurz. Solche Daten waren für gewöhnlich nicht in den Akten vermerkt.

"Entschuldigen Zie Keptin, dass ich gelauscht habe, aber ich kann Klavier spielen" antwortete Pavel leise.

Joannas Augen weiteten sich freudig.

"Würden Sie ihr helfen, Mr. Chekov?"

Der Jüngere nickte freundlich lächelnd.

"Darf ich die kleine Lady in mein Zimmer entführen? Dort hab ich ein Programm, auf dem ich Klavier spielen kann."

"Oh ja, bitte Onkel Jim!"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum sollte ich schon nein sagen?

"Ich werde mich derweil um deinen Vater kümmern" gab ich zwinkernd zur Antwort.

Pavel hielt Joanna die Hand hin und mit einem leisen, freudigen Quietschen ging sie mit ihm.

Meine Schicht war sowieso zu Ende. Nachdem die Beiden verschwunden waren, erhob ich mich von meinem Sessel und ging zu Bones, nahm ihm die Hände von den Ohren. Ich bemerkte seinen verwirrten Blick.

"Jo ist mit Pavel ein wenig spielen, lass uns etwas essen gehen." klärte ich ihn kurz auf.

"Außerdem ist es noch immer dein Geburtstag!"

Ich klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Wir würden jetzt sicherlich nicht in die Kantine gehen. Es war noch immer Essen im Kühlschrank des Erholungsdecks. Und dorthin brachte ich meinen besten Freund jetzt.

 

Wir begaben uns zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe, jeder einen Teller mit Essen in der Hand haltend. Und ich zauberte aus den Tiefen des Gerätes noch zwei kühle Bier.

"Eins wird wohl drin sein oder?"

Es war zwar noch nicht sonderlich spät, aber das war egal. Wir hatten schon viel zu lange keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbracht. Zumindest nicht allein.

"Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

Ich ließ mich auf eine der Steinbänke am Tisch sinken und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Bier.

Ich konnte mir ausgezeichnet vorstellen, dass Joanna Bones den ganzen Tag übers Schiff gescheucht hatte.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Du wirst mir bestimmt nicht sagen, was sie schon wieder vor hat oder?"

Da war ich doch ein wenig skeptisch und erst recht, wenn man sie mit dem Jungen allein ließ. Ich konnte doch genauso gut mit ihr spielen, oder Uhura.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und nahm das Bier mit großer Vorfreude entgegen, eins war in Ordnung, darüber würde Joanna nicht böse werden. Wenn es mehr werden würden, dann wäre sie sauer auf mich. Noch hatte sie die kindliche Angewohnheit den Geruch von Alkohol nicht zu mögen. Mit einem Schluck des kühlen Getränks seufzte ich auf und schloss kurz die Augen.

"Hatte schon fast vergessen, wie anstrengend sie ist und vor allem, wie sehr ich sie hier vermisse!"

Ich nahm noch einen Schluck und dann den ersten Bissen von meinem Sandwich, richtiges Brot und Fleisch waren eine Wohltat!

"Vielleicht sollte ich mir nur ein wenig Sorgen machen, dass sie sich so sehr fürs Ingenieurwesen interessiert. Ich seh sie schon in einer dieser schrecklichen Todesuniformen!"

Mein Rücken schoss ein kalter Schauer hinunter, sie hatte hier nichts verloren in den Tiefen des Alls.

"Weißt du was ich ihr heute versprechen musste?"

Meine Lippen verließ ein lautes Lachen, ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben, dass ich es wirklich getan hatte, denn wen sollte ich denn schon mögen bzw. wer sollte mich denn wollen?!

"Wenn ich jemanden hab, muss ich es ihr als aller erstes sagen."

Das Sandwich war mittlerweile bis auf ein paar Krümel verschwunden und das Bier näherte sich auch seinem Ende, es war nicht unbedingt hochprozentig, aber das Getränk lockerte mich ein wenig und es war eine Überlegung wert, jetzt mit Jim zu reden. Wenn ich ihn schon mal allein hier hatte.

Ich kaute noch ein wenig unsicher an meinen Lippen, ehe ich Luft holte und versuchte einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren.

"Du, sag mal vor einigen Jahren hab ich doch so eine kleine Dummheit begannen, im Krankenhaus als wir beide noch..."

Die leere Flasche wanderte nervös zwischen meinen Fingern umher, immerhin schaffte ich es seinen Blick zu erwidern.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich zog einen imaginären Reißverschluss über meine Lippen. Mit Sicherheit würde ich ihm nicht sagen, was sie vorhatte. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mein kleines Engelchen verriet.

Es freute mich, dass Bones sich zumindest ein wenig entspannen konnte. Innerlich war ich stolz wie Oskar, dass ich es doch immer wieder schaffte, bei ihm ein Gefühl von Freude auszulösen. Selbst nach all den Jahren.

"Du bist der beste Vater, den ich kenne Leonard. Und glaub mir, sie vermisst dich mindestens genauso sehr, wie du sie."

Ich nahm meine Flasche und trank einen Schluck, wobei ich mich beinahe verschluckte.

"Sie tut was?! Himmel noch eins!" Mir gefiel der Gedanke ebenso wenig, wie meinem besten Freund.

"Denkst du wirklich, sie würde es lernen wollen? Ich mein, sie ist neugierig, klar, aber dann wirklich Ingenieurswesen? Nein ... das kann ich mir jetzt beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Tierärztin, Kellnerin ... was auch immer! Aber kein rotes Shirt wird jemals über ihren Kopf wandern!"

Mein Blick wanderte in sein Gesicht, als er das Versprechen ansprach und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich musste ebenfalls lachen.

"Sie ist deine Tochter. Würdest du nicht das selbe von ihr verlangen? Hast du nicht das gleiche einmal von mir verlangt? Wobei wir Beide wohl nicht damit gerechnet hätten, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde." Ich lachte noch immer leise.

Das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als er weitersprach. Ich musste meine grauen Zellen ein wenig anstrengen, um die paar Dummheiten herauszufiltern, die er meinen konnte.

"Es gab da in etwa zwei oder drei Dummheiten, die im Krankenhaus passiert sind. Bin ich dabei gewesen? Wenn nicht, würde es das ganze auf eine reduzieren!"

Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck vom Bier.

"Was ist los, Leo?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Diesen Spitznamen benutzte ich eigentlich nur, wenn ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machte um ihn. Und das kam ziemlich selten vor.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Solange noch ein Funken Leben in mir steckt, wird sie weder einen Maschinenraum von innen sehen, noch die Küche von irgend einem Lokal!"

Ich seufzte wieder auf und nahm mir noch ein Stück vom Geburtstagskuchen, war ja immerhin meiner.

"Nancy sollte mir ihr einen IQ-Test machen, ich glaube sie hat wirklich jeden Mist verstanden, den Mr. Scott von sich gegeben hat und ich hab davon kein Wort kapiert!"

Es war gut zu wissen, dass ich an dieser Front nicht alleine war. Nicht nur ich und Jim wollten es bestimmt nicht, Nancy würde auch durchdrehen.

Sie würde wahrscheinlich mir die Schuld dafür geben, weil sie wegen mir dieses Schiff betreten hatte.

Meine Stimme war nun nicht mehr ganz so fest, sie war so verdammt dünn, dass ich schon fast Angst hatte, sie würde verschwinden.

"Also eigentlich geht es mir speziell um die eine riesige Dummheit, bei der du ausnahmsweise nicht dabei warst."

Er wusste bestimmt noch, welche Schuldgefühle an mir genagt hatten, es hatte mir unzählige Nächte an Albträumen beschwert, die er zu unser beider Freude alle mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich glaub, ich hab da irgendwie wieder Mist gebaut ..."

Beschämt strich ich mir über den Nacken, immerhin hielt ich noch immer seinem Blick stand. Auch wenn es langsam immer schwerer fiel, nicht einfach den Boden unter unseren Füßen anzustarren.

 

**Kirk POV**

Wenn es um Joanna ging, würde ich wie ein Fels hinter Bones stehen. Ich würde ihn und sie und auch Nancy so gut es ging unterstützen.

Ich war schließlich ihr verdammter Onkel ... wenn auch nicht blutsverwandt. Aber ich liebte sie so sehr.

"Du kannst auf mich zählen, dass weißt du!"

Als seine Stimme immer leiser wurde, wusste ich eigentlich schon, um was es ging. Wir hatten zusammen wirklich einiges angestellt. Ich bereute davon zwar nichts. Aber diese eine Sache ... diese eine gottverdammte Sache, hatte ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Und mit ihm auch mich.

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick. Nicht vorwurfsvoll. Ich hatte ihm schließlich nichts vorzuwerfen.

"Damals hat es dich gequält, weil er noch so jung war ... und es war nur ein Kuss. Jetzt ist er 20 Jahre alt, Leo. Er ist erwachsen!" Ich seufzte leise.

"Was ist passiert?" Meine Stimme hatte einen ruhigen, beinahe schon sanften Klang.

Wollte ich es eigentlich hören? Im Grunde genommen war ich sein Vorgesetzter und wenn es was schlimmes war, das vorgefallen war, musste ich daraus auch die nötigen Konsequenzen ziehen. Auf der anderen Seite war ich sein bester Freund und wollte das nicht tun müssen.

Aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er der vernünftigste Mensch auf Erden sein konnte.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Hör mal, ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich deinen Rat als Freund, als Captain oder was auch immer brauche. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt etwas von dir hören will."

Ein wenig entnervt, fuhr ich mir durchs Haar und starrte jetzt doch den Boden nieder, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke.

"Und nein, ich hab ihm nicht weh getan!" warf ich gleich wieder ein.

An das letzte Gespräch dieser Art konnte ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern und wollte das nur vorweg gesagt haben.

"Der Abend, vor der Mission … er kam zu mir und irgendwie kam eins zum anderen..."

Ich war so sauer gewesen und er auch. Irgendwie hatte ich angenommen, es war nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, aber das Gefühl blieb nicht lange. Wenn einen dieses Paar hoffnungsvoller Augen dauernd nieder starrte, ging das auch gar nicht anders.

"Das ist es ja, er ist 20! Ich hab ihm doch gar nichts zu bieten, außer einem halb verkommenem Haus irgendwo am Arsch der Welt, meinem grummeligen Wesen und meiner Liebe zu Jo."

Mehr hatte ich einfach nicht zu geben.

"Ich kann den Mist nicht noch mal durch machen! Die letzte Person, die ich geliebt hab, hat mich verarscht, betrogen und zum Schluss bis aufs letzte Hemd ausgezogen! Noch mal pack ich das nicht"

Mittlerweile wusste ich nicht, ob Jim mir noch folgen konnte, meine Worte ergaben im Kopf mehr Sinn, verloren ihn dann aber irgendwie, als ich sie aussprach.

"Ich kann ihm keine von diesen schönen, stabilen Beziehungen anbieten, oder was auch immer er von mir erwartet. Und dann noch Jo, wie soll ich ihr bitte erklären, warum ihr Daddy mit einem Mann zusammen ist?!"

Ich sah fragend zu Jim, wusste er auf sowas eine schlaue Antwort? Langsam steigerte ich mich da in etwas hinein. Mein eigener Kopf fühlte sich wie eine Sackgasse an und das war ätzend.

"Jim, weißt du wie wahnsinnig es mich macht, zuzusehen wie … Sulu ihn irgendwo anfasst. Ich hab das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm dann einfach nur eine zu verpassen!"

Und das kannte ich nicht von mir! Es nervte mich, weil es eigentlich etwas war, dass mir egal sein sollte. Jetzt waren meine Worte wohl ein einiges Chaos, aber sie waren endlich raus und allein das fühlte sich unglaublich befreiend an. Erschöpft lehnte ich mein Kopf gegen den kühlen Stein hinter mir und schloss die Augen.

"Ich bin nicht gut in sowas. Er sollte sich einfach jemanden suchen, der besser damit umgehen kann."

Mein Hals fühlte sich heiser an, als hätte ich schon seit Stunden keinen Tropfen mehr getrunken.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich saß einfach still an meinem Platz. Ihn jetzt zu unterbrechen hätte zu nichts geführt, außer das er vermutlich aufgehört hätte. Und es war wirklich gut, dass er es rausließ. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt, warum er all das getan hatte, was er in den letzten zwei Monaten getan hatte.

Der Schichtwechsel, warum er kaum noch auf die Brücke kam, warum er sich eigentlich immer mehr zurückgezogen hatte.

DAS erklärte wirklich alles!

Und ich glaube, weder als Captain noch als 'was auch immer' würde ich ihm heute nicht mehr dienlich sein. Nur noch als sein bester Freund.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und ließ mich dann neben ihm auf die Bank sinken. Sanft berührten sich unsere Schultern.

"Weißt du, ich kann ihn ein wenig verstehen. Schließlich bin ich dir auch schon verfallen," antwortete ich.

"Und es ist so viel, dass du zu geben hast. Es sind nicht so weltliche Dinge, wie Geld oder ähnliches. Es ist allein die Tatsache, dass du es bist, den man bekommt."

Er war, seit ich ihn kannte, schon immer ein Mann mit diesen Selbstzweifeln gewesen. Und bis jetzt hatte es niemand geschafft, sie aus ihm zu vertreiben.

"Das Haus kann man wieder herrichten, wenn wir zurück sind und deine Liebe zu Jo ... du teilst sie auch mit anderen. Deine Liebe, nicht Jo. Du gibst auch mir ein wenig davon. Und du weißt nicht, wie stolz mich das macht oder? Das ich dein bester Freund bin?"

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, seufzte leise.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es solche Dinge sind, die Pavel stören. Er weiß mit Sicherheit genau, das du so bist, wie du bist ... ich weiß nicht, was er von dir erwarten würde. Hast du denn überhaupt schon mal mit ihm geredet?"

Ich blickte zu Bones hinüber.

"Er hat sich ganz schön dafür eingesetzt, dass Jojo hierher kommt. Hätte er auch nur einmal den leisesten Zweifel gehegt, als ich mit meinem Wunsch zu ihm und Scotty gekommen bin, hätte ich es nicht getan. Aber da war etwas in ihm ... Rede mit ihm Leo. Und um Jojo würde ich mir keine großen Gedanken machen. Du bist ihr Daddy, sie wird dich immer lieben. Genauso, wie ich dich immer lieben werde. Auf meine eigene, verdrehte Art und Weise."

Ich buffte leicht mit meiner Schulter an seine.

"Und lass die Finger von Sulu. Es bringt dir auch nichts, wenn du ihn verprügelst. Sie sind die besten Freunde ... mehr nicht!"

Nach diesem Seelenstrip, hielt ich ihm meine Flasche hin. Es war noch ein bisschen was drin.

"Oder möchtest du was anderes? Es ist noch Saft da, oder Wasser. Ne Flasche Sekt."

Ich sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht für dich da war, Leo. "

 

**McCoy POV**

Seine kleine Rede hatte schon sehr gut gesessen, nur war das mit ihm etwas anderes und eigentlich mit allen anderen auch.

Bisher hatte keine andere Person mich mit diesem treu-doofen 'Ich-liebe-dich'-Blick angesehen, nicht mal bei meiner Ex-Frau hatte ich den bemerkt und das machte mir verdammt viel Angst!

Skeptisch blickte ich zu Jim hinüber, er glaubte doch wohl nicht allen ernstes, dass ich schon mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ich hatte ja wohl genügend Schwierigkeiten gehabt, bei ihm den Mund aufzumachen, aber er hatte ja recht, es brachte alles nichts.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen Jims Schulter.

"Könntest du mir nicht einfach sagen, dass es da irgendeine Regel, Vorschrift oder so gibt, die das unterbindet?!

Selbst wenn es so etwas gab, war ich mir irgendwie sicher, Jim würde sie mir nicht sagen. Einfach nur, weil es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass ich mich überhaupt irgendwie für eine andere Person so interessierte.

"Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu reden oder?"

Hoffnungsvoll sah ich zu Jim auf, auch wenn mir schon klar war, dass es eine Sache war, die ich allein machen musste.

"Er ist ein guter Junge."

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und murmelte die letzten Worte mehr zu mir selbst, als zu meinem Freund.

Wir hatten uns beide in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt, es gab einfach viel zu tun und er verbrachte halt so viel Freizeit wie möglich mit seinem Liebsten, was ich ja schon nachvollziehen konnte.

"Wie lebt es sich so in der Monogamie?"

Irgendwie war es noch immer ein seltsamer Gedanke, Jim in festen Händen zu sehen und dazu noch in denen eines verdammt männlichen Vulkaniers. Ich sollte mir besser keine Bilder in den Kopf setzten, sonst konnte ich Spock die nächsten Monate nicht mehr in die Augen sehen!

Missmutig sah ich seinen letzten Schluck Bier an und beschloss dann, doch nur bei Wasser zu bleiben, nicht nur weil Sekt nichts für mich war, sondern auch, weil ich Joannas Wut nicht auf mich ziehen wollte.

"Einen Gefallen kannst du mir aber tun. Chekov soll sich bitte mal eine Stunde mit ihr beschäftigen, bevor ich Nancy den Vorschlag mit dem IQ-Test mache. Er ist doch unser Wunderkind und der Einzige, der das irgendwie beurteilen könnte."

Ich wusste gar nicht so genau, was ich hoffen sollte, wäre es etwas Gutes, wenn sie wirklich so schlau war?

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Glaub mir, wenn es diese Regel gäbe, müsste ich sie wohl an erster Stelle bei mir anwenden oder? Und was würde es denn bringen, wenn es dich trotzdem wahnsinnig macht? Nicht wirklich viel."

Ich lächelte leicht.

"Nein ... das wird dir wohl nicht erspart bleiben. Und wie gesagt, unterschätze ihn nicht. Die Sache von damals mag zwar auch schon ne Weile her sein, aber ich erinnere mich noch immer an den mörderischen Blick, den er mir am ersten Abend zugesandt hat, als du dich vor Gaila versteckt hattest."

Als er mich ansah, schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Er ist ein Mann, Leo. Er ist erwachsen! Auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussieht!"

Ich lachte auf, als er Spock und mich ansprach.

"Erstaunlicherweise ist es angenehm. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass diese Worte je aus meinem Mund kommen würden, aber ich glaube, dass könnte es sein. Spock könnte wirklich der Richtige für mich sein. Bei ihm fühl ich mich irgendwie ... aufgehoben?"

Ich stand schnell auf und holte uns etwas Wasser, damit wir nicht verdursten brauchten. Ich hielt Bones ein Glas hin, ehe ich ihm aus einer Karaffe etwas eingoss.

"Aaaaahhh ... ich denke, da brauch ich nicht mehr viel mit ihm reden. Er verbringt gerade Zeit mit ihr. Und ich denke, sie werden sich auch unterhalten und nicht nur spielen. Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dir dieses Angebot schon wieder mache, aber soll ich mit ihr reden?"

Bei mir war Nancy manchmal etwas handzahmer als bei Bones. Musste wohl an meinem natürlichen Charme liegen.

"Und das ich dir wegen Jojo nichts gesagt habe, tut mir auch Leid. Aber du kennst dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du es mir nie erlaubt hättest. Und du siehst so verdammt glücklich aus. Und Joanna ist auch glücklich. Ich finde es scheiße, dass ihr euch nicht öfter seht. Und Gott weiß, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du dich für die Fünfjahres-Mission entschlossen hast."

Als man mir die Unterlagen der Mitglieder vorgelegt hatte, um sie zu bestätigen, hatte ich ernsthaft überlegt, die von Leonard abzulehnen. Er hätte einem kleineren Schiff zugeteilt werden können, dass nie so lange weg war. Aber dann hätte er mich vermutlich umgebracht.

Ich hielt ihm mein Glas hin.

"Happy Birthday, alter Mann!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Reib mir das doch nicht dauernd unter die Nase! Glaub mir, ich weiß besser, als mir selbst lieb ist, wie erwachsen er ist!"

Mir kribbelten die Lippen allein schon bei dem Gedanken daran.

"Ach komm, so finster kann der doch gar nicht schauen! Jedenfalls nicht finsterer als Spock, wenn man dir zu nahe kommt!"

Ich musste an dieses seltsame Frühstück von vor zwei Monaten denken. Das war eine mehr als seltsame Situation gewesen. Jim der mich beim Essen umarmte und Spock, der versuchte seine Neutralität zu wahren. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wusste ich, warum Chekov so amüsiert ausgesehen hatte. Eigentlich war es zum schreien komisch gewesen.

Ich nahm das Glas dankend entgegen und stieß es gegen das von Jim, um ihm zu zuprosten.

"Bald kommst du auch in das Alter!"

So viel jünger war er nun auch nicht, die paar Jährchen würden irgendwann auch nicht mehr auffallen. Eigentlich merkte ich erst wie alt ich wurde, wenn Joanna Geburtstag hatte. Dann kam man sich verdammt alt vor!

"Ja dann, werde ich ihn wohl mal fragen müssen, wenn sie weg ist."

Ich hatte sowieso erst vor mit ihm zu reden, wenn Jo weg war. Wenn ihr Daddy zu einem riesigen Weichei mutierte, musste sie nicht dabei sein!

Wir wurden hier aber langsam alle weich gekocht, lag wohl am mangelndem Sonnenlicht und der nicht vorhandenen frischen Luft!

"Jim, du weißt wie verdammt ernst Vulkanier so eine Partnerschaft nehmen? Da heißt es schon mal, bis zum bitteren Ende."

Ich sah ihn jetzt ernst an. Mich freute es, ihn glücklich zu sehen und auch wenn es eine so seltsame Kombination war. Er war glücklich und nur das zählte. Irgendwie wollte ich wohl nur noch mal hören, dass es diesmal wirklich etwas längeres war, auch für ihn.

"Junge, ohne mich würde dir doch der Arsch mächtig auf Grundeis gehen! Keiner außer mir kann dein hübsches Gesicht so perfekt wieder zusammen flicken wie ich!"

Da war ich mir verdammt sicher, außerdem wollten gar nicht so viele so lange von zu Hause weg sein und dann noch unter Jims Selbstmordkommando!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich wusste, was Bones meinte, als er Spocks finsteren Blick erwähnte.

"Er hat mal zu mir gesagt, er würde mich nur ungern mit jemand Anderem teilen. Er will mich ganz für sich allein."

Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schon wieder ganz komisch im Bauch. Ich ließ mich wieder neben meinen besten Freund auf die Bank sinken.

"Davon bin ich doch noch ein paar Jahre entfernt. Wer weiß was sich bis dahin noch alles ändert?"

Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich ihm in der Sache weiter beistehen sollte. Früher hätte ich ihm wohl angeboten, bei mir zu schlafen, nachdem wir uns ordentlich betrunken und ein wenig Party gemacht hatten. Aber das war auf einem Schiff wohl kaum möglich.

"Du schaffst das schon. Aber alles kann ich dir auch nicht abnehmen."

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte mich in den letzten Wochen ernsthaft mit der vulkanischen Tradition befasst und was es eben alles über diese Rasse zu wissen gab. Nebenbei hatte ich mich noch um Projekt Jojo gekümmert.

"Ja ... das hab ich gelesen. Der Gedanke hätte mich wohl vor ein paar Jahren ziemlich schnell reiß aus nehmen lassen. Aber irgendwas hat sich geändert ... in mir. Vielleicht wars die Aktion im Reaktor ... ich weiß es nicht. Aber wenn ich jetzt daran denke, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen ... ich wäre glücklich."

Ich zog ein Bein an, legte meinen Arm um mein Knie, damit es nicht wegrutschte.

"Aber ich werde vor ihm sterben ... und das ist es, was mir Angst macht. Nochmal vor ihm zu sterben ... Ihn damals so zu sehen ... es war die Hölle. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Tränen bei ihm gesehen habe."

Ich sah zu meinem besten Freund.

"Hattest du damals auch Angst um Nancy?" Ich wusste, dass er sie geliebt hatte.

"Niemand flickt mein Gesicht wieder so schön zusammen wie du. Außerdem könntest du doch gar nicht ohne dein Lieblingsnadelkissen!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Jim, ganz ehrlich, du bist verheiratet, aber sowas von!"

Belustigt schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, da hatte er sich ernsthafterweise einen Ehemann angelacht. Wer hätte das nur gedacht.

"Was hätten wir vor einigen Jahren noch gemacht?"

Da musste ich nicht lange überlegen, denn für solche Fälle hatten wir nur eine Lösung, feiern, trinken und mit irgendwem, wenn es gut lief, im Bett landen.

"Du hast ihm das von uns aber nicht erzählt, oder? Glaub nicht, dass ein Kerl hören will, wer alles seinen Mann schon genagelt hat."

Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein und da meine Freundschaft zu Spock nicht die beste war, wäre es vielleicht klüger, es ungesagt zu lassen.

Meine Güte da stiegen aber Erinnerungen auf. Wir hatten schon ein paar Sachen getan, auf die man nicht stolz sein musste.

"Weißt du, das damals und heute waren zwei verschiedene Situationen. Da hast du unüberlegt gehandelt und er hatte keine Zeit, irgendwas zu verarbeiten. Es sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, wenn jemand gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen wird, oder in Ruhe altert."

Redeten wir gerade ernsthaft über seinen Tod, der in hoffentlich verdammt ferner Zukunft lag!

Ohne den Mann würde ich wohl völlig eingehen und noch immer die ganze Welt hassen! Spock ging es da wahrscheinlich nicht besser, da sein Sozialverhalten auch eher dem eines Steins glich.

"Macht einfach das Beste aus eurer Zeit, sind ja noch ein paar Jährchen!"

Wir sollten hier nicht nur alles schwarz und weiß malen, denn so alt waren wir noch nicht, um unsere Särge zu bestellen!

Da stellte er mir aber eine knifflige Frage, ich hatte so viele Gefühle für sie gehabt.

"Ich hatte zu viel Vertrauen in sie, dachte wir würden unser Leben miteinander teilen. Die Angst kam erst, als ich ihre Affäre mitbekommen hatte, da war es schon zu spät."

Es war noch immer nicht besonders leicht, darüber zu sprechen, aber wer plauderte schon gern darüber, wie man ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte.

"Die Angst, dass es sich wiederholt, ist schlimmer."

Ich konnte Spock verstehen, dass er Jim so hütete. Er wollte einfach nicht wieder jemanden verlieren der ihm wichtig war.

"Na zu irgendetwas musst du ja auch gut sein. An jemanden muss ich meine chirurgischen Handgriffe üben."

Und darin war ich mittlerweile echt gut! Es blieben so gut wie keine Narben zurück, egal wie tief die Verletzung war, hatte ja einige gute Übungsmöglichkeiten.

Ich stieß ihn grinsend mit meinem Arm in die Seite und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an meinem Handgelenk. Wenn Jo da war, war es umso wichtiger, dass sie ihren gewohnten Rhythmus einhielt.

"Du weißt nicht zufällig wann meine Tochter mit dem Wunderknaben fertig ist?"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Noch trage ich keinen Ring an meinem Finger" zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

Bei der dezenten Zusammenfassung unserer Zeit auf der Akademie musste ich lachen. So hätte es wirklich ausgesehen.

Ich wiegte einen kleinen Moment meinen Kopf hin und her.

"Nein ... ich hab es ihm nicht erzählt. Er weiß, dass es Andere vor ihm gab, und das stimmt ja auch. Aber ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass du einer von ihnen bist ... warst. Du warst einer von ihnen."

Ich versuchte Bones Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten.

"Machst du dir etwa Gedanken darüber? Was damals war?"

Ich für meinen Teil bereute es nicht. Es war ne gute Zeit gewesen. Ich hatte es wirklich genossen. Es hatte ein bisschen was geregeltes in mein Leben gebracht. Vor allem nachdem ich zu ihm in die Wohnung gezogen war. Joannas regelmäßige Besuche hatten etwas beständiges gebracht.

Ich lauschte leise seiner Erklärung. Vermutlich hatte er Recht. Jetzt wusste Spock alles was ich tat. Und ich hatte eher die Befürchtung, dass ich in naher Zukunft keinen unvernünftigen Schritt mehr tun konnte oder sogar machen würde, weil ich jemanden hatte, der auf mich warten würde.

Wenn ich jetzt mein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, dann hieß es auch, Spock allein zu lassen. Und das würde mich wohl abschrecken.

"Ich tat das, was ich für richtig hielt. Niemand anderes hätte das tun sollen! Natürlich war es dumm ... aber notwendig."

Ich stellte mein Glas auf die Bank, zog nun den zweiten Fuß zu mir heran und umschloss sie mit den Armen.

"Ich werde die Zeit mit ihm genießen, darauf kannst du wetten! Und ich hoffe doch, dass es noch ein paar Jahrzehnte sein werden!"

Nancy hatte ihm mit der Affäre anscheinend wirklich das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Und sein Vertrauen in Andere gestört. Ich hütete dieses Vertrauen seit Jahren, pflegte es und versuchte es so wenig wie möglich zu enttäuschen.

Manchmal gelang mir das besser, manchmal aber auch gar nicht. Aber es war wohl etwas anderes, ob es der beste Freund war, oder der- oder diejenige, mit der man eigentlich den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

Und in diesem Bezug konnte ich seine Zweifel gegenüber dem jungen Russen verstehen. Er war 13 Jahre jünger als Bones, hatte gerade die Pubertät hinter sich gelassen ... Es war eine seltsame Situation.

"Übe sie doch in Zukunft an Sulu" grinste ich.

"Oder willst du meinem Mann erklären, woher die blauen Flecken stammen, wenn nicht von ihm?"

Frech grinsend streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus.

Als er mich anstieß, wäre ich beinahe von der Bank gefallen, nur mit Mühe konnte ich einen Sturz verhindern.

"Himmel Bones! Pass doch auf!" Soviel zum Thema blaue Flecke und Erklärungen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Das hat sie nicht erwähnt ... Wir könnten ja nach ihnen sehen!"

Doch es war, als ob Joanna das Verlangen ihres Vaters gespürt hatte, denn die Tür des Erholungsdecks öffnete sich und das Mädchen kam auf uns zugerannt. Ein glückliches Lachen zierte ihr Gesicht. Pavel schloss die Tür mit einem Code und folgte ihr in einigem Abstand.

"Ich dachte, es väre klüger, Joanna zu Ihnen zurück zu bringen Doktor!"

Joanna war vor uns stehen geblieben und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

"Daddy! Daddy darf ich morgen nochmal mit Pavel spielen gehen? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitteeeee!" Dabei setzte sie den größten Hundeblick auf, der ihr in diesen jungen Jahren wohl zur Verfügung stand.

Ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch ich versuchte es in ein Husten abzuwandeln, was irgendwie kläglich misslang.

Joannas Blick wanderte zu mir, sah mich flehend an.

"Du kümmerst dich in der Zeit um Daddy ja?"

"Jojo, du kannst nicht verlangen, dass ich mich dauernd um deinen Vater kümmere. Ich bin doch nicht sein Babysitter" kicherte ich noch immer.

Dann wanderte mein Blick zu Bones, glitt kurz zu seinem Bauch hinunter, dann blickte ich grinsend zu ihm auf.

"Lust auf ein hartes Workout morgen?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ja, noch nicht!" korrigierte ich Jim.

War wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das änderte. Er sah auch nicht ganz so unglücklich aus, bei dem Gedanken.

"Um Gottes Willen! Da gibt es doch nichts nachzudenken!" wehrte ich gleich ab.

Wir hatten eine gute Zeit zusammen und mehr nicht, da musste man nicht gleich sonst was hineininterpretieren!

So viel grübelte ich nun auch nicht über sowas nach, ging ja außerdem keinen etwas an. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als er neben mir fast auf dem Boden landete. Etwas schwach heute, nach der kurzen Nacht.

"Geh mal wieder früher ins Bett, wenn dich das schon umhaut. Ich hab dich, da werde ich mich bestimmt nicht mit jemanden anlegen, der mit Schwertern umgehen kann!"

Am Ende müsste ich noch so ein Stück Metall aus mir selbst entfernen und das konnte schwierig werden.

Ich musste nicht weiter auf das Thema Nancy und Scheidung eingehen, er wusste schon längst alles, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als mir lieb war. Jim kannte meine negative Einstellung gegenüber anderen Menschen. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, sie bei ihm abzulegen. Bei mir hatte sich eine Blockade errichtet. Sobald es darum ging, mit jemanden vertrauter zu werden, machte ich nicht einen Schritt nach vorn sondern gleich hundert nach hinten. Was sollte man dann bitte davon halten, wenn jemand so Junges Interesse an einem zeigte? Da wuchs die Skepsis!

Ich drehte mich automatisch um, als ich Joannas Stimme vernahm und lächelte als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Kein Gespräch über irgendwelche Gefühle oder Zweifel. Ich war ihr Daddy und würde mir so eine Blöße nicht erlauben. Mein Blick glitt kurz zu Chekov, der ein paar Schritte entfernt von uns stehen geblieben war.

"Danke, wir hatten schon überlegt sie holen zu kommen."

Und da war er wieder ... dieser 'Versuch-es-doch-mit-mir'-Blick, der mir so verdammt viel Panik machte. Vielleicht war es auch nur meine Einbildung. Ein wenig hilfesuchend sah ich von dem Jüngeren zu Jim, ich konnte das hier nicht so einfach. Für sowas brauchte ich mehr Zeit, viel mehr Zeit.

"Krümel, werde bitte nur nicht so aufgedreht."

Ich schnappte mir ihr Gesicht und legte meine Hände um ihre Wangen, zog unsere Nasen zusammen, sodass sie sich leicht berührten.

"Wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu quengeln, dann werde ich morgen wieder etwas Zeit mit Onkel Jim verbringen und du kannst dann zu Mr. Chekov."

Joanna kniff die Augen zusammen und sah mich sauer an, aber sie blieb die Zeit über still und ruhig. Ich wusste doch wie man meine Tochter beruhigen konnte.

"Okay Daddy." stimmte sie dann doch zu und jetzt ließ ich sie auch los.

Ich sah wieder zu Jim, mit einem mehr als glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Wer würde sich schon auf Sport freuen?!

"Also haben wir morgen ein Date!"

 

**Kirk POV**

"Ich dachte, zvei Stunden wären vermutlich lange ... wo Sie sie doch auch nicht so oft sehen, Doktor" antwortete Pavel leise, ehe er sich verabschiedete.

Ich folgte ihm kurz mit meinem Blick. Ich musste zugeben, er war schon nicht von schlechten Eltern. Aber Bones dachte da wohl anders als ich. Hatte er schon immer.

Ich wandte mich lachend an ihn.

"Oh ja, wir haben ein Date" grinste ich.

Ich schnappte mir mein kleines Engelchen und hob sie hoch.

"Danke meine Süße! Dank dir kann ich jetzt auch ein wenig Zeit mit deinem Daddy verbringen."

Sie lachte laut auf und quietschte vergnügt, als ich sie in meinen Schoß absetzte und kitzelte.

"Onkel ... Onkel Jim ... hör ... hör auf! Daddy hilf mir!" lachte sie atemlos.

Oh nein, Bones würde ihr jetzt nicht helfen. Doch vielleicht sollte ich ihnen auch etwas mehr Zeit gönnen. Also hörte ich auf, sie zu kitzeln und entließ sie in die Freiheit, ehe ich aufstand.

"Genießt euren Abend zusammen" sagte ich zu Bones, während ich mein Glas aufhob. Ich wollte es nicht hier stehen lassen.

"Jojo, es ist noch Kuchen im Kühlschrank, wenn du welchen möchtest!"

Ich selbst würde für ein paar Sachen für Spock mitnehmen. Es waren noch etwas Salat über. Er hatte noch ein paar Stunden zu arbeiten, aber im Zimmer hatten wir auch einen kleinen Kühlschrank, für Notfälle.

 

Auf dem Gang traf ich noch auf Pavel.

"Mr. Chekov!"

Er drehte sich zu mir um. In seiner Zivilkleidung wirkte er wesentlich erwachsener, als in der Uniform. Die Jeans und das enge Shirt betonten seinen Körperbau. Schlank, aber trainiert.

"Aye, Keptin?"

"Hätten Sie einen kleinen Moment?"

Er nickte.

"Sie haben etwas Zeit mit Joanna verbracht. Was denken Sie von ihr?"

"Vas ich von ihr halte, Keptin? Zie ist ein äußerst kluges Kind. Zie besitzt eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und zie hat Talent fürs Tanzen! Der Doktor kann stolz sein, eine so kluge Tochter zu haben!"

Ich wiegte meinen Kopf hin und her.

"Denken Sie, es wäre klug, einen IQ-Test mit ihr zu machen?"

Er überlegte einen Moment, ehe er antwortete.

"Ich denke, es wäre nicht verkehrt. Zie verdient das Beste, Keptin. Zie ist sehr klug für ihr Alter!"

Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Vielen Dank, Mr. Chekov. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend!"

"Danke Keptin!"

Mit Spocks Salat ging ich nun in sein Quartier. Ich freute mich auf heute Nacht.


	25. Chapter 25 - Random (written by atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 25 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

"Vielen Dank auch, fürs aufpassen."

Mehr als einen kurzen Augenkontakt, brachte ich gerade nicht zustande, geschweige denn ein Lächeln. Es war nicht gerade leicht mich Jo zu widmen, als er ging. Seine fröhliche Gesellschaft fehlte mir, das musste ich zugeben, aber was er von mir wollte, war einfach eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit.

In meinen Beinen kribbelte es, ihm einfach hinterher zu gehen und keine Ahnung was zu tun, aber ich blieb sitzen und sah meiner Tochter zu, wie sie ihre Frisur wieder richtete.

Joanna quietschte leise auf, als Jim sie auf den Arm nahm und anfing sie durch zu kitzeln, ich blieb sitzen und sah ihnen einfach zu. Jim würde ihr nichts tun und Jo mochte das.

"Du hättest schon vorher mit mir Zeit verbringen können, aber da war dir was im Weg." bemerkte ich nur trocken.

Denn zum einen war da seine Libido und zum anderen wohl Spocks Drang, Jim für sich zu haben. Für mich noch immer unbegreiflich, aber das war in Ordnung so, sie passten ja irgendwie zusammen.

"Aber ich hab es ja mit großer Mühe und Not überlebt!" fügte ich noch gespielt tragisch hinzu.

Ich holte Jo noch ein Stück Kuchen aus dem Kühlschrank, weil ich ihren Blick bei Jims Worten bemerkt hatte. Zu Hause bekam sie so gut wie nie irgendetwas Süßes, Nancy war da irgendwie eigen, aber dafür hatte sie ja mich.

"Du weißt ja, was du bei Daddy machst, darf Mom nicht wissen."

Mit einem Zwinkern reichte ich ihr den Teller und sofort stürzte sie sich mit einem heftigen Nicken drauf. Jo würde darüber kein Wort verlieren, da waren wir ein eingeschworenes Team.

"Danke, du auch Jim und grüß deinen Mann von mir." verabschiedete ich meinen Freund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Wir hatten wohl eine Sache gemeinsam, wir waren unersättlich, hatten wir erst einmal Blut geleckt.

"Was hältst du davon, aufzuessen und dann ein paar Filme zu schauen?"

Das hatten wir bisher meistens an meinen Geburtstagen zusammen gemacht, im Bett gelegen und uns irgendwelche Filme angesehen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde nicht mehr lange wach bleiben. Ihr Blick verriet Jo einfach immer, aber sie stimmte meinem Vorschlag zu und beeilte sich mit ihrem Stück Kuchen.

 

Es war, wie ich vermutet hatte, nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten von 'Der König der Löwen' schlummerte Joanna friedlich in meinen Armen, sie musste mit Chekov ganz schön getobt haben. Ich ließ den Film und das Licht ausgehen, deckte uns beide mit einer Bewegung zu.

"Gute Nacht Krümel."

 

Diesmal war es Jo, die mich weckte und eigentlich auch den ganzen Vormittag lang unterhielt. Es war ein Kraftakt, sie vom Maschinenraum fern zu halten! Meine Tochter war wohl ein wenig untypisch für ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter, aber bei mir als Vater sollte einen nichts wundern.

Bevor es zu ihrer Spielstunde mit dem Jüngeren ging, marschierte sie mit mir zur Brücke, um sich von Uhura eine Flechtfrisur machen zu lassen. Ich war einfach zu ungeschickt gewesen. Ich war Nyota sehr dankbar, dass sie es sogar mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte.

"Dienst ist um!"

Joanna starrte seit zehn Minuten auf eine Uhr und wartete schon ganz aufgeregt, dass sie endlich los legen konnten. Ich selbst hatte schon mal Sportkleidung an, um nicht unnötig viel mit mir herum zu tragen.

"Jo denk daran, nur nicht übertreiben!"

Sie war wie ein Wirbelsturm und das konnte anstrengend werden, erst recht wenn man gerade frisch von der Arbeit kam.

"Ja Daddy, ich bin ganz artig!"

Kaum das Chekov sich erhoben hatte, stürmte sie auf ihn zu, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich von der Brücke.

"Ich glaub da hat jemand eine neue Freundin."

Leicht belustigt sah ich ihnen nach und widmete mich dann Jim.

"Und wir beide jetzt?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich hatte mich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut, mit der Kleinen zu üben, es war schön für jemanden zu spielen, für jemand anderen als Hikaru jedenfalls.

"Nicht so schnell kleines Fräulein!"

Meine Beine waren noch ganz träge, vom langen sitzen, als sie sich so schnell auf mich stürzte und hinter sich her zog. Ein sehr aufgewecktes Kind hatte unser Doktor da.

"Probieren wir heute den Schwanensee?"

Ich spielte diese Melodie unheimlich gerne, sie hatte so etwas fesselndes an sich. Die ganze Geschichte war wunderschön!

Märchen und Geschichten an sich waren etwas, das ich sehr gerne mochte. Lesen gehörte sowieso zu meinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

So schnell wie möglich gingen wir zusammen auf mein Quartier und ich zog mir im Bad bequemere Kleidung an, während Joanna schon anfing, Kleinigkeiten aus dem Weg zu räumen, um mehr Platz zu haben. Die größeren Sachen übernahm ich dann wieder, ehe ich meinen Platz an der Konsole einnahm und das Programm startete.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht, wieder etwas Ordnung in mein Quartier zu bringen. Es war echt erstaunlich, was zwei erwachsene Männer alles schafften. Aber das war wohl alles den letzten beiden Monaten zu verdanken.

Kurz vorm Ende der Alpha-Schicht packte ich meine Sportsachen in eine Tasche und fragte den Computer nach Bones Aufenthaltsort. Er teilte mir mit, dass er sich gerade mit Joanna auf der Brücke befand.

Ich seufzte. Nichtmal an meinem freien Tag kam ich umhin, sie zu betreten.

Aber dann konnte ich immerhin einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Liebsten erhaschen.

Spock war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, heute auf mich verzichten zu müssen, aber er schien verstanden zu haben, wie wichtig mir die Zeit mit Bones jetzt war. Schlimmer würde es vielleicht nur noch werden, wenn Joanna wieder weg war. Aber da würde sich mit Sicherheit Arbeit finden lassen.

Auf zur Brücke.

Ich schmiss die Tasche über die Schulter und ging los. Unterwegs grüßte mich ein paar der Crewmitglieder. Ich hoffte, dass wir so ziemlich ungestört wären heute. Es war Samstag ... die meisten würden vielleicht anderen Freizeitaktivitäten nachgehen.

Ich betrat die Brücke, wo ich Nyota vor Joanna knien sah, welche dem Mädchen eine Flechtfrisur machte. Ja ... Bones war dafür definitiv nicht gemacht. So gut, wie er operieren konnte und so ruhig seine Hände da auch waren, aber für uns Männer würde flechten wohl ein wahres Mysterium bleiben.

Ich stellte mich neben meinen besten Freund.

"Klar... wir beide jetzt! Und ich will morgen keine Beschwerden hören, wenn dir etwas weh tut!"

Ich musste meinen besten Freund beinahe von der Brücke zerren. Im Turbolift blickte ich zu ihm.

"Chekov wird Joanna schon nicht fressen!" sagte ich belustigt.

Bones sehnsüchtiger Blick war einfach zu süß.

 

**Joanna POV**

Nachdem ich mit Daddy die Brücke betreten hatte, konnte ich es kaum erwarten, dass die blöde Schicht endlich rum war! Selbst als Miss Uhura mir die Haare flocht, konnte ich kaum still halten.

Ich war so aufgeregt. Pavel war gestern so nett zu mir gewesen. Er hatte mich sogar auf ein paar Haltungsfehler aufmerksam gemacht, die meiner Lehrerin anscheinend nicht aufgefallen waren.

Mein Blick wanderte erneut zur Uhr.

"Dienst ist um!"

Jetzt konnte ich mich wirklich nicht mehr zurückhalten und schoss zu Pavel!

"Komm ... oh bitte komm Pavel!"

Ich hörte die Worte meines Vaters.

"Ja Daddy, ich bin ganz artig!"

Sofort richtete sich mein erwartungsvoller Blick wieder auf den Blonden, welcher sich nun aus seinem Stuhl erhob. Meine kleine Hand schloss sich um seine und zog ihn hinter mir her, von der Brücke.

Wenn nicht schnell, was denn dann? Unsere Zeit zusammen war nur begrenzt, denn Onkel Jim konnte Daddy auch nicht ewig festhalten.

Und ich wollte ihm doch morgen so gern was schönes zeigen!

Ich nickte eifrig, als Pavel Schwanensee ansprach. Es war eine anspruchsvolle Choreographie und ich kannte nur einen kleinen Teil daraus. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass Pavel mir alles zeigen konnte.

Ungeduldig wartete ich auf Pavel, während er sich umzog.

"Denkst du, Daddy wird sich freuen, wenn wir ihm das morgen zeigen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

Der Ältere schob die schwereren Gegenstände noch zur Seite, während ich auf dem kleinen Sessel saß und die Fotos auf dem Bord betrachtete.

Sie zeigten ihn, wohl mit seinen Eltern und mit einem hübschen Mädchen. Und Mr. Sulu. Ich kannte solche Fotos von Daddy. Auch er hatte welche, wo er mit Onkel Jim drauf war.

Aber es gab kaum noch eins, wo er und Mama zusammen drauf waren. Er hatte sie alle beseitigt. Und Mama hatte nur noch die, wo ich auch mit drauf war. Es stimmte mich noch immer traurig, dass sie sich nicht mehr lieb hatten.

Als Pavel fertig war, stand ich auf und machte ein paar Dehnübungen, damit ich nicht mit kalten Muskeln tanzen musste. Das konnte ganz schön in die Hose gehen!

"Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich alles kann!" gab ich leise zu.

Es fiel mir schwer, mein Unkönnen zuzugeben. Für Daddy wollte ich immer perfekt sein!

 

**Chekov POV**

"Es kommt nicht darauf an, dass du alles kennst und perfekt bist. Am Ende kommt es darauf an, velches Gefühl du in den Tanz steckst."

Die Perfektion wollten viele Tanzlehrer ihren Schülern so schnell es ging eintrichtern, je vollkommener, umso besser.

"Eine perfekte und fehlerfreie Performance ist langweilig, venn man aber Liebe und Leidenschaft hinein legt, vird es erst richtig fesselnd."

Das Tanzen war wie das Klavier spielen, eine Sache zu der mich meine Mutter als Kind gezwungen hatte. Ich sollte nicht nur schlau sein sondern auch fit und gesund bleiben.

Sie hatte viel Wert auf Ausdauer und Disziplin gelegt, Ballett schien da die perfekte Lösung zu sein.

Auch wenn das Klavier mir wichtig geworden war, dem Tanz war ich nicht so verfallen, es war ein Hobby dem ich weniger nachging. Vielleicht sollte ich das wieder ändern, denn eigentlich machte es mir Spaß.

Ich übte meine Finger einige Minuten mit dem Flohwalzer ein, während Joanna sich streckte.

"Soll ich dir die Bewegungen vor machen und du tanzt sie dann nach?"

Sie war ein sehr schlaues Mädchen, das sehr schnell Begriff. Es würde nicht lange dauern, es ihr beizubringen. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass sie es schaffen würde.

 

**Joanna POV**

Es war interessant, eine andere Perspektive aufs Tanzen kennen zu lernen. Man hatte mir bis jetzt immer nur beigebracht, wenn es nicht perfekt war, war es auch nicht gut.

Aber er hatte vermutlich recht. Tanzen, vor allem Ballett, war eine Gefühlssache, man konnte mit seinen Bewegungen so viel ausdrücken.

Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an

Ich dehnte meinen Rücken, als er mir anbot, es mir vorzumachen. Ich blickte zu ihm auf und lief rot an. Seine blauen Augen waren direkt auf mich gerichtet und es war so eine intensive Farbe.

"Du kannst Ballett?" fragte ich erstaunt.

Ich hatte schon junge Männer tanzen sehen. Aber sie waren noch viel dünner gewesen, als Pavel.

"Würdest du es mir denn zeigen?"

Ich erhob mich vom Boden und nahm die erste Grundstellung ein. Dadurch das Nyota meine Haare so schön nach oben geflochten hatte, gingen sie mir nun auch nicht im Weg um.

Ich fand es schade, dass ich morgen schon wieder gehen musste. Aber Onkel Jim würde mit Sicherheit gut auf Daddy aufpassen.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich stellte die Musik auf Automatik ein und stand von der Konsole auf.

"Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass ich es aktiv betrieben habe, also ervarte nicht zu viel."

Ich lächelte das kleine Mädchen selbst etwas schüchtern an, es war sehr lange her, seit ich jemanden etwas vorgetanzt hatte.

Die Dehn- und Aufwärmübungen waren mir nicht allzu fremd, weil sie sich kaum zu denen vom Sport unterschieden.

Wie steif und ungelenk mein Körper geworden war, merkte ich sofort, nachdem ich die Grundposition verließ. Der Bewegungsablauf war in meinem Gedächtnis noch immer abgespeichert und sofort präsent, kaum das ich an ihn dachte.

Mein Quartier war leider nicht so groß, wie eine Bühne oder ein Tanzstudio, also musste ich mich drastisch einschränken in den Tanzschritten, aber das klappte schon irgendwie. Es machte mich nervös, dass Joanna nichts sagte als ich fertig war, aber mein Körper hatte sich auch recht ungeschickt angestellt und damit war ich unzufrieden, aber was hatte ich auch erwartet, nach so langer Zeit ohne Praxis.

Es war nicht meine beste Leistung, aber es ging ja auch um die Schritte und nicht um meine Performance.

"So, noch Fragen?!"

Noch verlegener als zuvor fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und sah sie lächelnd an.

 

**Joanna POV**

Ich beobachtete jede von Pavels Bewegungen, folgte ihnen Aufmerksam und prägte sie mir, so gut es eben ging, ein.

Er war gut und wenn man bedachte, wie lange es wohl her sein musste, eigentlich sogar ausgezeichnet. Ein wenig steif, aber das konnte auch am mangelnden Platz liegen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, Fragen hatte ich im Moment keine an ihn. Die würden sicherlich später erst kommen.

"Begleitest du mich morgen auf dem Klavier?"

Ich fand es schöner, als wenn nur die Musik lief. Und Daddy mochte klassische Musik, dann würde er sich gleich doppelt freuen.

"Pavel magst du meinen Daddy eigentlich?"

 

**Chekov POV**

"Venn du möchtest, dann mach ich das gerne."

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz und lächelte sie noch ein wenig außer Atem an.

"Es väre mir sogar eine Freude, mein Fräulein."

Es war wirklich verdammt lange her, dass ich so getanzt hatte. Das war gerade sehr anstrengend gewesen für mich. Vor einigen Jahren war so etwas kurzes ein Klacks, aber jetzt fehlte mir die Kondition.

Bei Joannas Frage zog ich meine Augenbrauen verwundert nach oben, wie sollte ich da nur Antworten?

"Sicher mag ich ihn, er ist ein guter Arzt und ein netter Mensch."

Einem kleinen Mädchen sollte man wohl jetzt nicht unbedingt mehr sagen.

 

**Joanna POV**

Ich hüpfte zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn mit ernsten Blick an.

"Sir, wenn ich es nicht wollte, würde ich erst gar nicht fragen!"

Ich kicherte leicht, als er mich Fräulein nannte. Mama sagte normal nur so zu mir, wenn ich wieder was angestellt hatte. Aber davon konnte man ja jetzt kaum ausgehen. Ich war artig, wie Daddy es sich gewünscht hatte.

Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass er Daddy mochte. Ich wusste, wie anstrengend er sein konnte und wie eigen.

"Das freut mich. Ich glaub, Daddy mag dich auch! Sonst hätte er es wohl nicht erlaubt, dass ich mit dir spielen darf!"

Ich stellte mich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes und nahm die erste Position ein.

"Sollen wir anfangen?" Ich warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Dann sind vir uns einig."

Solange ich nicht vortanzen sollte, war alles gut.

"Könnte schon sein, wir verbringen nicht viel Zeit zusammen."

Irgendwo hatte sie aber schon recht, er musste mir schon ein wenig Vertrauen und mich wenigstens ein bisschen mögen, wenn sie allein bei mir sein durfte. Das freute mich jetzt irgendwie, gab mir ein wenig das Gefühl, zumindest mit ihm befreundet zu sein.

"Denk an die Körperspannung und Kopf oben halten."

Meine Stimme klang bestimmt nicht ganz so streng, wie die eines richtigen Tanzlehrers, aber das sollte sie auch nicht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich es gar nicht konnte, sie so anzufahren.

Meine Finger glitten über die Tasten und erzeugten die ersten Töne, ich konnte das Stück blind spielen und sah deshalb die meiste Zeit zu der Jüngeren, um sie bei Bedarf zu korrigieren. Mutter hatte mich damals nur zum Ballett geschleppt, weil ich ein zappeliges Kind gewesen war und es ihrer Meinung nach, die einzige Betätigung war, bei der ich mir nicht so schnell den Kopf verletzten konnte.

Es machte mir Freude ,ihr beim tanzen zuzusehen, einfach weil sie selbst sehr viel Spaß daran hatte.

 

**Joanna POV**

Ich lächelte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.

"Erste Regel: Egal welche Schmerzen du hast, halte das Lächeln stets aufrecht."

Ich verbesserte meine Position noch ein wenig und straffte die Schultern.

Bei den ersten Klängen begann ich mit der Darbietung. Die Musik nahm mich gefangen und wann immer Pavel mich korrigierte, versuchte ich mir die Stelle zu merken, um ihn beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen.

 

Zum dritten Mal beendete ich nun Odettes Tanz und ließ mich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. Das war so viel anstrengender, als wenn ich nur Training hatte. Sich die Choreographie dabei zu merken, war noch das kleinste Übel. Eher waren es die Kleinigkeiten.

Schwer atmend lag ich nun mitten in Pavels Zimmer und starrte an die Decke. Alle Viere dabei von mir gestreckt.

"Ich glaube ... das reicht. Besser wirds eh nicht mehr!" sagte ich.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah zum Älteren, wobei ich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"Hast du was zu trinken für mich?" bat ich Pavel nun.

Ich war wirklich durstig und irgendwie hatte ich auch Hunger. Aber das wäre nun wirklich zu unverschämt gewesen. Daddy und Onkel Jim würden dann sicherlich mit mir zu Abend essen.

Vielleicht war Onkel Jims Freund auch dabei.

"Pavel, ist das deine Freundin auf dem Foto da?" Es machte mich noch immer neugierig, wer dieses Mädchen war.

 

**Chekov POV**

Mit ihr hätte ich noch Ewigkeiten weiter machen können, Joanna jammerte nicht und hielt tapfer durch. Alles was ich ihr sagte, schaffte sie praktisch sofort umzusetzen, ihre Lehrer mussten sehr stolz auf sie sein.

Ich hätte sie so gerne auf einem richtigen Instrument begleitet, das hätte sogar noch tausend Mal besser geklungen und hätte perfekt zu ihrem Tanz gepasst.

Ich stand auf und drehte die Luftzufuhr ein wenig auf, so das eine angenehme Brise im Zimmer wehte. Mit einem Glas Wasser bewaffnet setzte ich mich neben sie auf den Boden und reichte ihr das Trinken.

"Möchtest du später beruflich Ballett tanzen?"

Diesen Traum hatten viele kleine Mädchen, so wie Tierärztin, Lehrerin oder Dressurreiterin. Die Wenigsten wurden es. Vielen fehlte einfach das Talent.

Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah auf das kleine Foto von Irina, die beiden hatten sogar den selben Blick, wenn es um so was kleines ging.

"Nein, das Bild steht dort nur aus Gewohnheit. Ich hab niemanden im Moment."

Solange Leonard nicht in der Nähe war, konnte man fast vergessen, dass sie noch so jung war, aber kaum war er wieder in der Nähe, wurde sie wieder zum Kind und das war irgendwie süß.

"Wollen wir mal schauen, was die beiden so im Fitnessraum treiben?"

Amüsiert zwinkerte ich ihr zu, meine Kondition hatte ja schon gelitten, aber die Beiden mussten völlig am Ende sein.

 

**Joanna POV**

Mit einem Lächeln nahm ich das Glas Wasser entgegen und sah zu ihm auf.

"Ich weiß nicht ... darüber hab ich noch nicht nachgedacht."

Ich trank einen Schluck, während ich überlegte.

"Mr. Scotts Arbeit scheint interessant zu sein. Vielleicht wäre ja das was für ich. Oder ... ich weiß auch nicht."

Ich war erst acht Jahre alt. Darüber hatte ich mir noch wirklich keine Gedanken gemacht.

"Vielleicht werde ich auch Forscherin ... oder Archäologin! Ich hab ja noch ein paar Jahre Zeit, um mich zu entscheiden."

Aber wenn ich zur Sternenflotte ging, konnte ich vielleicht Zeit mit Daddy verbringen. Viel mehr Zeit, wenn wir denn auf das gleiche Schiff kamen.

"Niemanden?" blickte ich erstaunt auf.

"Aber ... aber ..." Er war doch so hübsch und nett. Wie konnte er da niemanden haben?

"Ich kann ja deine Freundin sein!" meinte ich kichernd.

Als er Daddy und Onkel Jim erwähnte, sah ich begeistert aus. Die beiden waren ja auch schon sehr lange trainieren.

Ich stand auf und brachte das Glas zur Spüle. Meine Mama hatte mir schließlich Anstand beigebracht und ich wusste, was sich gehörte. Den Pulli, den ich während des Tanzen ausgezogen hatte, nahm ich nun von der Stuhllehne und hielt Pavel meine Hand hin.

"Lass uns nach Daddy und Onkel Jim schaun."

 

**Chekov POV**

"Dann denk gründlich darüber nach, solange du noch Zeit hast."

Ich konnte mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass der Doktor oder Jim sie auf ein Schiff ließen, mit ihrem Leben nicht, aber das stand wohl noch weit in den Sternen.

Ich stand wieder auf und streckte mich kurz, meine Glieder waren es wirklich nicht mehr gewohnt so bewegt zu werden und jetzt bekam ich das Bedürfnis, es wieder zu ändern. Nur war die Enterprise kein Ort, an dem man ungestört genügend Platz fand.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass dein Daddy böse sein wird, wenn du die Freundin von jemand so viel Älteren bist?"

In ein paar Jahren war sie bestimmt ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, aber mir würde nicht mal im Traum einfallen, es bei ihr zu versuchen.

"Weißt du was, wenn wir jetzt zu ihnen gehen, dann kannst du ihn fragen."

Ich griff nach den Armen meiner kleinen Besucherin und setzte sie mir mit Leichtigkeit auf den Rücken.

„Gut fest halten, Madame!"

Ich mochte Kinder, wahrscheinlich weil ich selbst nicht so viel Kontakt zu anderen gehabt hatte und ein Einzelkind war. Später wollte ich selbst gerne auch welche, aber das hatte noch Zeit.

Mit Joanna auf dem Rücken ging es zum Fitnessraum, leise öffnete ich die Tür zu den hellen Räumlichkeiten, die mit allerlei Geräten bestückt waren, und schlich mit ihr hinein.

"Da schwitzen die Beiden!"

Ein leises kichern kam über meine Lippen, als ich auf die beiden strampelnden Männer deutete.

 

**Joanna POV**

So viel älter? War er das denn wirklich? Ich war ja immerhin schon acht Jahre alt! Und ich ging zur Schule!

Außerdem ließ mich seine Bemerkung ein wenig rot werden.

"Ich werde ihn fragen!" antwortete ich bestimmt.

Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, was er dagegen haben sollte! Es war doch normal, dass es da einen Unterschied gab.

Ich lachte leise, als ich auf seinen Rücken hüpfte.

Dafür, dass er so schmal war, war er ganz schön stark! Mama meckerte manchmal, wenn sie mich trug, dass ich viel zu schwer wäre. Aber ihm schien es nichts auszumachen. Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht ein wenig an seinen Rücken.

"Pavel ... ich hab dich lieb" flüsterte ich leise gegen sein Shirt.

Ich genoss den kurzen Moment der Stille, ehe wir den Raum betraten, in dem sich Daddy und Onkel Jim aufhielten.

Ich lugte über Pavels Schulter und legte meine Stirn in Falten. Die beiden sahen aus, wie zwei Käfer, die auf dem Rücken lagen und nicht mehr hochkamen. Sie wirkten irgendwie ... erschöpft.

Vorsichtig glitt ich von Pavels Rücken und ging zu den Beiden hinüber. Ich stellte mich an Daddys Kopf und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Daddy ... was machst du da?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich konnte mir bei besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass der Doktor 'Ja' zu Joannas Frage sagen würde, aber gleich ablehnen, wäre so einem süßen Mädchen gegenüber sehr gemein.

Als sie mir vom Rücken runter rutschte, ging ich ihr zwar nach, blieb aber einige Meter hinter ihr stehen und verschränkte meine Finger hinter dem Rücken ineinander.

Die Beiden sahen da unten sehr lustig aus, krebsrot und schweißüberströmt, laut keuchend machten sie ihre Übungen.

Sah ein wenig aus wie ein Wettbewerb wer sich mehr quälen konnte.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich fuhr erschrocken hoch, als Joannas Gesicht über mir auftauchte, wir hatten komplett abgeschaltet und hätten wohl nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn wieder etwas in die Luft geflogen wäre.

"Hey Krümel, sag doch was, wenn du schon da bist. Ich hab mich erschrocken."

Mein Blick glitt vorwurfsvoll hinüber zu Chekov, aber der schien das Ganze nur lustig zu finden, so sah sein Grinsen jedenfalls aus.

"Und hattet ihr Spaß zusammen?"

Ich setzte mich etwas bequemer auf und versuchte meine Atmung etwas zu beruhigen. Das würde morgen definitiv Schmerzen geben!

 

**Joanna POV**

Ich machte einen Satz nach hinten, als sich Daddy so erschreckte. Das hatte ich nicht gewollt. Entschuldigend legte ich die Hände aneinander.

"Tut mir Leid Daddy. Aber ich dachte, du und Onkel Jim, ihr hättet uns gehört."

Ich ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe ich mich zu ihm setzte.

"Daddy, wir müssen reden" sagte ich ernst.

Ich sah im Augenwinkel, wie Onkel Jim sich auf den Bauch drehte und zu uns herüber sah. Pavel stand noch so weit weg. Das war nicht so gut.

Also stand ich auf und holte ihn zu uns. Dann setzte ich mich wieder zu Daddy.

"Weißt du, ich bin ja schon ein großes Mädchen, Daddy und irgendwann werd ich erwachsen sein, ja?"

Ich sah zu ihm auf. Daddys braune Augen sahen mich skeptisch an. Seine Brauen waren zusammengezogen und die Stirn lag in Falten.

"Und dich und Onkel Jim und Mama werd ich auch immer lieb haben. Aber ich hab halt auch noch andere sehr lieb. Spock und Miss Uhura ... Pavel!"

Mein Blick wanderte zum Blonden.

"Daddy, irgendwann werd ich seine Freundin sein!"

So, jetzt war es raus. Erwartungsvoll sah ich zu Papa auf.

"Erlaubst du mir das?"

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich konnte spüren wie die Röte aus meinem Gesicht verschwand, als sie Chekov zu uns holte, das war ein seltsames Gespräch und es wurde immer skurriler. Was bitte sollte man dazu sagen? Was nur?!

Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Jim, der aber nicht so aussah als würde er mir jetzt helfen wollen, eher als ob er gleich lachend zusammenbrechen würde! Chekov selbst hatte noch immer diesen belustigten Blick drauf, der fand diese Situation wohl auch sehr lustig!

Ja, ha ha ha, sehr witzig!

Mein kleines Mädchen würde ich ihm nicht überlassen, nicht jetzt oder irgendwann! Eigentlich konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass sie es vergessen würde. Sie war Acht, verdammt noch mal! Da setzten sich fixe Ideen schnell fest und verschwanden auch wieder sofort.

"Jo, glaubst du nicht dass Mom mir den Kopf abreißen wird, wenn das raus kommt?"

Nancys Gebrüll hatte ich wirklich schon in meinen Ohren, was mir da nur wieder eingefallen war und warum ich ihr das nicht ausgetrieben hatte!

"Jo, schau mal. Wir werden noch sehr lange unterwegs sein und bis wir wieder kommen, hast du bestimmt jemand anderen gefunden und dann muss Pavel allein bleiben?"

Eine Situation die mich komplett überforderte als Vater, jetzt könnte ich Nancy wirklich gut gebrauchen.

 

**Joanna POV**

Ach, um Mama machte ich mir da weniger Sorgen. Sie würde es mit Sicherheit verstehen, wenn ich es ihr erklärte. Bei Daddy würde sie sicherlich ausflippen. Aber bei mir tat sie das eigentlich nie.

Jetzt erinnerte er mich wieder daran, dass er noch so lange fort sein würde und das machte mich traurig. Und ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Es war mir auch egal, dass er völlig durchgeschwitzt war.

"Nein ... natürlich darf er nicht allein bleiben! Aber du auch nicht Daddy!"

Ich sah zu ihm auf.

"Weil ... sogar Onkel Jim hat jetzt jemanden gefunden. Und du kannst doch auch nicht ewig alleine bleiben! Warum bist du dann nicht mit Pavel zusammen? Dann wärt ihr beide nicht allein!"

Ich kletterte jetzt auf seinen Schoß und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Ich will, dass du wieder glücklich bist Daddy!"

Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und drückte mich fest an ihn.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Aber Krümel, ich bin doch glücklich. Ich hab dich, die auf mich wartet und Jim, der ohne mich mindestens zwei Mal in der Woche fast stirbt."

Gut, das Letzte war wahrscheinlich etwas übertrieben, aber es gab Zeiten da stimmte das schon.

"Und so einfach ist es nicht, man kann nicht einfach so mit jemanden zusammen sein. Man muss sich lieben. Du weißt doch wie schlimm es bei Mom und mir war."

Jo wusste das doch eigentlich und im Moment fragte ich mich wirklich, was mit ihr los war. Es hatte sie nie gestört, dass ich niemanden hatte. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und drücke sie nur leicht an mich, eigentlich musste ich dringend unter die Dusche.

"Außerdem hab ich dir doch versprochen, dass ich es dir als aller erste erzählen werde Jo."

Galten meine Versprechen hier nichts mehr? Immerhin hatte ich sie alle eingehalten bisher, war doch ziemlich gut für ein Halbzeit - Elternteil!

"Na komm Krümel, Jim und ich machen und schnell frisch und dann gehen wir alle zusammen essen."

Ich ließ sie los und stand auf, hielt Jim meine Hand als kleine Hilfe hin. Mittlerweile hatte ich verdammt großen Hunger und eigentlich sahen wir alle so aus, als könnten wir etwas vertragen.

 

**Joanna POV**

"Aber dazwischen Daddy? Was ist mit dazwischen?"

Ich wusste, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, weiter mit ihm über dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Und ich hatte es miterleben müssen, wie sie sich gestritten hatten. Und mit einem Mal war Daddy weg gewesen. Und ich hatte ihn nur noch unregelmäßig sehen dürfen. Und irgendwann hatte er mir Onkel Jim vorgestellt.

"Natürlich hast du mir das versprochen. Aber was ist, wenn du mich nicht erreichst Daddy?"

Ich sah ihn ernst an. Es wäre sinnlos weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren.

Als er das Essen ansprach, bemerkte ich auch wieder, dass ich Hunger hatte.

"Kommen Spock und Pavel auch mit?"

Als er mich losließ, rutschte ich von seinem Schoß und stellte mich wieder neben Pavel, welcher ziemlich still war jetzt.

"Es tut mir Leid ..." sagte ich leise.

Onkel Jim quälte sich von der Bank auf und nahm sich seine Tasche, während er meinen Papa ernst ansah. Dieser Blick zwischen den Beiden war neu.

"Bones, du und Jo holt uns einer Stunde ab, ja?"

Nach diesen Worten war er verschwunden. Auch Pavel verabschiedete sich und wandte sich zum gehen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Jim brauchte mich gar nicht so anzuschauen, er und dieser verdammte Blick waren das Letzte, dass ich gebrauchen konnte.

Ich ging nicht davon aus, dass sich bei mir wirklich so viel ändern würde, während wir weg waren. Dafür war ich nicht der Typ.

"Bis später."

Ich nahm meinen Krümel an die Hand und ging mit ihr zurück ins Zimmer, um uns frisch zu machen.

Als wir ankamen setzte ich mich mit ihr aufs Bett und sah sie ernst an, so konnte ich sie morgen nicht gehen lassen.

"Jo, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde auf mich aufpassen und alles mögliche tun, um wieder glücklich zu werden."

Es war einfacher gesagt als getan und das war mir auch klar, aber wenn ich es jetzt nicht versuchen würde, dann hätte ich sie angelogen und das wollte ich nicht. Würde mir die Quote als guter Elternteil versauen und mir selbst fast das Herz brechen.

Ich gab ihr ein kleinen Kuss auf die Nase und lächelte, diese trübe Stimmung war nicht auszuhalten.

"Komm, du machst dich hübsch, ich springe unter die Dusche und dann gehen wir essen mit dem Rest."

Joanna sprang wortlos auf und fing an in ihren kleinen Koffer zu kramen, sie würde sich noch immer Gedanken machen, immerhin war sie ja mein Kind. Aber vielleicht konnte sie das ein wenig milder Stimmen.

Meine Knochen konnte ich jetzt schon auf dem Weg unter die Dusche knacken hören, ich würde morgen so tot sein!

Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich nicht unbedingt lindernd an, aber ich beeilte mich auch um so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden.

Ein seltsames Bild bot sich mir, als ich wieder kam. Joanna hatte ein blaues, langärmliges Oberteil an, dazu ein schwarzen Rock und Stiefel. Sie sah irgendwie aus wie eine kleine, weibliche Variante von mir. Meine Augenbrauen wanderten verwundert nach oben.

"Jo, Mom hasst das Outfit oder?"

Sie sah mich breit Grinsend an und ich konnte nicht anders, als selbst zu Lächeln, sie hatte wirklich zu viel von mir. Ich tat mittlerweile auch so verdammt viele Dinge die Nancy hasste!

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schlug den Weg zurück in mein Quartier ein. Ich war wirklich komplett durchgeschwitzt. Erst heute hatte ich gemerkt, welch Vorteile es wieder hatte, wenn man zu zweit zum Training ging. Allein schon, dass Bones dabei war, spornte mich ordentlich an.

Aber morgen würde ich leiden. Und die Frühschicht hatten wir auch noch. Und am Nachmittag würde Joanna wieder zurück zu Nancy gebeamt werden. Das war schon ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich könnte mich glatt daran gewöhnen.

Das Mädchen lockte Dinge aus Bones heraus, die wohl sonst niemand zu Stande brachte. Und ihr würde er auch niemals etwas abschlagen.

Aber seine Antwort war schon einiges wert gewesen. Ich hatte all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, um nicht laut zu lachen. 'Man muss sich lieben.' Diese Worte hatten wirklich was schönes an sich gehabt. Aber so etwas in der Art musste er wohl für Chekov empfinden. Und das schon seit Jahren! Auch wenn er es bis jetzt wieder hatte verdrängen können.

Und er wollte schließlich wieder glücklich werden.

 

Nach der Dusche ging es mir ein wenig besser. Und Spock war in der Zwischenzeit auch eingetroffen. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Nacken.

"Guten Abend, Jim" sagte er.

"Guten Abend, schöner Mann" antwortete ich.

"Wir werden gleich zum Abendessen abgeholt. Joanna möchte mit uns allen gehen."

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper.

"Morgen ist sie weg, dann hab ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit für dich" flüsterte ich gegen seinen Rücken.

Er drehte sich in meiner Umarmung und sah mich fragend an.

"Jim, ich würde dir das nie zum Vorwurf machen. Es macht mich glücklich, dich so zu sehen! Du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen. Und sie mag dich auch sehr, wie es den Anschein macht."

Ich lächelte ihn an.

"Danke!"

Ich löste mich von ihm und zog mir nur noch schnell ein Shirt an, ehe es eh schon an der Türe läutete. Als ich die Tür öffnete, musste ich ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Jojo sah aus wie Bones, nur mit Zöpfchen.

„Engelchen, dass Teil muss deine Mum ja wirklich hassen, oder?"

Ich nahm sie wieder hoch auf den Arm, selbst mit ihren acht Jahren war sie noch ein Leichtgewicht. Gemeinsam mit Bones und Spock machten wir uns auf den Weg auf das Erholungsdeck.

Davor wurden wir schon von Pavel und Hikaru erwartet. Anscheinend hatte der Jüngere nicht allein kommen wollen.

"Wo sind Nyota und Scotty? Ich habe ihnen eine Nachricht geschickt."

Hikaru zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie meinten, sie hätten schon was vor, und wir sollten nicht auf sie warten."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Gut, dann wären wir halt zwei weniger. Aber das restliche Essen gehörte auch vernichtet.

Ich gab den Code an der Tür ein und wir traten ein.

 

**McCoy POV**

Der Abend war lustig gewesen, gutes Essen, ein wenig Alkohol und gute Stimmung. Was konnte ich mehr wollen, für den letzten Abend mit Jo? Alle hatten ihren Spaß.

Jetzt lag sie wieder hier in meinen Armen und schlief. Ich konnte noch immer schlafen, wenn sie weg war und jetzt einfach ihre Nähe noch ein wenig genießen, weil es das letzte Mal für eine lange Zeit war. Ich musste mich einfach fragen, ob es richtig gewesen war, mich für diese Mission zu melden. Aber die Antwort fiel immer wieder gleich aus, egal wie lange ich darüber nachdachte.

Ja, hier war ich richtig.

Vielleicht verlangte ich zu viel von Joanna, meine Entscheidung zu verstehen und fast ohne mich auf zu wachsen, aber in diesem Moment war es richtig gewesen.

Die Nacht über schlief sie ruhig, bewegte sich kaum und wenn, dann drückte sie sich nur noch näher an mich.

Ich konnte nicht mal sagen ob es richtig gewesen war, ihr so ein Versprechen zu geben. Ob ich es wirklich halten konnte, war auch keine leichte Aufgabe. Aber irgendwie könnte ich es versuchen. Joanna würde wohl alles gut finden, dass mich zum lachen brachte.

Jim hatte ich es ja auch versprochen, die Sache zu regeln. Mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn Jo weg war. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir übel. Doch diesmal kam ich nicht so leicht aus der Sache raus, wie vor einigen Jahren.

Noch bevor der Wecker einen Ton von sich gab, schaltete ich ihn aus und gönnte Jo noch eine Stunde mehr Schlaf. Sie musste mit Chekov gestern ganz schön getobt haben, wenn sie so lange schief. Joanna war normal ein Frühaufsteher, egal wie spät es wurde.

 

"Krümel nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, wir sehen uns doch wieder und Mom freut sich auch schon auf dich."

Den ganzen Tag lag schon eine sehr traurige Stimmung in der Luft. Jo würde bald gehen und der Alltag einkehren, das war eine unausweichliche Tatsache. Den Gedanken sie bei mir zu behalten, hatte ich mindestens schon tausend Mal gehabt und genauso oft wieder verworfen. Sie gehörte auf die Erde zurück.

 

Noch drei Stunden bis zu ihrer Rückkehr und langsam konnte auch ich meine trübe Stimmung nicht mehr verbergen, aber solange sie da war, würde ich keine trübe Miene aufsetzen!

Wir hatten es uns wieder auf dem Erholungsdeck bequem gemacht, eigentlich hatten wir fast den ganzen Tag hier verbracht.

Wir hatten uns gegenseitig vorgelesen und Spiele gespielt, wie spät es war, wurde uns erst bewusst als nach und nach alle zum Ende ihrer Schicht eintrudelten, um uns noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Jim versuchte mich krampfhaft in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, während Jo mit ihrer Tasche kurz in eine gut verstecke Ecke verschwand. Chekov fummelte schon die ganze Zeit an der Konsole herum und fluchte hier und da.

Was war hier los?!

Der junge Russe stellte sich irgendwann vor uns und räusperte sich laut, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich freue mich sehr, Ihnen heute Abend die bezaubernde Joanna McCoy vorstellen zu dürfen."

Er ging schnell wieder zu der Konsole, setzte sich und dimmte das Licht. Ein einziger Lichtstrahl war auf die Mitte der freien Fläche gerichtet und in diesem Lichtkegel stand mein kleines Mädchen.

 

Eine leise Melodie ertönte und sie fing an sich zu bewegen. Ich konnte schon fast hören, wie alle den Atem anhielten und gebannt zu ihr sahen. Mein Krümel machte das so unglaublich gut, ich hatte keine Ahnung von Tanz, aber sie schien wirklich Talent dafür zu haben.

Es fiel während der ganzen Vorführung kein Wort, erst als das Licht langsam wieder anging stimmten wir alle gleichzeitig Applaus an.

Oh verdammt, war ich stolz auf sie!

 

**Joanna POV**

Ich war den ganzen Tag über sehr nervös gewesen. Doch die Zeit mit Daddy hatte mir alles nicht so schlimm erscheinen lassen. Es war schön und ich wünschte mir wirklich, er würde einfach auf der Erde arbeiten, so wie früher. Das alle hier dort sein könnten.

Auch Onkel Jim, Spock, Pavel, Hikaru, Monty und Miss Uhura.

 

Während Onkel Jim Daddy in ein Gespräch verwickelte, zog ich mich schnell um. Ich hatte kein Tütü hier, aber die Leggins und das große Halstuch von Mama würden es auch tun.

Als Pavel mich ankündigte, schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals. Doch als ich die Musik hörte, blendete ich alles andere aus. Sie nahm mich völlig gefangen und ich bemerkte erst, dass es zu Ende war, als alle Anderen applaudierten.

Nach dem Stück lief ich zu Daddy und schlang meine Arme ganz fest um ihn.

"Das ist noch ein Teil von deinem Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen. Und Pavel hat mir dabei so geholfen."

Er küsste mein Gesicht ab und ich lachte laut

"Nicht doch Daddy!" Doch eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht, dass es aufhörte.

Die Anderen hatten sich alle um uns versammelt und beglückwünschten mich zu meiner großartigen Darbietung. Vielleicht sollte ich doch in Erwägung ziehen, Ballerina zu werden.

Der Einzige, der jetzt fehlte war Jim. Er stand ein wenig abseits und ich wusste, dass es soweit war.

Ich drückte mich nochmal fester an Papa.

"Lasst uns gehen, ja?"

Er hielt meine Sachen in der Hand und alle folgten dem Captain. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn wirklich so sah. So Ernst.

 

Im Transporterraum angelangt, stellte Daddy mich auf den Boden. Onkel Jim war hinter der Glaswand stehen geblieben und wählte die Nummer von Mama auf der Erde.

Ich hörte ihn leise sprechen, während ich mich wieder auf Daddy fixierte.

"Ich ... Denk an dein Versprechen, ja Daddy? Wenn du jemanden gefunden hast, dann sagst du es mir zuerst. Und pass auf Onkel Jim auf, du weißt doch, dass er so tollpatschig ist ... und schreib mir ja? Bitte Daddy ... sei vorsichtig! Und vergiss mich nicht!"

Ich hielt meine Sachen fest umklammert, während ich versuchte, tapfer zu sein und nicht zu weinen.

"Ich hab dich lieb Daddy ... und ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du heim kommst!"

Ich drückte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe ich auf die Plattform stieg.

"Pass auf ihn auf ja?" sagte ich an Onkel Jim gewandt, welcher nickte.

"Energie, Mr. Scott!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick, sah ich auf die Transporterplattform, wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden Joanna gestanden hatte. Es brach mir beinahe das Herz, Bones jetzt so zu sehen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte, ob die Idee, sie zu holen, so klug gewesen war.

Die Anderen ließen uns allein, nur ich und Bones blieben zurück.


	26. Don't you worry child - 01 (written by BigLeoSis

**Kapitel 26 – Don't you worry child**

 

Leise schlichen wir durch die Gänge des fremden Schiffes. Es war ein riskantes Unterfangen, doch wir hatten den Befehl, die Geiseln zu befreien. Meine Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen angespannt und ich versteckte mich gerade hinter einer Mauer, als eine Patrouille von Klingonen im Gang durchmarschierte.

Ich deutete meinen Begleitern an, an ihrer Position zu warten und zückte meinen Phaser. Er war auf 'betäuben' gestellt. Doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass unsere Gegner nicht so zahm sein würden. Doch der Befehl des Captains lautete: Keine Toten!

Befehl war nun mal Befehl.

Als die fremden Männer durch waren, deutete ich meinen beiden Begleitern an, mir zu folgen. Wir wussten in ungefähr, wo sich die Geiseln befanden. Doch dorthin zu kommen war alles andere als einfach. Der Plan sah vor, dass wir auf das Schiff beamten, die Personen hier rausholten und möglichst ohne größeres Aufsehen wieder verschwanden.

„Wir müssen da vorne rechts!“ hörte ich die Stimme meines Commanders im Ohr.

Ich nickte und zog die Kapuze noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. Von nun an musste alles schnell gehen.

Der Transporter wartete in sicherer Entfernung, um uns nach erfolgreicher Beendigung wieder an Bord beamen zu können. Und etwas weiter entfernt befand sich die WMF Galina, unser Hauptschiff.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass man meine Bedenken bezüglich des klingonischen Gegenangriffs beherzigt hatte und sich auf alles gefasst machte.

Die genauesten Informationen über die zu rettenden Personen hatten wir nicht, da der Notruf ziemlich spät aufgefangen worden war. Es schien sich um mehrere Personen zu handeln, welche in einem kleinen Schiff zu einem uns unbekannten Ziel unterwegs gewesen waren. Das einzige was wir mit Sicherheit sagen konnten war, dass sich ein Baby an Bord befunden hatte.

Der Commander schickte den Linguisten vor, um den Code zur Tür zu knacken. Ich war nun wirklich aufs äußerste angespannt.

Der Mann nickte und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Zischen.

„Lieutenant Commander, Sie kümmern sich um das Kind!“

War ja klar gewesen. Aber ich nickte.

Schnell folgte ich nun dem Commander und schlüpfte mit ihm durch die offene Tür.

Die Gefängniszellen der Klingonen waren wirklich nicht sehr ansehnlich und wir eilten so schnell wir konnten durch den Gang, auf der Suche nach den Entführten. Ich lief gerade an der vierten Zelle vorbei, als ich daraus leise Geräusche vernahm. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte, als ich umdrehte, und blieb an den Gittern stehen. Darin befanden sich eine Frau, mit ihrem Baby. Das mussten wohl die Personen sein, welche wir suchten.

„Commander!“ sagte ich so laut, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Meine beiden Begleiter kamen zurück und der Linguist machte sich an die Arbeit, gab jedoch nach wenigen Augenblicken auf. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Das Schloss ist nicht zu knacken. Sie haben einen neuen Code verwendet, den wir bisher noch nicht kennen.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Was nun?“ fragte mein Commander.

Ich war darauf geschult, Situationen schnell zu erfassen und eine passende Lösung zu finden. Mein Blick wanderte auf den Phaser in meiner Hand.

„Treten sie zurück!“ sagte ich zu meinem Begleitern und an die Frau gewandt meinte ich

„Schützen Sie ihr Kind!“

Ich stellte den Phaser auf die höchst mögliche Hitzestufe ein und richtete ihn auf die Gitterstäbe. Dann drückte ich ab.

Leider brachte auch das nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Das Loch, welches dabei entstanden war, war nicht groß genug für die Frau, welche nun verzweifelt auf uns sah. Vor der Tür entstand großer Lärm. Wir waren also nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Verdammt!

Schnell raffte sich die Fremde auf und kam an das Gitter, zwängte das Baby hindurch, hielt es mir entgegen.

„Bitte … nehmen Sie das Kind! Sie muss überleben! Finden Sie eine Familie für meine Tochter!“

Ich sah unschlüssig zu meinem Commander, welcher nickte. Es war wohl besser, zumindest einen von ihnen zu retten, da die dritte Person gar nicht anwesend war. Und das bedeutete für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes.

Schnell steckte ich meinen Phaser in die Halterung und schloss das kleine Bündel in meine Arme. Sie schlief tief und ich presste das Mädchen fest an mich.

„Suchen Sie eine gute Familie für sie!“ bat mich die Mutter erneut und ich nickte.

Wir wussten Beide, dass sie sterben würde und wir waren die einzige Hoffnung für ihre Tochter. Ich würde sie von nun an mit meinem Leben beschützen, bis ich jemanden hatte, dem ich sie anvertrauen konnte.

„Lieutenant, kommen Sie!“ rief mir mein Commander zu.

Ich wandte mich noch einmal an die Mutter des Kindes.

„Passen Sie gut auf meinen Engel auf!“ sagte sie unter Tränen zu mir.

Mein Herz zog sich bei ihrem Anblick schmerzlich zusammen. Ich liebte meine Mutter selbst abgöttisch und ich wusste, wie sie gefühlt hatte, als ich bei der Galina an Bord gegangen war. Und sie würde ihre Tochter nie wieder sehen.

„Das werde ich Ma'am!“

Die ersten Schüsse ertönten hinter mir.

„Lieutenant!“ schrie mein Commander nun.

Mir blieb keine große Möglichkeit mehr, als mich auf den Rückzug zu begeben. Unter Schussdeckung meiner Begleiter, konnte ich zu ihnen aufholen. Wir befanden uns noch immer im Gefängnistrakt. Der Commander puschte mich nun weiterzulaufen.

„Lieutenant … Der Transponder reicht für einen von uns! Sie werden Ihn für sich und das Kind nutzen!“

Ich wäre beinahe stehen geblieben, doch ich spürte die kräftige Hand in meinem Rücken.

„Aber Ivan ...“

„Tun Sie es Lieutenant Commander! Das ist ein Befehl!“

Ich atmete tief durch und blickte mich um. Mein Blick traf auf die braunen Augen meines Vorgesetzten. So war das aber nicht ausgemacht gewesen.

„Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit das Kind zu retten!“

„Moment, du hast das gewusst!“

„Es war ein kalkuliertes Risiko, dass jemand zurückbleiben muss und das werden wohl nun Piotr und ich sein.“

Nun riss ich mich los und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Ein kalkuliertes Risiko?! Für was hab ich diese ganzen verdammten Pläne gemacht, wenn nur einer von uns je zurückkommen wird?“

Auch Ivan bremste ab, blieb aber nicht stehen. Piotr, welcher hinter mir gewesen war, schob mich nun wieder an.

„Wir wussten, worauf wir uns einließen, als wir diese Mission annahmen!“ antwortete Piotr.

Warum hatte man mir nichts davon gesagt? Ich war wirklich wütend!

Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun wieder auf das Baby gelenkt, welches nun zu weinen begann.

„Schh meine Kleine … Sch …“

Sanft drückte ich das Mädchen an mich. Ich atmete hektisch, hatte Seitenstechen und war nervös. Aber dieses Kind brauchte nun meine Hilfe und all meine Gefühle musste ich nun hinten anstellen!

Ich drehte mich zum Commander um.

„Gib mir den Transponder!“

Ivan reichte mir das Gerät. Als ich es zwischen den Fingern hielt, drückte ich den Signalknopf. Und betete. Um wirklich erfasst werden zu können, musste ich still stehen.

Die beiden Männer drängten mich nun in einen kleinen Raum.

„Egal, was passiert! Egal was du hörst! Du wirst diese Tür geschlossen halten!“

Ich nickte schwer, hielt verkrampft den Transponder mit der einen Hand fest. Mit beiden Armen presste ich nun das Mädchen an meinen Körper.

Ivan schloss die Tür und um mich herum wurde es finster. Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen und murmelte leise beruhigende Worte in meiner Heimatsprache, um das Baby ruhig zu halten. Vielleicht würden wir Glück haben.

Ich versuchte die Schussgeräusche und die Schreie auszublenden, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Hockend wippte ich vor und zurück, was das Mädchen zu beruhigen schien.

Es würde funktionieren.

Es MUSSTE!


	27. I'll try to fix you - 08 (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 27 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Bedrückt ließ ich Bones nun allein. Es tat mir Leid, dass er nicht mehr Zeit für Jo gehabt hatte und das er hier war. Wegen mir. Er hatte schon immer den Beschützer raus hängen lassen. Und jetzt ... jetzt musste ich ein wenig auf ihn acht geben.

Er musste mir schließlich noch lang erhalten bleiben.

An Spocks Quartier gab ich den Code ein und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer. Verwundert sah ich mich um. War er nicht da? Hatte ich ihn auf der Brücke etwa missverstanden und er war bei mir?

"Spock?" fragte ich in die Dunkelheit.

Ich vernahm ein leises Geräusch vom Sofa her und bewegte mich darauf zu. Mein Freund lag mit geschlossen Augen darauf. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken, sah zu ihm auf.

"Spock, was ist los?"

Mittlerweile kannte ich ihn doch ein wenig besser und wusste, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu mir. Ich konnte Schmerz darin erkennen. Aber warum? Ich legte meine Hand auf seine, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

Erneut wollte ich meine Frage wiederholen, als Spock antwortete.

"Ich ... ob meine Mutter auch so gefühlt hat, wie Doktor McCoy? Ob sie mich auch so sehr vermisste?"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah ich zu ihm. Erwartete er darauf wirklich eine Antwort von mir? Oder war es rein rhetorisch?

"Spock ... Sieh mich an!"

Ich hatte mich etwas aufgesetzt und als er sich mir zuwandte, legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich vermisst hat. Jede gute Mutter sollte ihr Kind vermissen. Ich kann es dir nicht zu hundert Prozent sagen, aber ich denke schon. Und nur weil sie dich vermisst hat, hat sie dich sicherlich nicht für deine Entscheidung gehasst. Aber ... du warst ihr Sohn und im Grunde hast du dich für sie entschieden, als du auf die Akademie gegangen bist. Das hat sie sicherlich zu einer stolzen Mutter gemacht!"

Er sah mich an, wie ein Auto mit Fernlicht. Hatte ich etwas falsches gesagt?

Dann, mit einer schnellen Bewegung, schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Hals. Durch sein Gewicht und meine Überraschung, landeten wir auf dem Boden.

"Danke Jim …" Auch ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. "Bitte ... verlass mich nie mehr!"

Bei diesen Worten von ihm stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Das war alles etwas viel im Moment. Selbst für so einen harten Kerl wie mich.

Erst Bones, der mir sein Herz ausschüttete, und mir sagte, ich wäre so gut wie verheiratet. Dann Jo, welche uns wieder verließ und jetzt Spock …

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals.

"Ich werde immer da sein. Egal wohin du gehst!"

Und ich meinte es ernst.

Es war, wie Bones gesagt hatte: Vulkanier banden sich nur einmal im Leben und dann für immer. Und 'für immer' war gut. Sogar für mich Beziehungslegastheniker.

 

Wir lagen noch eine Weile still am Boden, weil ich dachte, Spock wäre eingeschlafen.

Früher ... vor nicht mal einem Jahr ... hätte es mir Angst gemacht, so eine enge Beziehung zu jemandem einzugehen. Ich war wohl erwachsen geworden.

"Jim?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

Er war so süß. Dieser verlangende, dennoch unschuldige Blick, mit dem er mich ansah. Ich küsste ihn liebevoll, ehe ich meine Stirn an seine lehnte.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen, ja?" fragte ich.

Spock nickte. Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss, ehe er aufstand und mir die Hand reichte. Ich ließ mich von ihm hochziehen.

Ich trug noch immer die Uniform und wollte eigentlich noch duschen gehen.

"Schaffst du noch zehn Minuten ohne mich?" fragte ich.

"Natürlich Jim. Aber lass mich nicht zu lange warten."

Das würde ich niemals tun. Schnell verschwand ich in seinem Bad.

 

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, kehrte ich ins Zimmer zurück. Spock hatte im Wohnraum bereits das Licht ausgemacht. Also führte mich mein Weg direkt in unser Schlafzimmer.

Der Ältere lag bereits im Bett. Er beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen und ich musste grinsen. Langsam ließ ich das Handtuch von meinen Hüften gleiten und schlüpfte zu Spock unter die Decke. Er empfing mich und nur allzu gern kuschelte ich mich in die starken Arme. Spock hatte es tapfer ertragen, mich die letzten Tage mit all den Anderen zu teilen.

Und jetzt hatten wir die erste Nacht wieder nur für uns.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken, wobei Spocks Unterarm unter meinem Nacken liegen blieb. Er drehte sich ein wenig zu mir. Ich schnappte nach seinen Lippen und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Meine Hände legten sich dabei an Spocks Wangen, hielten ihn fest bei mir. Er löste sich einen kleinen Moment von mir, ehe er mit vielen kleinen Küssen seinen Weg fortsetzte. Ich konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Ich war an manchen Stellen einfach empfindlich.

Spock rutschte ein Stück weiter nach unten, verschwand unter der Decke und entzog mir somit seinen Arm als Stütze. Er verteilte noch ein paar Küsse auf meinem Brustkorb, ehe er einfach liegen blieb.

Ich warf einen Blick unter die Decke und musste Lächeln.

Unsere Beine waren eng miteinander verschlungen. Seine Arme lagen an meinen Seiten und sein Kopf ruhte an meinem Herzen.

Ich zog unsere Decke ein Stück weiter nach oben, sodass auch ich damit bedeckt war.

Eine Hand glitt in Spocks dichtes Haar, strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu mir und lächelte sanft, was ich erwiderte.

Mit meiner anderen Hand suchte ich nach seiner und verschränkte unsere Finger. Sanft ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen über seinen Handrücken gleiten. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Handfläche.

„Jim?“ Ich sah zu ihm.

„Darf ich dir etwas zeigen?“

Natürlich durfte er.

Spocks Hand löste sich aus meiner und er legte drei Finger an mein Gesicht. Ich kannte das schon, von seinem älteren Ich. Doch bis jetzt hatte Spock es noch nie bei mir gemacht. Und ich war gespannt, was er mir zeigen wollte!

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis unsere Gedanken verschmolzen waren.

 

_Ich sah mich mit einem wunderschönen Haus konfrontiert. Es war schick gehalten und selbst in der Einöde Vulkans blühten hier allerlei Blumen._

_Nicht die typischen Blumen, wie man sie auf der Erde finden konnte, in vielen verschiedenen Farben, sondern in vielen Braun-, Gelb-, Beige- und Orangetönen gehalten. Doch sie waren auch auf ihre Art und Weise wunderschön._

_„Spock?!“_

_Ich musste nicht raten, wem diese Stimme gehörte._

_In mein Blickfeld geriet Amanda, Spocks Mutter. Sie war eine bildhübsche Frau, vielleicht Mitte 30. Sie hatte die gleichen Augen, wie Spock und unter ihrer Kopfbedeckung blitzten braune Haare hervor._

_Auf sie kam nun ein kleiner Junge, von etwa fünf oder sechs Jahren, zugelaufen._

_Amanda ging in die Hocke und fing ihren Sohn aus dem Lauf heraus auf. Sie lachte vergnügt und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine kleinen Arme hatten sich um ihren Nacken geschlungen und vertraut schmiegte er sich an sie._

_"Hilfst du mir ein wenig im Garten, Spock?"_

_Mit ihm auf dem Arm erhob sie sich wieder, wobei etwas Staub auf ihrem Rock zurück blieb. Doch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Sie schien eine sehr bodenständige Frau zu sein._

_"Natürlich, Mutter." antwortete der Kleine._

_Die Ansicht wechselte und ich fand mich in einem alten, imposanten Gebäude wieder. Erneut konnte ich Amanda erkennen. Sie war älter geworden. In weniger Entfernung hörte man ein leises Würgen._

_„Spock, komm her … Lass dich ansehen!“ Spock, der nun ins Blickfeld kam, sah blass aus._

_„Nein“ war seine Antwort. Amanda streckte die Hände nach ihm aus._

_„Spock!“ Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange._

_„Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein! Du machst das gut!“ Amandas Hände strichen über Spocks Wangen, ehe sie ein wenig nach unten glitten und auf seiner Brust liegen blieben._

_„Ich bin wohl kaum nervös, Mutter. Und 'gut' ist verschieden definiert. 'Gut' ist nicht akzeptabel.“_

_„Verstehe.“_

_Amanda richtete Spocks Kragen und er ergriff ihre Hände. Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, sah ihn wartend an._

_"Darf ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?“_

_Der Halbvulkanier erwiderte den Blick seiner Mutter._

_"Alles!“ Der Ton ihrer Stimme war unglaublich sanft, erfüllt mit Liebe._

_„Soll ich mich vollständig dem vulkanischen Kulinahr-Ritual unterziehen, dem Löschen aller Emotionen? Ich hoffe, du wirst das nicht als abwertendes Urteil über dich empfinden.“_

_„Oh, Spock.“ Amandas Blick glitt auf ihre verschränkten Hände, ehe sie wieder zu ihrem Sohn aufsah._

_„Du wirst, welchen Entschluss du auch fasst, immer eine Mutter haben, die Stolz ist!“_

_Amandas Blick war ein wenig traurig, doch lächelte sie ihren Sohn an._

 

Spocks Finger lösten sich wieder von meinem Gesicht und die Gedankenverschmelzung wurde getrennt. Jetzt konnte ich sein erstauntes Gesicht von vorhin verstehen. Ich hatte unbewusst beinahe die gleichen Worte wie Amanda benutzt.

Und sie war wirklich stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Ich fühlte mich ein wenig seltsam. Ich hatte die letzte Gedankenverschmelzung schon als sehr emotional empfunden, doch das hier war noch einmal etwas völlig anderes gewesen. Dadurch dass Spock und ich auch eine körperliche Beziehung zueinander hatten und ich mehr für ihn empfand, war es viel intimer.

Und er teilte seine Vergangenheit nun mit mir. Und das machte mich stolz. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er es auf diese Art und Weise tat. Ich ging davon aus, dass ich der Erste war, mit dem er diese Erinnerung teilte.

"Ihr seid euch ähnlich. Du und meine Mutter." Spocks Stimme war leise.

Jetzt war es an mir, seltsam drein zu blicken.

"Ihr wisst immer, was ihr zu mir sagen müsst. Schade, dass ihr euch nicht mehr kennen lernen könnt. Sie hätte dich bestimmt sehr gemocht."

Es wäre mir wahrlich eine Ehre gewesen, Spocks Mutter kennen zu lernen. Und es stimmte mich traurig, dass das nicht mehr möglich war.

"Durch dich lerne ich sie ja ein wenig kennen" antwortete ich lächelnd.

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. Dank Spock war ich jetzt wieder etwas ruhiger. Ich vermisste Joanna noch immer, aber es war jetzt leichter.

Ich fasste ein wenig nach unten und dirigierte den Älteren wieder zu mir nach oben. Spock legte sich wieder an meine rechte Seite, zog mich etwas dichter an sich. Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig an und sein Arm wanderte wieder darunter.

Spocks Hand fand ihren Weg an meine Wange, während er mich zart küsste. Ich mochte diese Art unschuldiger Berührung. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, drehte ich mich ein wenig, schlang meinen Arm um seine Mitte, vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Im Moment fühlte ich mich ihm näher, als jemals zuvor.

„Danke Spock …“ murmelte ich leise.

 

Erschrocken fuhren wir Beide hoch, als wir durch das Signal eines gelben Alarms geweckt wurden.

Ich löste mich von Spock, ehe ich an seine Konsole kam.

"Computer, Verbindung zur Brücke herstellen!"

Ein leises Piepen signalisierte mir die Verbindung.

"Hier spricht Captain Kirk! Was ist los?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis jemand antwortete.

"Captain, hier spricht Lieutenant Farris, wir haben ein Notsignal aus der neutralen Zone aufgefangen! Laut Angaben der Flotte sollte sich dort ein Schiff der russischen Sternenflotte befinden! Wir empfangen allerdings nur das Notsignal eines Transponders!"

"Können wir das Schiff identifizieren, von welchem das Transpondersignal kommt?"

Ich spürte Spock hinter mir.

"Ja Captain!" Es herrschte eine kurze Pause.

"Das Schiff ist klingonisch, Sir!"

Großer Gott. Unser letztes Zusammentreffen hätte beinahe einen Krieg ausgelöst.

"Danke Lieutenant. Nehmen Sie den Kurs auf! Ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei Ihnen! Kirk Ende!"

Ich drehte mich zu Spock.

"Wir müssen uns vergewissern, oder?"

Er nickte.

"Computer, Kanal öffnen für Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Doktor McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura und Mr. Scott: Hier spricht Captain Kirk, ich erwarte Sie in fünfzehn Minuten auf der Brücke! Das ist keine Übung! Wir befinden uns in Alarmbereitschaft!"

In dieser Situation wollte ich mein bestes Team um mich wissen.


	28. I would fall for you - 08 (written by atori)

**Chapter 28 – McCoy & Chekov**

 

Der Wunsch, ihr hinterher zu springen, war da gewesen. Aber mit verdammt viel Mühe konnte ich ihn gerade noch so unterdrücken.

Meine Augen klebten an der Stelle, von der Joanna mir gerade eben noch zugewunken hatte und dann einfach verschwand. Jetzt war sie wieder weg und ein schreckliches Gefühl der Einsamkeit überkam mich.

Hinter meinem Rücken vernahm ich das leise murmeln der Anderen und wie sie nach und nach weggingen. Jetzt wollte ich keinen sehen und erst recht nicht mit jemandem reden.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bewegte sich mein Körper von allein. Endlich weg.

Kaum das sie weg war, fiel mir mein schmerzlicher Muskelkater auf. Und die grauenhafte Müdigkeit, die mich schon die ganze Zeit im Griff hatte, zeigte sich jetzt auch deutlich.

Mit fast schon wankenden Schritten trat ich aus dem Transporterraum und fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sich jemand von der Wand abstieß und mich leise ansprach.

"Zie ist sicher angekommen, ich habe ihr Signal bis zur Erde verfolgen können."

Bei seiner Information löste sich ein tonnenschwerer Stein von meiner Brust. Ich hatte zwar nicht daran gezweifelt, dass unsere Jungs es schaffen würden. Dennoch freute es mich, noch einmal eine sichere Bestätigung zu hören.

"Lass uns was essen gehen."

Ich wusste genau, dass er gleich nach seiner Schicht hergekommen war und bisher wohl nichts gegessen hatte. Mein Magen meldete im Moment kein Hungergefühl, aber das Bedürfnis mich allein in meinem Bett zu verkriechen, war gerade verschwunden. Oder zumindest etwas weniger geworden.

So wie er in den letzten Augenblicken meinen Blick gemieden hatte, so verwirrt sah er mich gerade an. Hatte ich etwa genuschelt?

"Junge sag mir nicht, du stehst lieber im Gang herum, als mit mir etwas essen zu gehen."

Beim besten Willen konnte ich mir das nun nicht vorstellen. So unangenehm war meine Gesellschaft doch auch nicht, glaubte ich zumindest.

Jim hatte sich bisher selten beschwert, mich um sich zu haben. Aber das war wohl nicht hiermit zu vergleichen. Als er nach einiger Zeit noch immer nicht reagierte, legte ich ein Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn so mit mir. Ich stand nicht so gerne in Gängen herum, wie er.

Eine Hitze breitete sich von den Stellen aus, die ihn berührten und kurz hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde leicht zittern. Sein Gesicht blieb einfach versteinert.

 

Zu meiner Freude war der Speisesaal relativ leer, die Meisten waren wohl schon durch mit ihrem Essen, oder gerade mitten in der Schicht. Wir stellten uns in der kleinen Schlange an und wählten uns etwas, worauf wir wohl mehr oder minder Lust hatten.

Ein Bourbon wäre mir jetzt lieber gewesen, als ein repliziertes Steak, aber da war nichts zu machen. So was konnten die Geräte hier nicht.

Diese Stille war so seltsam. Es war ungewohnt, dass er nichts sagte, während des Essens. Aber wir hatten uns seit der Mission auch nicht mehr wirklich gesprochen und vielleicht hatte er mir nichts mehr zu sagen.

Angestrengt versuchte ich ein Thema zu finden, aber da war nichts als Leere. Mir schossen Jims Worte durch den Kopf, ich sollte mit ihm reden. Konnte er das nicht für mich machen? Jim war besser in solchen Dingen!

"Dr. McCoy, Zie müssen das hier nicht tun. Ich will keinem die Freizeit stehlen."

Bis auf diesen kurzen Satz, verging das Essen stumm und sehr langsam. Darauf wusste ich einfach nichts zu erwidern, ohne dabei eklig oder wie ein kleines Mädchen zu klingen, also sagte ich nichts.

 

Ihn anschließend bis auf sein Quartier zu bringen, fühlte sich an, als würde ich ihn stalken. Zumindest sahen mich diese großen Augen viel zu intensiv und fragend an. Meine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage, warum ich das tat blieb aus, einfach weil ich es selbst nicht so genau wusste.

"Ich muss dann hier rein."

Natürlich wusste ich, dass wir da waren, aber nicht was ich tun sollte. Da war viel zu viel Wirrwarr in meinem Kopf. Der Patzer von vor einigen Jahren, das vor einigen Monaten und die Worte 'ich sollte endlich mit ihm reden'.

Je länger ich schwieg, umso nervöser wirkte er. Zittrige Finger gaben einen Code ein und die Tür öffnete sich, gewährte uns Eintritt in seine Räumlichkeiten.

"Gänge sind nicht so ein guter Aufenthaltsort."

Chekov versuchte ein Lächeln, scheiterte aber genauso daran, wie ich bei dem Versuch einer Konversation. Konnte er nicht einfach irgendwas Superschlaues von sich geben, dass sein Gehirn gerade ausgebrütet hatte? Irgendeine Vermutung, fixe Idee oder These, die ich absolut nicht verstand?

Er ließ mich eintreten, sofort ging das Licht ein wenig an und ich musste mich nicht mal mehr in dem Raum umsehen, weil ich mir schon beim letzten Besuch praktisch alles gemerkt hatte.

Der Jüngere ging an mir vorbei ins Bad und fing schon im Laufen an, sich auszuziehen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm verwundert hinterher zu schauen. Die Dusche wurde betätigt und ich setzte mich wartend auf eine der wenigen Sitzmöglichkeiten.

Was tat ich hier bitte? Mein Verhalten war doch total bescheuert. Aber anstelle einfach zu gehen, blieb ich sitzen und wartete. Nur worauf? Das mich eine Erkenntnis aus dem Nichts traf?!

 

Nach einigen Minuten kam er wieder raus, in den schwarzen Hosen und dem grauen Top vom letzten Mal. Es schien ihn deutlich zu verwirren, dass ich noch immer da war und nicht einfach Reißaus genommen hatte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, mir machte das auch Angst.

Er blieb in der Tür zum Bad stehen und ich auf dem Sessel sitzen, wir starrten uns jetzt schon seit einer Weile an und keiner machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Es wäre auch eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen, den Mund aufzumachen.

"Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen. Es macht mir sehr viel aus, wenn vir es einfach dabei belassen, dass es 'nur' Sex war."

Die Unsicherheit war komplett von ihm verschwunden und ich fragte mich, woher er das Selbstvertrauen nahm. So ruhig und kontrolliert, wie er jetzt klang.

"Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich der Sache mit Joanna zugestimmt habe, obwohl ich die Risiken besser als jeder andere kannte. Aber ich vollte dich nur vieder ein venig lächeln sehen und vielleicht ..."

Chekov brach ab und da war sie wieder: die leise zweifelnde Stimme, die ich bisher gesucht hatte.

"Vielleicht vollte ich dich wieder ein wenig auf mich aufmerksam machen, nur daran erinnern, dass ich noch da bin."

Er ging von der Tür zum Bett und setzte sich, sank schon fast völlig in sich zusammen und es war ein beschissenes Gefühl zu wissen, dafür verantwortlich zu sein.

"Computer Licht aus."

Bei Licht konnte ich ihn einfach nicht ansehen, jedenfalls nicht jetzt in diesem Moment.

Meine Tat war eine komplette Kurzschlussreaktion.

Ich stand auf und setzte mich neben ihn, mein Arm fand wieder auf seiner Schulter Platz und zog den Jüngeren an mich. Chekov versteifte sich bei meiner Berührung und irgendwie konnte ich das verstehen, aber ein kleiner Hieb war es trotzdem für mich.

"Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen … ich bin total beschissen in so was!"

Und das war noch eine Untertreibung! Mit Beziehungen konnte ich nichts anfangen, das war schon immer so eine kleine Schwierigkeit gewesen. Wie da eine Ehe zustande gekommen war, wunderte mich jetzt selbst.

"Was auch immer du von mir erwartest, kann ich bestimmt nicht erfüllen und du wirst meiner eines Tages überdrüssig sein. Das weiß ich jetzt schon und kann nicht anders, als dich bitten mir Zeit zu geben."

Das klang so dumm, ihn um Zeit zu bitten. Eigentlich hatte ich einige Jahre Zeit gehabt und es immer wieder verdrängt und jetzt wollte ich noch mehr.

"Jetzt werde ich dir nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen, oder versuchen so zu tun, als wenn nichts wäre. Aber mehr kann ich noch nicht. Wenn du damit vorerst leben kannst, würde ich mich freuen. Aber wenn nicht, wäre es auch in Ordnung. Weil ich es verstehen kann, wenn du nicht länger auf mich warten willst."

Mein Arm löste sich von ihm, dafür legten sich meine Hände um sein Gesicht und ich platzierte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als sollte ich mehr tun, weil ich ihn noch so in der Schwebe ließ.

"Gute Nacht, bis Morgen in der Schicht."

 

Damit verließ ich sein Zimmer und wartete nicht mal eine Antwort oder Reaktion ab. Die würde ich schon irgendwie, irgendwann bekommen. Es war nicht unbedingt so gelaufen, wie ich es gewollt hatte, aber immerhin hatte ich etwas gesagt und mir auch etwas vorgenommen und das war doch schon mal gut.

Völlig fertig, war ich froh endlich in meinem Bett zu liegen. So ungewohnt wie es war, als Jo die erste Nacht hier war, so sehr fehlte sie mir jetzt.

Der Schlaf holte mich nur vor lauter Erschöpfung ein und hielt nicht lange an. Jims viel zu laute Stimme riss mich aus den unruhigen Träumen. Es war schon ein antrainierter Reflex, in meine Uniform zu steigen, wenn er so klang.

Nach nicht mal zehn Minuten stand ich auf der Brücke und sah mich verwirrt in der bisher schon vorhanden Runde um.

"Was haben wir diesmal?"

Es herrschte ein aufgeregtes Treiben auf der Brücke, beim Eintreten hatte mich einer der mir nicht so gut bekannten Ensings beinahe umgerannt und sich vor lauter Eile nicht einmal entschuldigt.

Arbeit kam mir aber gerade recht. Es lenkte mich von dem Chaos in meinem Leben ab. Davon, dass ich Jo so lange nicht sehen würde ... Ich würde einfach so lange arbeiten, bis ich sie wieder sah, dann konnte ich wieder eine Pause machen.

In meinem müden Kopf klang das nach einem guten Plan, um hier zu überleben.


	29. I'll try to fix you - 09 (written by BigLeoSis)

Kapitel 29 – Spock & Kirk

 

Spock hatte mein Shirt bereits in der Hand gehalten. Meine Hosen waren noch im Wohnbereich gelegen und wir hatten uns so schnell wie möglich angezogen, um auf die Brücke zu gelangen. Ich hüpfte mehr aus dem Quartier, als das ich ging, denn ich war noch nicht ganz in meinem Stiefel drinnen. Das Problem erledigte sich, als wir im Lift standen.

"Was werden wir machen?" fragte Spock, während sich das Gerät in Bewegung setzte.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das kühle Metall. Die gleiche Frage hatte ich mir auch bereits gestellt. Was würden wir machen. Das Notsignal konnten wir nicht ignorieren. Und noch waren wir viel zu weit weg von unserem ursprünglichen Kurs. Das der Sternenflotte später zu erklären, konnte unangenehm werden. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass sich dafür eine 'plausible' Erklärung finden würde.

Der Turbolift hielt und die Türen öffneten sich. Spock trat als erster aus dem Gerät, ich folgte ihm.

Es war hektisch und alle liefen wild durcheinander. Sulu und Chekov saßen bereits an ihrem Platz und kurz nach uns kam auch Nyota an. Sie wirkte ziemlich verschlafen. Ihre Haare waren völlig durcheinander und sie trug wohl ihren Schlafanzug. Eine Jogginghose und einen weiten Pulli. Ein Kanal wurde geöffnet und Scottys Stimme ertönte.

"Captain! Ich befinde mich im Transporterraum und habe mir das Signal angesehen. Es scheint von einem der klingonischen Warbirds zu kommen. Es ist ein ähnliches Signal wie das, welches unsere Transponder von sich geben. Ich schätze mal, dass es von den Kollegen aus Russland kommt."

Mein Blick wanderte zu Spock, der eine Braue hob.

"Was meinen Sie damit, Mr. Scott?"

"Das es sich um ein Notsignal handelt! Und es ist schon etwas länger aktiv ... ich würde sagen einen oder zwei Tage!"

"Sie wollen uns also sagen, dass sich dort auf diesem Schiff jemand oder etwas befindet, dass seit Tagen auf Rettung hofft?"

"Aye Captain!"

Scheiße! Ich blies die Luft aus meinen Backen. Das klang nicht sonderlich gut.

"Gab es irgendwelche Aktivitäten im näheren Raum?" fragte ich an Pavel gewandt.

"Aye Keptin! Es sieht so aus, als ob sich ein veiteres Schiff dort befunden hätte. Sollen wir Kurs nehmen?"

"Ja, nehmen wir Kurs auf! Bringen Sie uns auf Warp, Mr. Sulu!"

Mein Navigator und mein Steuermann nickten.

"Lieutenant Uhura, geben Sie Acht, auf weitere Signale."

Ich sank in meinen Stuhl.

"Captain, darf ich offen sprechen?"

Ich sah Spock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Seit wann durfte er das nicht?

"Bitte, Mr. Spock!"

"Woher wollen wir wissen, dass es sich um keine Falle handelt. Wie Lieutenant Farris bereits erwähnte, sollte sich dort ein Schiff der russischen Sternenflotte befinden. Aber es scheint keines dort zu sein. Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf uns, als die Tür des Lifts aufglitt und Bones heraustrat.

"Was haben wir diesmal?"

Seine Stimme klang müde und er sah auch so aus. Fragend hob ich meine Augenbraue, als ich zu ihm sah. Ich fragte mich, ob er schon mit Pavel geredet hatte.

"Wir haben ein Notsignal aus der neutralen Zone empfangen. Vermutlich handelt es sich um eines unserer russischen Kollegen." antwortete ich Bones.

"Keptin, wir erreichen das Ziel in weniger als funf Minuten!"

"Was machen wir Jim?" fragte Spock.

Ich atmete tief durch und wandte mich an Bones und öffnete einen Kanal an Scotty.

"Scotty, mach dich bereit, das Signal zu erfassen und es an Bord zu beamen! Doktor McCoy, ein Sicherheitsteam und ich werden in wenigen Minuten bei dir sein!"

"Aye Captain!" kam es aus dem Lautsprecher.

"Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Falle ist. Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke. Wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Auch zu einer schnellen Flucht. Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu, halten Sie einen Kurs bereit!"

Dann wandte ich mich meinem besten Freund zu.

"Ich hoffe die Krankenstation ist bereit, für das, was auch immer da kommen mag!"

Anschließend begab ich mich zum Turbolift und wartete auf Bones. Ich hoffte, dass es nichts schlimmes war. Ich wollte nicht wirklich einen Klingonen an Bord meines Schiffes haben. Andererseits mussten wir einfach sichergehen, dass es niemand aus der fremden Crew war, oder wer auch immer.

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich, als sich die Türen hinter uns geschlossen hatten und wir in den Transporterraum fuhren.

 

_Ihr Lieben, ich weiß nicht, wie viele von euch es bereits bei 'Affairs' gelesen haben, aber Atori und ich werden eine Sommerpause einlegen. 'Deep in Space' wird am 11.9. forgeführt, Affairs dann am 17.9._

_Wir wünschen Euch allen einen schönen Sommer und wir sehen bzw. schreiben uns dann im September wieder ^-^_


	30. Don't you worry child - 02

**Don't you worry child – 02**

 

Es kam mir ewig vor, bis die Kampflaute vor der Tür verstummten. Ich atmete so flach wie möglich, um keine Geräusche zu erzeugen. Das Baby in meinen Armen schlief wieder und ich war froh darum.

Wenn sie geweint hätte, wäre das wohl unser Todesurteil gewesen. Aber sie war ruhig. Ich versuchte im Finsteren etwas zu erkennen. Der Raum war vielleicht einen Quadratmeter groß, vielleicht eineinhalb. Was uns nicht wirklich viel Platz bot. In meiner anderen Hand hielt ich noch immer den aktivierten Transponder. Man würde uns sicherlich finden. Ich war fest davon überzeugt! Die Galina war schließlich nicht weit weg.

 

**~*~**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es auf Grund einer Erschütterung gewesen. Ich stützte mich mit der freien Hand an der Wand gegenüber ab, damit wir nicht fielen. Die kleine Vulkanierin hielt ich an meine Brust gedrückt. Ein erneuter Schlag ließ das Schiff erzittern.

Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, was das bedeutete. Ein Kampf.

Und ich konnte im Kopf kalkulieren, was es für die Galina bedeuten konnte, sollte sie das angreifende Schiff sein. Es waren drei Warbirds gewesen. Ihre Chancen standen also nicht besonders gut.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, um meine Beine etwas zu durchbluten. Sie waren schon seit Stunden eingeschlafen und es tat verdammt weh, als plötzlich wieder Blut durch die Adern lief. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, um das Mädchen nicht zu beunruhigen.

Ich schob den Transponder in die Tasche meiner Uniformjacke, damit ich das Signal weiter am Körper trug. Ich ging etwas auf und ab, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte schon eine Weile keine Geräusche mehr gehört. Dennoch würde ich die Tür nicht öffnen. Aus zwei einfachen Gründen: Ich hatte Angst und ich hatte einen Befehl. Angst vor dem Bild, dass sich mir vor der Tür bieten könnte und den Befehl, den Raum nicht zu verlassen.

Aus diesem Grund sank ich wieder in die Hocke und verlagerte das Kind auf meinen anderen Arm, da mir der auch langsam einschlief. Mein Kopf sank nach hinten und ich lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. Das Metall war kühl und es tat gut. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu glühen. Ohne Essen auszukommen war eine Sache, aber ohne zu trinken. Mein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte ich Sandpapier geschluckt und ich merkte, wie meine Kräfte langsam weniger wurden.

Die erst Überlebensregel lautete: Such dir Wasser. Weit ab von Zivilisation und je höher die Quelle lag, je fließender, je kühler es war, umso besser. Doch ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit an fließendes Wasser zu kommen. Ich glaubte kaum, dass ein Bach oder Fluss durch den klingonischen Warbird floss. Ich ließ meine frei Hand über den Boden wandern, doch das einzige, dass ich ertasten konnte, war mein Phaser, der irgendwie dort gelandet war. Ich überlegte nur kurz … aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, an etwas Flüssigkeit zu kommen. Ich legte das Baby dicht an meinen Körper, während ich die Waffe in die Hand nahm. Ich stellte den Modus von 'betäuben' auf 'Hitze'. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es gut ging. Meinen freien Arm hielt ich weit von mir und dem Mädchen weg und drückte ab.

Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich und nur mit all meiner Willenskraft konnte ich einen Schrei unterdrücken. Für einen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich fühlte, wie das Blut über meinen Arm zu laufen begann. Schnell, zitternd hob ich ihn und drückte ihn an meine Lippen. Es war abartig. Dieser metallische Geschmack auf meinen Lippen. Aber es war Flüssigkeit und es linderte den Schmerz in meinem Hals für eine kleine Weile.

Ich schob das Tuch, in welches das Baby gewickelt war, ein wenig zur Seite. Es musste auch was trinken. Und etwas anderes hatten wir im Moment nicht zur Verfügung!

 

Ich hatte auch kein Zeitgefühl mehr und konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich schon hier war. Wie lange WIR hier schon waren. Vielleicht ein paar Stunden. Es konnte sich aber auch schon um einen Tag oder mehr handeln.

Ich musste an meine Zeit an der Akademie denken, daran, wie sehr man versucht hatte, uns auf so etwas wie das hier vorzubereiten. Doch die Realität war anders. An der Akademie, während der Übungen, konnte man sicher sein, man käme heil aus der Sache raus. Doch hier, jetzt, konnte ich das keinesfalls sein. Ich war optimistisch und würde es bis zum Gegenbeweis auch bleiben, dennoch zermürbte es mich, zu wissen, dass ich hier auch sterben und den Wunsch der Mutter nicht erfüllen konnte.

Dabei musste ich an meine eigene Mutter denken. An meine Familie. Meinen Vater, meine Schwestern. Was würden sie nur denken, wenn sie erfuhren, dass ich verschollen war. Würden sie um mich trauern? Würde meine Mutter die Hoffnung aufgeben, mich je wieder zu sehen. Ihr großes Mädchen? Und meine Schwestern. Was würden Helena und Liljana nur machen? Ich würde keine je wieder tanzen sehen! Und dabei waren sie so talentiert!

Ich war den Tränen nahe. Das hier war so viel.

Dort vor der Tür lagen vermutlich die Leichen von Piotr und Ivan. Meinem Ivan. Wir wären im nächsten Sommer zurück gekommen von dieser Mission und dann hatten wir vorgehabt zu heiraten. Und jetzt war er tot! Tot! Wie vermutlich der ganze Rest meiner Crew.

Ich konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken und presste die Hand an meinen Mund. Warum hatte ich nicht einfach auch sterben können? Dann hätte ich das jetzt nicht alles ertragen müssen.

Ich bemerkte die kleinen Bewegungen auf meinem Arm.

Genau ... darum war ich hier, darum war ich am Leben! Ich musste das Baby beschützen.

Aber ohne Trinken würden wir nicht mehr lange überleben.

Hoffentlich würde bald jemand kommen.

Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen. Ich durfte jetzt nicht einschlafen!


	31. Chapter 31 - Bones (written by atoricrash)

Kapitel 31 – McCoy

 

Warum war mir nur vom ersten Augenblick an klar, dass Jim mich das fragen würde kaum, dass ich die Brücke betreten hatte? Leider waren wir jetzt hier eingepfercht und ein verschwinden so gut wie unmöglich.

"Ich steh, mein Herz arbeitet und mein Gehirn auch. Mir geht es gut."

Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schon fast aus reiner Gewohnheit und sah auf die Etagenanzeige.

"So schlecht kann es mir außerdem gar nicht gehen, hab's gestern noch geschafft etwas zu essen."

Gestern war ein Tag für sich gewesen. Die letzten Stunden mit Jo waren toll gewesen, nur auf den Abschied hätte ich verzichten können und auf das darauf folgende Gespräch auch.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob er mich verstanden hatte, beziehungsweise es wenn den richtig aufgefasst hatte. Jetzt war aber nicht die Zeit für so etwas, wir hatten hier eine brenzlige Situation vor uns!

"Mein Notfall-Team steht schon im Transporterraum bereit, mit nötigen Quarantänemaßnahmen und Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung. Schwester Chapel wird alles auf der Krankenstation vorbereitet haben."

Mein Team war gedrillt auf solche Einsätze. Wir sollten Leben retten und da war einfach keine Zeit zu verschwenden, denn es entschieden meist Sekunden.

Der Turbolift hielt an und wir stiegen aus. Wie ich es gesagt hatte, standen da meine Leute zum Handeln bereit und ja, ein wenig stolz war ich schon. Mit eiligen Schritten ging ich zu ihnen rüber und erteilte ein paar letzte Anweisungen.

"Wir wissen nicht, was da kommt! Humanoide Verletzte bekommen Hilfe, Klingonen den Phaser und meinetwegen muss der nicht auf Betäubung sein, es sei denn unser Captain befiehlt was anderes."

Jim war manchmal zu weich, immer hieß es zuerst 'Phaser auf Betäubung', aber vielleicht würde sich das mit der Zeit auch noch ändern, wenn er aufhörte sich um alles und jeden zu sorgen. Dann wäre er aber wohl nicht Jim, vielleicht war er ja doch ganz gut so.

Ich ging zurück hinter die Schutzabschirmung und stellte mich neben Jim. Er schien immerhin nicht minder angespannt zu sein. Unsere Augen fixierten die Plattformen und warteten, was da vor uns auftauchen würde, ich betete dass es keine mordlustigen Klingonen waren. Trotzdem lag meine Hand über dem Phasergriff, darauf wartend ihn zu zücken.

Ein heller Strahl tauchte in dem Kreis auf und langsam materialisierte sich dort auch jemand. Eine Person, sah nicht klingonisch aus. Das war schon mal verdammt gut!

Kaum dass sie ihre komplette Form wieder angenommen hatte, waren meine Leute zur Stelle und ich hinterher. Sie richteten die junge Frau auf und ich versuchte ihr unter größten Mühen das kleine, schreiende Bündel abzunehmen.

Es war vielleicht nicht die Art, wie es ein Gentleman tat, aber ich war auch keiner und ein Hypospray half hier wahre Wunder. Sie schlief augenblicklich ein und wurde auf eine der Schwebeliegen gebracht.

"Legt sofort mit den Untersuchungen los!"

Ein Tricorder wurde gezückt und mit gleichmäßigem Tempo über ihren Körper bewegt. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem dem kleinen Etwas in meinen Armen, das noch immer nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

"Wer bist du denn?"

Vorsichtig wickelte ich es aus dem verdreckten Stoff, wenn ich es richtig identifizieren konnte, dann war es Blut welches überall seine Flecken hinterlassen hatte.

Zwei verheulte braune Augen sahen mich ängstlich an.

"Schon gut Kleines, dir passiert nichts."

Mein Blick wanderte zu Jim, die Erleichterung dass es keine Klingonen waren, stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Eine Frau und ein Baby!" Keine intelligente Feststellung, aber mehr konnte man dazu wohl auch nicht sagen.

Ich machte mich mit dem Baby auf dem Arm in die Krankenstation. Die Frau hatten sie schon auf ein Biobett gelegt und angeschlossen, also durften mir die ersten Ergebnisse auch bald vorliegen.

Behutsam legte ich das kleine Wesen ebenfalls auf eines der Biobetten und wickelte es aus. Von allein würde es mir sein Alter und Geschlecht wohl nicht verraten.

Nebenbei wies ich einen der Assistenten an, mir etwas Wasser und ein Lappen zu holen. Es würde nicht Schaden, dass kleine Ding etwas sauber zu machen.

Mir fielen die Augen erst aus dem Kopf, als sich die komplette Natur des Kindes offenbarte. Wir hatten da anscheinend einen zweiten Vulkanier an Bord und der war weiblich!

Kaum hatte man mir die geforderten Sachen gebracht, hetzte ich den Assistenzarzt weiter, er sollte mir alles was unsere Datenbank hergab über vulkanische Babys raus suchen und vor allem Nahrung besorgen!

Mein Tricorder brauchte nicht lange um den kleinen Körper durch zu scannen, bisher hatte sie nichts weiter, als eine leichte Erkältung und sie war unterernährt. Nichts, was ich nicht beheben konnte. Ihr Blut würde ich mir trotzdem ein mal genauer anschauen.

Kaum das sie ruhig war, schrie das kleine Mädchen wieder auf, wunderte mich nicht. Denn Jo hatte Blut abnehmen auch gehasst. Die Probe gab ich sofort an unser Labor weiter und fing an sie endlich von dem Dreck zu befreien. Ein Schlaflied, dass schon Joanna ins Reich der Träume befördert hatte, ließ auch das das kleine Mädchen einschlafen. Das Biobett würde jetzt erst einmal ihre Vitalfunktionen überwachen und der Assistenzarzt hatte auch noch beide Augen auf ihr ruhen!

"Chapel, wie geht es unserem Gast?"

Sie sah mich skeptisch an und reichte mir die bisherigen Unterlagen. Nichts dramatisches, ein paar leichte Blessuren, unter anderem eine Brandwunde am Unterarm, dehydriert, übermüdet und hungrig. So lange, wie sie da draußen herumgeirrt sind, kein Wunder.

Eins konnte ich schon mal sagen, sie war nicht die Mutter des Kindes und ob diese dann lebte, wagte ich mal zu bezweifeln!

"Sie hatte nichts bei sich zur Identifikation? Ein Ausweis, Marke oder ähnliches?"

Chapel schüttelte nur den Kopf und klopfte mir dann mit einem Lächeln auf die Schulter.

"Sie werden schon was finden Doktor!"

Von meinem Team hatte nur diese Frau genügend Mumm, mich so zu behandeln und das mit einem Lächeln.

"Na klar! Ich bin Arzt und kein verdammter Privatdetektiv!"

Trotzdem nahm ich alle nur möglichen Unterlagen an mich und verschanzte mich in meinen Büro.

Wenn sie ein Mitglied der Sternenflotte war und das egal welcher Nation, dann hatte ich auch Zugriff auf ihre Daten!

Jim schickte ich eine kurze Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Erkenntnisse und fing an alles bekannte in unser System zu übertragen. Zahnabdrücke, Blutgruppe, Fingerabdrücke … einfach alles, dass uns irgendwie weiter helfen konnte.

Bei der Menge an erfassten Personen, brauchte es eine Weile, bis ich alles auf dem Schirm hatte und mir wurde schlecht! Das ich jetzt ruhig blieb, konnte keiner erwarten und Jim würde das sicher auch nicht.

"Jim schwing deinen Arsch zu mir! Sofort! Allein!"

Er hibbelte bestimmt schon, das vulkanische Baby zu sehen und jetzt hatte ich noch eine spannende Nachricht.

Da lag eine junge Frau in unserer Obhut, die anscheinend hier einen Verwandten hatte. Nur um sicher zu gehen, verglich ich noch mal alles miteinander. Aber Zweifel ausgeschlossen, der Junge hatte eine Schwester!


	32. Chapter 32 - Jim

**Kapitel 32 – Kirk & Spock**

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich von Bones erwartet hatte, aber das nicht. Das war mir zu … abgebrüht. Wenn ich bedachte, wie er vor zwei Tagen drauf gewesen war. Aber ich würde nichts sagen. Ich würde mich hüten, etwas zu sagen.

Ich kannte Leonard bereits lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er bei Problemen von allein kommen musste. Wenn man sich ihm aufdrängte, zog er sich nur mehr zurück.

Als er erwähnte, dass sein Team bereits vor Ort sein würde, war ich beruhigt.

Wir wussten wirklich nicht, was uns erwarten würde und es war gut, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein.

„Ich hoffe auf etwas Menschliches. Und nicht, dass ein verrückter Klingone diesen Transponder in seiner Uniform trägt.“

Ich folgte Bones aus dem Aufzug und ging gleich durch zu Scotty.

„Wie sieht's aus?“

„Captain! Ich habe das Signal erfasst, wir können also jederzeit starten!“

Ich nickte.

„Okay, hört mir bitte alle zu! Ich möchte, dass die Phaser auf Betäubung gestellt werden! Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ich nicht für den Tod eines möglicherweise unschuldigen Lebewesens verantwortlich sein möchte! Und wir wissen nicht, was wir jetzt hier hochbeamen. Also bewahrt Ruhe und wartet auf mein Signal!“

Ich stellte eine Verbindung zur Brücke her.

„Hier spricht Captain Kirk, wir werden nun die fremde Lebensform an Bord beamen. Sobald Sie an Bord ist, haben sie den Befehl von hier zu verschwinden. Halten Sie sich bereit Mr. Chekov!“

„Aye Keptin!“ kam es aus der Gegensprechanlage.

Ich blickte zu Bones, welcher mir zunickte.

„Energie, Mr. Scott!“

Unser Ingenieur tippte auf ein paar Tasten und auf der Plattform erschien ein kleiner Lichtkegel, der sich schnell in eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt verwandelte.

„PHASER RUNTER!“ schrie ich, als ich eine Frau erkannte.

Bones Team war zur Stelle, als sie nach vorne sank und fingen sie gleich auf.

„Scheiße“ murmelte ich.

Ich merkte, wie sich die Enterprise in Bewegung setzte. Als die erste Hektik verflogen war, wurde der Raum von einem Schreien erfüllt, dass mir sofort das Herz stehen bleiben ließ.

„Ein Baby?!“ fragte ich ungläubig und drängte mich zu Bones durch.

„Was hat ein Baby auf einem klingonischen Schiff zu suchen? Ist jetzt auch egal, kümmere dich um Beide und wenn du etwas hast, meldest du dich. Ich geh zurück auf die Brücke und schau dort nach dem Rechten!“

Ich kämpfte mich durch das Chaos zurück und verließ den Transporterraum, zurück in Richtung Brücke.

 

Dort angekommen, waren alle Augen neugierig auf uns gerichtet.

„Mr. Chekov, öffnen Sie einen Kanal.“

Der junge Russe nickte.

„An die Crew der Enterprise, hier spricht Captain Kirk. Wir haben so eben zwei Geiseln von einem klingonischen Warbird auf die Enterprise gebeamt. Bei den beiden Personen handelt es sich um eine junge Frau und ein Baby. Wir befinden uns nun auf dem Weg, unseren ursprünglichen Kurs wieder aufzunehmen. Wir sollten dennoch damit rechnen, verfolgt zu werden. Die Klingonen haben ein Schiff der russischen Sternenflotte ohne erkennbaren Grund zerstört und wir haben den Grund zur Annahme, dass es sich bei den Geiseln um Mitglieder der Crew handelt. Ich möchte, dass alle Ruhe bewahren und weiter ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, auch wenn Warnstufe 'gelb' aktiv bleibt! Kirk Ende!“

Ich ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl sinken und spürte, dass alle Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet waren.

„Wie geht es ihnen?“ sprach Lieutenant Uhura das aus, was sich alle dachten.

Meine Kiefer mahlten.

„Sie sind auf der Krankenstation. Bones untersucht sie gerade. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, geht es ihnen gut. Erschöpft, aber gut.“

„Was machen wir nun, Captain?“

Wir würden warten. Ohne Ergebnisse von Bones konnte ich nicht viele Entscheidungen treffen. Doch ich brannte förmlich darauf, dass Baby zu sehen. Um es machte ich mir eigentlich die meisten Sorgen. Es war doch noch viel zu klein, um solchen Strapazen ausgesetzt zu werden. Und wer wusste schon, welche Behandlung die Beiden erlebt hatten? Die Frau war einfach zusammengebrochen, als ob man ihr eine Stütze genommen hatte. Und sie war noch so jung! Viel zu jung!

Völlig in meine Gedanken versunken, merkte ich nicht, wie Spock mich ansprach. Erst als er mich ein zweites Mal anredete, schreckte ich hoch.

„Was?“ fragte ich.

„Unsere Schicht ist zu Ende. Wir sollten zurück gehen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn wir alle hier auf der Brücke bleiben und auf Nachricht von Dr. McCoy warten.“

Ich nickte zustimmend. Mein Team sah müde aus. Ich hatte sie schließlich auch aus ihrem Schlaf geholt.

„Dann lasst uns gehen.“

Ich erhob mich und wartete am Turbolift auf die Anderen. Nyota lehnte sich erschöpft an mich und ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Wir waren in den letzten Monaten ziemlich zusammengewachsen. Wir alle.

„Lasst uns noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Bones wird bis dahin sicherlich mehr wissen“ sagte ich zu meiner Schicht.

Alle nickten zustimmend und auf unserem Deck verstreuten wir uns in alle Richtungen.

Ich folgte Spock in sein Quartier und ich hatte mir gerade mein goldenes Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, als Bones Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher kam.

"Jim schwing deinen Arsch zu mir! Sofort! Allein!"

Ich atmete tief durch und sah Spock entschuldigend an. Ich war der Captain. Mein Shirt landete trotzdem noch im Wäschekorb, ehe ich in die Krankenstation lief. Hoffentlich war nichts mit den Beiden passiert.

Völlig außer Atem kam ich dort an und Schwester Chapel sah mich tadelnd an, als ob ich hier das Chaos veranstaltet hatte. Naja, in gewisser Weise ja schon. Aber ich konnte keine Unschuldigen im Stich lassen.

Leise ging ich durch den Raum, während mein Blick auf dem Biobett hängen blieb in dem das Kind lag. Dafür war sicherlich noch einen kleinen Augenblick Zeit, einen Blick zu riskieren.

Mein Atem stockte einen Moment, als ich es sah. Es schlief und sah unglaublich süß aus. Das schwarze Haar, die kleinen Händchen, die neben dem Köpfchen lagen und die süßen spitzen Ohren.

Moment … spitze Ohren.

Ich drehte mich um und marschierte in Bones' Büro.

„Das Kind ist vulkanisch?“ fragte ich.

„Und nein, ich hatte noch keine Zeit, deinen Bericht zu lesen! Was gibt es so dringendes, dass ich allein kommen muss? Du weißt, ich teile gern Geheimnisse mit dir, aber was kann denn hier so unglaublich sein, dass es sonst niemand wissen darf?“

Ich lehnte mich an eines der Regale, gegenüber von Bones Schreibtisch. Ich war jetzt lange genug gesessen.


	33. Chapter 33 - Random (written by atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 33 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

Jetzt wo ich etwas länger als fünf Minuten in meinem Sessel saß, kam die Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag über mich. Viel Ruhe hatte ich auch in letzter Zeit nicht abbekommen und es sah nicht so aus, als sei mir eine Pause gegönnt.

Irgendwie hätte ich gedacht, dass Jim hier viel früher auftauchen würde, aber die Erklärung lieferte er mir dann auch.

"Wo wäre denn da die Überraschung, wenn du meine Nachrichten sofort lesen würdest? Hm."

Jetzt wunderte es mich nicht, dass er nicht sofort angerannt gekommen war, er hatte gar nichts über das vulkanische Mädchen gelesen.

"Hoffe, ich hab bei nichts wichtigem gestört."

Er sah irgendwie aus, wie frisch aus dem Bett gefallen, aber hier gab es jetzt wichtigeres als Schlaf!

"Wir haben ein vulkanisches Mädchen an Bord, der Kleinen geht es ganz gut. Ich hab ein paar Assistenzärzte angewiesen, sich rund um die Uhr um sie zu kümmern. Einer ist immer bei ihr, aber das Interessante ist das hier."

Ich gab ihm mein PADD, auf den schon alles Wichtige geladen war. So lange wie er hierher gebraucht hatte, hatte ich auch die genetischen Daten überprüft und ein Irrtum war da ausgeschlossen. Seine Augen überflogen die blanken Fakten und ich konnte sehen, wie sein Blick immer erstaunter wurde.

"Unser zweiter Gast ist russischer Herkunft, aber anscheinend nicht irgendwer. War gar nicht so leicht, an ihre Daten zu kommen."

Ich legte meinen Kopf zurück und sprach einfach weiter, weil von Jim noch keine Antwort kam.

"Ihr kompletter Name ist Raisa Ekaterina Chekov, sie ist noch verdammt jung, aber sehr weit gekommen."

Nur kurz schloss ich die Augen, um sie ein wenig zu entspannen, dieses ewige starren auf einen Bildschirm war nichts für mich.

"Jim es ist nicht nur der Name, ich hab ihre genetischen Angaben schon überprüft. Die Beiden sind definitiv verwandt und das näher als ihnen wahrscheinlich lieb ist. Da ist wohl der Herr Vater ein wenig stiften gegangen."

Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihm jemand von uns sagen musste, wurde mir schon wieder schlecht. Aber dafür hatten wir ja einen Captain, der übernahm das bestimmt gerne. Gehörte doch quasi zum Job!

"Man, in deiner Haut will ich bei dem Gespräch nicht stecken!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah meinen besten Freund skeptisch an. Seine Laune war wohl nicht gerade so blendend, wie er mich vorhin hatte glaubend machen wollen. Wir alle waren müde, dass stand außer Frage. Pavel hatte vorhin schon im Stehen geschlafen, an Hikaru gelehnt. Das hatte ziemlich niedlich ausgesehen und hätte Bones das gesehen, wäre er wohl an die Decke gegangen. Ich war mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Hikaru ihn nicht in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte.

Die Frage ob er schon mit Pavel geredet hatte, schenkte ich mir, würde ich sowieso keine Antwort bekommen.

"Junger Mann ..." antwortete ich, "Ich hab auch noch wichtige Sachen auf der Brücke zu erledigen. Ich komm halt auch nicht immer dazu, deine Liebesbotschaften an mich gleich zu lesen."

Außerdem, musste ich gestehen, hatte ich sie einfach übersehen.

"Nein, hast du nicht. Was gestört hat, war dieser gottverdammte Alarm. Ich hatte grad so schön geschlafen!"

Ich lauschte seiner Erklärung, was das vulkanische Baby anging. Es war gut, wenn jemand bei ihr war und ich war mir sicher, es war keine sonderliche Qual auf den kleinen Frosch aufzupassen. Ich würde es Spock mitteilen, sobald sich Zeit dazu fand. Vielleicht fühlte sich das Mädchen bei ihm ja wohl.

Als Bones mir das PADD reichte, nahm ich es und begann zu lesen, während ich ihm erneut zuhörte. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, was da alles an Ausbildung erwähnt wurde und auch ihr Rang war nicht von schlechten Eltern.

"Hast du das gelesen? Sie ist Lieutenant Commander!" Das entsprach Bones' und Scottys Rang.

Und das mit 20 Jahren! Himmel noch eins. Da hatte wohl jemand Talent.

"Hmm ... nicht nur stiften. Hat wohl auch mit genetischem Material nicht gegeizt. Zwei so talentierte Kinder zu zeugen ist schon eine Herausforderung."

Nein, ich hätte auch lieber grad in einer anderen Haut gesteckt, als in meiner. Aber bevor ich mit Pavel redete, sollte ich wohl mit der jungen Dame selbst sprechen.

"Wie lange hast du sie schlafen gelegt?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

Und ein zweiter Gedanke kam mir.

"Das Schiff ... die WMF Galina. Es wurde vollständig zerstört. Niemand aus dieser Crew hat überlebt, bis auf sie. Wir müssen versuchen die russische Sternenflotte zu kontaktieren, bevor da irgendwelche Nachrichten verbreitet werden. Ihre Eltern müssen erfahren, dass sie noch lebt!"

Ich stellte es mir schlimm vor, was es heißen musste, die Nachricht vom Tod eines Kindes zu bekommen. Das nächste war, dass wir nicht umkehren konnten. Die Kursänderung von vor ein paar Tagen war schon zu auffällig gewesen. Noch einmal konnten wir uns das Ganze nicht leisten. Das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Viel zu viele. Allein schon, was wir an der neutralen Zone zu suchen gehabt hatten.

"Scheiße Bones ... das riecht doch alles nach Ärger!" seufzte ich und nahm doch auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch platz.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Oh Jimmy, warum schreib ich dir dann den ganzen Mist? Soll ich in Zukunft ein paar schöne Fotos anhängen, damit du Lust hast sie dir anzuschauen."

Ich lehnte mich an meine Sessellehne, legte mein Kopf auf einer Hand ab und zwinkerte ihm zu. Wenn wieder etwas war, würde ich mir das getippe sparen und es ihm nur noch direkt sagen, dann musste ich auch nicht ewig lange auf diese Bildschirme schauen.

"Sie wird bestimmt noch einige Stunden schlafen, war in keinem besonders gutem Zustand. Wir sollten sie bald wieder auf den Beinen haben, dann könnt ihr beide gerne eine Runde miteinander reden."

So müde ich auch war, noch länger sitzen konnte ich einfach nicht. Mit ein wenig Schwung, um überhaupt hochzukommen, stand ich auf und lehnte mich gegen meinen Schreibtisch und stand nun Jim gegenüber.

Das waren die Momente, in denen ich ihn definitiv nicht um seinen Sessel beneidete. Aber das tat ich nie, war mir viel zu viel Verantwortung. Mich sollte man besser nicht mit Chekov reden lassen, bei dem Jungen setzte mein Gehirn aus und es kam nur sinnloser Kram dabei heraus.

"Ab jetzt geht deine Aufgabe los, mein Job ist getan und ja, ich weiß, ich hab es zuerst gelesen."

Meine Güte, ich sagte doch die Kleine hatte was auf dem Kasten, nicht dass unser Chekov weniger drauf hatte, aber die Kleine hier hatte sich verdammt schnell hoch gekämpft und wäre jetzt fast da draußen eingegangen.

"Du musst nicht nur den Russen Bescheid sagen, denk daran, dass wir ein vulkanisches Kind haben, dass nach Hause muss. Wir sind nicht gerade kindgerecht ausgestattet."

Nachdenklich verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und sah wie hypnotisiert auf das PADD in Jims Händen, es war eine verdammt verzwickte Situation.

"Das riecht nicht nur, das stinkt bis zum Himmel!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Aber nur Schöne, auf denen du nackt zu sehen bist und die leg ich dann als Hintergrundbild fest, damit ich dich immer anschauen kann."

Trotz der ganzen Situation, dieser gottverdammten Situation, war es gut, dass wir noch zu Späßen aufgelegt waren. Zumindest ein bisschen. Denn wir wussten beide, dass ich keine Nacktfotos von ihm bekommen würde. Nicht mehr.

Meine Hände glitten über mein Gesicht und ich seufzte tief.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich ihr sagen soll Bones. Was kann ich ihr sagen, ohne dass sie gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt? Es gibt so viel, dass ich ihr sagen MUSS …"

Diese Unterhaltung würde kein Spaziergang werden, dass wusste ich. Und wenn man sich ihr Profil ansah, bemerkte man, dass es wohl ein toughes Mädchen sein musste. Wie ihr Bruder.

"Das Kind." Ich nickte. "Darum mach ich mir weniger Sorgen. Das würden wir schon irgendwie schaffen. Was mir allerdings mehr Sorgen bereitet, sind die drei klingoischen Warbirds, die uns noch bemerkt haben, ehe wir unsere beiden Gäste an Bord gebeamt haben. Wir können eigentlich nicht zurück ... Bleibst du hier, während ich mit unseren Freunden aus Russland spreche?"

Ich konnte Unterstützung jetzt wirklich gebrauchen. Je früher sie erfuhren, dass ihr Lieutenant Commander noch am Leben war, umso besser. Aber Bones sah müde aus. Wir sahen vermutlich beide müde aus, aber wie er schon gesagt hatte, jetzt ging mein Job los.

"Geh ins Bett, Leo. Zumindest einer von uns sollte in ein paar Stunden bei klarem Verstand sein. Ich bleibe hier bei Miss Chekov."

An Schlaf konnte ich jetzt sowieso kaum denken. Und wenn ich der altmodischen Uhr an Bones Wand trauen konnte, dann waren es nur noch knapp zwei Stunden. Die konnte ich auch in einem ungemütlichen Stuhl schlafen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Sicher gehe ich in mein Bett und lasse dich mit der Scheiße alleine! Am Arsch! Das kannst du getrost vergessen!"

Ein schöner Freund wäre ich, ihn damit allein zu lassen. Das Reden musste er schon übernehmen, aber Rückendeckung konnte ich ihm geben.

"Pass auf, du schickst jetzt erst mal eine Nachricht an die Russen und dann Frühstücken wir. Bis dahin sollte sie auch wach sein und wir können gestärkt in den Kampf. Solltest du es komplett verhauen, kann ich noch immer einspringen, schlimmer kann es dann auch nicht werden."

Klang doch mehr oder minder nach einem Plan, den man in Angriff nehmen konnte. Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete ich ihm an, fürs erste meinen Platz zu nehmen. Die Crew, die jetzt auf der Brücke Schicht hatte, musste das bestimmt nicht mitbekommen.

"Na los, bring das Erste hinter dich."

Ich bewegte mich auf ihn zu und legte dem Jüngeren ein Arm um die Schulter, sein Gesichtsausdruck schrie schon fast nach ein wenig Zuspruch und Aufmunterung.

 

**Kirk POV**

Dankbar lehnte ich mich einen kurzen Moment an Bones, ehe ich mich auf seinen Platz sinken ließ. Es war gut zu wissen, dass er da war und da bleiben würde. Ich wusste, dass ich auch zu meinem Freund hätte gehen können, aber ihm wollte ich noch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Er würde sicherlich das Mädchen sehen wollen und wenn ich ihn richtig einschätzte, dann würde er eine Weile bei ihr bleiben. Sie und Spock hatten viel gemeinsam. Sie gehörten einer Rasse an, die beinahe ausgerottet war. Sie hatten Beide ihre Mutter verloren, auch wenn das Fröschchen das noch nicht wusste.

Als ich saß, öffnete ich erst einmal meine Programme. Als Empfänger gab ich unsere und die russische Starfleet ein. Unsere Leute sollten am Besten auch Bescheid wissen.

_'Ladies and Gentleman, hiermit teile ich Ihnen mit, dass wir heute an der neutralen Zone auf Klingonen gestoßen sind. Der Grund für das Aufeinandertreffen war ein Notsignal, welches wir von einem der Schiffe empfingen. Auf Grund der Direktive sah ich mich dazu verpflichtet, dem nachzugehen. Es ist uns gelungen, Lieutenant Commander Raisa E. Chekov von der WMF Galina zu retten, ebenso ein vulkanisches Baby._

_Wir müssen leider in der Annahme gehen, dass die Galina völlig zerstört wurde. Der Lieutenant Commander befindet sich in einem ernsten Zustand, ist aber in den besten Händen. Dem Kind geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut und ich werde Commander Spock später bitten, nach ihr zu sehen._

_Auf eine zügige Antwort würde ich mich sehr freuen. Captain James T. Kirk'_

 

Ich lehnte mich kurz zurück und las es nochmal durch. Es war nicht das Beste, aber für jetzt musste es reichen.

Ich drückte auf senden und sah zu Bones.

"Frühstück? "

 

**McCoy POV**

Während Jim schrieb, stand ich still und regungslos am Schreibtisch und sah ihm dabei zu. Irgendwie fiel es mir manchmal ganz arg schwer, Jim als Captain ernst zu nehmen. Dafür kannte ich ihn einfach zu gut. Mittlerweile fiel mir dann doch wieder auf, dass er für diese Aufgabe nahezu geboren worden war. Er liebte seine Arbeit.

"Ganz dringend Frühstück."

Die letzte Mahlzeit lag schon eine Weile zurück und einen starken Kaffee konnte ich auch vertragen. Irgendetwas dass mich wach rüttelte. Auf dem Weg aus der Station sah ich noch mal kurz nach meinen beiden Patienten, beide schliefen noch sehr friedlich vor sich hin.

"Ich finde es schon unheimlich, dass die beiden sich selbst im Schlaf so ähneln."

Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansah lief mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als gäbe es eine weibliche Kopie von unserem Navigator. Es war wohl besser solche Gedanken bei Seite zu schieben, wenn ich jetzt noch etwas essen wollte, am Ende ging sonst kein Bissen mehr runter.

Der Vorteil einer durchgemachten Nacht lag gerade ganz klar auf der Hand. Der Speisesaal war wie leergefegt. Wir mussten uns nirgends anstellen und hatten komplett freie Platzwahl.

Heute wollte ich etwas Süßes. Ein paar Pancakes und etwas Sirup fanden ihren Weg auf meinen Teller, die Kaffeekanne nahm ich auch gleich mit an den Platz. Die würde ich mir später auch ins Büro entführen!

"Hast du dir eigentlich schon irgendwas einfallen lassen, warum wir da waren?

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich stemmte mich aus Bones Stuhl hoch und folgte ihm nach draußen. Ich musste zugeben, ich hatte mir Miss Chekov noch nicht so genau angeschaut. Deshalb ging ich neugierig hinter Bones her. Man hatte sie bis unters Kinn zugedeckt und jemand hatte die Decke schön an den Seiten hineingesteckt, damit sie nicht verrutschen konnte.

Grob geschätzt, hatte sie die gleiche Größe, wie ihr Bruder. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren fein, hohe Wangenknochen, eine Stupsnase und hübsche Lippen. Die Augenfarbe konnte ich im Moment nicht beurteilen, tippte aber auf blau oder grau. Der einzig gravierende Unterschied war ihre Haarfarbe. Rötlich-braun. Aber es stand ihr.

Ja, sie sahen sich schon gleich. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie stärker war, als ihr Äußeres vermuten ließ. Doch da gab ihre Akte eigentlich ein gutes Bild.

Schweigend ging ich neben Bones her. Ich nahm mir etwas Müsli und Obst. Mehr würde ich nicht runter bekommen. Und eine Tasse nahm ich mir noch, für den Kaffee.

Ich sah meinen besten Freund skeptisch an, als wir saßen und er mir die Frage stellte.

"Falsche Kursberechnung? Kann ja sein, dass mal ne Zahl vertauscht wurde oder jemand ne falsche Grundberechnung angestellt hat. Soll vorkommen. "

Jemand waren in diesem Fall mein Commander und mein Navigator. Was besseres war mir bis jetzt noch nicht eingefallen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Flasche Kursberechnung?"

Meine Augenbrauen wanderten von sich aus schon verwundert nach oben, war das jetzt wirklich ernst gemeint?

"Ein russisches Genie und ein Vulkanier an Bord und du sagst falsche Kursberechnung. Ich lach später drüber."

Das war so unwahrscheinlich, es konnte keiner so dumm sein und darauf reinfallen! Zumindest hoffte ich das jetzt einfach mal, weil es bedeuten würde, von Idioten ausgebildet worden zu sein und welche als Vorgesetzte zu haben. Und den Gedanken mochte ich nicht!

"Schieb die Schuld wenigstens nicht deinen besten Leuten zu, auch wenn die definitiv dafür den Kopf hinhalten würden, muss das nicht sein."

Ich goss ihm etwas von dem Kaffee ein und mir selbst dann auch. Jim hatte das für mich getan, und wie es aussah, war es doch eine von diesen weniger überlegten Aktionen gewesen, die jetzt im Nachhinein überdacht werden musste.

"Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Wenn du mein Kind noch mal durch die Galaxis beamen lässt, dann schwöre ich dir bei Gott, wird dein Arsch auf ewig taub bleiben, weil ich ihn dir dann so weit aufreißen werde!"

Damit wäre das dann auch geklärt und ich nahm zufrieden ein Schluck von dem heißen Muntermacher, später würde ich mir zwei Kannen mitnehmen, beschloss ich gerade und verspeiste die letzten Reste meiner Pancakes.

"Den Anderen werde ich auch noch den Marsch blasen. Sie sollen dich bloß nie wieder bei solchem Mist unterstützen!"

Ja gut, ich hatte mich gefreut und sie war ja auch sicher wieder zu Hause angekommen. Aber es hätte trotzdem weiß Gott was passieren können und dem Risiko wollte ich sie nicht aussetzen.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast, nur her damit!"

Ich wusste selbst, dass es das Fadenscheinigste war, was einem einfallen konnte, aber unsere Logbücher würden das auch aussagen. Es mussten ja nicht zwingend Chekov und Spock gewesen sein. Selbst ich konnte mich bei einem Kurs verrechnen. War noch nie meine Stärke gewesen und ... naja, immerhin führten sie meinen Befehl aus, also würde das auch auf mich zurückfallen. Ich war derjenige, der den Rüffel dafür bekommen würde.

Ich nahm einen Löffel von meinem Müsli und steckte ihn mir in den Mund. Bei seinen Zweifeln rollte ich mit den Augen.

"Ich überprüfe jeden gottverdammten Kurs, denkst du wirklich, ich lass die beiden ins Messer laufen und ihren Kopf für meine 'Dummheit' hinhalten? So ein Arsch bin ich dann auch wieder nicht."

Also kam der Rüffler für sein Geburtstagsgeschenk doch noch. Irgendwie beruhigte es mich. Ich aß einen weiter Löffel Müsli und nickte.

"Klar doch ... ich nehms mal zur Kenntnis. Und lass die Anderen aus dem Spiel. Die Idee kam von mir, ich trage die volle Verantwortung!"

Ich wollte nicht, dass er die anderen auch noch zur Sau machte, nur weil sie ihrem Captain folgten. Ich war froh, dass es so war, ohne sie wäre ich wirklich verloren gewesen.

Ich nahm meine Tasse und starrte trübsinnig in das schwarze Getränk. Wie konnte ich verantworten, dass wir eigentlich ein kleines Kind an Bord hatten? Wer würde sich um sie kümmern? Ihre Eltern waren dazu wohl kaum mehr im Stande. Sie brauchte jemanden, der auf sie Acht gab. Aber ich konnte niemanden dazu zwingen und sie ewig von Ärzten bewachen zu lassen war auch Schwachsinn, sie brauchte Erziehung und eine Familie.

"Wir sollten jemanden bitten, sich um das Mädchen zu kümmern, während der Mission" flüsterte ich leise in meinen Kaffee.

"Sie braucht Familie und Halt. Sie braucht Eltern, die für sie da sind ... Jemanden, der sie liebt."

Meine Kindheit war nicht so glorreich verlaufen, ich wusste, was es hieß, keine Eltern zu haben.

Ich sah über den Rand zu Bones. Er hatte Erfahrung mit Kindern. Er konnte gut mit Kindern ... und wenn ich es ihm befehlen würde ... aber das war auch keine gute Idee. Man sollte niemanden dazu zwingen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Nein ich denke nicht, dass du sie mit Absicht in die Scheiße reiten würdest. Ich denke nur, dass sie es sogar freiwillig tun würden. Ach, uns wird schon was einfallen."

Das würde es bestimmt und Jim kamen die besten Ideen spontan und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Außerdem gab es gerade Wichtigeres zu klären, als das. Die sollten sich lieber damit beschäftigen, dass die komplette Besatzung inklusive Schiff vernichtet wurde! War sowieso viel wichtiger als ein Kurs!

"Oh du weißt ganz genau, dass ich da keine Ausnahmen mache. Sie haben dich dabei unterstützt und sind somit ebenso schuldig!"

So einfach war die Sache für mich, mitgefangen, mitgehangen und fertig. Ich starrte erst die letzten Krümel auf meinem Teller nieder, ehe mein Blick zu Jim hoch wanderte, in diesem Punkt musste uns auch definitiv eine Lösung einfallen!

"Glaubst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn wir den Kurs auf Neu-Vulkan setzen und sie zu ihresgleichen bringen. Wir wissen doch nichts über vulkanische Babys und wir haben nicht mal ein richtiges Bett für sie. Das Biobett ist nicht sicher genug, einmal kurz nicht aufgepasst und sie rollt raus!"

Eine Horrorvorstellung, die praktisch jedes Elternteil mindestens einmal durchlebte, das Kind könnte im Schlaf aus dem Bett fallen!

"Und bis es so weit ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Mr. Scott aus dem Schrott im Maschinenraum ein Kinderbett bastelt und unser Captain und sein Erster sich um das Kind kümmern. Sie sind immerhin die verantwortungsvollsten Personen an Bord!"

Es fiel mir schon sehr schwer, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Aber ich schaffte es gerade noch so, todernst zu bleiben und Jim weiterhin fest anzusehen. Der Kaffeebecher in meiner Hand leerte sich viel zu schnell. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, kaum war er voll, wurde er auch wieder leer.

 

**Kirk POV**

Neu-Vulkan war viel zu weit weg. Viel zu weit ... und wir hatten eine Mission. Ich würde die Anweisungen der Flotte abwarten. Noch einmal würde ich den Kurs nicht von allein ändern. Einmal war eine Sache, aber ein zweites Mal war schon auffallend. Wir würden abwarten. Sollten wir sie nach Neu-Vulkan bringen, würden wir das tun. Sollten wir sie bei uns behalten, dann würde ich auch das tun. Es waren genügend Leute an Bord, die sie auch unterrichten konnten.

"Warten wir ab, was die Sterneflotte dazu zu sagen hat. Sollten wir nach Neu-Vulkan fliegen, können wir Miss Chekov auch dort absetzen. Von dort aus fliegen Shuttles zur Erde."

Über was sich der Doktor schon wieder Sorgen machte. Betten. Aber da merkte man einfach wieder, dass er Vater war. Und das mit Leib und Seele. Und er war gut darin.

Die Idee, dass Scotty ein Bett bauen sollte, fand ich nicht schlecht. Damit wäre er zumindest mal eine Weile beschäftigt und konnte das Schiff nicht zerlegen.

Ich ließ beinahe meine Tasse fallen, als Bones dann sagte, ich und Spock sollten uns um das Mädchen kümmern.

"Hast du noch alle Schrauben beisammen? Ich kann mich doch um kein Kind kümmern! Ich? Verantwortungsvoll? Hallohooo? Erde an Bones? Geht's dir gut? War was in deinen Pancakes?"

Außerdem war das eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht alleine fällen konnte! Dazu musste ich erst Spock fragen.

"Soll ich meinen Freund mal holen und ihn fragen, was er davon hält?" fragte ich Bones.

Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was er dazu sagen würde. Sicherlich, es wäre eine gute Entscheidung. Sie war Vulkanierin, so wie er. Aber ob ich mich dem ganzen gewachsen fühlte. Ich wusste es nicht. Und ich hatte Angst davor.

"Ich kann das nicht Bones ... Ab und an Mal auf Joanna aufpassen ist was anderes, als die Verantwortung für so einen kleinen Frosch zu haben!"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Oh bitte, du hast jeden Tag die Verantwortung für mehrere hundert Leben und bisher sind dir nicht mal so viele weggestorben, wie manch anderen Captains in derselben Zeit."

Das war doch immerhin nicht so schlecht. Wem wollte man die Aufgabe denn sonst aufhalsen und vor allem war es ja nicht so, als könnte man da so viel verkehrt machen, wenn da eine ganze Crew hinter einem zur Unterstützung stand.

"Außerdem hab ich es ja auch geschafft ein ziemlich tolles Kind zu erziehen. Da würdet ihr das auch packen. Würde ich dir im Übrigen so was nicht zutrauen, hätte ich dir auch nie erlaubt auf Jo aufzupassen und das weißt du ganz genau!"

Als würde ich meine Tochter in die Hände jedes beliebigen Idioten geben, der dahergelaufen kam. In solchen Fällen griff mein Beschützerinstinkt ein und ich ließ lieber keinen an sie ran, als nur einen Idioten!

"Es wäre die beste Entscheidung, wenn sich der Vulkanier an Bord um das vulkanische Baby kümmern würde und DU bist nun mal sein Freund, Partner etc., also stell dich nicht so an!"

Ich musste gestehen, der Gedanke wie sie beide von einem heulenden Kind wachgehalten wurden, hatte schon etwas Belustigendes und ich hatte schon meine Zeit durch damit. Noch mal würde ich es nicht mitmachen wollen. Etwas zu energisch ließ ich die Kaffeetasse sinken und zuckte bei dem Klirren zusammen.

"Ein Kind hat auf Dauer nichts in meiner Krankenstation zu suchen! Ich flicke da jeden Tag halbtote Leute zusammen oder hab dauernd Kranke da, also muss sie so schnell wie möglich raus."

Meine Mundwinkel gingen ein Stück weit nach oben, so blass wie Jim gerade aussah bei dem Gedanken sich dauerhaft um ein Baby kümmern zu müssen.

"Du hast das größte Quartier und vor allem, hast du mal geplärrt, selbst irgendwann Kinder haben zu wollen, also bitte! Das ist doch deine Chance!"

 

**Kirk POV**

Wie konnte Bones es schaffen, im Zusammenhang mit mir und einem Baby so viele positive Eigenschaften an mir zu finden. Ich seufzte kellertief. Verdammt, er hatte ja Recht! Ich hatte auch irgendwie die meiste Zeit, weil ich mich auch in meinem Büro beschäftigen konnte. Ich ... wir konnten schließlich kaum ein Kind mit auf die Brücke bringen. Oder zumindest nicht jeden Tag.

"Aber ... Bones bitte. Kinder ja, aber erst in 10 Jahren! Verdammt ich bin doch erst Ende Zwanzig! Und mein Freund, Partner etc. und ich, wir sind auch noch nicht so lange zusammen!"

Ich schnaufte durch die Nase aus.

"Hast du das jetzt beschlossen, oder darf ich es Spock vorher noch sagen?"

Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust, nachdem ich meine Tasse abgestellt hatte und sah beleidigt auf ihn.

Er hatte das sowas von beschlossen, dass ich nicht mal mehr den Hauch einer Chance hatte. Ich zückte meinen Kommunikator, während ich böse über den Tisch starrte. Spock hatte ich schnell angewählt und viel zu schnell antwortete seine Stimme.

"Jim? Was ist?"

Er klang verschlafen und ich wusste genau, wie er in diesem Moment aussah. Die Haare, die ihm wirr in alle Richtungen abstanden, das zerknautschte Gesicht, die träumerischen braunen Augen ... und ich war nicht da, um es zu sehen! Aber es gab wichtigeres.

"Kannst du auf die Krankenstation kommen? Doktor McCoy und ich müssen etwas mit dir besprechen!"

So leicht würde mir Leonard nicht auskommen. Das konnte er ihm schon ein wenig näher bringen.

"Ich bin in wenigen Minuten dort!"

"Lass dir Zeit! Kirk Ende!"

Nachdem ich das Gespräch beendet hatte, schob ich den Kommunikator zurück in meine Hosentasche und erhob mich von meinem Platz.

"Na los Leonard! Jetzt erklären wir dem Commander mal, dass er in nächster Zeit Windeln wechseln wird!" Ich grinste ihn an.

"Und wenn du mich jetzt hängen lässt, dann werde ich mich mal mit Pavel unterhalten müssen!" setzte ich zwinkernd noch hinzu. Druckmittel waren doch was feines.

Ich freute mich auf das Gespräch. Diese Diskussion zwischen Bones und Spock. Würde sicherlich spannend werden. Ohne mich nach meinem Freund umzudrehen, ging ich los. Er würde mir folgen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich war schon relativ zufrieden und das konnte man auch an meinem breiten Grinsen sehen. Es war bestimmt nicht so schwierig, Spock von meiner Idee zu überzeugen. Würde schon werden.

Das ich mein Geschirr stehen ließ, war schon reine Gewohnheit. Ich hatte nie Lust es wegzuräumen und jemand anderes würde das schon für mich machen. Ich schnappte mir die volle Kaffeekanne und folgte Jim, holte ihn auch im Flur wieder ein.

"Erst? Du bist alt genug, um das neuste Schiff der Flotte zu kommandieren, da wirst du doch wohl alt genug dafür sein!"

In diesem Fall musste ich wieder Protest einlegen!

Da würde ich nicht locker lassen. Ich als erster medizinischer Offizier und Vater konnte ja wohl am besten entscheiden, wem man das Kind anvertrauen konnte und ich wusste, wie er mit Jo umgegangen war.

"Ab und an mal kann man ja auch babysitten."

Jetzt lag es an mir ihm zuzuzwinkern, ich wusste um seine aktive Libido und wir würden den beiden auch schon mal einen gemeinsamen Abend gönnen, daran sollte es nicht scheitern.

Wir machten uns auf direktem Weg zur Krankenstation und jetzt wo auch das Stichwort Pavel aufkam, fiel mir auch wieder etwas ein.

"Mit dem musst du so oder so reden, im besten Fall so bald wie möglich!"

Mit dem Rest wartete ich bis sich der Turbolift, den wir gerade betreten hatten, geschlossen hatte. Denn das war wieder so eine Sache, die nicht jeder hören musste.

"Ich glaub du kannst nichts Seltsameres sagen, als ich gestern Abend zu ihm!"

Zu meinem Glück ging jetzt die Tür wieder auf und ich trat als Erster hinaus. Langsam kam wieder Leben ins Schiff, denn immer mehr Menschen tauchten auf und machten sich auf ihren Weg zur Schicht oder zum Essen.

Die Meisten sahen zwar noch recht verschlafen aus, grüßten uns aber mit einem Lächeln und wir grüßten artig zurück.

Sowohl Chekovs mutmaßliche Schwester, als auch das Baby schliefen noch. Einer ihrer Aufpasser lieferte mir einen kurzen Bericht über die sehr ruhigen Vorkommnisse und ihre steigenden Werte.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Schiffe und Kinder kann man ja jetzt wohl nicht vergleichen!" kam es geschockt über meine Lippen.

"Schiffe kann man richten, wenn sie kaputt gehen, Kinder nicht! Ich weiß ja nicht, ob dir das entgangen ist!"

Ich blieb kurz stehen, als er das babysitten erwähnte. Oh, das würde er mehr als einmal machen! Und nicht, weil ich Zeit allein mit Spock verbringen wollte, ich konnte auch leise sein, wenn ich wollte! Da würde mich ein Baby nicht stören!

"Willst du unbedingt Streit mit mir Bones? Ich werde mit Pavel reden! Spätestens wenn ich mit der Schwester gesprochen habe!"

Ich stampfte missmutig in den Turbolift und lehnte mich an die Wand, als mich Bones nächste Worte etwas überrumpelten. Ein lautes 'HAH' kam über meine Lippen! Ich wusste doch, dass da noch was kommen würde.

"Du hast mit ihm geredet, ist doch toll!" schrie ich ihm hinterher, als er den Turbolift schon wieder verlassen hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes lief ich jetzt schon fast hinter ihm her und grüßte die vorbeikommenden Crewmitglieder. Ich war immerhin ein netter Captain.

Bones ging gleich zu den beiden Patientinnen, während ich mich auf eines der Betten setzte und darauf wartete, dass mein Liebster hier eintraf.

Und das dauerte auch nicht mehr lange. Als er zur Tür reinkam, sah er erst zu mir, dann zu Bones.

"Jim ... geht es dir gut? Ist dir etwas passiert?"

Ich sah ihn mit fragend an. Warum sollte mir etwas ... achso, weil ich auf dem Bett saß. War ja auch nicht das erste Mal.

"Nein. Es geht mir gut. Nur mein bester Freund hatte eine wahnwitzige Idee. Du weißt, dass wir ein Baby an Bord haben?"

Der Vulkanier nickte.

"Ich habe den Bericht von Doktor McCoy gelesen, ja."

"Dann weißt du auch, dass es vulkanische Wurzeln hat?"

Erneut nickte er, jetzt jedoch langsamer. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er dachte.

Ich ließ mich vom Bett gleiten und ging zu dem Biobett rüber, auf dem das kleine Mädchen lag. Ich kannte mich mit den Funktionen aus und schaltete die Vitalmessung aus, ehe ich sie vorsichtig hochhob. Sie bewegte sich kurz, schlief aber weiter. Spock war mir gefolgt und sah nun auf das Kind in meinen Armen.

"Sag ihm, welch glorreiche Idee du gehabt hast, Bones!" forderte ich den Älteren nun auf.

Ich fand das ganze noch immer schwachsinnig!


	34. Chapter 34 - Random (written by atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 34 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

Natürlich war der Schwachsinn, den ich da fabriziert hatte toll! Ich glaubte noch immer nicht daran, dass er überhaupt kapiert hatte, was ich sagen wollte. Nicht mal ich begriff es bis jetzt.

Meine Augen richteten sich kurz auf Spock und ich nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu, studierte dann weiter den Inhalt des PADD. Ich ließ erst davon ab, als Jim samt Spock und Baby zu mir herüber kamen.

"Jetzt tu mal nicht, als wäre es so weit an den Haaren herbeigezogen."

Missmutig verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und sah dann von Jim zu Spock, der meinen Blick zwar erwiderte, aber versuchte sein Interesse krampfhaft zu verbergen. Er war so ungewohnt emotional, dass es schon fast wieder nervig war.

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr zwei euch um das Baby kümmern solltet."

Jetzt war das schon Mal raus.

"Nicht nur, dass der Captain die größte Unterkunft hat, er hat auch einen Partner, mit dem er sich über alles absprechen kann. Ihr seit außerdem die verantwortungsbewusstesten Personen an Bord."

Um nicht ganz so lächerlich zu klingen, korrigierte ich meinen letzten Satz ein klein wenig.

"Gut, Jim ist verantwortungsbewusster, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Außerdem wollte er schon immer Kinder haben und voilà, da ist ein Kind, um das man sich kümmern muss."

Meinen Pflichten als Vater ging ich schon so gut es ging nach, noch ein Kind aufzuziehen war einfach nicht drin mit meinem Nerven. Sie sahen doch schon fast wie eine süße kleine Familie aus.

"Außerdem ist noch nicht mal raus, wie lange sie bei uns bleiben wird. Nur hier kann sie nicht bleiben!"

Eine Krankenstation war kein gutes zu Hause für ein Baby. Wo sollte es denn bitte schlafen? Zwischen Verletzten und Kranken? Das war doch lächerlich! Jim sollte aufhören, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen und mir einfach zustimmen, damit dieses lächerliche Gespräch endlich ein Ende nahm.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich strich der Kleinen die Haare aus der Stirn, während Bones einen weiteren finsteren Blick von mir erntete. Und ob das an den Haaren herbei gezogen war! Ich war definitiv noch nicht bereit dafür! Langsam flatterten die kleinen Lider und einen Moment später sahen mich zwei dunkle Augen an. Zwei große dunkle braune Augen! Großer Gott, wie sollte ich da nur hart bleiben.

Ich spürte Spock, der extrem nah bei mir stand und sich bei Bones' Worten, er wäre mein Partner versteifte. Dennoch hörte er sich in Ruhe die Argumente des Arztes an, sah ab und an über meine Schulter, während ich mit den kleinen Händchen des Mädchens spielte. Es schien ihr immerhin schon so gut zu gehen, dass sie spielen konnte. Ein Glück hatte sie von all diesen Grausamkeiten nichts mitbekommen, die ihr bis jetzt widerfahren waren.

"Sie denken also wirklich, wir wären dazu in der Lage?" hakte Spock noch einmal nach.

Ein Glück dachte er ähnlich wie ich.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich wollte noch mindestens zehn Jahre warten!" schoss ich zurück.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich aufführte, wie ein Teenager, aber so schnell würde ich jetzt nicht nachgeben.

"Doktor McCoy hat Recht Jim, hier kann das Kind nicht bleiben. Es wäre zu gefährlich und würde wohl alle von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Und das Quartier wäre wirklich groß genug, um noch jemanden unterzubringen."

Ich atmete tief ein. Ernsthaft? Er war der gleichen Meinung? Mein Blick wanderte wieder zum Gesicht des Mädchens. Himmel, wer war ich überhaupt, um dazu nein zu sagen?

Aber unsere Aufmerksamkeit wurde von jemanden abgelenkt, der unsanft aus dem Schlaf erwachte. Ich gab das Mädchen in Spocks Arme, um Bones zu helfen, Miss Chekov wieder zurück auf die Liege drücken.

"Ruhig ... bitte Miss Chekov, beruhigen Sie sich! Sie sind in Sicherheit! Sie befinden sich auf der USS Enterprise! Mein Name ist Captain James Kirk. Sie sind in Sicherheit!"

Für ihre Größe hatte sie allerdings ganz schön viel Kraft und ich musste viel Energie aufbringen, um sie ruhig zu halten. Ihr Blick schnellte panisch von mir zu Bones und wieder zurück.

 

**McCoy POV**

Diese Diskussion hatte ich gewonnen!

Mir wurde zwar noch immer schlecht, wenn Spock mir zustimmte, aber die Diskussion ging zu meinen Gunsten aus! Jim hatte also verloren und so wie er die Kleine ansah, wollte er sie schon nicht mehr hergeben, den Blick kannte ich schon.

Es war kein günstiger Zeitpunkt, den sich das Mädchen zum Aufwachen ausgesucht hatte, aber den hätte es wohl auch nicht wirklich geben können. Immerhin waren wir gleich zur Stelle. Während Jim versuchte, sie zurück ins Bett zu drücken, zückte ich ein Hypospray mit einem sehr leichten Beruhigungsmittel. Mit so einer Schockreaktion hatte ich gerechnet und es schon breit gelegt, guter alter Onkel Doktor.

Kaum hatte ich das kalte Metall an ihrem Hals angesetzt und den Inhalt in ihren Körper gepumpt, wurde sie auch schon ruhiger. Mein Magen drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, als mich diese großen Augen mit einem bösen Funkeln ins Visier nahmen. Da war wieder das Gefühl des Unwohlseins.

Mir war die Ähnlichkeit einfach unangenehm, sie war mir zu unheimlich. Ich wollte mir aber dennoch nichts anmerken lassen.

"Hören Sie mir nur kurz zu, Sie sind auf einer Krankenstation und das war gerade nur ein sehr leichtes Beruhigungsmittel. Ihr Körper ist noch ein wenig mitgenommen, also ruhen Sie sich aus. Hier wird Ihnen nichts passieren."

Ich ließ sie erst einmal realisieren, was wir überhaupt sagten und deutete dann Jim an, sie los zu lassen. Spätestens wenn das Adrenalin vom ersten Schock aufgebraucht war, wäre sie ruhiger geworden, aber so viel Zeit wollte ich nicht verstreichen lassen.

"Dem Baby geht es gut. Wir haben sie wieder aufgepäppelt und dich kriegen wir auch schon wieder hin, Mädchen."

Ich schnappte mir einen Tricorder und nutze es aus, dass sie vom Beruhigungsmittel noch etwas bewegungsunfähig war, um ihren Körper zu scannen. Den Umständen entsprechend, schien aber alles halbwegs normal zu sein, jedenfalls konnte ich nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken.

"Alles okay, nichts was der Onkel Doktor nicht wieder beheben könnte."

 

**Raisa Chekov POV**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, befand ich mich nicht mehr in der kleinen Kammer, sondern in einem hell erleuchteten Raum. Und ich hielt das Kind nicht mehr in meinem Arm. Panisch setzte ich mich auf.

Ich kannte den Raum.

Oder zumindest kam er mir seltsam bekannt vor. Als ich versuchte mich aus den Laken zu befreien, die irgendwie um meinen ganzen Körper geschlungen zu sein schienen, drückte mich wieder jemand zurück ins Bett und kaltes Metall wurde mir an den Hals gesetzt.

Nur am Rand nahm ich die Worte war, die auf mich eingeredet wurden. Ich konnte und wollte mich nicht beruhigen! Doch wie es schien, arbeitete mein Hirn schneller, als mein Körper. Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

Den Männern, die mich hier festhielten, schenkte ich finstere Blicke, vor allem dem Mann, der mir das Hypospray in den Hals gerammt hatte.

Ich war in Sicherheit und das Baby auch. Dennoch wanderte mein Blick durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach ihr. Und als ich sie sah, fiel mir beinahe ein Stein vom Herzen. Ein Vulkanier! Hier an Bord. Das musste Schicksal sein!

"Onkel Doktor?" kam es rau von meinen Lippen.

Ich spürte eine Hand, die mir sanft meine Haare aus der Stirn strich.

"Lieutenant Commander, Sie befinden sich auf der USS Enterprise" wiederholte der Blonde ruhig.

Er war noch so jung.

"Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen. Fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage?"

Seine Hand lag noch immer an meiner Stirn und ich nickte.

"Ihr Schiff wurde zerstört, Lieutenant Commander. Bis auf Sie und das Mädchen haben wir keinerlei Überlebende gefunden. Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid!"

Ich konnte ein aufschluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Also hatte mich meine Intention nicht getäuscht, was den Kampf angegangen hatte.

"Sssshhh ... Miss Chekov. Doktor McCoy hat sie gründlich untersucht und Sie werden bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Aber sie sollten es langsam angehen lassen. Wir haben ihrem Kommando bereits Bescheid gegeben, dass sie noch am Leben sind und warten auf eine Antwort. Bis dahin werden Sie uns ein wenig Gesellschaft hier an Bord leisten. Sie haben die Freiheit sich frei an Bord zu bewegen Miss Chekov und ich bin mir sicher, wir werden ein passendes Quartier für Sie finden."

Das war alles so viel Information auf einmal, dennoch nickte ich abwesend.

"Miss, ich hätte nur noch eine Frage an Sie: Kennen Sie Pavel Andreivich Chekov?"

Ich versteifte mich, als ich diesen Namen hörte und mein Puls begann zu rasen.

"Wa ... warum fragen Sie das? Warum?!" Erneut ergriff mich eine Welle der Panik.

Ich drückte mich aus dem Biobett hoch, damit ich mit dem Captain auf Augenhöhe war.

"Ist er hier?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ja der Onkel Doktor vom Dauer-Dienst."

Meine Worte waren nicht ganz ernst gemeint, so war nun mal der Job und man gewöhnte sich daran, dauernd für alle erreichbar zu sein und schon mal Ewigkeiten ohne richtigen Schlaf aus zu kommen.

"Ob er hier ist oder nicht, tut erst mal nichts zur Sache!" fuhr es mir über die Lippen ohne, dass ich viel nachdachte, was da von mir kam.

Wieder waren da ein paar sehr böse Blicke und ich biss mir auf dir Lippen, um nicht noch mal so unbedacht zu reden, hob entschuldigend die Arme und drehte mich weg. Das hier ging mich gar nichts an.

Meine Wenigkeit stellte keine Fragen und gab keine Antworten, es war Jims Job. Ich drehte mich auf meinen Absätzen und machte mich daran, ein wenig Trinken für sie zu organisieren, nicht dass da doch noch mal so was Unnötiges kam.

Ich stellte eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas neben ihr Bett und setzte mich dann auf das Biobett daneben. Meine Leute würde hier noch nicht auftauchen, wir hatten noch gut eine Stunde Zeit, ehe die ersten Schwestern kommen würden.

Nach letzter Nacht hatte ich ihre Schichten für heute etwas versetzt, damit sie auch ein wenig Schlaf bekamen. Es fiel mir nicht sonderlich leicht, ruhig zu bleiben und meine Kommentare zurück zu halten, aber das hier musste Jim machen, nicht ich. Ach verdammter Mist, das nervte mich aber gewaltig!

 

**Spock POV**

Ich hielt mich etwas im Hintergrund, nachdem Jim mir das Baby gegeben hatte, um Doktor McCoy zur Hand zu gehen. Die Beiden schienen ein eingespieltes Team zu sein und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Jim nicht sogar ein Semester Gesundheitswesen gemacht hatte.

Ich hörte dem Gespräch zu, während ich mich etwas dem Mädchen in meinen Armen widmete. Doktor McCoy hatte Recht. Wir waren qualifiziert, uns um das Baby zu kümmern. Sie würde jemanden benötigen, der sie mit der vulkanischen Lehre bekannt machte und sie darin unterrichtete. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich dazu gerne gewillt war.

Ich bemerkte den suchenden Blick der jungen Frau und trat ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sie das Mädchen sehen konnte. Erleichterung trat in ihren Blick und ich wandte mich kurz ab, um dem fröhlichen Glucksen etwas zu lauschen. Ich war abgelenkt, dennoch entging mir Doktor McCoys bissiger Kommentar nicht. Als er an mir vorbei ging, hielt ich ihn für einen Moment auf.

"Doktor! Seien Sie doch etwas ... vorsichtiger mit Ton- und Wortwahl! Die Frau hat schon genug durchgemacht, da braucht sie nicht auch noch Ihre unqualifizierten Kommentare! Wenn Sie ihn sehen möchte, werden wir Ensign Chekov holen!"

Er starrte mich für einen Moment an, als hätte ich etwas im Gesicht, wandte sich dann aber abrupt ab und ging zurück zu Jim. Manchmal verstand ich ihn einfach nicht. Mit Jim sprang er nie so um, nur mit anderen. Auch mit mir. Doch mich störte diese Emotionalität nicht sonderlich. In seinem Fall berührte es mich nicht so sehr, wie es Jim tat.

 

**Kirk POV**

Für seinen Kommentar hätte ich Bones am liebsten eine reingehauen. Ging's denn noch? Das arme Mädchen war verwirrt. Ganz sanft nahm ich sie an den Schultern.

"Ja, er ist hier. Sie scheinen mehr zu wissen?" Ich sah sie fragend an.

Bones kam gerade mit einer Flasche Wasser zurück und ich streckte meine Hand aus, um das Glas entgegen zu nehmen. Mein bester Freund machte es halb voll und gab es mir. Aufmunternd lächelte ich sie an.

"Trinken Sie einen Schluck Miss Chekov."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie das Glas und hielt es nur kurz an ihre Lippen. Es wurden kaum ihre Lippen benetzt. Zumindest schien es mir so. Ich nahm ihr das Wasser wieder ab, als sie es wegstellen wollte.

"Er ... er ist mein Halbbruder" antwortete sie leise.

"Sein ... unser Erzeuger hatte eine Affäre mit meiner Mutter. Es war nicht lange, doch es reichte, um mich zu zeugen. Es war anscheinend kurz vor der Geburt von Pavel und als seine Frau den erwünschten Sohn geboren hatte, war meine Mutter nicht mehr wichtig für ihn und er ließ sie fallen. Sie war jedoch schwanger ... mit mir und sie lernte meinen Vater kennen. Die beiden heirateten noch vor meiner Geburt, ich sollte schließlich nicht unehelich geboren werden. Dennoch gaben sie mir seinen Nachnamen. Man sollte schließlich wissen, woher ich stammte. Meine Mutter erzählte mir früh, dass es da neben meinen beiden kleinen Schwestern noch einen Bruder gab, den ich aber nicht sehen durfte. Aber sie ließ mich ihm Briefe schreiben. In meiner Naivität schrieb ich ihm beinahe jeden Tag einen. Doch es kam nie etwas zurück. Wenn ich Mutter fragte, sagte sie immer 'Vielleicht ist er einfach nicht soweit, Raisa'. Ich schrieb weiter Briefe. Schickte jedoch keinen mehr ab. Ich habe sie alle zu Hause in einer Schachtel aufbewahrt. Sie liegen noch immer dort unter meinem Bett …"

Sie brach für einen Moment ab, schien einen erneuten Schluchzer nieder zu kämpfen. Ich drehte mich kurz zu Spock um, der noch immer mit dem Mädchen am Platz vom vorhin stand. Er schien zu verstehen, was ich wollte und nach einem knappen Nicken ging er. Doch Miss Chekov forderte bereits wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Als ich etwa sechs oder sieben war, bettelte ich so lange meine Eltern an, bis meine Mutter mir versprach, sie würde mit mir zu ihnen fahren. Hätte ich gewusst, was da geschehen würde, hätte ich sie nie darum gebeten. Es waren nur Pavel und seine Mutter zu Hause ... Diese ... diese Frau beschimpfte meine Mutter aufs Schlimmste und dann kam auch noch Andrei nach Hause. Auch er behandelte meine Mutter nicht gut ... und mich auch nicht. Ich sei es nicht wert, hat er gesagt, seinen Namen zu tragen und ich würde es niemals mit seinem Sohn aufnehmen können. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich ihn gesehen habe. Pavel ... Meinen Erzeuger sah ich das letzte Mal, als er versucht hat, meiner Mutter auszureden, mich auf die Akademie gehen zu lassen. Ich wusste nichts von Pavel ... das er auch an die Akademie gegangen ist. Ich habe bis dahin auch keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet, wo er sein könnte. Ich war mir sicher, er würde mich nicht als seine Schwester akzeptieren."

Mit den letzten Worten war sie immer leiser geworden und mein Blick wanderte zu Bones.

Glückliche Familie sah irgendwie anders aus.

"Bitte ... Miss Chekov, ruhen Sie sich noch ein wenig aus. Versuchen Sie zu schlafen und wir versuchen etwas zu Essen für sie zu finden, ja? Möchten Sie etwas bestimmtes?"

Sie sah mich aus diesen verdammten blauen Augen an, als wäre ich hier so etwas wie der netteste Mensch!

"Pelmeni? Wäre es möglich?"

Ich strich ihr noch einmal durch das mahagonifarbene Haar.

"Wir werden unser Bestes geben, Lieutenant Commander. Aber jetzt schlafen Sie erst einmal."

 

**Spock POV**

Als ich Jims Blick bemerkte, wusste ich eigentlich schon was er wollte. Er wollte Chekov hier haben. Ich legte das Mädchen richtig in meinen Arm und machte mich dann auf den Weg zu den Quartieren der Ensigns. Ich wusste in etwa wo es lag und drückte einfach den Klingelknopf. Ich hörte ein lautes Rummsen und zwei Stimmen, die miteinander sprachen. Er war nicht allein, wie es schien.

Ich blickte erstaunt, als Lieutenant Sulu mir die Tür öffnete.

"Commander?"

"Mr. Sulu, wäre es möglich, mit Mr. Chekov zu sprechen?"

"Ich bin hier, Commander. Vas ist los?" Der junge Russe sah verschlafen aus.

Die wilden Locken standen ihm kreuz und quer vom Kopf.

"Der Captain möchte Sie sprechen. Auf der Krankenstation. Sofort!"

Erst jetzt schienen die beiden das Kind zu bemerken und der Blick des Jüngsten hellte sich augenblicklich auf.

"Darf ich zie halten, Commander?" fragte er unschuldig.

Ich sah nichts, das dagegen sprach und so legte ich das Mädchen in die Arme des Russen.

"Würden Sie mich bitte begleiten?"

"Ja, Commander!"

Doch wir kehrten nicht allein auf die Station zurück, da Mr. Sulu sich nicht davon abhalten ließ, uns zu begleiten. Aber vielleicht wäre es nicht verkehrt, hätte Mr. Chekov jemanden bei sich, der ihn etwas ... unterstützen konnte.

 

**Chekov POV**

Das laute Klingeln hatte uns beide aus dem Schlaf gerissen, die letzte Nacht war viel zu kurz und schlecht gewesen. Leider waren die letzten Stunden nicht gerade erholsamer. Hikaru machte auf und winkte mich zu sich. Wer bitte wollte mich noch vor der Schicht sprechen?

Müde krabbelte ich aus dem Bett und versuchte wenigstens meine Haare ein wenig zu richten, aber die machten jetzt eh was sie wollten. Also trat ich wild zerzaust vor den Commander.

Als erstes fiel mir nicht mal so sehr der Grund auf, warum er uns wach gemacht hatte, sondern das süße, kleine Wesen in seinen Armen. Die großen, braunen Kulleraugen war einfach zu süß!

"Darf ich zie halten, Commander?"

Ich konnte nicht anders, denn mit einem Schlag war ich wach und langsam verstand ich auch den Anlass seines Auftauchens.

Ein Gespräch mit dem Captain auf der Krankenstation klang nicht gut. War mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung? War mit jemand anderen etwas und ich war irgendwie Schuld?

Hikaru sah mich genauso fragend an, wie ich ihn. Also hatte er auch keine genau Ahnung was los war.

Auf dem Hinweg überkam mich zwar ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber sobald mein Blick auf das süße Ding fiel, war alles wieder gut.

"Hat es schon einen Namen? Oh, vas ist es denn überhaupt?"

Ich hatte nicht auf mein PADD geachtet, ob es etwas Neues gab im Fall der geretteten Personen.

Wir betraten die Krankenstation und die hier drin herrschende Ruhe war unheimlich, der Captain saß vor einem Bett und der Doktor starrte finster vor sich hin. Jetzt war ich doch sehr froh, Hikaru bei mir zu haben, denn so eine Situation konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht deuten.

 

**McCoy POV**

So lange sie erzählte, blieb ich ruhig. Verkniff mir sogar jeglichen Laut oder eine Regung, denn so ein Arsch war ich ja nun auch nicht. Mir fielen so viele fiese Dinge ein, aber ich schluckte artig alles hinunter und versuchte mit meinem Blick ein Loch in den Boden zu zaubern.

Ein Mädchen weinte und Jim fühlte sich berufen, ihr Leben sofort wieder einzulenken! So war das schon immer gewesen und bisher hatte es mich recht wenig gestört, aber jetzt nervte es mich gewaltig. Er wollte sich da in etwas einmischen, dass ihn nicht anging!

Eigentlich müsste er das wissen. Wenn man nämlich versuchte, sich in seine Angelegenheiten zu mischen, gab es sofort die kalte Schulter und ein paar böse Worte, aber er durfte das!

Genervt blieb ich auf dem Biobett sitzen und starrte den Jüngeren nieder. Wir hätten uns jetzt beide am liebsten eine in die Fresse gehauen, das sah ich ihm an.

Er hatte einfach nicht das Recht, hier einzugreifen! Der Junge sollte die Wahl haben, ob er sie kennen lernen wollte oder nicht, und das schien ihn gerade recht wenig zu interessieren.

Ich schwieg als Spock ging und als er wiederkam. Konnte mir bitte einer sagen, warum verdammt noch mal die Sulu mitgeschleppt hatten?!

Das wurde hier ja langsam eine richtig lustige Runde! Mit einem leisen Knurren schnappte ich mir ein PADD und schrieb meinem Team, sie sollten noch mal eine gute Stunde später kommen, das hier würde noch etwas dauern.

 

**Spock POV**

Ich ging vor Mr. Chekov und Mr. Sulu her. Der junge Russe schien ja hin und weg von dem Mädchen zu sein. Und wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Sie war auch hinreißend. Bei seiner leisen Fragen warf ich einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

"Sie ist ein Mädchen. Und nein, einen Namen hat sie bis jetzt noch nicht. Die Frage, wer sich letzten Endes um sie kümmern wird, ist noch nicht geklärt. Sollte man sie nach Neu-Vulkan zurück bringen, sollte die Entscheidung den Eltern überlassen werden."

Irgendwie wollte ich mich auf nichts fixieren, wenn Jim seiner Meinung treu bleiben sollte. Aber es war schon einmal gut, jemanden zu wissen, der einem bei der Suche behilflich sein konnte.

"Sollte sie bleiben, werden wir uns an Sie wenden, Mr. Chekov."

Ich führte die Beiden so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation. Als wir eintraten schien es, als ob das Mädchen, die Schwester des Ensigns bereits eingeschlafen war.

"Captain, hier sind Mr. Chekov und Mr. Sulu."

Jim drehte sich um und sah zu mir, zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er meine leeren Hände bemerkte.

"Ah, Mr. Chekov."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich blieb bei der jungen Miss Chekov sitzen, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Was in ihrem Zustand nicht viel Zeit ein Anspruch nahm. Sie hatte wirklich einiges durchgemacht.

Mein Blick blieb einen Moment an Bones hängen, der mich ebenso finster ansah, wie ich ihn. Das würde noch Laune bereiten. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mochte, wenn man sich in meine Angelegenheiten mischte. Aber das hier war etwas anderes! Sollten wir irgendwelche Anweisungen erhalten, die Miss Chekov an Bord bleiben ließen, so musste ich sicher gehen, dass es keine Streitigkeiten zwischen ihr und ihrem Bruder geben würde.

Als Spock zurückkam, brachte er neben Pavel auch noch Hikaru mit. War vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht.

"Ah, Mr. Chekov."

Ich erhob mich vom Bett und ging zu den Dreien hinüber, dabei streichelte ich sanft über die Wange des Babys.

"Kann ich dich in Bones Büro sprechen? Unter vier Augen?"

Ich wollte jetzt niemanden dabei haben. Das war eine Sache, die wir allein zu bereden hatten. Und bei aller Liebe, ich wollte Bones auf keinen Fall dabei haben und Wachhund Hikaru auch nicht.

 

**Chekov POV**

Mehr als verwundert gucken konnte ich wohl gerade nicht. Vorsichtig reichte ich Mr. Spock das kleine Mädchen zurück und nickte unserem Captain zu.

"Sicher können wir das."

Kurz ließ ich meinen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten, Hikaru war noch immer genauso planlos wie ich. Mr. Spock hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf das Baby gerichtet und Doktor McCoy wirkte fast so, als würde er ein Mord begehen wollen.

Das machte mir jetzt doch Angst! Unsicher folgte ich Jim ins Büro und schloss hinter mir die Tür. Nicht verunsichert zu klingen, war im Moment fast unmöglich, dennoch räusperte ich mich und versuchte so fest wie möglich zu klingen.

"Vas kann ich für Zie tun Keptin?"

 

**McCoy POV**

Kaum das die Tür geschlossen war rutschte ich von dem Bett und ging näher an mein Büro ran, mir gefiel die Sache nicht aber ich hatte versprochen in der Nähe zu bleiben. Wobei Jim definitiv besser mit Worten umgehen konnte als ich, also würde er das schon irgendwie machen.

Hoffentlich so vorsichtig wie möglich.

Meine Hände hielten das PADD umklammert und ich musste mir verdammt viel Mühe geben, es nicht einfach gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schlagen, nur um ein wenig Dampf abzulassen.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich schloss die Tür hinter uns und ging zu Bones Schreibtisch.

"Bitte Pavel, setz dich doch."

Ich wartete bis sich der Jüngere gesetzt hatte und lehnte mich dann an die Kante neben ihm.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass wir dich wieder aus dem Bett holen mussten. Aber es ging nicht anders."

Wo genau ich anfangen sollte, wusste ich auch gerade nicht. Aber jetzt war es zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen.

"Du weißt, dass wir ein Baby und eine junge Frau heute an Bord gebeamt haben. Es geht beiden ganz gut soweit. Allerdings hat Bones etwas festgestellt, als er die Frau überprüft hat. Wie gut ist das Verhältnis zu deinen Eltern, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ich sah in ein verwirrt wirkendes Gesicht und es wurde nicht wirklich besser im Moment. Aber ich wollte das vorher wissen.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich war verwirrt ... und müde. In nicht mal zwei Stunden ging meine Schicht an und ich stand jetzt im Krankenflügel und wartete auf Pasha.

Sie verhielten sich alle seltsam. Allen voran McCoy, der jetzt auch noch lauschen ging. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sah in die Richtung, aus der er und der Captain gekommen waren. Das war also die Frau?

Ich ging langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich rüber. Sie schien zu schlafen. Sie war hübsch. Die hohen Wangenknochen, die kleine Nase, die großen Augen, wenn sie denn wach war. Die Lippen .... Moment. Das kam mir alles bekannt vor!

"Heilige Scheiße!" kam es über meine Lippen.

Sie sah fast aus wie Pasha, nur andere Haarfarbe und mit Brüsten!

 

**Chekov POV**

Nervös rutschte ich auf dem Stuhl hin und her, mittlerweile war ich mir sehr sicher, nichts angestellt zu haben, aber was war es denn bitte dann?

"Zer, so ziemlich alle auch mir bekannten Details kann man in meinen Akten lesen, denke ich."

Das sich meine Verwirrung nicht gerade legte war bestimmt deutlich, was tat meine Familie hier zur Sache?

"Aber wenn sie schon fragen, wir haben eine ganz 'normale' Beziehung zueinander. Nicht die freundschaftliche sondern autoritäre Variante."

Sie waren nie die Art von Eltern, die beste Freunde für ihr Kind sein wollten, sondern welche die die Zukunft ihres Kindes von Geburt an geplant hatten. Ich wurde von klein auf darauf getrimmt meine Ziele immer mit mehr als dem Bestmöglichen zu erreichen, Versagen wurde nicht geduldet.

Aus reiner Unbehaglichkeit fuhr ich mir durch die noch immer sehr wirren Locken und sah zu Jim. Was zum Teufel war hier los und was hatte ich mit der aufgenommenen Frau zu tun?!

 

**McCoy POV**

"Mr. Sulu, heilig würde ich's nicht gerade nennen, aber das Scheiße trifft es sehr gut."

Ich sah ihn mit einem wohl mal wieder viel zu düsteren Blick an und stieß mich von der Bürowand ab. Ich hatte den Worten die darin fielen nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung geschenkt, eher hatte ich darauf gewartet, ob andere Laute zu hören waren. Aber es war Stille

"Weiß einer von euch überhaupt wie man Windeln wechselt?"

Mir ruhigen Schritten ging ich auf Spock zu und nahm ihm das Baby ab, legte sie auf eines der Betten und holte alle nötigen Utensilien um das Wissen der beiden etwas zu verbessern. Wir mussten bestimmt noch eine Weile warten ehe Jim und Chekov fertig waren.

 

**Kirk POV**

Man konnte Pavels Nervosität beinahe greifen.

"Das weiß ich doch Pavel."

Leider konnte man sämtliche genetischen Details in seiner Akte finden. Das hatte uns das gesamte Schlamassel erst eingebrockt. Das und Bones Fähigkeit, zu forschen, als wäre er das FBI höchstpersönlich, oder eine eifersüchtige Freundin. Wobei das ja sogar fast zutraf.

Ich musste ein Grinsen niederkämpfen.

Autoritär also. Gut, er würde also nicht wissen, was sein werter Herr Vater so alles getrieben hatte. Wusste ich bei meiner Mutter zwar auch nicht. Aber die Gefahr, dass da draußen irgendwo Geschwister von mir rumliefen, war doch generell gering.

"Pavel, du musst mir jetzt versprechen, nicht auszuflippen! Du darfst mich gerne anschreien oder wonach dir ist. Aber ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass dein Vater wohl eine Affäre hatte, als deine Mutter schwanger war. Die Frau, die wir heute auf die Enterprise gebeamt haben, ist deine Halbschwester."

Es gab einfach keine sanfte Methode, es ihm zu sagen. Es war nicht schön und ich hasste es, dass ich es ihm sagen musste. Aber besser ich, als irgendjemand anders.

"Ihr Name ist Raisa."

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich drehte mich zu Doktor McCoy um.

"Was hat der Captain mit Pasha zu besprechen?" hakte ich nun nach.

Den finsteren Blick konnte ich nur erwidern. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, er trug mir die Sache aus dem Krankenhaus noch immer nach. Nur weil ich ihn angeschrien hatte! Es ging damals um meinen besten Freund!

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte uns doch tatsächlich zeigen, wie man Windeln wechselte.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich passe. Ich habe drei kleine Nichten, ich weiß wie das geht!"

Ich ließ mich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett sinken und starrte abwechselnd von der Bürotür zum Krankenbett.

"Wird sie bleiben?" Ich hatte meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte amüsiert auf die beiden Älteren, welche nun an dem kleinen Mädchen Windeln wechselten. Mr. Spock schien sehr interessiert zu sein und leistete Doktor McCoys Anweisungen folge. Das Baby quietschte vergnügt, ihr schien es anscheinend zu gefallen, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

"Doktor McCoy, hat sie schon was zu essen bekommen?" fragte ich etwas lauter.

 

**Chekov POV**

Meine Augen wanderten von den Älteren über die ganzen vollen Bücherregale zu dem Platz, an dem normalerweise der Doktor saß. Mehr als angespannt hörte ich ihm zu und wollte endlich wissen worum es ging.

Warum wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, etwas meinte es nicht gut mit mir. Jims Worte fühlten sich an, wie ein sehr lauter Paukenschlag. Ich blendete alles aus und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen. Sollte ich mich freuen, doch kein Einzelkind zu sein? Weinen weil mein Vater so etwas getan hatte?

Es interessierte mich nicht, was er in seinem Leben getan hatte. Klang vielleicht hart, aber so war es für mich nun mal.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll." gab ich ehrlich zu.

Da lag jemand im Nebenraum der mit mir verwandt war, aber ich kannte diese Person nun mal nicht und nun erwartete man eine Reaktion von mir. Wie sollte ich reagieren? Hilfesuchend sah ich wieder zu Jim und hoffte eine Antwort zu bekommen.

"Will sie mich sehen?"

Nach einigen Sekunden formulierte ich die Frage um, denn anders rum ergab sie mehr Sinn für mich.

"Muss ich sie sehen?"

Ich wollte eigentlich nur weg von hier, das war mir zu seltsam und keine Situation die ich vorher sagen konnte. Mein Kopf fühlte sich so leer und unbrauchbar an. Es schien mir fast so als würde der Sessel unter meinem Körper immer größer werden oder ich sank einfach nur ratlos in mir zusammen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Das werden werden sie mir noch schön beweisen Mr. Sulu."

Etwas so banales wie Windeln wechseln schien Spock zu interessieren, sein Kontakt mit Kindern musste ja sehr eingeschränkt gewesen sein. Ich gab mir immerhin Mühe, ihm alles zu erklären, auch wenn er bei jedem Laut den die Kleine von sich gab still stehen blieb und wohl darauf wartete, dass es von alleine aufhörte. Ich wies ihn mehrfach an, einfach weiter zu machen und sah Sulu kurz von der Seite an.

"Wir wissen nicht was die Sternenflotte dazu sagt, noch müssen wir ihre Antwort abwarten."

Natürlich hatte ich die Kleine schon füttern lassen und das mehrfach!

"Ein paar meiner Leute kümmern sich rund um die Uhr um sie."

Jedenfalls wenn hier nicht gerade Sachen diskutiert wurden die vorerst geheim bleiben sollten. Das Baby lag nun frisch gewickelt und angezogen vor uns und quietsche wieder auf, sie war schon ein süßes Ding.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich ließ meine Augen nicht von Pavel, während eine Reihe an Emotionen über sein Gesicht liefen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat gesagt, sie hätte dir viele Briefe geschrieben, du hättest ihr aber nie geantwortet. Sie hat Angst, dass du sie nicht mögen könntest." Eigentlich war es ziemlich offensichtlich gewesen, dass sie ihn gerne sehen würde, aber bei Pavels nächster Frage schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Nein Pavel, wenn du nicht möchtest, brauchst du sie nicht sehen. Ich vermute allerdings, dass sie an Bord bleiben wird. Die Entscheidung, ob du sie sehen willst, überlasse ich dir."

Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Lass dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Es läuft ja nichts davon. Ich wollte nur, dass du es von mir erfährst und nicht durch irgendwelche Gerüchte."

Gerüchte, die sich unweigerlich auf dem Schiff verbreiten würden. Und die Ähnlichkeit konnte man nicht abstreiten.

"Im Moment schläft sie wieder. Sie hat einiges durchgemacht. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du sie bestimmt die nächsten Tage hier finden. Bones wird sie ans Bett tackern, damit sie sich nicht bewegt."

Er hasste es, wenn seine Patienten nicht seinen Anweisungen folgten.

 

**Sulu POV**

Wer war ich denn? Musste ich hier irgendjemanden irgendwas beweisen? Trotzig blieb ich auf meinem Stuhl sitzen. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen.

"Ich meinte, ob Miss Chekov hier schon was zu essen hatte, nicht das Baby!"

Immerhin schlief die Frau noch oder schon wieder, das konnte ich nicht so genau sagen. Ich ging eher davon aus, schon wieder, denn woher sollten sie denn sonst wissen, dass sie Pashas Schwester war.

Schwester ... Gott, mein bester Freund hatte eine Schwester. Das war doch kaum zum aushalten.

Das Quietschen des Mädchens ließ mich ein wenig Schmunzeln. Auf der Erde lebte ich noch zu Hause bei meinen Eltern, weil ich es einfach nicht für nötig hielt, mir eine Wohnung zu kaufen, wenn ich die meiste Zeit im All verbrachte. Und meine Schwestern hatten alle Kinder. Im Alter von 2 bis 7 Jahren. Und Onkel Hikaru hatte sich während seiner Freizeit brav um die Bälger gekümmert. Ich war wohl in Übung, wenn man das so sagen konnte.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Ich würde mich dann gerne entschuldigen, die Schicht bei Mr. Scott fängt gleich an und ich sehe noch nicht allzu vorzeigbar aus."

So froh wie jetzt, war ich noch nie gewesen, dass ich heute nicht den ganzen Tag auf der Brücke sein musste. An etwas herum zu basteln würde mich ablenken.

Etwas steif stand ich auf und verließ das Büro, ließ die Gruppe um das Baby herum zurück und bald die komplette Krankenstation. Ich wollte weit weg sein von dieser Situation, im Moment empfand ich all das hier nicht unbedingt als fair.

Erst als ich auf meinem Zimmer war, kam ein wenig Gefühl in meinen Körper zurück und das Bedürfnis wieder richtig Luft zu holen. Was erwarteten jetzt alle von mir? Das ich der fremden Frau eine Chance gab, mich kennen zu lernen, nur weil wir den selben Erzeuger hatten? Etwas umständlich befreite ich mich von der Freizeitkleidung und zog meine Uniform an, es war jetzt keine Zeit da um so was zu überdenken, da wartete Arbeit auf mich.

 

**McCoy POV**

Es gab kein Heulen, kein Geschrei und auch kein Getobe, nichts mit dem ich gerechnet hatte traf ein und noch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Die Tür zu meinem Büro ging auf, während ich Sulu eine Antwort geben wollte. Mir reichte ein Blick in sein Gesicht und die Übelkeit war wieder da. Ich hatte diesen Mist entdeckt und fühlte mich dafür verantwortlich.

"Fragen sie den Captain Sulu, er weiß es auch."

Damit ließ ich alles stehen und liegen, um dem Jüngeren mit einem gewissen Abstand zu folgen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit brauchte es bis er die Tür auf mein Klingeln hin öffnete.

"Ich bin gerade sehr in Eile."

Chekov achtete nicht sonderlich darauf, wer vor ihm stand, sondern versuchte sehr angenervt in seine Stiefel zu kommen, fluchte dabei einige russische Wörter, die ich wohl auch nicht verstehen wollte.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir jetzt geht.“

Seine Augen trafen noch entnervter, als ohnehin schon, auf meine und er seufzte leise.

"Ich habe Mr. Kirk schon gesagt, ich werde mir alles überlegen."

Jetzt war es an mir nicht genervt zu sein sondern leicht zu Lächeln, wer bitte stand vor ihm? Der Meister im Überlegen und weglaufen persönlich!

"Hör mal, das ist deine Sache, in die misch ich mich nicht ein."

Was ich ihm sagen sollte, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau. Denn ihm zu folgen war einfach nur ein Impuls gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob er mehr oder weniger in Ordnung war. Den Umständen entsprechend in Ordnung halt.

Meine Hand bewegte sich wie aus eigenem Antrieb und vergrub sich in den weichen Locken.

"Pass heute etwas besser auf dich auf, wenig Schlaf und so ein Stress machen einen schon mal unachtsam."

Er hatte wenig geschlafen denn über diese Augenringe konnten ja schon fast andere stolpern.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich nickte. Es war schon schlimm genug, so etwas von seinem Vorgesetzten zu erfahren. Mehr wollte ich mich im Moment auch gar nicht einmischen. Es war eigentlich schon viel zu viel gewesen. Pavel verließ das Büro und ich wollte es auch gerade verlassen, als mein Comm zu vibrieren begann.

"Ja?"

"Captain, hier ist ein Admiral der russischen Sternenflotte, der mit Ihnen sprechen möchte."

Oh welch Freude. Die waren ja mal flink.

"Legen Sie die Verbindung in Dr. McCoys Büro. Alles in Ordnung Ltd. Uhura?"

"Aye Captain. Die gleiche Frage könnte ich Ihnen auch stellen."

"Es könnte schlimmer sein. Mr. Spock wird heute nicht zum Dienst erscheinen, ich komme nach diesem Gespräch so schnell ich kann."

"Aye Captain!"

Die Comm-Verbindung wurde getrennt und der Bildschirm an der Wand vor mir blinkte auf.

"Hier spricht Captain James T. Kirk von der USS Enterprise. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

"Ich gruße Zie, Keptin Kirk, mein Name ist Admiral Woslok. Ich war der direkte Vorgesetzte von Ltd. Commander Chekov. Es freute uns sehr zu horen, dass zie am Leben ist. Leider gingen wir mit der Annahme, sie wäre tot bereits zu ihren Eltern..."

"Moment, Sie erklären Menschen für tot, obwohl niemand sich genau erkundigt hat? Wir waren die Ersten die hier eintrafen. Es gab keine weiteren Signale von anderen Schiffen, als der WMF Galina und den Warbirds."

"Keptin, die Galina war ein Hochsicherheitsschiff, welches die Mission hatte, Gefangene aus den Fängen von Klingonen und Romulanern zu befreien. Dieses war ihre erste Mission und wie es scheint, waren sie zumindest teilweise erfolgreich, indem sie das Baby retten konnten."

Teilweise war ja eine nette Umschreibung dafür, dass das komplette Schiff samt Crew zerstört wurde.

"Wie sollen wir Ihrer Meinung weiter verfahren, Admiral."

"Wie wir aus San Francisco erfahren haben, befinden Sie und ihre Crew sich auf einer Funf-Jahres-Mission. Bringen Sie diese zu Ende, Keptin. Der Ltd. Commander wird derweil auf Ihrem Schiff stationiert."

"Und ihre Eltern?" Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, welch grausamer Scherz das sein musste, erst gesagt zu bekommen, das Kind ist tot, nur um ein paar Tage später zu erfahren, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis war und sie noch lebt.

"Wir kummern uns darum. Woslok Ende."

Und damit war er auch schon wieder weg. Dann war zumindest eine Frage schon geklärt. Blieb nur noch die Frage nach dem Kind offen. Aber das mussten wohl dann unsere Leute entscheiden. Ich drückte einen Knopf.

"Bones, ich weiß, dass du nicht hier bist. Aber Miss Chekov wird die nächsten vier Jahre mit uns verbringen. Bring sie wieder auf die Beine."

Anschließend verließ ich das Büro meines Freundes und sah mich mit Spock und Hikaru konfrontiert.

"Sie bleibt," war alles, was ich im Moment raus brachte. Und verdammt, sie wollte ja diese Pelmeni-Dinger.

"Mr. Sulu, sie haben mit Pavel zusammen gelebt oder? Kennen sie Pelmeni? Die hat sich der Ltd. Commander gewünscht. Besorgen Sie ihr doch bitte welche. Geht auch auf ihrer Schicht."

Ich wartete bis der Asiat verschwunden war und wandte mich an Spock.

"Du bleibst bei ihr. Also bei beiden. Du bist bis auf weiteres vom Dienst befreit, bis wir eine Lösung haben."

"Jim …"

"Nein, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Nach meiner Schicht, in meinem Quartier!"

Und nach diesen Worten war ich auch schon weg. Ohne Uniform ging ich gleich auf die Brücke. Dafür war jetzt einfach keine Zeit mehr.


	35. Don't you worry child - Chekov, Raisa (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 35 – Chekov, Raisa**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, stieg mir der wundervoll bekannte Duft von Pelmeni in die Nase. Sie hatten wirklich daran gedacht! Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich mit einem asiatisch stämmigen Mann konfrontiert. Dieser war auf den Bildschirm eines PADD fixiert und bemerkte erst nicht, dass ich wach war. Erst als ich mich ein wenig bewegte, drehte er seinen Kopf und ein Lächeln erschien darauf.

"Na, ausgeschlafen?" fragte er in ziemlich gutem russisch.

Im ersten Moment wollte ich es mir gar nicht eingestehen, aber es tat gut, meine Muttersprache zu hören.

"Ja, vielen Dank." antwortete ich ihm.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich nun aufzusetzen. Doch jetzt bemerkte ich, wie schwach ich war und der Mann half mir freundlicherweise beim hinsetzen. Er lockerte die Kissen ein wenig auf, ehe er sie hinter meinen Rücken schob. Dann drehte er den Beistelltisch so, dass ich ihn selbst erreichen konnte.

"Jetzt wo Sie wach sind, geh ich zurück an meine Schicht. Aber Sie sind bei Schwester Chapel in guten Händen. Vielleicht kann ich später nochmal nach Ihnen sehen."

"Die Pelmeni? Sie sind von Ihnen?" fragte ich.

"Aus dem Replikator. Leider keine frischen. Aber sie sind trotzdem ganz lecker."

Ich öffnete den Deckel des Behältnisses und mir stieg heißer Dampf.

"Ich wünsche Ihnen guten Appetit, Lieutenant Commander."

Er war schon fast an der Tür, als ich sagte

"Raisa."

Er drehte sich fragend um.

"Nennen Sie mich Raisa, bitte."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ich bin Hikaru. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Ich nickte. Als er weg war, deckte ich die Dose kurz wieder zu. Der Grund warum ich ihm meinen Namen gesagt hatte, war einfach. Ich wollte meinen Rang und Titel nicht dauernd hören. Es schmerzte zu sehr und rief unangenehme Erinnerungen wach. Der Commander des Schiffes schien auch gegangen zu sein. Das Baby lag in ihrem Biobett und als ich aufstehen wollte, um zu ihr zu kommen, erschien augenblicklich eine der Schwestern.

"Nicht doch Liebes. Der Doktor hat dir absolute Ruhe verordnet. Ich bin Christine Chapel. Kann ich dir etwas helfen?"

"Wie geht es ihr?"

"Ach, das kleine Mäuschen ist zäh. Bis auf eine Erkältung und ein wenig Mangelernährung. Aber es geht ihr besser als Ihnen. Die Verbrennung am Arm ist tief und hat sich entzündet. Ihre Vitalzeichen sind etwas instabil und von der Dehydration ganz zu schweigen. Sie werden mir wohl noch ein paar Tage erhalten bleiben, Miss Chekov."

Ich sah auf meinen einbandagierten Unterarm. Mir schauerte bei dem Gedanken, dass ich mich selbst verbrannt hatte, um an Flüssigkeit zu kommen.

"Möchten Sie das Mädchen ein wenig zu sich nehmen?" fragte Schwester Chapel.

"Darf ich denn?"

"Oh, der Commander konnte sich kaum von ihr trennen. Aber vor morgen früh erwarte ich ihn eigentlich nicht wieder hier."

Die Blonde hatte sich entfernt und hob das Baby aus dem Biobett, nachdem sie den Alarm abgestellt hatte. Das Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und patschte mit ihren Händchen. Miss Chapel kam zurück und legte sie mir in den Arm, darauf bedacht, meine Wunde nicht zu berühren.

"Ich schaue später noch einmal nach ihnen Beiden, Miss Chekov. Wenn etwas ist, dann rufen Sie einfach nach mir."

Ich dankte der Krankenschwester und ich lehnte mich wieder in die Kissen zurück. Das Baby schmiegte sich an mich, gab blubbernde Geräusche von sich, ehe es langsam einschlief. Ich nahm eine Gabel vom Tisch und aß meine Pelmeni, ehe sie ganz kalt wurden. Sie waren wirklich nicht schlecht, aber es ging einfach nichts über die selbstgemachten meiner Babuschka. Oma war da einfach die Beste. Und mein Vater, wenn er denn Lust hatte zu kochen.

Ich strich langsam durch das schwarze, nun wieder saubere Haar des Babys und betrachtete sie beim schlafen. Früher hatte ich immer einen großen Bogen um Kinder gemacht, weil sie immer anfingen zu weinen, Zeit brauchten und sabberten. Sie hatten mich auch nicht sonderlich gemocht. Und auf Grund meiner Ausbildung hatte ich auch nicht wirklich Zeit daran verschwendet.

Die meisten meiner Freundinnen waren bereits verheiratet und die ersten Kinder würden da auch bald kommen.

Ich sank wieder tiefer ins Bett, deckte das kleine Fräulein mit zu und versuchte, auch wieder zu schlafen. Sie wirkte so beruhigend auf mich, dass kleine Goldstück.

 

_Mich fror, als ich wieder wach wurde. Schwester Chapel hatte das Baby wohl zurück in ihr Bettchen gelegt. Als ich mich umdrehte, sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Ein brennender, stechender Schmerz zog sich meinen Arm nach oben. Ich hob die Decke ein Stück an und bemerkte, dass die Bandage hängen geblieben war. Ich musste kräftig daran ziehen, damit ich sie sich löste._

_Ein leiser Schrei kam über meine Lippen, weil ich damit auch die Wunde wieder aufriss. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich die Wunde so offen sah. Und mir wurde übel. Selbst mit meinem geringen Wissen, dass ich mir während des Semesters zur Sanitäterausbildung angeeignet hatte, wusste ich das es so nicht aussehen sollte. Die Wundränder waren völlig schwarz, als ob das Gewebe bereits abgestorben war, alles war entzündet und eitrig. Die Wunde musste dringend operiert werden! Ich kämpfte mit der Übelkeit, konnte sie aber erfolgreich unterdrücken._

_Aber es blieb noch immer diese Kälte. Vielleicht hatte ich Fieber? Ich hob meine Decke etwas an, um mich besser zudecken zu können, als ich in der Bewegung erstarrte._

_Ivan sah mich von unten herauf an. Sein Gesicht war völlig verstümmelt und seine Augen waren leer, wirkten tot. Ich ließ die Decke fallen und kroch panisch ans Kopfende meines Bettes._

_Als ich wieder auf den Fleck von zuvor sah, bewegte er sich und der tote Körper befreite sich langsam daraus._

_„Warum?“ keuchte er._

_„Warum hast du mich allein gelassen?“_

_Ich unterdrückte ein Wimmern und sah weg. Ich bildete mir das bestimmt alles nur ein! Er war tot, er konnte gar nicht hier sein! Als sich kalte Finger um meinen Arm schlossen, entkam mir ein kleiner Schrei._

_„Du solltest bei mir sein, Raisa!“_

 

Schreiend wachte ich auf und stürzte gleich aus dem Bett. Mir war jetzt richtig schlecht. Mein Glück war, dass mein Bett nah an einer der Hygienekammern stand. Ich hörte noch, wie Schwester Chapel meinen Namen rief. Doch da flog die Tür schon ins Schloss und ich verriegelte sie von innen.

Ich musste mich heftig übergeben. Als sich mein Mageninhalt in die Toilette befand, glitt meine andere Hand über meinen verletzten Arm. Die Bandage war noch an ihrem Platz, aber es tat weh.

"Miss Chekov, machen Sie die Tür auf! Ich kann Ihnen helfen!"

Als ich aufgehört hatte mich zu übergeben, spülte ich runter und sank an der Wand zusammen. Ich weinte nun unkontrolliert, weil mir der Albtraum noch immer in den Knochen steckte. Ivan hatte so real gewirkt, so echt. Ich kauerte mich in einer Ecke zusammen, schlang meine Arme um die Knie. Ich hätte jetzt alles gegeben, meine Mutter hier zu haben!

 

Vor der Tür versuchte Schwester Chapel diese zu entriegeln. Die Würgegeräusche hatten vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört. Jetzt hörte sich nichts mehr. Keinen Mucks. Sie klappte ihren Kommunikator auf.

"Doktor, es tut mir Leid, Sie in Ihrem wohlverdienten Feierabend zu stören. Aber ich habe ein Problem! Miss Chekov hat sich in einer der Hygienekabinen eingeschlossen. Ich befürchte, Sie könnte ohnmächtig sein und ich kann diese verdammte Tür nicht öffnen! Bitte kommen Sie schnell!"

Für gewöhnlich war es kein Problem für Christine, mit Patienten umzugehen. Aber für die Tür brauchte sie einen Code, den nur Doktor McCoy kannte.


	36. 36 - I'll try to fix you - Spirk (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 36 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Auf der Brücke angekommen, ging ich ohne Umschweife zu meinem Platz. Pavel, Hikaru und Spock fehlten. Ihre Plätze waren von anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern eingenommen worden. Einzig Nyota und ich waren im Moment von der Alpha-Schicht anwesend. Sie war es auch, die mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken holte.

„Captain, eine Nachricht von der Sternenbasis in San Francisco!“

„Auf den Schirm, Lieutenant!“

Das Gesicht von Admiral Archer erschien.

_„Captain Kirk, wir möchten Ihnen für ihre Nachricht danken. Ich denke, die Entscheidung bezüglich Lieutenant Commander Chekov wurde Ihnen bereits übermittelt. Was das Baby anbelangt, so haben wir Kontakt mit Neu-Vulkan aufgenommen. Botschafter Spock wird das Anliegen dem Rat vorbringen, bis dahin möchte er das Kind in Obhut von Commander Spock und Ihnen wissen, Captain. Bis auf Weiteres lauten Ihre Befehle, die Mission fortzuführen und Ihren ursprünglichen Kurs wieder aufzunehmen. Den Bericht, wie sie von diesem abgekommen sind, erwarte ich noch auf meinem Schreibtisch, Captain! Falls sie dem Lieutenant Commander eine Aufgabe zudenken möchten, bleibt diese Entscheidung Ihnen überlassen. Sie werden von uns hören!“_

Meine Laune erreichte gerade einen absoluten Tiefpunkt.

Hatten denn alle völlig den Verstand verloren, mir und Spock ein Baby zu überantworten? Ich liebte Spock, dass stand völlig außer Frage. Dennoch waren wir erst seit ein paar Monaten ein Paar und war noch gar nicht offiziell. Wobei ich vermutete, dass es sowieso bereits die halbe Crew wusste.

Ich öffnete eine Comm-Verbindung zu Scotty.

„Scotty, bist du schwer beschäftigt?“

„Bis auf ein paar kleinere Reparaturen, nichts großartiges Captain!“

Das war doch mal was.

„Ich habe einen Job für dich. Wir brauchen ein Bett für unseren kleinen Gast. Und das relativ zügig.“

„Kein Problem Captain. Dürfte heute Abend erledigt sein! Wohin mit dem guten Stück?“

„In mein Quartier!“

„Aye Captain, ich gebe Bescheid, sobald wir fertig sind!“

Er beendete die Verbindung und ich ging in das kleine Zimmer nebenan, um meine Berichte anzufertigen. Je zeitnaher das ganze wohl geschrieben war, umso besser.

 

Nach ein paar Stunden ließ mich ein leises Klopfen aufblicken. Nyota stand in der Tür, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Wie kann ich dir noch helfen, Jim? Meine Schicht ist zu Ende und deine eigentlich auch.“ fragte sie, ehe sie sich mir gegenüber in den Sessel sinken ließ.

„Kannst du die Zeit für mich um vier Tage zurückdrehen?“

„Es war gut so, dass wir da waren! Wir haben sie gerettet! Und es geht ihnen soweit ganz gut!“

„Ja ihnen schon. Aber Pavel hasst mich vermutlich jetzt und ich soll mich mit Spock um ein Baby kümmern.“

„Jim! Wenn das jemand kann, dann du. Und Spock kann das auch, da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem werden wir euch alle helfen! Und was Pavel und seine Schwester angeht, das wird sich auch alles klären. Gib ihnen Zeit. Und wenn du nicht weißt, wo du sie unterbringen sollst, ich biete dir an, sie bei mir einzuquartieren. Etwas Gesellschaft und eine Freundin können ihr nicht schaden.“

„Danke Nyota, dass weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.“

„Das will ich auch hoffen, James Tiberius Kirk!“

Jetzt lächelte sie mich wieder an.

„Es wird alles Gut werden!“

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Recht behalten würde. Es herrschte bereits genug Chaos auf der Enterprise.

„Ich werde dem Lieutenant Commander ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen schicken. Aber jetzt geh und rede mit Spock.“

„Woher ...“

„Du bist wie ein offenes Buch, wenn du dich mit ihm streitest oder uneins bist. Ich kenne das, schließlich bin ich seine Ex.“

Jetzt war es an mir, ein wenig zu schmunzeln.

„Ich mach meine Berichte noch fertig, dann werde ich gehen.“

Sie nickte und ließ mich dann wieder allein. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie mich zu kennen schien.

 

Als die Berichte fertig waren, war es bereits kurz vor 2000. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, durchquerte die Brücke und verschwand im Turbolift.

Ich wappnete mich nun für das Gespräch mit Spock. Wobei ich eigentlich wusste, dass ich verloren hatte. Schon in dem Moment, als er Bones zugestimmt hatte.

Ich betrat mein Quartier und das Erste, was mir ins Auge fiel, war die fertige Wiege, die Scotty zusammengebaut hatte. Sie hatten sogar eine passende Matratze dafür gefunden. Auf dem Schiff gab es wirklich nichts, was es nicht gab.

Ich trat in meine Küche und nahm mir ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ mir ein paar Nudeln replizieren. Was ich jetzt brauchte war Nervennahrung!

Ich hörte das Wasser im Bad laufen. Spock war also auch schon da. Ich warf meine Stiefel in eine Ecke, meine Socken gleich noch hinterher und sank dann im Schneidersitz aufs Sofa. Mein PADD lag vor mir und ich schnappte ihn mir. Ich rief das Nachrichtenprogramm auf und begann zu tippen, während ich auf ein paar Nudeln kaute.

 

_'Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden und glücklich. Jetzt hat mich nämlich auch noch der vulkanische Rat dazu auserkoren, mich mit Spock um das Baby zu kümmern. Sollte ich je herausfinden, dass du mit Botschafter Spock geredet hast, bist du fällig Bones!'_

 

Ich war wütend, auf wen genau, dass konnte ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Aber es machte mich sauer, dass eine solche lebensverändernde Entscheidung über meinen Kopf hinweg getroffen worden war und ich nicht einmal gefragt wurde, ob ich das denn wollte.

Und der Einzige, der mich lange genug kannte und mir meine Laune nicht übel nehmen würde, war Bones.

Ich schickte die Nachricht ab und aß gerade zu Ende, als Spock aus dem Bad kam. Er sah mich fragend an.

„Wie war dein Tag? Ich hatte dich eigentlich früher erwartet.“

Ich stand von meinem Platz auf und zog mir dabei das Shirt über den Kopf. Als ich mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm war, sah Spock mich noch skeptischer an.

„Gelinde gesagt, war er scheiße! Man hat Entscheidungen über meinen Kopf hinweg getroffen und das gefällt mir nicht!“

„Es ist nur logisch, dass Kind in unsere Obhut zu geben. Die Argumente von Doktor McCoy waren sehr überzeugend.“

„Ach vergiss doch Bones! Ich weiß, dass seine Argumente gut sind! Aber das auch noch Botschafter Spock das voraussetzt, ist einfach idiotisch! Ich bin nicht bereit für ein Kind! Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie das mit uns weitergehen wird ...“

„Du zweifelst an uns, Jim?“ Spock klang verletzt und ich atmete einmal tief durch.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht. Aber an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifle ich! Ich zweifle an mir, ob ich dem allem gewachsen bin! Ich habe eine Crew zu betreuen! Viele hundert Menschen, aber die sind alle erwachsen Spock! Ein Kind braucht Halt, Familie und jemanden, der ihm Werte vermittelt. Was soll ich ihr denn schon vermitteln, mit meiner Vergangenheit! Ich bin einfach nicht …“

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Spocks Lippen legten sich sanft auf meine, während er mich in seine Arme zog. Ich wollte protestieren, doch die warmen Finger auf meinem Rücken erstickten die Worte im Keim, verwandelten sie in ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Automatisch presste ich mich an meinen Freund, wollte mehr von seiner Nähe spüren. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, meine Beine um seine Hüften, als er mich hochhob und ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Unsere Lippen trennten sich nur kurz, damit wir Luft holen konnten und weil Spock mich auf die Matratze gleiten ließ. Er folgte mir sofort nach, bedeckte meinen Oberkörper mit Küssen, ehe er sich zu mir hochschob, um mir in die Augen schauen zu können.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du an dir zweifelst, Jim. Deine Vergangenheit ist ein Teil von dir und sie hat nichts mit jetzt zu tun.“ Er küsste mich sanft.

„Dein Umgang mit Joanna McCoy war tadellos, Jim. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du ein guter Vater sein wirst. Und wie mir scheint, denkt Doktor McCoy auch so.“

Spock vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge, liebkoste mich an der empfindlichen Stelle, während seine Hände an meinen Seiten hinabglitten und langsam meine Hose öffnete, um sie dann nach unten zu schieben. Ich half ihm dabei, indem ich mein Becken ein Stück anhob und sie schließlich von meinen Beinen strampelte.

Seine Hände blieben an meinen Hüften liegen, während er sich langsam wieder hoch küsste und meine Lippen erneut verschloss. Meine Hände legten sich an seine Wangen, hielten ihn somit nah bei mir, während eine Hand zwischen meine Beine glitt.

Es war faszinierend, wie gut wir mittlerweile eingespielt waren. Eine meiner Hände glitt zu meinem Nachttisch, fischte das Gleitgel heraus und reichte es Spock, während unsere Zungen einen wilden Kampf ausfochten.

Nach und nach schoben sich Spocks Finger in mich und ich stöhnte bei jedem laut auf, auch weil er genau wusste, welche Stellen er berühren musste, um mich in Ekstase zu versetzen.

„Jim ...“ schnurrte Spock leise an mein Ohr.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf, während er seine Finger aus mir zog und sich hinsetzte. Verwirrte folgte ich ihm mit meinem Blick, auch seiner Hand, die das restliche Gel nun über sein hartes Glied verteilte.

„Komm her, Jim!“

„Willst du …?“

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ich möchte jetzt Sex mit dir haben.“

„Ohne?“

Safer Sex war für mich bis jetzt eigentlich immer an erster Stelle gestanden.

„Ich vertraue dir!“ antwortete Spock ohne zu zögern.

Auch ich vertraute ihm, es war dennoch ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich richtete mich auf und kroch zu Spock, kletterte in seinen Schoß, während sich seine Arme wieder um mich schlangen, mich fest an sich drückten. Ich sah in seine dunklen Augen, während ich ihn nochmals fragte, ob er sich sicher sei.

„Ich war mir in meinem Leben noch nie so sicher!“ antwortete Spock mir ernst.

Seine Worte brachten mich zum schmelzen. Meine Hand glitt zwischen unsere Körper, umfassten sein Glied, auf welches ich mich dann langsam sinken ließ. Spock lockerte seinen Griff um mich nicht und ich keuchte laut auf, als ich in seinem Schoß saß.

Auch meine Arme schlangen sich nun um seinen Oberkörper. In diesem Moment, in welchem wir so eng miteinander verbunden waren, fühlte ich mich sicher und bereit, jede Schlacht mit ihm zu schlagen, die noch auf uns wartete. Auch wenn es die Erziehung eines kleinen Kindes anging.

Spock strich mit seiner Nase über meine Wange, stupste gegen meine Nase und ich schmiegte mich in diese Bewegung.

„Du weißt, dass das in Zukunft nicht mehr so einfach gehen wird“ lachte ich leise.

„Wir können die Wiege im Wohnzimmer stehen lassen“ bemerkte Spock.

Ich begann, meine Hüften nun zu bewegen, was ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Nein“ keuchte ich. „Die Wiege kommt ins Schlafzimmer!“

Ich wollte nicht so weit laufen müssen, sollte das Mädchen in der Nacht wach werden.

„Wie du wünscht“ antwortete Spock.

Ich ließ meine Hüften schneller kreisen, während Spock mich gierig küsste. Meine Arme legten sich auf seine Schultern, meine Hände vergrub ich tief in seinem Haar.

Und ich musste mir eingestehen, es war anders, jetzt mit ihm Sex zu haben. Es war intensiver, ohne Kondom. Und der kleine Disput von heute morgen und mein Ärger und meine Wut machten es irgendwie zu Versöhnungssex.

 

Müde stand ich unter der Dusche und wusch den Dreck und Schweiß vom restlichen Tag von mir. Dann würden die kleine Miss morgen wohl zu uns holen. Was bedeutete, ich durfte die Pläne wieder umschreiben.

Ich trat aus dem warmen Wasser, trocknete mich flink ab und als ich auch der Tür gehen wollte, bemerkte ich ein paar verräterische Flecken an meinem Hals. Ich glitt mit der Hand darüber und musste lachen.

Das musste ich dem werten Herrn Commander aber noch abtrainieren. Knutschflecken an Stellen, wo sie keiner sah, waren eine Sache. Aber mein Hals war tabu!

Ich löschte das Licht und kehrte zu Spock ins Bett zurück. Dieser döste bereits, als ich wieder mit unter die Decke schlüpfte. Ohne Umschweife drückte er sich an mich und vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und rückte mein Kissen zu Recht.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das ab morgen anders laufen wird?“

Ich spürte eine schwache Kopfbewegung.

„Computer, Licht aus!“

Ab morgen waren wir zu dritt.


	37. 37 - I would fall for you | McChekov (written by atori)

**Kapitel 37 – Chekov & McCoy**

 

Bei Chekovs Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als meine Hand um seinen Nacken zu legen und ihn an mich zu ziehen. Es fühlte sich an wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit, seit ich ihn zum letzten Mal geküsst hatte.

Konnte daran liegen, dass es einfach wirklich ziemlich lange her war.

 

Der Jüngere versteifte sich kurz, ließ aber praktisch sofort locker und drückte sich mit seinem kompletten Gewicht gegen mich. Das Gefühl, diese Nähe vermisst zu haben, zeigte sich gerade all zu deutlich. Ich wollte nur einen kurzen Kuss, aber irgendwie artete das hier in eine hungrige Knutscherei aus.

 

Es war nicht unbedingt so, als würde mein Körper mir gehorchen. Er machte sich gerade selbstständig und war dabei, dem Jüngeren das Oberteil wieder auszuziehen, welches er sich gerade übergezogen hatte.

Ich war dieses selbstmörderische Rot so Leid!

Seine warme Haut fühlte sich für meinen Finger samtweich an, als hätte ihn dort noch niemand vor mir berührt.

Ein seltsamer Gedanken, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war, der definitiv schon mit anderen geschlafen hatte.

 

Erst als sich meine Finger in seinen schwarzen Hosenbund einhakten, regte sich so was wie Widerstand. Mit einem Murren meinerseits, löste Chekov den Kuss und holte erst mal Luft.

 

"Vir vissen, dass das hier gut funktioniert, aber ich muss zu meiner Schicht."

 

Im Moment achtete ich weniger auf seine Worte, als auf den Anblick, der sich mir bot. Angespannte Muskeln, ein errötetes Gesicht und vom Küssen angeschwollene Lippen, die nach mehr schrien! Er konnte doch nicht jetzt einfach gehen, erst recht nicht, wenn wir beide einen verdammten Ständer hatten und das ließ sich nun wirklich nicht leugnen.

 

"Ich kann dich vom Dienst befreien für heute, die Umstände würden es erlauben."

 

Jetzt sah er mich mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verlangen, Freude und einem übertriebenen Pflichtbewusstsein an.

 

"Ich befürchte, es ist keine gute Idee, seine Schicht nicht anzutreten, um mit einem der Offiziere den Tag im Bett zu verbringen."

 

Er hatte ja recht. Es wäre reiner Amtsmissbrauch gewesen ihn wegen 'nichts' nicht arbeiten zu lassen. Ich hatte mir wohl doch etwas zu viel von Jim angeeignet.

Mit einem letzten Kuss ließ ich ihn los und versuchte wieder etwas runter zu kommen, während Chekov sich wieder anzog und seine Haare richtete. Ausgezogen und etwas zerwühlt hatte er mir definitiv besser gefallen.

 

"Doktor, gehen Sie einen Tee trinken. Das soll beruhigen." grinste er mir im vorbeigehen zu.

 

Und damit verschwand er aus seinem Quartier, ließ mich hier einfach so stehen, in meinem quälenden unbefriedigten Zustand. Für einen kurzen Moment erschien es verlockend, mich einfach in sein Bett zu legen, einzuschlafen und heute Abend damit weiter zu machen.

Aber nein, ich rief mich selbst zur Ordnung und ging zurück zu meiner eigenen Bleibe.

 

Ich hatte Zeit zum Duschen, Umziehen und für einen Kaffee, bis eine Durchsage mich wieder zurück auf die Krankenstation rief. Chapel klang wirklich verzweifelt, da wollte ich sie mal nicht warten lassen.

Essen und Schlaf waren überbewertet, in diesen Punkt hatten es Vulkanier gut. Wenn es nötig war, konnten die immerhin schon mal tagelang ohne Schlaf oder Lebensmittel auskommen.

Jetzt hätte ich diese Fähigkeit auch gern besessen.

 

"Chapel, ich bin Arzt und kein Schlüsseldienst!"

 

Ich rauschte an ihr vorbei zu besagter Tür und tippte meinen Code in das Feld daneben ein.

Meine Patientin saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und schien nicht sonderlich ansprechbar zu sein.

 

"Lassen Sie uns bitte allein, gehen Sie einen Tee trinken. Hab gehört es, soll gut für die Nerven sein."

Sie warf mir einen wenig verständnisvollen Blick zu und ging.

"Kommen Sie zurück ins Bett Miss Chekov, der Boden ist nicht sehr bequem."

 

Ehe ich sie mir auf den Arm hob, betätigte ich noch mal die Spülung und schnappte sie mir dann. Da wurden doch glatt Erinnerungen wach bei mir.

Vorsichtig legte ich sie zurück auf das Biobett und sah mir erst mal die in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Wunde an.

 

"Könnte gleich etwas brennen."

 

Es war nichts, dass nicht von selbst heilen würde, deswegen hielt ich es nicht für nötig Regenerationsmaßnahmen einzuleiten. Ein wenig Desinfektionsmittel und ein neuer Verband würden die Sache schon richten.

Sie schien gar nicht wirklich zu realisieren, was um sie herum geschah, wahr wohl der späte Schock über alles, was bisher passiert war.

 

"Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie etwas gegessen?"

 

Ich legte ihren frisch einbandagierten Arm wieder zurück aufs Bett und musterte sie nun wieder etwas genauer. Das hier war doch ein verdammtes Déjà-vu, ein schlechter Scherz auf meine Kosten!

 

"Ihr werdet mich noch wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben!"

 

Meine Worte gingen diesmal in einem lauten Seufzen unter und ich stand auf, um nach dem vulkanischen Mädchen zu sehen. Aber die schlief nur tief und fest. Somit ging es ihr bei Weitem besser, als ihrer Lebensretterin.

Diese gab erst eine Reaktion von sich, als ich mich neben sie auf einen Stuhl setzte. Es war zwar nur ein Zucken und ein erschrockener Blick, aber immerhin eine Reaktion.

 

"Den Ausdruck kenne ich, Sie haben schlecht geträumt."

 

Das Erschrockene wich und Verwirrung trat in ihr Gesicht, ich hatte nicht das Gefühl es ihr erzählen zu dürfen, bevor sie geredet hatten.

 

"Er hat denselben Blick, wenn ein Albtraum ihn gequält hat."

 

Das war schon viel zu viel der Erklärungen und mehr würde ich mir nun auch verkneifen, sonst könnte ich auch gleich alles Mögliche ausplaudern.

 

"Hilft ein heißer Kakao?"

 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand ich auf und ging zu dem Replikator in meinem Büro, ließ ihn eine heiße Schokolade mit einer Sahnehaube replizieren und stellte ihn ihr auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett.

 

"Ist zwar aus der Maschine, aber gar nicht so übel."

 

Ihr gesunder Arm griff nach der Tasse und sie umklammerte das Getränk, als würde es ihr irgendwie Halt geben.

 

"Wie lange waren Sie denn unterwegs bis hier her? Muss eine sehr lange Zeit gewesen sein."

 

Langsam bekam ich ein wenig das Gefühl, mit einer Wand zu sprechen.

 

"Es dürften etwa 7 Monate gewesen sein. Nicht sonderlich lange. Es wären nur noch ein paar Monate gewesen, bis wir wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt wären …"

 

Ihre Stimme war brüchig und hatte mehr von einem Hauchen. Bei mehr Geräuschen im Hintergrund, hätte ich wohl Probleme gehabt, sie zu verstehen. Aber wir waren allein und es war bis auf ein Piepen hier und da nichts weiter zu hören.

 

"Die Träume werden irgendwann aufhören und es wird eine dumpfe Erinnerung bleiben, wie ein Schatten."

 

Meine Worten waren wohl nicht unbedingt aufmunternd, aber ein einfaches 'Alles wird gut!' klang für mich falsch. Sie hatte ihre gesamte Crew verloren, Leute die sie vielleicht gemocht oder geliebt hatte.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus und wurde durch ein Räuspern von mir unterbrochen.

 

"Ich werde dich noch eine Weile auf der Station behalten Mädchen, hab lieber hier ein Auge auf dich, als mich durch die Quartiere zu kämpfen, wenn etwas ist!"

 

Diese Gefühlssache lag mir einfach nicht, für solche Gespräche hatte ich Jim oder auch Chapel. Aber ich konnte das nicht. Mir war es lieber, meine Patienten waren ruhig und ließen sich einfach nur zusammen flicken.

Je länger ich hier mit ihr saß, umso mehr verschwand dieses unangenehme Gefühl. Aber irgendwann reichte es trotzdem, mit der unheimlichen Zweisamkeit und ich schnappte mir ein PADD um Chapel eine Nachricht zu schicken, sie könne langsam wieder kommen. Für den Spruch von vorhin würde sie sich Zeit lassen mit ihrer Rückkehr von der Zwangspause.

 

"Nur für den Fall, dass du doch von selbst aufstehen willst, so ganz ohne Hilfe." Ich stand wieder auf und deutete auf einen Knopf.

"Drück bitte den vorher, sonst geht in meinem Quartier ein verdammt höllischer Lärm los und ich würde es gut finden, mal länger als fünf Minuten zu schlafen."

 

Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Augenringe eine neue Rekordgrenze erreicht hatten und einem weiteren Ausbreiten wollte ich versuchen vorzubeugen.

 

"Dann gehen Sie mal ins Bett Leonard. Ich werde mich schon um die Beiden kümmern."

 

Meine rechte Hand tauchte neben uns auf und ich war sehr erleichtert sie zu sehen.

 

"Danke Christine, wenn noch etwas ist hol, mich trotzdem."

 

Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett und in einen traumlosen Schlaf fallen.


	38. 38 - Don't you worry child (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 38 – Raisa Chekov & Sulu**

 

Am Rand realisierte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlangen, mich vom Boden hochhoben, wie ich an einen starken Brustkorb gedrückt wurde und wie ich wieder nach draußen gebracht wurde. Ich wollte nicht zurück. Nicht in dieses Bett …

Teilnahmslos ließ ich die Untersuchung über mich ergehen, spürte die Schmerzen, das Brennen des Desinfektionsmittels. Doch mein Körper war zu keiner weiteren Reaktion fähig, als den stummen Tränen, die noch immer über meine Wangen liefen.

Als mein Arm wieder auf dem Bett lag, drehte ich mich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an, umschlang sie mit meinen Händen. So fühlte ich mich im Moment einfach am Sichersten. Die Fragen drangen in mein Gehör vor, doch ich konnte sie irgendwie nicht verarbeiten. Ich fühlte mich gefangen in meinem eigenen Körper.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben meinem Bett setzte. Etwas zu laut für meinen Geschmack.

Es war der Doktor.

 

"Den Ausdruck kenne ich, Sie haben schlecht geträumt."

 

Ich entspannte mich ein wenig, sah ihn aber verwirrt an. Woher wollte er das wissen. Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Aber er kannte mich doch nicht einmal.

 

"Er hat denselben Blick, wenn ein Albtraum ihn gequält hat."

 

Das war alles an Erklärung, was ich von ihm erhielt. Und meine Verwirrung hielt noch etwas länger an, bis ich realisierte, wen er vermutlich mit 'Er' meinte. Der Doktor kannte meinen Halbbruder und hatte ihn vielleicht schon in solchen Situationen erlebt.

Schweigend blieb ich liegen, sah den Älteren vor mir an. Er war groß gewachsen. Und trotz seiner schroffen Art vermutete ich, dass er tief in seinem Inneren ein netter Kerl war, was er mir auch gleich bestätigte.

 

"Hilft ein heißer Kakao?"

 

Er wartete nicht einmal ab, ob ich etwas dazu zu sagen hatte, sondern ging einfach. Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum und ich erkannte, dass wir allein waren. Schwester Chapel war nicht da oder irgendwo in einem anderen Zimmer. Nur das kleine Baby lag wieder in ihrem Bettchen. Christine musste es wohl wieder zurückgelegt haben, als wir geschlafen hatten.

Auch erkannte ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke neben meinem Bett. Ob die wohl für mich waren? Ich wäre schon froh darüber, wenn ich endlich aus diesem weißen Hemd und der Hose raus konnte und normale Sachen tragen durfte.

Der Arzt kehrte zurück und stellte einen Kakao auf meinen Tisch. Er roch herrlich und ich mochte Schokolade sehr gern. Ich richtete mich nun langsam auf, zog die Decke über meine Beine.

 

"Ist zwar aus der Maschine, aber gar nicht so übel."

 

Ich griff nach dem Getränk und klammerte mich an die warme Tasse. Einfach um die Kälte aus meinem Körper zu vertreiben, die sich seit dem Albtraum breit gemacht hatte.

 

"Wie lange waren Sie denn unterwegs bis hier her? Muss eine sehr lange Zeit gewesen sein."

 

Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr länger anschweigen.

Aber wie lange wir unterwegs gewesen waren, konnte ich gerade nicht mit Genauigkeit sagen.

 

"Es dürften etwa 7 Monate gewesen sein. Nicht sonderlich lange. Es wären nur noch ein paar Monate gewesen, bis wir wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt wären …"

 

Meine Stimme klang, als ob sie nicht mir gehören würde. So leise und schwach. Vermutlich spiegelte sie gerade das wieder, was ich war. Eine zwanzigjährige Frau, die alles verloren hatte, was ihr wichtig gewesen war. Ich fühlte mich unwohl und allein. Auch wenn der Doktor bei mir war. Seine Gesellschaft war mir nicht unangenehm.

 

"Die Träume werden irgendwann aufhören und es wird eine dumpfe Erinnerung bleiben, wie ein Schatten."

 

Ich lächelte leicht bei seinen Worten. Er meinte es sicher nett, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Doch egal, welche Bemühungen die Leute in nächster Zeit unternehmen würden, ich würde einfach Zeit brauchen, das ganze zu verarbeiten.

Ich trank nun langsam von meinem Kakao. Die Wärme durchflutete mich augenblicklich und ich nahm gleich einen noch größeren Schluck.

Das Räuspern des Doktors durchbrach die Stille.

 

"Ich werde dich noch eine Weile auf der Station behalten Mädchen, hab lieber hier ein Auge auf dich, als mich durch die Quartiere zu kämpfen, wenn etwas ist!"

 

Mädchen? Ja in seinen Augen musste ich wirklich so wirken. Knappe 1,70 m groß, schlank, trainiert, die großen blauen Augen, das lange Haar. Ich wirkte manchmal wirklich nicht so alt, wie ich war. Aber er wusste es einfach nicht besser.

Ich hatte bereits getötet, hatte andere Spezies sterben sehen … ich konnte mit Waffen umgehen, wie kein anderer es auf der Galina gekonnt hatte. Ich hatte zu den höchsten Offizieren gezählt, wir teilten vermutlich sogar den gleichen Rang.

Nach einer Weile stellte ich die halb leere Tasse wieder zurück auf den Tisch und legte mich wieder hin. Die Nachwirkungen des Albtraums ebbten langsam ab und ich fühlte mich wieder wohler, als zuvor.

 

"Nur für den Fall, dass du doch von selbst aufstehen willst, so ganz ohne Hilfe."

Er stand auf und deutete auf den Knopf für die Vitalzeichenmessung.

"Drück bitte den vorher, sonst geht in meinem Quartier ein verdammt höllischer Lärm los und ich würde es gut finden, mal länger als 5 Minuten zu schlafen."

 

Ich lachte leise. Ja ich war mir bewusst, das sich diesen Knopf drücken musste. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Person, die hinter dem Doktor auftauchte. Es war Schwester Chapel.

 

"Dann gehen Sie mal ins Bett Leonard. Ich werde mich schon um die Beiden kümmern."

 

Leonard. So hieß er also. In seinen Blick trat Erleichterung, als er ihre Stimme vernahm und sich zu ihr umdrehte.

 

"Danke Christine, wenn noch etwas ist, hol mich trotzdem."

 

Nach diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ mich mit der Krankenschwester allein. Sie blickte lächelnd auf mich herab. Sie zog die Decke noch ein wenig über mich zu Recht, ehe sie sich in den Stuhl sinken ließ, den Leonard bis gerade eben noch besetzt hatte.

 

„Erschrecken Sie mich bitte nie mehr so, Miss Chekov! Ich dachte schon, Ihnen wäre sonst etwas passiert, als Sie die Türe nicht mehr öffneten.“

 

„Das tut mir Leid!“

 

Und das tat es wirklich. Ich wollte niemanden Umstände bereiten.

 

„Albträume sind etwas furchtbares, ich weiß. Aber Sie sind hier in Sicherheit und in den besten Händen.“

 

Ich nickte. Es war rührend, wie sich hier alle um mich sorgten. Das war ich normal von niemanden, als meiner Mutter, gewohnt. Ich richtete mich ein wenig auf und sah wieder auf die Kleidung, die neben meinem Bett lag. Schwester Chapel folgte meinem Blick.

 

„Lieutenant Uhura war heute hier und hat Ihnen ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem privaten Schrank gebracht. Sie dachte, Sie müssten ungefähr die gleiche Größe haben und das sie sich darin vielleicht wohler fühlen würden, als in der Krankenkleidung. Was ich Ihnen nicht einmal verübeln kann. Soll ich Ihnen beim umziehen helfen?“

 

Ich nahm mir das oberste Teil und faltete es auseinander. Es war ein wunderschöner Cardigan in dunklem grün. Dabei lagen noch ein schwarzes Standart-Uniformshirt und eine schwarze Jogginghose.

Ich würde mich darin sicherlich wohler fühlen, als in dem weißen Teil, also nickte ich. Miss Chapel hielt mir ihre Hand hin und ich ergriff sie. Beide dachten wir gerade noch gleichzeitig daran, den Alarm abzustellen und ich stellte mich vor sie auf den Boden.

Die Blonde überragte mich um wenige Zentimeter. Ihre Hände glitten geschickt über meinen Körper, zogen mir das Shirt und die Hose aus. Sie griff gerade nach dem schwarzen Shirt, als die Tür zur Krankenstation aufglitt und Hikaru eintrat. Auf seinem Arm hielt er ein paar klassische Bücher und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er mich und Chapel sah. Er wurde rot und drehte sich sofort um.

 

„Entschuldigung!“ kam es schüchtern über seine Lippen.

 

„Lieutenant Sulu, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte Chapel, während sie mir das Shirt nun über den Kopf zog. Es war kurzärmelig. Doch das war eigentlich egal, denn die Temperatur hier war angenehm. Und ich hatte schließlich auch noch den Cardigan, wenn mich wirklich frieren sollte.

Christine nahm die Hose und ging vor mir in die Knie. Ich hielt mich an ihrer Schulter fest, während ich hinein stieg.

 

„Ich … ich wollte Raisa nur ein paar Bücher bringen. Ich … vergessen Sie es, Schwester Chapel!“

 

Er drehte sich wieder Richtung Tür und wollte gehen. Christine stand auf und zog mir die Hose hoch. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich erst sechs Jahre alt. Aber es war vermutlich besser so, denn selbst das bisschen stehen, strengte mich schon an.

 

„Warten Sie, Hikaru!“ sagte ich.

„Ich würde mich sehr über ein wenig Gesellschaft freuen.“

 

Christine half mir wieder ins Bett und schaltete die Funktionsmessung wieder an. Hikaru drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu mir um und kam herüber.

 

„Aber bleiben Sie nicht zu lange, Lieutenant. Miss Chekov braucht Ruhe!“

 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Asiaten, verschwand Chapel wieder. Doch vorher warf sie noch einen Blick auf das Mädchen.

Hikaru setzte sich in den Stuhl neben meinem Bett und legte die Bücher, welche er auf dem Arm hielt, auf dem Kästchen ab.

 

„Ich wusste nicht, was Sie an Lektüre bevorzugen. Ich hab Ihnen ein bisschen was mitgebracht.“

 

Ich lächelte ein wenig. Doch ich wollte im Moment nicht wirklich etwas lesen, auch wenn ich es sonst gerne tat. Wohl auch etwas, dass ich mit meinem Bruder gemein hatte. Denn woher sollten sie sonst alle solche Dinge über mich wissen.

 

„Ich danke Ihnen, Hikaru. Aber im Moment würde ich mich einfach freuen, wenn Sie hier bleiben könnten und mir einfach etwas belangloses erzählen?“

 

Er nickte, als sei es für ihn das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, bei einer ihm völlig fremden Person zu sitzen.

Also schmiegte ich mich wieder in die Kissen und schloss meine Augen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich hoffte, dass mich dieses Mal keine Albträume mehr quälen würden. Hikaru räusperte sich ein wenig, ehe er begann, mir von seinen Pflanzen zu erzählen. Seinem liebsten Hobby.


	39. Chapter 39 - Chekov, Pavel (written by atori)

**Kapitel 39 – Chekov, Pavel**

 

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was das gerade gewesen war in meinem Zimmer aber ich glaube es war etwas Gutes.

Zumindest war es etwas gewesen, dass mich ein wenig schmunzeln ließ und für einige Augenblicke konnte ich auch das was wir an Bord geholt hatten vergessen.

 

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte ich hinunter in den Maschinenraum. Mr. Scott war zwar leicht verwirrt, als ich hineintrat und mich zum Dienst meldete, aber er sagte nichts sondern reichte mir ein PADD mit einer Liste an Schäden, die beseitigt werden mussten.

Entweder mein Gesichtsausdruck war so daneben oder er hatte jetzt schon irgendwas gehört.

 

Der Tag verging ohne das ich eine Pause machte, nicht weil Scotty mich nicht ließ, sondern weil ich es nicht wollte. Denn dann würde mein Kopf nur wieder auf Gedanken kommen, die ich gerade nicht haben wollte.

Was sollte ich denn machen? Mich mit ihr beschäftigen? Meinen Eltern eine Nachricht schicken und sagen das ich es wusste? Was würden sie machen wollen und würde es sie denn überhaupt interessieren?

 

Es waren Fragen, auf die ich jetzt keine Antwort fand, also hörte ich auf zu suchen und beschäftigte mich mit dem hier und jetzt. Und das hieß Leitungen reparieren die durchgebrannt waren oder kurz davor standen kaputt zu gehen. Es fiel mir nicht mal auf, dass ich meine Hand irgendwann verletzte, erst beim Händewaschen nach dem Dienst bemerkte ich es.

Die Wunde brannte bei dem Kontakt mit Wasser, aber nicht weiter schlimm und würde schon so heilen, da musste ich keinen großen Wind drum machen und zur Krankenstation gehen.

Mir würde es jetzt schon reichen mit Hikaru essen zu gehen und dann vielleicht noch ein wenig den Trainingsraum zu besuchen. Er würde schon irgendwie das richtige zu mir sagen und mich aufmuntern.

Wenn es jemand schaffte, dann Hikaru, er müsste ebenfalls gleich Dienstschluss haben.

 

Im Vorbeigehen verabschiedete ich mich von Scotty und lief zur Brücke, aber Hikaru war schon nicht mehr da. Sein Platz war von jemand anderen eingenommen worden ebenso wie meiner, das war irgendwie jedes Mal seltsam zu sehen.

Seltsamerweise war er weder in seinem Quartier, noch in meinem oder im Speisesaal.

Wo war er bitte?

 

Nach einer Stunde verzweifelten Suchens klärte mich ein Assistenzarzt auf. Er hatte gerade selbst Feierabend und teilte mir mit, dass Sulu auf der Krankenstation war. Er besuchte meine 'Schwester'.

Ich hasste dieses Wort im Moment.

 

Wir hatten ähnliche Gene aber da hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten doch schon wieder auf. Wir hatten uns nie zuvor gesehen oder gesprochen. Auf offener Straße wären wir einfach aneinander vorbeigelaufen und hätten den Anderen keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Der Appetit verging mir gründlich und ich wusste nicht wohin mit mir.

 

Ich versuchte in der Bibliothek des Schiffes mit einem Buch meine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu richten, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich war einfach nur sauer, auf Jim weil er es mir gesagt hatte, auf Hikaru weil er bei ihr war und auf sie selbst, weil sie hier aufgetaucht war und alles durcheinanderbrachte!

Am liebsten hätte ich das PADD in meiner Hand gegen irgendetwas geschlagen nur um ein wenig Frust abzubauen. Übervorsichtig legte ich das Gerät aus meiner Hand und fuhr mir genervt durch die Haare, konnte es hier nicht einmal für kurze Zeit ruhig zugehen?

Ich bemerkte wie meine Finger zittrig wurden und Tränen hinter meinen Lider brannten, im Moment hatte ich genug von allem.

Genauso schnell wie ich vorhin den Maschinenraum verlassen hatte ging ich aus der Bibliothek und überlegte wohin mit mir.

 

Gab es irgendwo auf diesem Schiff einen Ort, an dem jemand war, dessen Anwesenheit mich gerade nicht nervte.

Schon wieder machte sich mein Körper selbständig und brachte mich irgendwo hin. Es gab da wirklich jemanden, den ich ertragen konnte. Meine Finger huschten über die Tasten neben der Tür, es war ein leichtes Spiel den Zugangscode zu knacken.

Binnen weniger Augenblicke öffnete sich mir die Tür zu Dr. McCoys Zimmer.

 

Es war dunkel und die Luft ein wenig stickig. Ich konnte ihn leise und regelmäßig atmen hören, er schlief also noch immer.

Aber es musste schon eine Weile her sein, seit er ein paar Stunden am Stück geschlafen hatte. Ich streifte meine Stiefel ab, zog das dreckige rote Shirt aus und kroch schon fast zu ihm ins Bett.

 

Leonard zuckte nur kurz zusammen machte aber sonst keine weiteren Andeutungen wach zu werden. Ich drückte mich an seinen Rücken und schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, lehnte mein Kopf gegen die breiten Schultern.

 

"Hast du kein eigenes Bett?"

 

Ich hatte ihn also doch geweckt, seine Stimme war noch ganz leise und klang verschlafen. Er drehte sich in meiner Umarmung auf den Rücken und rückte ein wenig von mir weg.

 

"Sollte ich fragen, wie du verdammt noch mal hier einfach so reingekommen bist?"

 

Er klang nicht wirklich sauer, aber ich schätze mal das lag einfach daran, dass er noch nicht richtig wach war. Als Antwort schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und drückte mich wieder an ihn. Der Ältere machte einen Arm frei und legte ihn um mich, das war eine Geste die ich nie erwartet hätte und im Moment machte sich mich einfach nur glücklich.

 

"War wohl kein besonders guter Tag."

 

Das war eher eine Feststellung für ihn selbst als Worte die an mich gerichtet waren, aber nein es war kein besonders toller Tag und solche mochte ich einfach nicht. Diesmal war es keine Bewegung die mein Körper von alleine machte, sondern eine die ich wollte, unbedingt!

 

Ich richtete mich wieder ein wenig auf und legte meine Hände um sein Gesicht zog den Älteren somit zu mir heran.

 

"Vir hatten da was angefangen."

 

Auch wenn meine Worte ein Flüstern waren, er verstand sie sehr gut, denn eine Gänsehaut war unter meinen Händen zu spüren.

Ich überbrückte die letzten Millimeter zwischen unseren Lippen und verwickelte ihn sofort in einen Kuss, ohne lange auf eine Erwiderung zu warten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schwang ich mein Bein um ihn und saß somit auf Leonards Hüften, ohne unseren Kuss auch nur ansatzweise zu unterbrechen.

Es freute mich diebisch, dass er schon auf so kleine Berührungen von mir ansprang, denn wir hatten noch immer unsere Sachen an und da war schon eine Beule in seiner Hose, die sich gegen meine drückte.

Ich ließ die Hüften leicht kreisen und vernahm den Versuch ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, aber es misslang ihm und ich hörte es trotzdem. Unsere Lippen trennte ich nur voneinander um das schwarze Shirt über mein Kopf ziehen zu können und Leonard nutzte gleich die Chance seines ebenso los, zu werden.

Diesmal waren es seine Hände, die sich um meinen Nacken schlangen und mich zu ihm zogen, er küsste mich gierig und fordernd. Es war genau das, was ich jetzt wollte! Jetzt war es auch an Leonard, seine Hüften kurz nach oben zu bewegen und gegen mich zu stoßen, ich wünschte mir sofort unsere Hosen weg, denn die waren einfach nur im Weg.

Hektisch öffnete ich seinen Gürtel und die Hose, bekam sie aber keinen Millimeter weit hinunter gezogen und das ließ ihn in unseren Kuss hinein grinsen. Freute er sich etwa das ich so ungeduldig war? Ich wollte nicht noch länger warten müssen.

 

Er drückte mich hinunter aufs Bett und war mit einer geschickten Bewegung über mir.

Ich merkte nicht mal wie er meine Hose geöffnet hatte, nur das sie jetzt von meinem Körper verschwand samt Unterhose. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Körper brannte vor Sehnsucht wenn seine Finger länger als fünf Sekunden von mir ließen und jetzt waren sie schon länger als Sekunden weg.

In der Dunkelheit hörte ich ein Rascheln und ein paar andere Geräusche, was mich missmutig grummeln ließ, er konnte mich doch nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen.

Mein Mund hatte sich schon geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, da schloss er sich wieder, denn Leonards Hände waren wieder da und sie fühlten sich noch heißer an als vorher.

Eine lag wieder um meinen Nacken und die andere an meinem Hintern. Einer seiner Finger suchte meinen Eingang und entlockte mir ein Stöhnen, als er in mir verschwand. Sofort drückte ich mich ihm entgegen.

 

Heute war mir nicht nach langem Vorspiel ich wollte ihn einfach nur spüren und alles außer Leonard vergessen. Er ließ sich von mir aber nicht hetzen und ließ sich für meine Vorbereitung Zeit.

Alles Betteln und Drängeln half nichts, erst als er seinen dritten Finger ohne Probleme in mir bewegen konnte, verschwanden sie aus mir und ich wurde wieder hoch auf seine Hüften gezogen.

Mein Kopf war nicht mehr ganz funktionsfähig, ich vernahm nur noch die Hitze, als er in mich eindrang und langsam anfing sich zu bewegen. Das bekam ich auch noch hin, mich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen.

Meine Hände krallten sich Halt suchend in seine Brust und zerkratzen bestimmt die Haut darunter, aber solange Leonard nicht meckerte machte ich einfach weiter. Genießend legte ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken und drückte mich ihm immer stärker entgegen.

Ich konnte nur noch Hitze fühlen, wie sie immer mehr Besitz von meinem Körper ergriff und ihren Höhenpunkt erreichte, als er immer und immer wieder meine wohl empfindlichste Stelle traf.

 

Mit einem heißeren und sehr lauten Stöhnen ließ er mich endlich kommen, brauchte selbst nicht lang, um mir zu folgen.

Jetzt war ich müde und endlich wieder glücklich.

 

Erschöpft ließ ich meine Stirn gegen seine Brust sinken und wir beide versuchten wieder zu Atmen zu kommen. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Marathon den wir hinter uns hatten. Einer von Leonards Armen lag um mich, der Andere hob meinen Hintern an, zog sich aus mir zurück und hinterließ eine unangenehme Leere.

Eine weiche Decke wurde über unsere Körper gelegt und ich war einfach nur dankbar, dass er mich nicht losließ oder sogar wegschickte, sondern hier bei sich behielt.

 

"Schlaf dich aus. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

 

Ich konnte mich gerade nicht daran erinnern wann jemand das letzte Mal so sanft mit mir gesprochen hatte.


	40. 40 - I'll try to fix you | Spirk (written by BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 40 – Spock & Kirk**

 

Als wir am nächsten Morgen erwachten, beschlossen wir, erst einmal Spocks Quartier zu räumen und all seine Sachen zu mir zu bringen. Ich hatte ständig das Bedürfnis, ihn umarmen und liebkosen zu müssen und es dauerte noch viel länger, als normal. Spock hatte noch immer frei und ich musste um 0800 auf der Brücke sein, also konnte ich ihm nur ein wenig helfen zu packen, ehe ich los musste. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verabschiedete ich mich von ihm.

An meinem Arbeitsplatz angekommen, waren fast alle vollständig anwesend, nur Mr. Sulu fehlte, welcher allerdings wenige Minuten später, etwas zerknautscht und verschlafen wirkend, erschien. Der Blick, den er von Pavel bekam, war finster und eher ungewöhnlich für die Beiden. Doch ich wollte mich nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Ich hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet gestern.

 

Der Tag verging langsam und zäh. Kurz nach Mittag erschien mein Freund mit dem Baby. Die komplette Alpha-Schicht umringte umgehend den Commander, der das Fröschchen auf dem Arm hielt. Das Mädchen verfolgte alles aufmerksam und sah jeden genau an. Ihr Händchen schloss sich um Nyotas Finger, welche ihre Wange gestreichelt hatten.

 

"Sie ist zu goldig" kam es liebevoll von unserer Linguistin.

"Hat sie schon einen Namen?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber hatten wir uns noch keine Gedanken machen können.

 

"Mr. Chekov hatte sich angeboten, bei der Suche zu helfen." antwortete Spock.

 

Mein Blick glitt zu Pavel, welcher noch immer an seinem Platz saß und sich nun umdrehte.

 

"Das ... ich vusste nicht, dass Sie das Angebot annehmen vürden Commander!" gab er unsicher von sich.

 

"Nicht so schüchtern, Pavel. Man kann dir ja förmlich ansehen, dass du eine Idee hast." ermutigte ich ihn.

 

Der Blonde sah mich einen Augenblick verständnislos an. Ob er noch immer sauer auf mich war? Aber was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen. Eine logische Entscheidung.

 

"Ich hatte gestern Abend etvas Zeit und hab sie in der Bibliothek verbracht. Ich habe einen Namen gelesen, der passen könnte. Es ging um eine Frau, eine mutige Heldin. Und da sie ja schon so viel durchgemacht hat, wie die Frau in der Geschichte. Ihr Name var Zera."

 

Der Klang des Namens war ungewöhnlich, aber schön.

 

"Hat er eine bestimmte Bedeutung?" fragte ich an Pavel gewandt.

 

"Ich veiß es nicht Keptin …"

 

"Er bedeutet Goldstück. Es ist ein skandinavischer Name" antwortete Nyota.

 

"Ich finde das er sehr gut zu ihr passt."

 

Ich nickte zustimmend. Er passte wirklich gut zu ihr. Sie war schließlich so etwas wie unser Goldstück.

 

"Darf ich Sie um etwas bitten, Mr. Chekov?" fragte Spock.

 

"Sicher Commander!" kam es vom jungen Russen.

 

"Ich weiß das es auf der Erde den Brauch der Patenschaft gibt. Ich möchte, dass sie auch die menschlichen Bräuche kennen lernt, da Jim von dort stammt. Darf ich Sie darum ersuchen, Mr. Chekov? Darf ich Sie bitten, Zeras Pate zu sein?"

 

Hatte er uns gerade durch die Blume vor der kompletten Schicht geoutet? Ich sah ihn sprachlos an. Doch Pavel schien dieser Gedanke zu gefallen, denn sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

 

"Sehr gerne Commander! Es väre mir eine Ehre!"

 

Spock nickte ihm zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.

 

**~*~**

 

Seit dem wir Zera bei uns aufgenommen hatten, waren nun ein paar Wochen vergangen.

Nach wenigen Tagen hatte der vulkanische Rat uns wieder kontaktiert, in Form der Botschafter Spock und Sarek. Sie hatten uns mitgeteilt, dass der Rat einverstanden wäre, das Mädchen bis auf weiteres in unserer Obhut zu lassen. Mein Spock hatte diese Entscheidung akzeptiert, hatte aber auch angetragen, dass der Rat die Möglichkeit einer Adoption in Betracht ziehen sollte. Auf die Frage, wer sie denn adoptieten wolle, hatte er schlicht mit 'Captain Kirk und ich' geantwortet. Das allerdings hatte eine Diskussion zwischen ihm und seinem Vater herauf beschworen, welcher ich lieber nicht beigewohnt hätte. Sie war ziemlich emotionslos abgelaufen, was mir persönlich etwas seltsam vorkam und es mir besser erschien, die Vulkanier unter sich zu lassen.

 

Ich hatte stattdessen Bones besucht. Er hatte vor wenigen Tagen erst Raisa aus der Station entlassen und seine Laune war seltsam gut. Die Frage, ob er Jojo denn schon Bescheid gegeben hatte, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

Denn in meinen Augen kam das als einziger Grund in Frage. Auch mein Navigator war besser gelaunt, aber laut Bones hatte er noch immer nicht mit ihr gesprochen und Raisa machte einen großen Bogen um ihn. Sie verließ Nyotas Zimmer nur, um auf das Erholungsdeck zu gehen. Sie hatte mich um den Zugang gebeten und ich hatte ihn ihr gewährt. Vielleicht würde ihr etwas Ruhe und Zeit allein nicht schaden. Da waren Bones und ich einer Meinung.

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl, seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen zu haben. Zera wachte jede Nacht weinend auf. Sie hatte weder Hunger, noch irgendwelche Erkrankungen oder sonst etwas, dass sie aufwecken hätte können. Das mit den Krankheiten hatte ich von Bones abchecken lassen. Sie war kerngesund.

Und jeden Abend brachten wir sie zu Bett und sie schlief ein. Doch nach ein paar Stunden war sie wieder wach und weinte. Spock, welchen es nicht zu stören schien, war anfangs noch aufgestanden. Doch bei ihm wollte Zera sich nicht beruhigen. Erst wenn sie in meinen Armen lag und sich ihr Köpfchen in meine Halsbeuge schmiegte, wurde sie ruhiger.

So auch heute Nacht. Ich war aufgestanden, als Zera zu weinen begonnen hatte und war mit ihr auf das Erholungsdeck gegangen. Sie liebte diesen Raum. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber man lernte nie aus mit Kindern.

Ich hatte Zera in dem weichen Moos um den Brunnen abgesetzt und sie robbte jetzt auf dem Bauch herum. Bones hatte sie auf etwa sechs bis neun Monate geschätzt, nach seiner ersten Untersuchung. Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf den Boden und beobachtete sie aufmerksam, damit nichts passieren konnte.

 

Zera kam auf mich zu, hielt sich an meinem Knie fest und zog sich hoch. Ihre großen Augen betrachteten mich und sie streckte mir beide Ärmchen entgegen. Dank meiner schnellen Reaktion fiel sie nicht nach hinten. Zera lachte, als ich sie hoch hob.

 

"Komm Fröschchen, lass uns ein bisschen schlafen."

 

Ich schlug den Weg zu den Erholungsliegen ein und ließ mich seufzend darauf sinken. Ich fragte mich, ob Zera auch ein Berührungstelepath war, wie Spock. Sie liebte es, meine Haut anzufassen und darauf zu liegen. Also zog ich jetzt mein Shirt aus, lehnte mich zurück, legte mein Mädchen auf meine Brust und bedeckte sie mit dem Shirt. Sie gab noch ein paar Geräusche von sich, ehe ihre Augen zu fielen. Ich wartete noch einen Moment, ehe auch ich die meinen schloss.

 

"Jim? Jim wach auf!"

 

Sanfte Lippen berührten meine und ein Lächeln schlich sich in mein Gesicht. Ich öffnete ein Auge und sah in Spocks Gesicht.

 

"Guten Morgen, schöner Mann."

 

Er trug seine Uniform, was mich etwas stutzig machte. Er hatte doch heute seinen freien Tag.

Er schien die Verwirrung auf meinem Gesicht zu bemerken, denn er lächelte schwach.

 

"Ich werde heute deine Schicht übernehmen. Du brauchst dringend Erholung."

 

"Es geht schon."

 

"Ich erdulde keine Wiederworte James! Doktor McCoy war der selben Meinung. Deine Werte seien erneut im Keller, wie zu Beginn unserer Mission, sagte er. Das kann ich nicht verantworten."

 

Ich wusste, dass ich hier kein Mitspracherecht bekommen würde. Spock und Bones würden mich sonst aus dem Dienst heben.

 

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld" antwortete ich. "Du kannst nichts dafür, dass Zera nur bei mir ruhig wird."

 

"Schlaf noch ein wenig. Zera scheint deine Wärme sehr zu genießen. Sie ist gar nicht wach geworden."

 

Mein Blick glitt nach unten, wo ein schwarzer Schopf unter meinem Shirt hervor lugte. Das gleichmäßige heben und senken verriet, dass sie noch schlief.

 

"Bones war hier?" fragte ich. Spock nickte.

 

"Ich habe ihn heute morgen konsultiert, als du nicht da warst. Und als wir dich fanden, hast du tief geschlafen. Er fragte, wie lange das schon geht und ich konnte es nicht genau sagen."

 

Ich konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

 

"Es ist schon gut. Wir werden dann später in unser Quartier gehen. Das kleine Fröschchen füttern und baden. Und dann schauen wir weiter."

 

"Ich denke, dir wird schon etwas einfallen."

 

Er küsste mich nochmal sanft, ehe er vom Boden aufstand und ging. Ich streichelte sanft über Zeras Haar, ehe ich noch einmal meine Augen schloss.

 

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie müde ich wirklich gewesen war. Ich hatte bis in den späten Vormittag geschlafen und Zera auch. Sie hatte sogar noch geschlafen, als ich in unser Quartier gegangen war. Man beäugte mich seltsam, als ich mit nacktem Oberkörper durch das Schiff marschierte, aber das störte mich nicht weiter.

 

Zera legte ich in ihre Wiege, ehe ich mich schnell duschen ging.

 

Und als ich wieder raus kam, war die Kleine auch schon wach. Ich ließ ein Fläschchen replizieren und setzte mich zum füttern auf die Couch. Gierig vertilgte sie die Milch und ließ mich keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Manchmal wurde mir bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit ganz mulmig. 'Sie liebt dich einfach' hatte Spock eines Abends gesagt.

 

Und ich war mittlerweile so froh, dass Bones diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Zera war mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen und Spock zeigte auch mehr Emotionen, wenn wir allein mit ihr waren.

Nach ihrem Frühstück, gingen wir baden. So sehr sie es am Anfang gehasst hatte, umso mehr liebte sie es nun. Denn dann konnte man mich oder Spock ordentlich nass machen.

Ich zog ihr frische Kleider an. Raisa hatte während ihres Aufenthaltes auf der Krankenstation einige Kleidungsstücke zerlegt und daraus kleine Hosen und Shirts genäht. Es hatte ihr Spaß gemacht und Christine und Hikaru hatten ihr dabei geholfen.

Als Zera wieder hübsch war, machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort angekommen wollte die kleine Vulkanierin sofort zu Pavel. Sie hatte einen Narren an den Chekov-Geschwistern gefressen. Auch zu Raisa wollte sie immer sofort.

 

"Mr. Chekov, würden Sie einen Moment auf Zera aufpassen? Ich muss nur eben etwas in meinem Büro erledigen."

 

"Aye Keptin!"

 

Ich verschwand in dem kleinen Nebenzimmer und setzte mich an die Konsole. Ich wusste, dass Bones ausflippen würde, weil ich auf der Brücke war, aber ich musste einfach mit ihm reden. Ich öffnete das Nachrichtenprogramm und begann zu schreiben.

 

_'Bones, kannst du bitte auf die Brücke kommen? Ich muss dich um etwas bitten! JK'_

 

Es war schließlich an der Zeit, Raisa eine Aufgabe an Bord zu geben und sie hatte sich auf der Krankenstation wohl gefühlt. Ich hoffte Bones würde Arbeit für sie haben.


	41. Don't you worry child - Chekov, Raisa (written by BigLeoSis

**Kapitel 41 – Chekov, Raisa**

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß Hikaru schlafend an meinem Bett. Christine wuselte bereits wieder durch den Raum, schien aber weiter nicht zu bemerken, dass der Lieutenant noch schlief. Ich lehnte mich etwas aus meinem Bett und stupste den Älteren an.

Erschrocken schreckte er aus dem Schlaf, sah mich verwirrt an.

 

„Wie spät?“ gähnte er.

 

„Es ist gleich 0800, Lieutenant Sulu. Sie sollten sich beeilen, wenn Sie noch pünktlich zu Ihrem Dienst erschienen wollen.“ antwortete Christine, als sie mit einem Bestecktablett an uns vorbei huschte.

 

„Was zum … Verdammt! Wieso haben Sie mich nicht früher geweckt, Chapel!“ fragte Hikaru, während er aufsprang und seine Uniform richtete.

 

Christine blieb einen Moment stehen und drehte sich ungerührt um.

 

„Nun … Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann, Mr. Sulu. Sie sollten wohl in der Lage sein, selbst für sich zu sorgen. Ansonsten würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, sich eine Frau zuzulegen, die sich um diese Belange kümmert.“

 

Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und verwandelte es in ein Husten. Es kam wohl nicht sehr oft vor, dass jemand dem Asiaten etwas so direkt ins Gesicht sagte.

 

„Ich werde später nach Ihnen schauen, Raisa.“

 

„Hikaru … Sie können doch nicht ständig bei mir sein! Sie haben auch noch ein eigenes Leben! Miss Chapel und Doktor McCoy werden sich mit Sicherheit gut um mich kümmern!“

 

Er nickte, ehe er verschwand. Ich legte mich wieder in die Kissen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe mir der Duft von Kakao und Frühstück in die Nase stieg.

 

„Lassen Sie uns frühstücken, Miss Chekov.“

 

Ich setzte mich auf und richtete meine Kissen, ehe ich zusammen mit der blonden Krankenschwester frühstückte.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich blieb noch gute drei Wochen auf der Station. Dr. McCoy weigerte sich Wehement, mich gehen zu lassen. Er wollte warten, bis die Wunde an meinem Arm vollständig verheilt war. Und ich genoss die Zeit, wenn ich mit ihm allein war. Er hatte einen unglaublichen Humor, wenn er erst einmal aufgetaut war. Es war beinahe so, als ob er Schwierigkeiten hatte, jemanden zu vertrauen. Und er war ein guter Schachspieler und er las viel. Hauptsächlich alte Literatur. Wir sprachen kaum über die geschehenen Dinge und darüber war ich sehr dankbar. Das waren Sachen, mit denen ich alleine fertig werden musste.

 

Der Commander hatte das kleine Mädchen noch am selben Tag abgeholt und wie ich später von Hikaru erfuhr, hatten sie sie Zera genannt. Eine Idee von ihm … meinem Bruder. Und er war sogar ihr Patenonkel.

 

Nach einer Woche bekam ich eine Übertragung zugestellt, die mir beinahe das Herz brach. Nyota, welche mir ohne weiteres ihren halben Kleiderschrank zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, kam aufgeregt mit einem PADD in die Krankenstation.

 

„Raisa! Schnell! Das hier ist für dich!“

 

Sie drückte mir den PADD in die Hand und ich sah erst verwirrt zu ihr, ehe mein Blick auf den Bildschirm glitt.

 

„Mama!“ Augenblicklich traten mir die Tränen in die Augen, als ich das bekannte Gesicht meiner Mutter sah.

 

„Raisa … Issa … Liebes!“

 

Über ihre Wangen strömten Tränen und es schien, als ob sie Jahre gealtert wäre. Ich berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen den Bildschirm, strich über ihre Wangen.

 

„Hör auf zu weinen Mama … dafür bist du viel zu alt!“ neckte ich sie.

 

„Oh mein Mädchen! Mach mir nie wieder solche Angst! Sie haben mir gesagt, du wärst tot. Ich musste eine schrecklich lange Woche lang glauben, mein ältestes Kind wäre einsam im Weltraum gestorben!“

 

„Es geht mir gut Mama.“

 

„Lüg mich nicht an Issa! Du siehst schrecklich aus! Du bist ganz blass und dürr und deine Haare! Deine wundervollen Haare! Issa … Ivan ...“

 

Jetzt stiegen mir die Tränen wieder in die Augen.

 

„Ich weiß Mama … er und Piotr haben mich gerettet …“

 

„Wann kommst du nach Hause Issa?“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht Mama“ gestand ich unter Tränen.

 

„Wer kümmert sich um dich Issa? Ist jemand bei dir, der dir Hilfe leistet, der sich um dich kümmert?“

 

Das Gespräch dauerte beinahe drei Stunden und am Ende war ich erleichtert und traurig.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie wussten, dass ich noch lebte und das sie wussten, dass es mir gut ging. Und traurig darüber, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um mich hatten machen müssen, dass ich sie so verzweifelt gemacht hatte. Meine Mama hatte wirklich schlimm ausgesehen. Meine Schwestern waren beide zu Hause im Moment. Und ich hatte Lilijana gebeten, mir die Box unter meinem zu schicken. Ich wollte etwas vertrautes bei mir haben und falls einer der Briefe verloren gehen sollte, war es auch nicht so schlimm. Es waren nur sentimentale Erinnerungsstücke.

 

Ich hatte viel freie Zeit und nähte mit Christine und Hikaru ein paar Kleider für das Mädchen. Aus alten Uniformhosen und Shirts. Ich hatte das von meiner Großmutter gelernt. Zwar lagen die Zeiten mit Nadel und Faden schon lange hinter mir, aber es schien, dass man solche Dinge nie verlernte.

Der Captain kam mich regelmäßig mit Zera besuchen. Sie wuchs von Mal zu Mal. Immer wieder konnte ich neue Veränderungen an ihr erkennen und sie war ein solcher Sonnenschein. Ihr Name war wirklich eine gute Wahl gewesen. Ein kleines Goldstück und was ich am meisten an ihr liebte, waren ihre Öhrchen. Die kleinen Stellen, wo sie dann so sehr lachen musste, weil sie empfindlich war.

 

Ich hatte mich so sehr an das Leben auf der Krankenstation gewöhnt, dass der Tag meiner Entlassung wie ein Schock für mich war. Miss Uhura stand an der Tür und wartete dort auf mich. Sie brachte mich mit in ihr Quartier. Sie hatte extra ein zweites Bett reinstellen lassen, obwohl es schon so klein und eng genug war.

 

„Du musst das nicht tun Nyota!“ hatte ich ihr versichert.

 

„Ach … es tut mir gut, jemanden zum reden zu haben. Und es macht mir wirklich nichts aus. Ich verbringe sowieso viel Zeit bei Monty.“

 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es mir bedeutete. Ich hatte schneller Freunde gefunden auf diesem Schiff, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.

 

Ich saß auf dem Erholungsdeck. Der Captain war so freundlich gewesen, mir einen Zugangscode dafür zu geben und betrachtete die Sterne.

Die Nachricht über den Tod meines Freundes, meiner gesamten Crew, nagte noch immer an mir. Und das Gespräch mit meiner Mutter hatte die Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Selbst nach all der Zeit, die vergangen war. Der Doktor kümmerte sich auch aufopferungsvoll um mich, doch ich konnte ihn nicht die ganze Zeit für mich beanspruchen. Es gab noch andere Patienten, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Ich zog die Jacke etwas enger um meinen Körper, da mich fröstelte.

 

Meine kleinste Schwester war so freundlich gewesen, mir ein paar meiner Klamotten mit den Briefen zu schicken. Ich trug nun eine schwarze Jeggins, ein schwarzes Sternenflottenshirt und darüber eine Kapuzenjacke.

Vor ein paar Stunden war ich bei dem Baby gewesen. Sie hatte sich gut erholt und das freute mich. Der Commander, Mr. Spock, und der Captain kümmerten sich aufopferungsvoll um sie, gaben ihr eine Familie. Eine stabile Umgebung. Etwas, dass sie mehr brauchte, als alles andere.

Ich hatte einfach an ihrem Bettchen gesessen und mit ihren Händchen gespielt. Sie war ein ruhiges Mädchen und es war, als ob sie meine Sorgen spüren würde.

 

So gern ich Doktor McCoy auch mochte, doch es war kaum mehr zu ertragen, seine Blicke zu ertragen. Ich würde damit schon fertig werden. Meine Eltern und Schwestern wussten, dass ich noch am Leben war! Und der Rest … der Rest würde sich mit der Zeit schon von alleine geben! Ich ging ihm schließlich erfolgreich aus dem Weg.

 

Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke, die vor den großen Fenstern aufgestellt waren und starrte hinaus in die Schwärze des Universums. Es beruhigte mich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, ließ mich vergessen.

Zumindest die meiste Zeit.

Doch heute wollte es mir nicht gelingen.

So sehr ich es früher immer gewollt hatte, so sehr fürchtete ich mich jetzt vor der Situation. Ich hatte meinen Bruder kennengelernt. Pavel. Und er war schockiert gewesen. Ich hatte den Unglauben in seinen Augen gesehen, die Abscheu. Und das hatte mich sehr verletzt.

Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mich hasste. Das er mich nicht hier haben wollte, dass er meine Mutter hasste, meine Familie.

 

Ich seufzte tief und fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

 

Ich war doch früher kein Mensch von solchen Selbstzweifeln gewesen! Woher kamen die nur alle?

Aber es war ja auch kein Wunder, mein komplettes Leben hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die Andere geändert. War aus seiner geregelten Bahn gerissen worden und nun lebte ich von einen Tag in den Anderen.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als mein Name aus den Lautsprechern kam.

 

„Miss Chekov, der Captain möchte Sie so schnell wie möglich auf der Brücke sprechen!“

 

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz. Was konnte er nur von mir wollen? Hatte ich etwa den Missfallen erregt? Gab es etwas Neues, dass mich betraf?

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Nicht übereilt, es war sicherlich nicht so dringlich.


	42. Chapter 42 - Random (written by Atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 42 – Random**

 

**McCoy POV**

"Hast du deinen Verstand nun endgültig verloren?"

Da hatte mir unser toller Captain gerade eröffnet, dass unser Neuzugang in mein Team kam. Das hieß einarbeiten, einweisen und die verdammten Dienstpläne neu schreiben! Alles Sachen auf die ich gut verzichten konnte! Unser Captain saß mit seiner verdammten gleichgültigen Art in seinem Sessel und freute sich diebisch mich, zu nerven!

"Braucht Mr. Scott nicht noch jemanden der da unten etwas in die Luft jagen kann?"

"Bones dein super Team kann doch bestimmt noch eine fähige Hand gebrauchen. Außerdem kommst du mit ihr doch bestimmt prima zurecht."

Nun hing ich fast schon über ihn, unsere Gesichter nur wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt, jeder andere hätte jetzt heulend die Flucht ergriffen aber er nicht. Seine Augenbrauen wackelten belustigt hin und her, da kam definitiv noch ein dummer Spruch!

"Und deinem speziellen Charme kann die Jugend doch nicht widerstehen, mein lieber Bones!"

Jetzt hätte ich ihn mir am liebsten gepackt und gegen die nächste Wand geprügelt, wenn die ganze Brücke nicht besetzt gewesen wäre, hätte ich es auch definitiv getan.

"Das Erste, was ich ihr beibringen werde, ist wie man dich am effektivsten ruhig stellt, darauf kannst du seinen kleinen Arsch verwetten!"

Als ich mich von Jim wegdrehte bemerkte ich nur noch, wie die Köpfe der Besatzung wieder in Richtung der Konsolen schellten, so ein Tratsch-lüsternes Pack.

"Morgen gleich zur Alpha-Schicht, in Sanitäter Kleidung."

Ich hatte ja wirklich nichts gegen die Kleine, aber auf die Arbeit, die mir mit ihr aufgehalst wurde hatte ich keine Lust.

Wortlos ging ich wieder von der Brücke, da warteten ein paar Dienstpläne darauf geschrieben zu werden. Es gab vielleicht noch ein paar Andere außer mir die spontane Veränderungen nicht so mochten.

 

Raisa sah weder an ihrem ersten Tag besonders glücklich aus noch an den darauf folgenden, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich ihr dauernd über die Schulter sah und alles mögliche korrigierte oder bemängelte.

Die Leute für diese Mission hatte ich mir nun mal aussuchen dürfen und wusste auch dementsprechend um ihr praktisches Können. Was sie rein theoretisch wusste, konnte ich zwar in den Unterlagen nachlesen, aber dem traute ich nicht.

Chapel sah mich zwar gerne tadelnd an wenn ich sie auf einen kleinen Fehler hinwies, aber das würde ganz bestimmt nichts an meiner Vorgehensweise ändern, mitten im Nirgendwo konnte ich mir auch nur ein unbrauchbares Teammitglied nicht leisten.

Einer der Assistenzärzte war doch tatsächlich auf die Idee gekommen, ich würde sie schikanieren! Aus welchen Gründen auch immer ich sowas tun sollte, es war völliger Unfug und das sollten eigentlich auch jeder wissen!

Den Jungen hatte ich mitgenommen weil er ein schneller Kopf war mit sehr guten diagnostischen Fähigkeiten, dafür waren seine Hände nicht unbedingt die eines geborenen Chirurgen.

Immer wenn er dachte ich passe nicht auf, gab er unserem neuen Teammitglied Tipps, wie sie am besten was machte. Ich sagte dazu nichts sondern ließ sie einfach machen. War auch nicht so schlecht wenn sie sich alle untereinander verstanden.

Die ersten Wochen ließ ich sie Lager- und Aufräumarbeiten machen, dann Papierkram und irgendwann durfte sie auch kleinere Wunden versorgen. Kratzer und Schrammen gehörten bei uns an die Tagesordnung. Sie bewies, zu meiner stillen Freude, geschickte Hände und ein gutes fundiertes Wissen.

Mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich daran sie da zu haben und das ungute Gefühl verschwand aus meinem Magen, breitete sich aber wieder aus, kaum dass unser Chekov meine Sicht kreuzte. In den letzten Tagen sah er immer mehr so aus, als würde er jemanden töten wollen.

Er wirkte nicht einmal mehr traurig sondern nur noch sauer aus, wer von uns daran Schuld war, wollte ich nicht mal so genau erkunden.

Wir hatten wohl alle etwas damit zu tun, dass ihm im Moment nicht nach lachen zu Mute war. Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit für fünf Minuten gemeinsamen Essens oder für ein kleines 'Wie geht es dir!' Und das ärgerte mich sehr.

Das würde für mich definitiv noch ein böses Nachspiel geben, immerhin hatte ich ja irgendwie unter dem Umstand des Schlafmangels versprochen nicht mehr weg zu rennen. Dabei war mir so sehr nach rennen, zurück zu Jo und den Zeiten wo ich mir über sowas nicht den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.

 

Der Kaffee vor mir war schon kalt und mein Bericht noch nicht mal im Ansatz fertig. Ich hatte nicht nur Raisas Einarbeitung übernommen und sie deswegen im Auge behalten, sondern auch den Bericht über ihre Entwicklung. Sie hatte eine traumatische Erfahrung gemacht und das konnte ungeahnte Folgen haben also schrieb ich alles nieder was mir auffiel.

Mein Comm piepte laut auf und Scottys besorgte Stimme erfüllte den Raum.

"Maschinenraum an Krankenstation, hier Mr. Scott. Herr Doktor ich schicke gleich ein paar Jungs mit Mr. Chekov vorbei, ihn hat es sehr unschön am Kopf erwischt. Er ist gerade wohl etwas verwirrt, weigert sich partout zu dir zu gehen. Könnt also etwas ernsteres sein."

Mit einem lauten Brummen klappte ich das Gerät zu und speicherte das aktuelle Schriftstück ab. Das war nichts Ernstes, er war einfach nur bockig trotzdem verließ ich schnell mein Büro und informierte den Rest meiner Mitarbeiter. Ein Beruhigungsmittel hatte ich schon griffbereit, irgendwas sagte mir wir würden es noch dringend brauchen.

"Mr. Stiles wir versuchen ihn ruhig zu stellen, Raisa du reinigst seine Wunden."

Solange das Hypo nicht wirkte, konnte der Junge eine ungeheure Kraft entwickeln!

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Als ich auf die Brücke trat, verließ Doktor McCoy sie gerade. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus und er erwiderte meinen Gruß auch nicht.

"Bitte um Erlaubnis, die Brücke betreten zu dürfen, Captain!"

Mr. Kirk drehte sich um.

"Erlaubnis erteilt!"

Ich betrat zum ersten Mal die Brücke.

"Sie wollten mich sprechen?" fragte ich.

Ich spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf mir. Es war ein mulmiges Gefühl und ich fühlte mich unwohl.

"Miss Chekov, man hat mich gebeten, Ihnen eine Aufgabe zuzuweisen, während Sie auf der Enterprise sind. Auf Grund Ihrer Ausbildung, haben wir Sie der Krankenstation zugeteilt. Doktor McCoy möchte Sie morgen zur Alpha-Schicht sehen."

"Aber ... ich habe nur die Ausbildung zur Sanitäterin."

"Damit können Sie Wunden versorgen und Erste-Hilfe leisten. Den Rest wird Doktor McCoy Ihnen erklären. Die passende Uniform bekommen Sie auf Ihr Quartier."

"Aye Captain!"

Ich nickte, ehe ich wieder ging. Ich spürte die Blicke, vor allem einer war mir mehr als deutlich bewusst.

 

Am nächsten Morgen war ich pünktlich auf der Station. Christine freute sich, mich wieder zu sehen. Doktor McCoy sah finster drein, wies mich in meine Aufgaben ein. Ich lauschte ihm aufmerksam, stellte ein paar Fragen, bei Dingen, wo ich nicht sicher war.

Zu Anfangs hatte ich kleine Dinge zu erledigen. Aufräumen, die Bestecke und Verbände auffüllen. Dann durfte ich die Berichte schreiben und vervollständigen. Neben Doktor McCoys Augen, achtete auch Christine auf mich. Auch ein junger Arzt, Mr. Stiles, gab mir immer wieder Tipps und half mir. Ich fühlte mich wohl in der Schicht.

Abends verbrachte ich die Zeit mit Nyota und Scotty. Der Chefingenieur war ein netter Mensch und brachte mich oft zum Lachen. Auch mit Hikaru verbrachte ich etwas Zeit. Ich hatte Angst, dass er etwas zu viel in unsere Beziehung interpretierte. Ich mochte ihn wirklich, aber mehr war da im Moment einfach nicht.

Als ich endlich an Patienten durfte, sah mir der Doktor ziemlich oft über die Schulter. Seltsamerweise störte es mich wenig. Christine und Doktor Stiles schien es jedoch sehr zu stören, denn sie ermahnten meinen Chef ziemlich oft, nicht so hart zu mir zu sein. Doch ich war froh, dann wurde die Chance auch geringer, etwas falsch zu machen.

 

Christine und ich räumten gerade den Verbandsschrank ein, als Doktor McCoy aus seinem Büro trat. Er informierte uns darüber, dass man gleich Mr. Chekov bringen würde, mit einer Kopfwunde.

"Mr. Stiles, wir versuchen ihn ruhig zu stellen, Raisa du reinigst seine Wunden."

Ich nickte, begann die benötigten Utensilien und legte sie aufs Tablet. Auch ein Sterilset zum Nähen legte ich bereit und zog mir Handschuhe über.

Dann gingen auch schon die Türen auf und zwei Red-Shirts legten den Blonden auf eines der Betten. Doktor McCoy fackelte nicht lange und gab ihm das Hypospray. Er wehrte sich und auch noch besser, als ich mit ans Bett trat. Sein Blick glitt von mir zu Leonard, welcher ihn mit Doktor Stiles festhielt.

"Nicht sie!" fauchte er.

Ich ignorierte ihn, auch wenn mich sein Verhalten schmerzte.

"Halten Sie bitte still, Mr. Chekov. Ich muss Ihre Wunden reinigen!"

Ich hatte ein mit Kochsalz befeuchtetes Tuch in der Hand. Ich wollte sein Gesicht in meine Richtung drehen.

"Fass mich nicht an!" schrie er mich an. In russisch.

Ich zuckte zusammen und drückte ihm das Tuch ins Gesicht. Nicht die feine englische Art. Aber wie sollte ich sonst meine Aufgabe erfüllen. Und Privates hatte hier nichts zu suchen.

"Beruhigen Sie sich doch" sagte ich sanft. Ich behielt die englische Sprache bei.

"Wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen!"

"Du ... du nimmst mir alles weg! Erst Karu, dann Doktor McCoy!"

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ich nehme niemandem etwas weg und schon gar keine Menschen! Ich …"

"Du solltest gar nicht hier sein! Du solltest auf diesem anderen Schiff sein!"

Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne. Es war so still auf der Station, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich spürte Christine an meiner Seite.

"Doktor McCoy, darf ich Raisa ablösen?"

Ihre Hand legte sich über meine, nahm das Tuch und schob mich sanft zur Seite.

"Geh ... ins Büro! Es gibt noch zwei Berichte zu schreiben." sagte Doktor McCoy.

Ich drehte mich um und verschwand in seinem Büro. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Warum war er nur so gemein. Ich hatte niemanden dazu gezwungen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Es reichte mir schon nach zehn Sekunden mit seinem Verhalten. So etwas Schlimmes hätte ich nicht mal von Joanna erwartet und die war noch ein kleines Kind! Mit dem Beruhigungsmittel hätte ich nicht so lange warten sollen.

Der Junge hatte wie ich es erwartet hatte verdammt viel Kraft und ein viel zu loses Mundwerk. Ein Kampf wurde es erst so richtig, als wir Raisa wegschickten und ich mit einer Hand endlich das Hypospray aus meiner Tasche fischte und in seinem Hals versenkte. Nach wenigen Sekunden sah er mich nur noch mit einem finsteren Blick an und schlief ein. Im Moment hegte ich den dringenden Wunsch ihn einfach zu erwürgen oder solange Strafarbeiten auf zu brummen, bis diese Attitüde von ihm verschwand! Die wieder eingekehrte Ruhe in der Krankenstation begrüßte ich sehr, hier sollten Menschen geheilt und nicht dauerbeschallt werden.

"Christine schauen sie bitte nach ihr, ich mach das schon weiter."

Ich nahm ihr ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten alles ab, ein wenig Beistand konnte dem Mädchen jetzt gut tun und da war sie definitiv die Richtige für. Vorsichtig wischte ich ihm das restliche Blut vom Gesicht und desinfizierte die Wunde. Ich war sauer auf ihn und nicht grob fahrlässig bei meiner Arbeit.

Seine Stirn und der Haaransatz sahen zwar nicht unbedingt schön aus, aber das hatten Platzwunden schon mal an sich, wir würden das ohne Narben weg bekommen.

Den Drang ihm kurz durch die wirren Locken zu fahren und ein leises 'Du wirst schon wieder Kleiner.' verkniff ich mir. Zum einem stand Stiles noch immer in so einer Art Angriffsposition neben mir und zum anderen war ich noch immer sauer!

"Sie können ruhig weg gehen, er wird nach dem aufwachen noch ordentlich benebelt sein."

Stiles nickte zögerlich und ging dann wieder an seine Arbeit, ich blieb einfach auf dem Bett sitzen zog mir die Handschuhe von den Händen und griff nach meinem PADD um eine bisherige Kurzfassung einzutragen. Eigentlich sollte er nicht besonders lange schlafen, die Dosis des Schlafmittels war recht gering gewesen wo hingegen das Beruhigungsmittel auch einen rasenden Klingonen handzahm gemacht hätte.

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz im Kopf war das Erste, dass ich nach dem aufwachen spürte. Der Versuch mich aufzurichten scheiterte an zwei Händen die mich sofort wieder zurück ins Kissen drückten.

Warum fühlte sich alles so weich und in Watte gepackt an? Meine Sicht war noch nicht ganz wieder da, aber das Blau der Uniform konnte ich gut erkennen. Einige Sekunden später wünschte ich mir sogar den verschwommenen Blick wieder. Auf den mürrischen Ausdruck im Gesicht unseres Arztes hätte ich verzichten können, aber diesmal würde ich nicht so einfach klein bei geben. Eine sture Miene konnte ich ebenfalls aufsetzen!

"Wieder wach Prinzessin?"

Seine Stimme klang nicht nur sauer, den Spott konnte ich deutlich heraushören, antwortete ihm aber nicht.

"Was sollte der Scheiß vorhin?! Hör mal, eine verletzte Hand kann ich ja noch im Zimmer behandeln, aber das!" Er deutete auf meinen noch immer schmerzenden Kopf und fuhr fort.

"Es ist total bescheuert sich zu weigern herzukommen und es ist noch dämlicher sich so aufzuführen!"

Der Ältere machte nur eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann einfach wieder fort, eine Antwort wollte er wohl gar nicht erst hören.

"Du bist kein verdammtes kleines Kind mehr! Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hab ich sogar Verständnis dafür, aber jetzt geht es zu weit! Keiner zwingt dich sie zu lieben und Schwesterherz zu nennen ABER meinem Team wird genügend Respekt entgegengebracht und da ist es egal wer! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Ich sah ihn nicht an, nickte nicht einmal. So grauenhaft kannte und mochte ich mich nicht, aber irgendwie war einfach alles noch viel zu viel.

"Okay, jetzt reicht es. Ich lass mich hier nicht anschweigen und ignorieren. So kann's nicht weiter gehen."

Er klang genervt, stand auf und im nächsten Moment packte mich eine Hand unsanft am Handgelenk. Mit dem wattigem Gefühl wurde ich aus dem Bett gehoben, ein Arm umschlang meine Hüften und half mir nicht einfach umzukippen.

"Im übrigen wäre es verdammt nett wenn du aufhören würdest, Sachen rumzuplärren die keinen etwas angehen."

Die Stimme neben meinem Ohr war nur ein leises, drohendes Knurren. Ich musste überlegen was er meinte, merkte dann aber nur noch wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles, aber das würde ich jetzt definitiv nicht sagen, sonst kam noch ein Vortrag.

Er brachte mich in sein Büro, platzierte mich auf dem weichem Sessel und ging wieder hinaus. Ich versuchte nicht einmal auf zu stehen, das würde meinem Kopf noch weniger gefallen.

Es brauchte ein paar Minuten bis wieder jemand in den Raum trat und sofort war ich auf den Beinen ohne das Rauschen in meinem Kopf zu beachten.

"Sitz!" bellte Leonard mich an und setze mich auch.

Mir war zwar nach gehen, aber wenn er so klang saß die Angst doch recht tief.

"Reden, jetzt und zwar irgendwas!"

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Ich hatte das unendliche Gefühl, erneut den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Ich wankte auf den Schreibtisch von Doktor McCoy zu und nahm mir die Akten vom Tisch, die es noch zu vervollständigen gab.

Ich drehte mich gerade um, als sich Christine ins Zimmer schob. Ihr Blick fiel auf mich, sah mich mitleidig an. Sie wartete einen Moment, ehe sie zu mir kam und mich wortlos in den Arm nahm. Ich presste die Akten an mich, lehnte meinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

"Er meint es bestimmt nicht so" flüsterte sie an mein Haar.

Irgendwie war ich es Leid, dass alle ihn auch noch in Schutz nahmen.

"Ich habe zu arbeiten" war meine leise Antwort.

Christine löste sich von mir und ich ging nach draußen, in das Schwesternzimmer, wo ich anfing, Doktor McCoys Arbeiten zu übertragen.

 

Ich tippte gerade die letzten Worte von einer Operation in den PADD, als Doktor McCoy auftauchte.

"Mitkommen, sofort!"

Ohne ein Widerwort erhob ich mich und folgte ihm zurück in sein Büro. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder gegangen, aber ich blieb halb hinter dem Älteren stehen.

"Sitz" bellte er ihn an.

Und er gehorchte. Was mich angesichts seines Ausbruchs von vorhin doch eher wunderte.

"Reden, jetzt und zwar irgendwas!"

Nach diesen Worten verließ er uns. Ich blieb an der Türe stehen, um so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu können, wenn es nötig werden würde.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich? Geht es Ihnen besser?" fragte ich leise.

Ich hatte sonst keine Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte.

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Wenn ich jetzt aufspringen und wie ein Irrer auf diese Tür einhämmern würde. Er würde uns definitiv nicht raus lassen, also machte ich mir nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, sondern zog meine Knie hoch zur Brust und legte mein Kinn auf ihnen ab.

Ich hatte noch meine Dienstkleidung an, wie mir erst jetzt auffiel und auf dem Shirt schien recht viel Blut zu kleben. Das Rohr hatte ich nicht kommen sehen, es war nicht mal meine Schuld, dass die Leitung geplatzt war, ich war nur der einzige Idiot gewesen, der in der Nähe war.

"Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, wir kennen uns nicht."

Mein Kopf rollte von allein ein Stück zur Seite, auf die Lehne des Sessels und ich konnte sogar Leonards Duft wahrnehmen, das stimmte mich ein wenig ruhiger.

"Bis vor Kurzem wusste ich nichts von deiner Existenz und jetzt bist du hier. Dank dir hat mein bester Freund keine Zeit mehr für mich und mein … was auch immer versinkt wieder in Arbeit."

Ich schloss meine Augen ein Stück, damit das drehen aufhörte, ließ mein Blick aber trotzdem auf ihr ruhen. Mir wurde langsam wirklich übel, aber ein Mülleimer stand neben dem Schreibtisch, also würde es schon nicht auf dem Boden landen.

"Das halbe Schiff denkt es gibt hier eine heitere, heiß ersehnte Familienzusammenführung und fragt mir Löcher in den Bauch, die ich nicht beantworten kann und meine Eltern halten es nicht für nötig mir eine Erklärung, zu schicken."

Nach einigen Tagen hatte ich mich immerhin dazu durchgerungen, den beiden eine Videobotschaft zu schicken. Aber bisher kam keine Antwort, sie wollten das Ganze bestimmt absitzen und schauen, was ich davon hielt. Es erstaunte mich wie ruhig meine Stimme war. Das lag bestimmt an dem Hypospray von vorhin. Er war nicht gerade sanft vorgegangen, denn ich merkte die Stelle, wo er es angesetzt hatte, noch immer.

"Wir sind doch nur zwei Fremde, die sich nie hätten kennenlernen sollen und dieses Unwissen fand ich ausnahmsweise wirklich gut."

So neugierig wie ich sonst war, war es mir in diesem Fall wirklich vergangen. Ich wollte nicht wissen was mein Vater alles angestellt und Mutter erduldet hatte. Nicht mal der Grund interessierte mich, nur den Zustand des Nicht-Wissens wollte ich wieder haben.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Ich lauschte schweigend seinen Worten, lehnte mich gegen die Wand in meinem Rücken. Zumindest den Abstand konnte ich wahren, wenn wir schon in einem Raum waren. Dachte er ernsthaft, ich hatte mir es auf diese Art gewünscht.

"Es tut mir Leid" sagte ich schließlich.

"Sie haben Recht. Ich mag Sie wirklich nicht kennen. Aber ich arbeite auf einer Krankenstation und Sie sind verletzt! Da ist es nur verständlich, dass ich mich Sorge." Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich war schließlich schon lange genug gestanden.

"Das mit Ihrem Freund tut mir Leid. Ich habe Ihn nicht dazu gezwungen, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen! Es ist seine freie Entscheidung und diesen Schuh werde ich mir mit Sicherheit nicht anziehen lassen! Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ihnen und Hikaru, die mich nichts angeht! Und Doktor McCoy ... der Captain hat mich hier eingesetzt. Aber wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, er hätte mich Mr. Scott zugeteilt, wo Sie mich ständig sehen müssten? Wohl kaum!"

Ich war es gewohnt, Situationen zu analysieren und das war die logische Schlussfolgerung daraus. Egal wie der Captain es gemacht hätte, es wäre ihm nicht Recht gewesen.

"Ich wünschte, es wäre anders verlaufen. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre nie auf dieses verdammte Schiff gestiegen und wäre noch zu Hause an der Akademie. Ich wünschte mir auch, meine Eltern hätten nicht denken müssen, ich wäre tot!"

Als er seine Eltern erwähnte, konnte ich ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Von denen erwartete ich nicht wirklich viel.

"Ich weiß seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr von Ihnen. Von Unwissenheit kann ich leider nicht sprechen. Aber wir werden die nächsten Jahre an Bord dieses Schiffes verbringen, zusammen. Wir sollten zumindest in der Lage sein, vernünftig miteinander umzugehen. Und ich will nicht dauernd Angst haben, dass ich angeschrien werde, wenn ich Ihnen zu Nahe komme."

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Jede ihrer Bewegungen und Gefühlsregungen beobachtete ich mit einer wachsenden Unmut, selbst wenn ich es verleugnen wollen würde, war es einfach nicht möglich, weil wir uns ähnlich sahen. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass Hikaru so viel Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, sie entsprach so perfekt seinen Vorlieben, dass mir bei dem Gedanken nicht ganz wohl war.

"Ein Deal damit wir Beide hier raus kommen, Leben und Leben lassen. Wir lassen uns Beide gegenseitig in Ruhe oder eher ich schreie nicht mehr und gehe dir aus dem Weg."

Mein Kopf drehte sich immer schneller um sich selbst, jedenfalls bekam ich immer mehr das Gefühl und meinem Magen gefiel das nicht. Das flauschige Gefühl hatten meinen Körper noch immer fest im Griff, mit einer Decke wäre ich bestimmt sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Nur war hier leider keine Decke und die Wärme fehlte mir auch.

"Und bin ich eine Enttäuschung für dich oder doch so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"

Eigentlich hatte ich mir immer Geschwister gewünscht, aber meine Eltern hatten immer nur gesagt, dass sei nicht möglich und so blieb ich halt ein Einzelkind.

Jetzt fühlte es sich an wie eine großes Märchen das man mir erzählt hatte damit ich Ruhe gab.

Jetzt saß da der Mensch, den ich mir als Kind am meisten gewünscht hätte kennenzulernen und ich wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben.

Wenn die Zunge in meinem Mund noch ihre ursprüngliche Form hatte, dann war sie zumindest sehr schwer geworden in den letzten Minuten. Ich hatte noch immer keine Kraft mich zu bewegen, blieb also regungslos zusammengekauert sitzen und hoffte darauf bald hier raus zu kommen.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

"Und was taten wir bisher?" fragte ich sarkastisch.

"Das bezweckte Doktor McCoy mit Sicherheit nicht, als er uns zusammen hier einsperrte. Das wir so weitermachen wie bisher. Wir sind uns bis jetzt aus dem Weg gegangen und das hat gut funktioniert. Aber es wird keine Lösung auf Dauer sein."

Ich betrachtete ihn skeptisch.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht Pavel? Sie sind so blass? Brauchen Sie etwas?"

Er war keine Enttäuschung für mich. Die hatte ich bereits vor 15 Jahren erlebt, als ich bei ihm zu Hause war. Wobei da er auch nicht die Enttäuschung gewesen war, sondern seine Mutter und unser Erzeuger. Diesen Mann als meinen Vater zu bezeichnen wollte einfach nicht über meine Lippen kommen.

"Sie sind keine Enttäuschung für mich Pavel. Ich habe nichts erwartet. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal mit Ihnen hier gerechnet. Und ich erwartete keine Wunder, tue ich auch jetzt noch nicht."

Ich musste leise lachen, bei dem Gedanken, er mir jetzt kam.

"Wenn Sie mich mit offenen Armen empfangen hätten, nachdem Sie all die Briefe nicht beantwortet haben, die ich Ihnen geschrieben habe, DANN hätte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

"Nur ein wenig triselig im Kopf,"beantwortete ich ihre Frage mit einem leisen Stöhnen.

Ich wollte endlich wieder ins Bett, aber Leonard ließ sich bestimmt weich betteln es dabei beruhen zu lassen. Hätte ich genügend Kraft gehabt, wäre mein Kopf jetzt sofort in die Höhe geschossen, aber stattdessen öffneten sich meine Augen wieder ein kleinen Spalt breit.

"Ich hab nie irgendwas bekommen, kein einziges Wort."

War es schon immer so schwer gewesen zu sprechen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber jetzt sammelte sich Speichel in meinem Mund und das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Mit einer plumpen Bewegung drückte ich den kleinen Lautsprecherknopf am Schreibtisch und ließ Leonard meine Stimme draußen hören.

"Len, wenn du uns nicht raus lässt, kotz ich auf deinen Schreibtisch."

Und da war es schon so weit. In allerletzter Sekunde schaffte ich es noch, mich über den Papiereimer zu beugen und sah mein Mittagessen wieder.

"Zu spät, ist raus," informierte ich unseren Arzt wieder.

Als alles raus war und ich mich in der Lage fühlte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Die Magensäure brannte mir im Hals und der Geschmack auf meiner Zunge war auch schon mal besser gewesen, aber ich fühlte mich wesentlich leichter.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte ich mich wieder in den Sessel und schloss erschöpft die Augen, das war mir langsam zu lang.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Warum wunderte es mich nicht, dass er nie etwas bekommen hatte. Meine Mutter hatte schon damals Zweifel daran gehegt, dass überhaupt jemals etwas angekommen war.

"Nun ... das ist traurig" gestand ich trotzdem.

"Seltsamerweise habe ich nie damit aufgehört zu schreiben."

Die Nachricht nach draußen verblüffte mich.

"Du hast Hilfe in diesem Raum sitzen" kam die knurrige Stimme von Doktor McCoy aus der Sprechanlage.

Er wollte meine Hilfe ja nicht, wie wir bekanntlich wussten. Dennoch erhob ich mich vom Boden, ging hinüber zum Waschbecken und ließ etwas kaltes Wasser in einen Becher laufen. Dann ging ich zu ihm hinüber, nahm den Eimer weg und hielt ihm das Glas hin.

"Sie sollten etwas Trinken. Das wird Ihnen bestimmt gut tun!"

"Hör auf Raisa! Sie ist eine große Hilfe!" kam die Stimme des Arztes erneut aus der Anlage.

Pavel musste wohl vergessen haben, sie wieder abzustellen. Ungewollt schoss mir bei diesem Kompliment die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Danke Doktor!"

Mit einem leichten Fingertipp stellte ich sie nun ab und stupste meinen Bruder an.

"Los ... jetzt trinken Sie schon!"

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Dieser Mann war doch ein Teufel in Person! Nur kein Erbarmen mit mir zeigen, könnte ja davon zeugen, dass er mich ja vielleicht leiden konnte oder überhaupt irgendwen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern griff ich nach dem Becher den Raisa vor mir abstellte und nahm ein paar kleine Schlucke, ehe ich ein leises danke murmelte.

"Wie lange hast du denn geschrieben?"

Es musste doch sehr frustrierend sein, wenn man jahrelang jemanden schrieb und nie eine Antwort bekam. Vater sagte zwar immer man sollte beharrlich an einer Sache dran bleiben, aber das meinte er bestimmt nur im beruflichen Sinne, um Erfolg zu haben. Andere Bedeutungen hatten seine Lehren an mich einfach nicht.

Eigentlich wollte ich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als in einem warmen Bett liegen und darauf warten, dass es mir besser ging. Ich hatte es immer gehasst krank zu werden, aber dann hatte Hikaru sich so liebevoll um mich gekümmert.

Er hatte mir Suppe gekocht und die ganze Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass ich heißen Tee hatte. Jetzt fühlte ich mich zwar ähnlich schlecht, aber er würde wohl nicht kommen und mir helfen. Ich würde ihn auch nicht darum bitten wie ein kleines Kind!

"Aber es warst nicht nur du, sie haben alle von mir fern gehalten. Ich hab nie besonders viel Zeit mit ändern Kindern verbracht."

Früher hatte das sehr an mir genagt, dass nie jemand da war, mit dem ich spielen konnte aber je enger mein Zeitplan war umso besser konnte ich sowas verdrängen. Mein Kopf lies sich gut mit Denkaufgaben ablenken.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Ich leerte den Eimer ins Waschbecken und spülte ihn sauber, ehe ich ihn wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz stellte. Wie lange ich geschrieben habe.

"Die Briefe, die ich abgeschickt habe, hab ich vermutlich eineinhalb Jahre lang geschrieben. Und dann bis ich auf die Akademie ging. Da schrieb ich zwar weiter, aber nicht mehr so regelmäßig. Es war für mich zu einem kleinen Ritual geworden, mich einmal in der Woche hinzusetzen und alles in einen Brief zu schreiben. Es hat mich beruhigt."

Ich setzte mich nun an die Schreibtischkante, sodass noch etwa zwei Meter zwischen uns waren. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass er mir noch vom Stuhl fiel, falls ihm nochmal schlecht werden sollte.

Freunde hatte ich auch nie sonderlich viele gehabt. Was aber eher an mir lag, als an meinen Eltern.

"Vor mir hatten sie Angst. Wenn man mit zehn mit einer Schrotflinte umgehen kann, ist man wohl nicht gerade der Liebling seiner Klassenkameraden. Ich habe nur mit meinen Schwestern gespielt und später dann mit Ivan."

Ich schlang meine Arme schützend um meine Brust.

"Aber das ist jetzt auch egal. Keiner von ihnen ist hier und ich belästige Sie nur ... Vielleicht sollten wir Doktor McCoy bitten, uns raus zu lassen?"

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Das klang wirklich sehr frustrierend, ich hätte wahrscheinlich viel schneller aufgehört, an eine Person zu schreiben die mir nicht antwortete. Ich zog wieder meine Beine an den Körper heran und versuchte irgendwie mich selbst zu wärmen, immer mehr hatte ich das Gefühlt es wurde immer kälter in diesem Raum.

"Versuch dein Glück, auf mich hört der Onkel Doktor wahrscheinlich schon aus Überzeugung nicht."

Er dachte sich wohl mir eine Lektion erteilen zu können, aber da lag er falsch und da war ich mir sicher. Es würde sich ja doch nichts ändern.

Eigentlich fand ich, je mehr ich hörte, fand die ganze Situation zum Schreien komisch, wie eine sehr schlechte Komödie! Da versuchten meine Eltern alles so perfekt zu machen, damit aus mir der Sohn wurde den sie wollten und ausgerechnet das haben sie total verhauen. Wir hätten uns als Kinder wirklich gut gebrauchen können, aber jetzt waren wir erwachsen und diese Zeit war vorbei. Nun standen wir auf eigenen Beinen im Leben und brauchten einander nicht mehr.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Da gab es nichts worauf Doktor McCoy hätte hören müssen. Es waren medizinische Fakten, die hier für sich sprachen. Ich hatte mich gerade vom Schreibtisch erhoben, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch die Lautsprecher kam.

"Pasha?! Pasha geht's dir gut?"

"Hier ist Raisa, Mr. Sulu! Es wäre nett, wenn uns jemand die Tür öffnen könnte. Mr. Chekov braucht dringend ein Bett, ehe er mir hier vom Stuhl kippt!"

Man konnte zwei Stimmen vor der Türe diskutieren hören. Sie waren ziemlich erhitzt und ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

"Leute!" Ich drückte wieder den Knopf für die Kommunikation. "Macht doch einfach auf, ja? Pavel hat versprochen, mich nicht mehr anzuschreien. Damit kann ich leben! Außerdem will hier bestimmt niemand eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung bei mir auslösen, weil ich schon wieder in einem Raum eingesperrt bin oder?"

Ich wusste nicht, an was es lag, aber die Türe glitt auf und ein besorgter Hikaru Sulu rannte ins Zimmer, auf seinen besten Freund zu.

"Pasha!" Seine Hand strich durch die wirren Locken. "Komm, ich bring dich hier raus."

Und ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, hob er ihn hoch, als ob er nichts wiegen würde. Hikaru trug ihn an mir vorbei, nach draußen und ich folgte ihnen.

"Legen Sie ihn auf ein Bett Hikaru." sagte ich.

Ich zog eine warme Decke aus einem der Schränke und legte sie über meinen Bruder.

"Wenn etwas ist, ich bin im Schwesternzimmer."

Damit ließ ich die beiden allein. Doktor McCoy ignorierte ich jetzt einfach. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sauer oder dankbar sein sollte. Aber das würde sich später raus stellen, ob seine Aktion etwas gebracht hatte.

 

**Sulu POV**

Nachdem uns seine Schwester allein gelassen hatte, zog ich einen Stuhl an Pashas Bett und setzte mich darauf.

"Mensch ... was machst du denn für Sachen?"

Ich strich ihm erneut die Locken aus den Augen.

"Nicht mal ein paar Minuten kann man dich allein lassen, ohne das du was anstellst. Brauchst du denn noch immer einen Wachhund?" fragte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Natürlich hatte ich ihn sträflich vernachlässigt in den letzten Wochen. Aber irgendwann war er mir aus dem Weg gegangen, wie irgendwie jedem.

"Es tut mir Leid Pasha. Ich hätte dich damit nicht allein lassen dürfen." gestand ich reuig.

"Ich bin dir ein scheiß Freund gewesen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Ich fühlte mich fast, wie damals auf der Akademie, als wir uns auch mal wochenlang aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Damals hatte ich ihn auch mit seinen Gefühlen allein gelassen, mit denen er völlig überfordert gewesen war.

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Aus Reflex krallte ich mich in seinem Kragen fest und freute mich einfach nur über seine Nähe. Fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, seit ich seine Stimme zuletzt gehört hatte. Er hatte mir gefehlt! Irgendwie ging alles zu schnell für meinen Kopf, erst saß ich noch in dem Sessel und jetzt lag ich schon in einem Bett mit Hikaru an meiner Seite.

"Ich hab nichts gemacht, wir haben die Fehlfunktion der Leitung nicht bemerkt und dann ist das Rohr in die Luft geflogen."

Warum gingen immer jeder davon aus, dass ich allein nicht länger als eine Stunde überleben konnte? Setzte man mich mit dem nötigen Werkzeug in der Wildnis aus, schaffte ich es doch auch heil wieder zurück zu finden.

"Karu ich bin kein Kind mehr, irgendwie komm ich schon klar."

Mein Kopf tat höllisch weh und ich kämpfte die erneut aufkommende Übelkeit nieder.

"Hey gib mir deine Hand, mir ist kalt."

Etwas umständlich wickelte ich meine eigene Hand unter der Decke hervor und streckte sie ihm entgegen.

"'Tschuldige ich bin etwas benommen von dem Hypo."

 

**McCoy POV**

Ich ließ die beiden jetzt mal machen, immerhin war sein 'ich töte alle' Blick verschwunden. Ab jetzt würde ich mich wirklich nicht mehr einmischen! Jim könnte es mir vielleicht ein wenig übel nehmen, dass ich da doch reingefunkt hatte, aber nur weil ich ihm vorher verboten hatte es zu tun.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden ging ich Raisa hinterher, klopfte kurz am Türrahmen an ehe ich ins Zimmer trat.

"Ich wollte nicht stören, nur nachschauen ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."

Entschuldigen lag mir nicht so im Blut, aber hier war es ziemlich angebracht.

"Mein Verhalten war nicht unbedingt die feine Art aber es ging so nicht weiter."

Wie ein Verteidigungsmechanismus verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und suchte nach Worten.

"Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so übel und braucht noch ein wenig Zeit, nicht dass es seine Worte von vorhin entschuldigen würde. Jedenfalls haben Sie so etwas von mir nicht wieder zu erwarten."

Es war nicht meine Art in den Angelegenheiten anderer herumzuschnüffeln und würde es definitiv auch nicht werden!

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich wusste, wie fähig er war. Ich wusste es nach 4 Jahren des Zusammenlebens am Besten.

"Ich weiß, dass du klar kommst Pasha. Aber du kennst mich. Ich will nur dein Bestes."

Als er mich um meine Hand bat, gab ich sie ihm liebend gern. Er fühlte sich eigentlich ziemlich warm an, aber mit der Gehirnerschütterung und den ganzen Medis war das kein Wunder.

"Schlaf ein bisschen Pasha. Du hattest nen schlimmen Tag."

Ich zog die Decke ein bisschen höher und strich über seine Wange.

"Ich bleib hier, ja. Oder brauchst du etwas? Frische Kleider? Essen? Tee?"

Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, alles wieder gut zu machen, was ich die letzten Wochen versäumt hatte.

"Musst du länger bleiben?"

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Matratze, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

 

**Chekov Raisa, POV**

Ich blickte von den Unterlagen auf, als der Doktor eintrat. Ich lauschte seinen Worten mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Es geht mir gut" bestätigte ich ihm.

"Und Sie haben Recht, nett ist anders. Aber ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe. Unser Verhalten waren kindisch und nicht angemessen." Ich atmete kurz durch.

"Nein, für seine Worte brauchen Sie sich am wenigsten entschuldigen. Dafür ist er allein verantwortlich. Und ... ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich mit der Zeit geben wird."

Ich stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging in seine Richtung. Meine Schicht war schließlich fast zu Ende. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Versprechen Sie mir, gut auf ihn auf zu passen ja? Er mag Sie sehr und vertraut Ihnen."

Freundschaftlich klopfte ich dagegen, ehe ich aus der Tür verschwand.

"Schönen Tag noch!"

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich wandte kurz meinen Blick in Raisas Richtung, der ein verwirrter Doktor McCoy folgte.

"Doktor, wie lange muss Pasha noch bleiben?"

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

Mir geht's gut Hikaru, mach doch keine große Sache draus."

Träge tippe ich mir gegen den Kopf und versucht ein Lächeln, war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, das ich eins auf den Deckel bekommen hatte.

"Langsam sollte ich mich ja daran gewöhnt haben, dass mein Kopf eine beliebte Zielscheibe ist."

Und so lieb ich seine Fürsorge fand, zeigte sie mir auch, dass ich noch immer nicht auf meinen eigenen Beinen stand, sondern auf ihn angewiesen war. Es machte mir ein schlechtes Gewissen ihn schon wieder von allem Möglichen abzuhalten.

"Hast du Heute nichts vor? Wegen mir musst du nicht hier hocken."

Es gab bestimmt spannendere Sachen als mir beim Schlafen zuzusehen oder, wenn ich mal, wach war zu umsorgen.

 

**McCoy POV**

Jetzt wusste ich wieder, warum Frauen mir manchmal unheimlich waren, sie konnten anscheinend manche Sachen förmlich riechen.

Gut könnte auch daran liegen, dass der Kleine diesem Mist rumgebrüllt hatte.

Sulus Frage holte mich aus meinen Gedanken wieder, ich brauchte nur einige Sekunden um sie wirklich zu verstehen.

"Mr. Sulu, sie kennen das Spiel doch bestimmt schon vom letzten Mal. Wenn er die Nacht alles in sich behält und keine Kopfschmerzen mehr hat, darf er morgen früh wieder gehen."

Ich räusperte mich und straffte meine Haltung wieder, wenn ich wie ein Schluck Wasser aussah würde mich hier keiner mehr ernst nehmen.

"Und sie können auch gehen, wir kümmern uns schon um ihn. Ist schließlich kein Warteraum, sondern eine Krankenstation!"

Das Letzte, worauf ich jetzt noch Nerven hatte, war ein besorgter bester Freund, der hier hockte und dauernd seine Hand tätschelte. Scheiß Tag!

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ich mach keine große Sache daraus Pavel. Du bist verletzt und da mach ich mir Sorgen, da würd ich mir um jeden Sorgen machen!"

Ich grinste bei seiner Bemerkung. Wir hatten ja ein ähnliches Spiel schon an der Akademie gespielt, kurz nachdem er 16 geworden war. Noch heute konnte ich mich an die zwei Tage erinnern, in denen er im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte und ich beinahe wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

"Nein ich habe nichts vor. Nichts wichtiges zumindest. Willst du mich etwa loswerden?"

Und dann hörte ich Doktor McCoys Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich etwas zu ihm um, während ich Pashas Hand ein wenig drückte.

"Natürlich kann ich mich daran erinnern, Doktor."

Die selbe Konstellation wie vor knapp vier Jahren. Er, Pasha und ich. Doch dieses Mal würde ich mich nicht so leicht abspeisen lassen. Ich war auch älter geworden.

"Sie werden mir verzeihen, wenn ich es vorziehe, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben Doktor McCoy. Es hat sie ja sonst auch nicht gestört, dass ich hier war."

Denn als ich hier gesessen hatte, um mich mit Raisa zu unterhalten oder einfach nur, um ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, hatte er nie etwas gesagt. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass es Pasha war, der hier lag.

"Ich werde bleiben" sagte ich ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Mein Daumen strich nun sanft über die Haut von Pashas Handrücken.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Mr. Sulu, ich hab sie schon mal aus einem Krankenhaus werfen lassen und ich würde es wieder tun. Nur damit das klar ist. Es ist im übrigen etwas völlig anderes, wenn sie hier am Tag jemanden Gesellschaft leisten oder die Nacht in einem Stuhl verbringen wollen!"

Wollte er mich schon wieder ärgern? Davon hatte ich wirklich genug, konnte heute nicht einfach mal jeder nett sein und das tun was man ihnen sagte? War wohl zu viel verlangt.

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

"Hey hört auf zu streiten."

Ich fragte mich nicht mal mehr warum die beiden nicht miteinander zurecht kamen, nahm einfach an es lag an mir oder sie wollten es nicht nicht anders.

"Doktor ich verspreche wir werden keinen weiter stören und ich werde auch ganz sicher genügend Schlaf bekommen, auch wenn Hikaru hier bleibt."

Jetzt wollte ich ihn nicht gehen lassen, wenn er schon mal hier war und wieder etwas Zeit für mich hatte. Meine Hand umklammerte seine schon fast mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft, das ich noch hatte.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Aber keinen Mucks! Wenn was ist ich bin in meinem Büro."

Wenn ich die Nacht in meinem Sessel verbrachte, war das eine andere Sache als wenn Sulu es auf dem Stuhl tat. Es war mein Job.

Der Junge machte mich weich, bald schon würde ich ihm wohl alles durchgehen lassen, wenn er nur mal kurz mit diesen großen Augen klimperte.

Das nervte mich und die Tatsache, dass Sulu hier bleiben würde und das sie wieder Händchen hielten. Gut, es nervte mich alles viel zu sehr, wurde Zeit dass ich etwas aß und einen Kaffee trank um wieder runterzukommen.

Damit verschwand ich dann auch wieder in meinem Büro und schaltete mit etwas mehr Druck als nötig den Replikator an. Essen und Kaffee danach würde die Welt gleich wieder anders aussehen.

 

**Sulu POV**

Mir fiel ein, dass ich die Nächte meistens hier verbracht hatte, wenn Chapel hier war. Doktor McCoy hatte mich wohl wirklich nur tagsüber gesehen. Aber ich würde artig sein. Das letzte Mal hatte ich ihn auch angeschrien, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte.

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Pasha, als er sagte, wir sollten aufhören zu streiten. Noch hatte ich nicht angefangen, mich mit Doktor McCoy zu streiten. Aber ich würde es auch tunlichst vermeiden. Denn das er mit dem rauswerfen ernst machen würde, daran zweifelte ich keinen Moment.

Und natürlich würde er genügend Schlaf bekommen, ich konnte auch still sein. Und ich verbuchte es kleinen Sieg, als er mich hier bleiben ließ.

"Ich werde so still sein, wie ein Lämmchen. Sie werden kaum merken, dass ich hier bin." gab ich als Antwort.

Ich rückte noch schnell den Stuhl etwas näher ans Bett, ohne dabei Pashas Hand loszulassen und ließ mich dann wieder im Schneidersitz darauf sinken.

"Wir bleiben anständig!" versprach ich dem Arzt.

 

**Chekov Pavel, POV**

"Der musste jetzt sein oder?"

Ich nahm es ihm nicht mal übel, musste mir sogar selbst das Lachen verkneifen weil die Situation sehr lustig war.

"Warum kannst du nicht mal nett sein zu ihm? Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan."

Diese seltsame Stimmung zwischen den Beiden verstand ich schon seit Jahren nicht, als hätte ich irgendwann etwas wichtiges verpasst.

Etwas mühselig drückte ich mir das Kissen zurecht und sah Hikaru fragend an, etwas zu Essen wäre nicht schlecht gewesen aber ich war mir nicht so sicher ob mein Magen es auch bei sich behalten wollte.


	43. 43 - Random Chulu (written by atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 43 – Random Hikaru & Pavel**

 

**Sulu POV**

"Ich bin die Nettigkeit in Person!" verteidigte ich mich.

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich bei Doktor McCoy so war. Wir hatten uns noch nie sonderlich verstanden. Und seit er mich damals aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen hatte, kam ich noch viel weniger mit ihm klar.

"Er hat mich damals aus dem Krankenhaus geworfen, als dir jemand den Ellbogen ins Gesicht geknallt hatte. Und er ist ja auch nicht nett zu mir." gab ich zu bedenken.

Hunger ... dieser Blick konnte nur eines bedeuten. Ich grinste leicht.

"Wenn ich dir was holen soll, musst du aber meine Hand für einen Moment loslassen. Ein bisschen Suppe wird dir schon nicht schaden. Dann hast du was im Magen und warm wird dir auch."

Ich löste meine Hand vorsichtig aus seiner, schlich mich dann zu einem der Replikatoren im Raum und replizierte eine Nudelsuppe und für mich eine Tasse Tee.

Mit beidem bewaffnet ging ich nun zu Pashas Bett zurück, stellte meine Tasse auf den Tisch, während ich den Teller in der Hand hielt.

"Ich weiß du hasst es, wenn man dich bevormundet, aber du bleibst jetzt liegen und lässt dich von mir füttern."

Ich tauchte den Löffeln in die Suppe ein, streifte ihn vorsichtig am Teller ab und hielt ihn Pasha hin. Er lag zwar etwas aufrechter, aber wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein, dass er sich nicht verschluckte.

"Vorsichtig, ist heiß!" mahnte ich ihn.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Hey Hikaru ich kann das auch allein!"

Da kam der Beschützer in ihm durch und ich ließ ihn ohne weiteren Protest machen, brachte doch eh nichts sich dagegen zu wehren.

"Kann es sein, dass du dich vielleicht aufgeführt hast? Also Theater gemacht hast?"

Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass der Doktor einen ohne Grund irgendwo rausschmiss und Hikaru konnte sehr aufbrausend sein, wenn es um mich ging. Ich musste mir nicht mal Mühe geben leise zu sein, meine Stimme war gerade eh nicht die beste.

Es kam mir zwar komisch vor mit über zwanzig Jahren noch gefüttert zu werden aber ich ließ Hikaru machen, wenn er denn glücklich war.

"Sag mal Hikaru, wie ist sie denn so?"

Ich hoffte jetzt einfach mal, dass er wusste wen ich meinte ohne weitere Namen sagen, zu müssen.

Es war gerade sehr ruhig auf der Krankenstation, die Schwestern waren mit den Ärzten im Bereitschaftsraum verschwunden und schwätzten wahrscheinlich. Das machte es leichter für mich, die waren hier alle Plappermäuler und gaben einfach alles weiter, was sie aufschnappten.

Nervös knetete ich die Decke unter meinen Fingern, während Hikaru mir ein Löffel Suppe nach dem anderen in den Mund schob bis alles leer war.

 

**Sulu POV**

Hatte ich mich aufgeführt? Wusste ich nicht mehr so genau. Konnte schon gut möglich sein.

"Du weißt, dass ich das aber nicht ohne Grund mache. Mach ich normal nur, wenn ich mich ungerecht behandelt fühle ... oder wenn es um dich geht!" gab ich zu.

Ich gab Pasha weiter Suppe, bis mich seine Frage ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dieses Thema den ganzen Abend so gut wie möglich zu meiden.

"Möchtest du das jetzt wirklich von mir wissen?"

Doch ein Blick auf sein Gesicht verriet mir, dass er es ziemlich ernst meinte damit.

Ich seufzte, während ich ihm einen weiteren Löffel gab.

"Sie ist nett. Kluges Köpfchen, die gleichen Augen wie du. Aber sie ist ein wenig verschlossen. Liegt wohl an dem, was sie erlebt hat. Sie hört meistens mir zu, erzählt nur wenig. Mit Nyota und Chapel scheint sie sich besser zu verstehen. Sind aber auch Frauen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie hat viel durchgemacht in den letzten Wochen. Sie mag Pelmeni ... Ich sag es ja ungern, und wehe du schreist mich an, aber ihr mögt euch nicht wirklich kennen, aber ihr habt viel gemeinsam. Und sie war verlobt. Das weiß ich von Chapel. Er muss bei dem Anschlag ums Leben gekommen sein."

Ich fühlte mich schlecht deswegen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich Pasha alles erzählen konnte, sollte und vor allem durfte. Sie sollten das vielleicht untereinander klären. Ich hielt Pavel einen weiteren Löffel Suppe hin, als Doktor McCoy an uns vorbeiging.

"Gute Nacht, Doktor McCoy." gab ich höflich zurück.

 

**Chekov POV**

"Hikaru, sind wir mal ehrlich, du übertreibst es manchmal ganz gerne."

Auf meinen Lippen lag vielleicht ein viel zu bitteres Lächeln als ich ihm so zuhörte.

"Ich hab keine Kraft mehr zu schreien, aber weißt du wie unheimlich das ist? Da ist jemand der dir so ähnlich sein soll … ähnlich ist und du kennst diese Person nicht."

Irgendwas in mir blockte einfach, sie kennenlernen zu wollen, warum es so war konnte ich einfach nicht sagen.

"Meine Eltern melden sich nicht, sie wollen mir wahrscheinlich auch nichts dazu sagen, außer das ich mich von ihr fernhalten soll."

Wie sollte ich denn bitte jemanden hassen den ich einfach nich kannte? Wenn sie wenigstens eine schlechte Person wäre, aber dann hätte Hikaru nicht so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht.

"Was soll ich denn bitte tun? Was erwartet man von mir?"

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich streckte ihm frech die Zunge raus. Ich durfte das!

"Hallo? Ich war da, als der Captain mit dir gesprochen hat. Ich wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als ich sie da liegen sah. Das war mehr als unheimlich. Ich find's auch jetzt noch beängstigend. Vor allem ist sie so ruhig …"

Ich stellte den Teller nun zur Seite. Das von seinen Eltern war echt mies.

"Was willst du denn Pasha? Was ist es, was du möchtest? Es geht hier nicht um mich, oder deine Eltern oder irgendjemanden sonst."

Ich zog meine Beine nun an und legte meinen Kopf drauf.

"Ich weiß nicht, was man von dir erwartet. Aber du hast dir immer gewünscht Geschwister zu haben und jetzt hast du die Chance dazu. Und sie hat Schwestern und Eltern. Wer weiß ... vielleicht bekommst du ja noch eine Familie. Sie macht nen vernünftigen Eindruck. Sie hatte panische Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest. Das war ihre größte Angst, dass du sie wegstößt."

Ich sah auf seine Hand und hielt ihm meine hin.

"Vielleicht solltest du ihr eine Chance geben?"

 

**Chekov POV**

Wenigstens war ich mit diesem Gefühl, dass es irgendwie unheimlich war nicht alleine, das half mir schon ein wenig weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Immer wenn ich versuche mich damit auseinanderzusetzen ist mein Kopf wie leergefegt."

Skeptisch sah ich zu Hikaru hinüber, er wusste dass mein Kopf eigentlich immer funktionierte. Manchmal brabbelte ich sogar im Schlaf vor mich hin.

"Damals wollte ich Geschwister, das ist sehr lange her, aber jetzt … jetzt wäre ich einfach nur mal über etwas Normalität froh!"

Wir waren auf der Enterprise, bei einer Mission ins Ungewisse, wie viel Normalität konnte ich da verlangen?

"Nur das dieses dauernde hin und her mit all den Überraschungen aufhört. Das muss ganz schön egoistisch klingen, wenn man sich überlegt dass sie gerade ihren Verlobten verloren hat."

Jetzt fühlte ich mich mies, so selbstsüchtig zu denken.

Das Licht in dem Raum kam mir so grauenhaft hell vor und ich bedeckte meine Augen mit den Armen um dem ein wenig zu entkommen.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich schwieg, während er mir seine Gedanken mitteilte. Ich beugte mich ein bisschen vor und drehte das Licht runter.

"Du bist nicht egoistisch Pasha. Das warst du noch nie! Du hast immer erst an andere gedacht, dann an dich. Du konntest das nicht wissen. Es steht nirgends vermerkt. Die Russen halten es ziemlich unter Verschluss. Selbst ihre Eltern dachten erst, sie wäre tot. Sie hat Scheiße am laufenden Band erlebt, wenn du es so willst. Aber man kann nicht von dir verlangen, dass du sie gleich liebst."

Ich ließ meine Hand durch seine Locken wandern.

"Lass es einfach langsam angehen. Und sei ein bisschen nett zu ihr, vielleicht reißt das ja ein paar Mauern nieder."

 

**Chekov POV**

Mein Kopf lehnte sich automatisch gegen seine Hand, das war eine der vielen Gesten die ich vermisste.

"Weißt du, vielleicht bin ich doch egoistischer als gedacht. Es ist nämlich überhaupt nicht fair von mir, dir jetzt zu sagen wie sehr mir deine Nähe fehlt."

Ich griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zog seine Hand von meinem Kopf weg. Unser Umgang war wieder normal und es hatte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gedauert diesen Zustand wieder herbeizuführen.

"Lass uns etwas schlafen Karu, mein Kopf tut weh."

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich legte meine Hand zurück aufs Bett, ganz sanft berührten sich unsere Finger.

"Nein ... ich hab dich vernachlässigt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und ich finde es nach wie vor schön, dass du mich vermisst. Das schmeichelt deinem alten besten Freund, weißt du."

Ich machte es mir auf dem Sessel so gut wie möglich bequem. Ich wusste, dass es eine unangenehme Nacht werden würde, aber für Pasha tat ich das gern.

"Schlaf gut Pasha." flüsterte ich noch leise.

 

**Chekov POV**

Ich musste wirklich sofort eingeschlafen sein, aber ein leises Rascheln und Schritte weckten mich wieder. Es fiel mir schwer die Augen komplett zu öffnen, also ließ ich sie einfach nur leicht aufklappen.

Das Licht war auf ein angenehmes Minimum reduziert, damit die Anderen noch etwas sehen konnten und die Patienten trotzdem ihren Schlaf fanden.

"Mr. Sulu, nehmen Sie doch eines der freien Betten. Ich sage Dr. McCoy auch nichts."

Jemand stand über Hikarus zusammengekauerter Gestalt und versuchte ihn zu wecken, sah aber auch sehr unbequem aus, wie er da saß.

"Ich hab Ihnen schon ein Kissen und eine Decke hingelegt."

Die Stimme gehörte zu einer männlichen Person, ich hatte sie vorhin schon kurz gehört, konnte sie aber dennoch nicht richtig zuordnen, aber sie klang nett.

War vielleicht einer der Pfleger, könnte aber auch ein Arzt sein.

Wobei die sich wohl um solche Kleinigkeiten nicht kümmerten.

 

**Sulu POV**

Ich wurde kurz wach, als jemand leicht an meiner Schulter rüttelte und mich ansprach. Ich nahm nur Bett wahr.

"Nein ..." nuschelte ich.

"Pasha so weit weg."

Ich tastete im Halbschlaf nach seiner Hand und legte meine wieder in seine.

"Schon gut! Können mir ja Kissen so geben."

Denn gegen ein Kissen hatte ich im Moment wirklich nichts. Würde zumindest einen steifen Hals am nächsten Morgen verhindern. Und kalt war mir eigentlich nicht.

Dennoch hatte ich kurze Zeit später beides in meinem Schoß liegen. Ich stopfte mir das Kissen unter den Kopf und breitete die Decke doch ein wenig über mich auch. Würde sicherlich nicht schaden.

"Danke Dr. Stiles." Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, ehe ich die Stimme erkannt hatte.

"Keine Ursache!" war seine freundliche Antwort, ehe er uns wieder verließ.

Ich riskierte einen Blick auf Pasha, welcher noch immer ruhig schlafen zu schien. Zumindest hatte er sich noch nicht erbrochen oder war wach geworden. Vielleicht durfte ja später schon von der Krankenstation runter.

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und schlief weiter.


	44. 44- Random McKirk (written by atori & BigLeoSis)

**Kapitel 44 – Random Bones & Kirk**

 

**McCoy POV**

Artig sein? Was bitte hatte der vor da anzustellen?! Meine Augenbraue schellte nach oben, aber ich sagte dazu nichts mehr.

Eine Mahlzeit und drei Tassen Kaffee später war ich zwar satt, aber meine Laune noch immer nicht besser, sie wäre es vielleicht mit einer Person weniger im Raum nebenan.

Ich griff nach meinem PADD und schickte Jim eine Nachricht, mir war einfach danach mich bei jemanden auszukotzen. Auch wenn der sich wahrscheinlich totlachen würde.

_'Bist du dir sicher, dass wir kein anderen Steuermann an Bord haben, der Sulus Platz einnehmen kann?'_

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich saß gerade mit dem kleinen Fröschchen am Boden und beobachtete lachend, wie sie versuchte zu krabbeln, als mich eine Nachricht erreichte, welche meinen PADD läuten ließ. Zera sah mit großen Augen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Ich drehte mich ein wenig und nahm den PADD vom Tisch. Seit mir Bones die Brille gegeben hatte, fiel es mir auch wieder leichter, länger an den Geräten zu arbeiten. Anscheinend waren die Bildschirme dieser Zeit noch immer nicht sonderlich gut fürs Augenlicht und ich wurde schließlich auch nicht jünger. Das kleine Mädchen robbte auf mich zu, während ich die Nachricht öffnete.

Was wollte Bones mir damit mitteilen? Zera zog sich an meinem Knie nach oben und sah auf das Display.

"Da ..." sagte sie und sah zu mir auf.

"Ja, da kam der Ton her. Onkel Bones will was von uns Fröschchen. Komm, lass ihm uns antworten."

Ich hob mein Mädchen auf den Schoß und dann begann ich zu tippen.

_'Erst Mal liebe Grüße von Zera und mir. Nein, wir haben keinen anderen Steuermann, als Sulu. Ich will keinen anderen Steuermann als Sulu, er ist der Beste. Und nur, weil du eifersüchtig auf ihn bist, werd ich ihn nicht ersetzen. Und was machst du auf der Krankenstation? Deine Schicht ist zu Ende. Dr. Stiles sollte doch jetzt dort sein?! Und hör auf, so ein Kleinkind zu sein! Du kannst ja gern vorbeikommen. Spock ist noch im Wissenschaftslabor und Zera versucht zu krabbeln.'_

Ich nahm die kleine Patschehand von Zera und drückte mit ihr auf das Display, damit die Nachricht gesendet wurde. Mal schauen, was Doktor McCoy davon hielt.

 

**McCoy POV**

Jims Antwort hatte ich kommen sehen, war zwar nicht das was ich wollte, aber irgendwie erwarte hatte.

_'Wer sagt denn das ich noch im Dienst bin? Hab nur etwas gegessen. Bis gleich.'_

Aber es war wirklich eine gute Frage wo dieser Stiles steckte. Eigentlich hätte er sich bei mir zur Ablöse melden sollen. Ich war noch immer mehr als genervt, würde das jetzt aber definitiv weniger zeigen, nahm ich mir jedenfalls fest vor.

Aus meinem Büro wollte ich gar nicht raus und erst recht nicht zu diesem harmonischen Bild der zwei Turteltauben da draußen, aber mir blieb ja keine Wahl.

Mit nur einem flüchtigen Blick auf sein Bett ging ich so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich ins Bereitschaftszimmer, Stiles saß schon da und ging mit den Schwestern der nächsten Schicht alles durch.

"Ich bin dann mal weg. Haben sie ein Auge auf den Jungen und wenn Sulu zu laut wird, einfach rausschmeißen!"

Der Jüngere lächelte mich nur an und nickte bei meinen Worten.

"Alles klar Dr. McCoy, ich werd auf ihn besonders gut aufpassen."

Na immerhin konnte ich mich darauf verlassen, er hörte weitestgehend auf mich. Ich war kein größer Freund von Wiederworten, aber wenigstens wusste ich dass mit ihm kein größeres Chaos ausbrechen konnte.

"Gute Nacht."

Damit ließ ich die nächste Schicht auf sich allein gestellt zurück, ob der Versuch nicht hektisch an Sulu und Chekov vorbeizugehen gelang, konnte ich nicht sagen. Aber immerhin kam noch ein flüchtiges 'Gute Nacht' über meine Lippen.

Der Weg zu Jim kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber als ich endlich da war, machte ich mir nicht mal die Mühe mich anzukündigen, sondern betrat sofort sein Quartier.

Es war ein sehr süßes Bild das Baby und Jim auf dem Boden hocken zu sehen.

"Und wie geht es euch beiden?"

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich blickte auf die Tür, als sie sich ohne Vorwarnung öffnete und Bones eintrat. Ich grinste ihn freundlich an und Zera streckte ihre Ärmchen nach ihm aus.

"Da! Da!" kam es von ihr.

Ich lachte leise.

"Uns geht es gut. Fröschchen versucht grad, ihren Hintern beim Krabbeln oben zu halten. Und sie versucht zu stehen. Aber ich glaub ihre Beinchen sind einfach noch zu wacklig."

Ich klopfte auf den Boden neben mir. Ich trug Jogginghose und Shirt. Außerdem hatte ich heute auf die gepflegte Unordnung meiner Haare verzichtet. Schließlich hatte ich das Quartier heute auch noch nicht verlassen.

"Komm schon Onkel Bones ... setz dich zu uns."

Zera setzte sich in Bewegung und robbte auf ihrem Hosenboden schon in Richtung Tür. Sie hatte auch an Bones einen Narren gefressen. Außer wenn sie Impfungen bekam, sie mochte Hypos genauso wenig, wie ich.

"Jojo hat mir geschrieben. Sie will unbedingt ein Foto von dir und dem kleinen Fröschchen hier."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Du hast mir viel zu viel Einfluss auf Jo!" bemerkte ich nur knapp und hockte mich vor das kleine Mädchen und nahm es sofort auf den Arm.

"Ihr Gewicht ist gut." fiel mir nur nebenbei auf und ich gab es sofort an Jim weiter, setzte mich neben ihn auf den Boden und Zera in mein Schoß.

"Dein Göttergatte braucht heute etwas länger?"

Ich sah ihn fragend an, ich fragte auch nur für den Fall, dass er doch gleich hier auftauchen sollte dann würde ich mich lieber schnellstmöglich vom Acker machen.

Wie von selbst fingen meine Hände an, mit Zeras kleinen Fingern zu spielen, es war eines dieser Dinge die man einfach nicht vergaß.

 

**Kirk POV**

Wieso zum Teufel hatte ich schon wieder zu viel Einfluss auf Joanna? Ich hatte doch gar nichts gemacht, außer ihr ein Foto von mir und Zera geschickt und das sie sich so freute, war sicherlich nicht meine Schuld. Sie hatte mir sogar schon angeboten zu Babysitten.

Ich war stolz, als er ihr Gewicht bemerkte. Ich fütterte sie schließlich auch brav und achtete darauf, dass sie sich genug bewegte und das sie glücklich war. Bis Bones dann neben mir saß, hielt ich sie im Arm und gab sie dann in seinen Schoß.

"Ja, er wollte noch etwas klären. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er bürdet sich meine Arbeit auch noch auf, damit ich bei unserem Fröschchen hier bleiben kann." seufzte ich.

Ich strich über ihre Wange. Zera gab vergnügte Laute von sich, weil sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

"Bo ..." sagte sie plötzlich und blickte mit ihren großen braunen Augen auf. "Bo Bo!"

Ich grinste meinen besten Freund an.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Wenn es machbar wäre, würde er sogar das ganze Schiff alleine fliegen nur damit du nichts anstellen kannst," bemerkte ich trocken und sah mich kurz in dem Zimmer um.

Jim war ja nie der Ordentlichste gewesen, aber von Spock an seiner Seite hätte ich mehr erwartet. Gut, meinen Wohnbereich wollte zum Glück auch keiner sehen!

"Na klasse Jim, jetzt werde ich auch noch auf ewig bei ihr Bobo bleiben weil du mich Bones nennst. Bist du jetzt stolz?"

Na darauf war er bestimmt stolz, dass sie jetzt schon seine Angewohnheiten übernahm.

"Ach ja, für die nächsten Tage ist Chekov vom Dienst befreit. Nur falls du mal wieder meine Nachrichten nicht gelesen haben solltest."

Das letzte Mal war mir eine Lehre gewesen ihm immer alles am besten persönlich zu sagen.

 

**Kirk POV**

"Ich stelle nichts an!" gab ich beleidigt zurück.

Ich grinste ihn an.

"Ach komm schon. Das kann sie jetzt schon sagen. Und darf ich dich freundlich daran erinnern, dass es den Anschein macht, dass du deinen Vornamen nicht sonderlich magst? Ich darf dich nur so nennen, wenn du was angestellt hast oder du Sorgen hast."

Ich machte ein paar Grimassen, was mein Mädchen zum Lachen brachte.

"Hmm... alles klar. Kümmere ich mich dann drum, wenn Spock da ist. Außer er hat es schon gemacht."

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich an den Tisch hinter mir.

"Ist es falsch von mir, dass ich ihm das alles aufbürde? Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst machen soll Bones. Immer wenn ich Spock bitte, er soll weniger arbeiten, kommt nur ein 'Das wäre unlogisch, Jim.'."

 

**McCoy POV**

"Ich hätte eigentlich angenommen, dass du mittlerweile weißt, wie du ihn packen musst."

Als ich aufstand und Zera mit auf den Arm nahm, kicherte sie leise auf, das Lachen wurde lauter als ich sie mit ausgestreckten Armen nach oben durchs Zimmer fliegen ließ. Es war mir ein Rätsel warum selbst Babys auf das herumgefliege zu stehen schienen.

"Du musst argumentieren, wenn es dich so sehr stört! Ihr müsst euch das besser einteilen sonst klappt es nicht."

In diesem Punkt sprach ich aus Erfahrung, wenn nur einer arbeitete und der andere beim Kind blieb, dann ging es auf Dauer nicht gut.

"Du bist der Captain und hast dafür zu sorgen, dass alles reibungslos und bestenfalls fair abläuft, also mach das auch!"

Oder musste ich mit ihnen doch noch ein paar Eltern-Kind Kurse machen, damit hier nicht die große Krise ausbrach.

 

**Kirk POV**

Bei seinen Worten wanderte meine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach packen und anschreien. Er würde es vielleicht missverstehen. Ich beobachtete Bones, während er mit Zera so spielte. Andere Eltern wären vermutlich ausgeflippt. Aber ich nahm es mit Ruhe hin. Er war ein guter Vater und wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Er hatte Recht. Ich musste ihn einfach an die Wand reden und meine Prioritäten wieder anders setzen. Ich war der Captain dieses Schiffes und ich konnte mich nicht dauernd auf das Kind rausreden oder mir von Spock sagen lassen, dass ich hier bleiben sollte, um mich auszuruhen.

"Vermutlich hast du Recht" seufzte ich und fuhr mir durch die Haare.

"Du solltest öfter mal mit mir reden. Und was ist bei dir los? Dass du Sulu am liebsten ans andere Ende des Universums wünschen würdest?"

 

**McCoy POV**

"Sicher hab ich recht."

Mit einer schlenkernden Bewegung lies ich Zeras kleinen Ausflug zu Ende gehen und setze uns beide wieder auf den Boden, nur um sie auf den Rücken zu legen und ihre kleinen Füßchen zu kitzeln.

Wenn man sie nicht die ganze Zeit umsorgen musste waren Babys eine verdammt niedliche Sache, aber noch einmal hätte ich nicht den Nerv zu.

"Weißt du, ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich irgendwie nicht dauernd abhauen werde vor ihm, aber dieses dauernde anfassen nervt mich. Wir fummeln doch auch nicht dauernd aneinander rum!" platze es aus mir heraus, ohne das ich wirklich das Gefühl hatte, Herr meiner Worte zu sein.

"Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, aber es nervt mich einfach! Es gibt ca. 390 andere Wesen auf diesem Schiff die er anfassen kann!"

Mein Blick ging warnend zu Jim, kurz hörte ich auch auf Zera zu bespaßen.

"Komm mir nicht schon wieder mit dem 'Freunde'-Mist! Du hast mir das eingebrockt, also hilf mir da jetzt auch raus!"

Als ein leises Hicksen an mein Ohr drang, sah ich das Baby vor mir sofort an, gleich würde sie anfangen zu weinen und das war das Letzte das ich wollte.

"Entschuldige kleine Zera, bin ja wieder ruhig."

Ich nahm sie auf den Arm und wiegte sie langsam hin und her.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich erhob mich vom Boden und ging in die Küche, wo ich was zu trinken holte, für mich und Bones. Ich stellte die beiden Gläser auf den Tisch und sah zu ihm runter, wo er gerade noch mit dem kleinen Bündel spielte.

"Hab ich mich eigentlich je dafür entschuldigt, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe?" fragte ich.

Ich ließ mich wieder in den Schneidersitz sinken, sah zu ihm.

"Wir sind anders. Du kannst uns nicht mit Pavel und Hikaru vergleichen. Wir hatten nie dieses glückliche Leben. Wir hatten schon immer nen Knacks."

Ich seufzte.

"Nein ... vielleicht war da auch mal mehr als Freundschaft. Und Hikaru ist älter als Pavel. Vermutlich hat er von Anfang an auf ihn aufgepasst. Auch das brauchten wir nie. Und das schweißt eng zusammen. Und glaub mir, es würde dich bei anderen auch stören."

Ich blickte auf Zera, als sie kurz davor war zu weinen. Ich drehte mich schnell und suchte nach ihrem Schnuller. Bevor ich ihn ihr gab, nahm ich ihn kurz in den Mund und gab ihn ihr dann. Auch bei Bones Wiegen wurde sie ruhiger.

"Ich hab dir da nichts eingebrockt. Du hast das ganze fünf Jahre lang verdrängt. Du hast ihm versprochen, nicht davonzulaufen? Du hast viel Zeit mit Raisa verbracht. Gut, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig. Aber auch während ihres Aufenthalts auf der Krankenstation. Er ist im Moment haltlos überfordert, Leo. Und er braucht Zuspruch. In dem Fall reicht ein bisschen rumvögeln nicht aus. Er braucht jemanden, der ihm Halt gibt. Und bis jetzt war es immer Hikaru, der dann für ihn da war. Vielleicht solltest DU dir mal überlegen, was du von dem ganzen erwartest. Wirklich mehr oder findest du es nur schön, wenn er dir das Bett wärmt?"

Ich wusste, dass meine Worte alles andere als nett waren. Aber vielleicht würde es ihm dann die Augen öffnen.

 

**McCoy POV**

"Nein hast du nicht wäre aber gut wenn!"

Mit einem verwunderten Blick registrierte ich seine Geste, bevor er Zera den Schnuller wieder gab, da ging jemand völlig in seiner Vaterrolle auf.

Genervt biss ich die Zähne zusammen und hörte ihm zu, Zera fielen langsam die Äuglein bei den langsamen Bewegungen meiner Arme, zu.

"Ich brauche keine Wärmflasche in meinem Bett, das kann es auch von alleine."

Ich stand auf und legte sie in ihr Bettchen, die Konstruktion trug eindeutig Scottys und Pavels Handschrift, so seltsam wie das Gestell aussah.

"Jim ich hatte einen Job zu erledigen und du weißt, dass es wichtig war, da kann ich nicht alles stehen und liegen lassen für jemand Anderen."

Mit ein letzten zufriedenem Blick auf das schlafend Kind ging ich von der Wiege weg und setzte mich an den Tisch, nahm einem Schluck vom Wasser, denn im Moment wollte meine Stimme ihren Dienst versagen.

"Musst du das wieder ausgraben? Was soll man bitte tun bei einer so verdammt jungen Person?"

Meine Hände umklammerten das Glas, es reichte noch nicht um es zum bersten zu bringen, aber meine Knöchel hell hervortreten, zu lassen.

"Ich mache mich doch schon zum kompletten Idioten bei ihm, ich meine nicht mal Nanc' hab ich je was anderes außer dem Verlobungsring geschenkt und den hatte ich nicht mal selbst ausgesucht."

Der letzte Teil war mehr ein murmeln, denn ich legte mein Kopf auf den Armen ab und atmete ein mal tief durch.

Wie oft hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass es so nicht weiter ging? Verdammt oft und trotzdem kam ich kein Schritt vorwärts. Jim schaffte es mittlerweile eine kleine Familie zu managen und ich nicht mal das. Lächerlich.

"Ich fürchte dieses Gespräch haben wir nicht zum letzten Mal."

 

**Kirk POV**

Ja ich wusste, dass sein Job wichtig war und das er da nichts drauf kommen ließ. Und das war auch richtig. Aber Pavel sah das vielleicht ein wenig anders als er. Für ihn hatte Leonard ihn vermutlich wieder allein gelassen.

"In manchen Momenten musst du das aber, Leo. Einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, um bei ihm zu sein. Und das macht den Unterschied zu der Beziehung zu Hikaru aus. Er kann das. Das soll keine Kritik an dir sein, aber ab und an würde dir das wirklich nicht schaden. Du hast drei weitere Ärzte mitgenommen. Die sollten dir eigentlich Arbeit abnehmen. Wann hast du dir den letzten freien Tag gegönnt? Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern."

Ich blickte auf das Bettchen und stupste das Gestell leicht an, damit es hin und her schaukelte. Anschließend setzte ich mich auf den Tisch, vor Leonard.

"Hör mir zu! Wenn ich das hier schaffe, schaffst du alles Andere mit Leichtigkeit! Ich hab dich immer dafür beneidet, dass du so ernst bleiben konntest und alles nüchtern siehst. Aber dein Herz war schon immer dein weichster Kern. Und das du dir darüber solche Gedanken machst, beweist doch, dass du Pavel willst! Und er will dich auch! Ich möchte, dass du dir die nächsten drei Tage frei nimmst und Zeit mit ihm verbringst! Das ist ein Befehl, Doktor McCoy! Zeig ihm, was tief in dir steckt."

Ich stupste leicht gegen die Stelle an seiner Brust, wo sein Herz saß.

"Komm schon, du schaffst das. Und ich werde da sein. Ich kann ja auch die nächsten vier Jahre nirgends hin." grinste ich.

Ein leises Läuten erklang an der Tür, ehe sie sich öffnete und Spock hereintrat.

"Doktor McCoy!" sagte er erstaunt.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

 

**McCoy POV**

Ein kurzes und leises Lachen kam ungewollt über meine Lippen, auf was für Ideen Jim kam, wenn er zu viel Freizeit hatte.

"Mach dich nicht zum Idioten, ich kann mir keine drei Tage freinehmen, nur weil du das sagst. Captain hin oder her."

Das wäre ja nun wirklich lächerlich, sich aus so einem Grund so lange freizunehmen und vor allem unfair allen anderen gegenüber.

"Zumal er heute Nacht noch auf der Station bleibt, von der Sulu partout nicht verschwinden will, morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich gehofft hatte, ein paar Augenblicke mit ihm allein zu sein aber so schlecht wäre es auch nicht gewesen.

Die Türglocke ließ mich aufschauen und erst recht als Spock eintrat, warum läutete man an seiner eigenen Tür? Vulkanier musste ich aber wirklich nicht verstehen, es reichte schon das mir manche Menschen zu viel waren.

"Ja alles bestens Mr. Spock, ich lass euch dann mal allein. Gute Nacht."

Mein Körper fühlte sich beim Aufstehen schwerfällig an und auf dem Weg in mein eigenes Quartier wurde es nicht gerade besser. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mich für mindestens drei Jahrhunderte schlafen zu legen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, als die Tür hinter mir sich wieder schloss und Stille mich umgab, im Moment hatte ich keinen Nerv mehr auf andere Menschen. Noch besser fühlte es sich an, die Kleidung los zu werden und einfach nur ein paar Minuten unter der Dusche stehen zu bleiben.

Das Wasser half mir zwar nicht dabei, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen aber es tat einfach gut. Mit ein paar geweckten Lebensgeistern beschloss ich Jo noch eine kleine Nachricht zu schicken, sie würde zwar jetzt schlafen, aber sich morgen früh vielleicht darüber freuen.

Die kurze Nachricht wurde etwas länger und nach einer Stunde lag ich endlich in meinem Bett, erschöpft aber ein wenig leichter ums Herz, weil mein Mädchen mir vielleicht auch eine Nachricht schicken würde und ich freute mich darauf ihr Gesicht, zu sehen und ihre Stimme zu hören.

 

**Kirk POV**

Ich sah ihn finster an. Er konnte keine drei Tage frei machen, wenn ich das sagte, aber er durfte mich einfach so aus dem Dienst heben? Wo war denn da bitte die Gerechtigkeit?

"Hör auf zu denken! Du hattest das letzte Mal frei, als Joanna da war! Das ist Monate her! Ich enthebe dich aus dem Dienst, wenn du dem Befehl nicht folge leistest. Du weißt, dass ich das Ernst meine!"

Meine Augen verengten sich einen Moment, um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

"Dann kümmer dich die nächsten Tage gefälligst um ihn! Privat! Ich übertrage Dr. Stiles deine Schichten."

Ich verstand nicht, wie er in dieser Beziehung so stur sein konnte! Und vor allem, warum er zu mir kam, um mit mir darüber zu reden und sich dann meinen Rat nicht zu Herzen nahm.

Als er aufstand und ging, erhob ich mich auch von meinem Platz.

"Denk dran, was ich gesagt habe, die nächsten Tage will ich dich nicht auf der Krankenstation sehen. Provoziere mich nicht, Leo!"

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, wandte ich mich meinem Freund zu.

"Und jetzt zu dir!"

Seine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und er sah mich fragend an.

"Du wirst in Zukunft nicht mehr meine ganze Arbeit machen, hörst du! Wir mögen ein Kind haben und es braucht uns Beide, nicht nur mich allein! Ich liebe es, mich um sie zu kümmern und bei ihr zu sein, aber ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes Spock! Wie kommt das denn, wenn du dauernd all meine Arbeit übernimmst? Man nimmt mich nicht mehr ernst!"

"Du sagtest, wenn wir ein Kind haben sollten, würdest du vielleicht deinen Beruf aufgeben."

"Aber doch nicht mitten in einer Mission! Wenn wir zurück auf der Erde sind, vielleicht! Ich werde auf alle Fälle kürzer treten, dass tue ich jetzt auch schon. Aber ich sollte zumindest meine Schichten auf der Brücke arbeiten. Den Rest kannst du gerne übernehmen! Aber lass mir meine Arbeit Spock. Sonst geht das auf Dauer irgendwann nicht mehr! Wir müssen uns besser einteilen! Zera braucht dich auch!"

Ich ging zu Spock und schloss meine Arme um ihn.

"Und ich brauche dich auch!"

Seine Finger wanderten durch meine blonden Haare.

"Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, werde ich versuchen kürzer zu treten, auch wenn es nicht lo..."

Der Blick den ich ihm schenkte, ließ ihn verstummen. Natürlich war es nicht logisch, aber nötig.

Zera quengelte im Schlaf und ich löste mich von Spock. Sie schlief noch immer, doch ich hob sie aus der Wiege, drehte mich zu Spock um.

"Lass uns schlafen gehen. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

Ich würd meinen Dienst antreten und vielleicht würde ich Zera ja mitnehmen.

Im Schlafzimmer legte ich das Fröschchen in die Mitte unseres Bettes, legte meine Brille auf den Nachttisch und glitt an ihre Seite. Spock brauchte noch einen Moment länger, da er noch kurz duschen ging, ehe er auch ins Bett kam.

Zeras Hand hatte sich um meinen Finger geschlungen und als Spocks Hand über ihr Bäuchlein glitt, war es beinahe, als ein erleichtertes Seufzen über ihre Lippen kam.

Ich war kurz vorm einschlafen, als mir noch einfiel, Dr. Stiles eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, dass er die nächsten drei Tage die Alpha-Schicht von Bones übernehmen sollte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert sein würde, aber das war mir egal.

Befehl war Befehl.


End file.
